Love To Love You
by Beyb Haraka
Summary: Kehidupan berliku seorang model keturunan Korea-Jepang, lugu dan polos namun berhati malaikat, Yamanaka Ino/cinta untuk mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kehidupan berliku seorang model keturunan Korea-Jepang, lugu dan polos namun berhati malaikat, Yamanaka Ino/cinta untuk mencintaimu.

Ini Fic ketiga beyb dalam dunia maya, beyb rasa cerita beyb yg satu ini cocok untuk diperankan sama Itaino,fic ini juga OOC banget,tapi kalo gak gitu ya gak bakalan jadi nih fanfic,tapi kalian jangan negthink dulu ya...,baca aja pokoknya maaf ya kalo beyb baru nongol, semoga fic kali ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya readers para penggila pair itaino ...

Ittadakimasu... ^_^

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Chapter 1

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23),Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other.

Seoul, South Korea.

Ckrek!

Ckrek!

Ckrek!

"Yak, kerja yang bagus Ino, kau selalu membuat kami terpukau dengan pose – pose indahmu" ungkap sang fotografer, Kim Tae Yang dengan ekspresi bangga dan puas.

"Terimakasih Kak!" Inopun turut tersenyum bahagia sambil berojigi ditempat stage.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu pemotretan untuk iklan kali ini aku nyatakan selesai, dan sekarang kalian semua boleh beristirahat" seru Tae Yang kepada semua crew – crewnya tak terkecuali para model – modelnya.

Semua Crewpun bubar dengan senangnya membereskan barang – barang mereka masing – masing, hari ini begitu sangat melelahkan bagi mereka semua karena pekerjaan dimulai jam 08.00 pagi dan berakhir pada jam 09.00 malam, benar – benar menyita tenaga.

"Kau mau pulang Ino?" Tanya Ah Yun, sang make up artis sekaligus sepupu Ino.

"Iya sudah malam, aku lelah sekali, kau juga mau pulang kan?" Tanya balik Ino.

"Sebenarnya...aku ingin menginap dirumahmu, hari ini ayahku kan ikut dengan orangtuamu ke Brazil, sedangkan ibuku sedang berada dirumah nenekku yang sedang sakit, jadi aku sendirian dirumah" jelas Ah Yun dengan penuh harap.

"Hm, tentu saja boleh, anggap rumahku seperti rumahmu sendiri" jawab Ino dengan senyuman tulusnya, begitu menawan.

"Benarkah Ino? Wah...kau baik sekali,terimakasih Ino" ungkap Ah Yun dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Author POV

Yamanaka Ino, adalah seorang model cantik yang mempunyai garis keturunan Korea – Jepang, Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal asal Negeri Sakura dan Ibunya adalah seorang pemilik Yayasan besar asal Negeri Ginseng, dua campuran itu berpadu menjadi satu dan menghasilkan seorang gadis cantik nan sempurna seperti Yamanaka Ino. Ino, begitu biasa ia disapa, kini menjadi seorang model menengah atas yang sangat diperhitungkan oleh para fotografer – fotografer kelas atas Korea, tubuhnya yang proporsional, wajahnya yang cantik alami tanpa operasi plastik dan keahliannya dalam berpose, menjadikannya sebagai super model Korea yang sangat disukai oleh para pecinta dunia fotografi. Ino kini berusia 23 tahun dan baru selesai menamatkan studynya dengan jurusan Fashion Designer di salah satu Universitas yang cukup terkenal di Seoul , gadis muda itu juga merupakan salah satu pemilik panti asuhan yang cukup besar di Gang-nam, honor – honornya selama menjadi modelpun sering ia peruntukkan untuk panti asuhan miliknya, maka tak heran jika banyak orang lain yang sangat menyukai serta mencintai gadis manis itu karna kebaikan hatinya dan tak jarang pula ada orang yang sangat membencinya karna mereka iri kepadanya.

**LOTTE City Hotel, Seoul.**

"Chagiya..." panggil gadis cantik bernama Mira kepada kekasihnya.

"Hm, apa lagi Mira?" Tanya sang pria tampan sambil membalikan badan menghadap kearah gadis yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Kau akan membantuku kan? Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan gadis itu.."rajuk Mira.

"Masalah itu? Kau benar ingin aku melakukannya?" pria bernama Sasori itupun memeluk gadisnya dengan erat.

"Iya,tapi...aku juga takut akan resikonya" Mirapun tampak putus asa.

"Resiko akan kehilanganku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Te-tentu saja,aku tidak mau bila sampai kehilanganmu"

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Sasori-kun?" Mirapun mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Sasori.

"Aku adalah pria yang punya banyak segudang cara untuk dapat menumbangkan siapapun orang yang pernah mempermainkanku,bisa dibilang aku adalah ahlinya dalam dunia balas dendam, apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan terhadapnya, jadi tujuan kita sama, dan aku janji kau tidak akan kehilanganku, karna aku sudah menyusun rencana sempurna untuk ini, I'll not do it Mira, but him that will do it for me"

"Jeongmal Sasori-kun?"

"Ne, I promise you!" Sasoripun memeluk Mira semakin erat dengan senyuman licik yg menghiasi wajah baby facenya.

Kim Mira, adalah seorang model cantik yang merupakan saingan dari Ino, meskipun Ino tak menganggap wanita culas itu sebagai saingannya,namun Mira menganggap jika Ino adalah saingan terberatnya dalam dunia modelling karna Ino sering mengalahkan pesonanya diatas Catwalk maupun Stage, begitu juga dengan fans, nyatanya memang fans Ino lebih banyak dari pada fans Mira. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu merupakan kekasih dari Akasuna no Sasori, seorang pengusaha Property yang cukup terkenal dari Jepang, dan saat ini Sasori tengah berada di Seoul untuk menghadiri acara Kongres Property se-Asia Pasifik, tak heran sekali jika saat ini ia menyempatkan diri untuk berdua-duaan dengan sang kekasih dihotel guna melepaskan rasa rindu diantara masing-masing. Lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis itu mempunyai sifat yang overprotective dan egois, bahkan pada kekasihnya sekalipun, ia akan memberikan apapun kepada Mira namun dengan konsekuensi, Mira harus membalas apa yang sudah Sasori berikan kepadanya. Sasori merupakan tipikal pria yang temperamental, ia mampu berbuat kasar dan manis pada siapa saja, bisa dibilang jika ia adalah seorang pria Psycho.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Uchiha Corp. Tokyo Japan**

Seorang lelaki tampan beramput panjang berjalan tegas menyusuri lorong gedung petronas mewah dengan beberapa pengawal yang mengikutinya dari belakang, sosoknya terlihat begitu kharismatik dan menawan dengan balutan pakaian formal ala Bisnisman professional karya salah satu produsen pakaian ternama asal Italy yaitu Brioni, meskipun memiliki rambut yang panjang, namun pria tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi itu malah terlihat semakin cool dan maskulin dengan rambut panjang lurus,hitam legam serta halus yang ia miliki, bahkan mungkin banyak wanita-wanita yang iri karna melihat keindahan rambutnya yang bak selembut sutera itu. Ketampanan seorang Uchiha Itachi bahkan mampu menghipnotis setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya, bukan hanya wanita, namun juga pria-pria lainnya, tentu saja mereka tidak jatuh cinta pada Itachi, tapi lebih tepatnya iri, iri karna tak bisa memiliki wajah setampan pewaris utama Uchiha Corp. tersebut.

**Itachi Office Room**

"Maaf Itachi-sama, ini jadwal rangkaian acara kita di Seoul besok, harap anda periksa terlebih dahulu" pinta Sekretaris Itachi bernama Chouji sambil menyerahkan sebuah map biru, dan Itachipun menerimanya.

"Berapa lama kita akan berada disana?" Tanya Itachi tanpa menatap Chouji sambil memeriksa map biru itu.

"Sekitar satu minggu Itachi-sama, kita perlu beberapa waktu untuk mengeksplorasi tempat lokasi yang akan dijadikan sebagai pembangunan Proyek Water Park Uchiha Corp. pertama di Korea" jawab Chouji dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau satu minggu itu hanya didominasi oleh pekerjaan, mumpung kita sedang di Korea, aku ingin berlibur menikmati keindahan Seoul, satu bulan lebih aku mempersiapkan segalanya untuk proyek ini, aku lelah Chouji" jelas Itachi pada Sekretarisnya itu, dan disambut dengan anggukan patuh oleh sang Sekretaris.

Tak ada satupun bawahan Itachi yang berani untuk membantahnya, satu statement yang dilontarkan oleh Dirut muda itu terhadap bawahannya,maka tak ada satupun orang yang akan bisa untuk membantah ataupun menentangnya,karna jika mereka membantah, maka hari itu juga Itachi akan segera menurunkan pangkat bawahannya, Itachi tak pernah sampai hati untuk memecati para karyawannya tanpa sebab yang benar-benar berat, karna meski terlihat arrogant namun Itachi masih mempunyai perasaan dan hati nurani.

"Saya mengerti Itachi-sama, kalau begitu saya akan menambahkan jadwal liburan anda diantara kegiatan kita nanti" jawab Chouji sambil menunduk.

"Aa,bagus Chouji,kalau begitu kau juga ikutlah nanti"

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-sama-"

"Ingat, aku tak pernah mau menerima tapi, aku tahu kau juga butuh itu, jadi ikut saja" sahut Itachi.

"Ba-baiklah Itachi-sama, Terimakasih banyak" ungkap Chouji pasrah sambil berojigi didepan Itachi, merasa berterimakasih karna kebaikan hati atasan kebanggannya tersebut.

**The Purple Cafe, Gang-nam,Seoul**

Tampak terlihat seorang wanita cantik nan sexy tengah duduk disalah satu bangku cafe sendirian, wanita Korea bernama Mira itu ternyata tengah mengamati kekasihnya dari kejauhan, mengamati gerak-gerik antara Sasori dengan seorang wanita cantik yang berada didepannya, Mira tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya mati-matian, karna wanita cantik yang berada didepan Sasori itu adalah rival beratnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino, Ino dan Sasori terlihat mesra sekali, mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah melakukan kencan malam romantis. Wanita mana yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya kini tengah berkencan dengan wanita lain didepan matanya sendiri. Poor Mira..

Dan siapa sangka jika hal itu adalah sebagian dari konspirasi antara Mira dan Sasori untuk menjebak Yamanaka Ino, tentunya Sasori tak sungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan kencan bersama Ino tersebut, karna meski tak suka dan terkesan terpaksa, namun Sasori harus mampu membuat Ino jatuh cinta kepadanya, usahanyapun ternyata tak sia-sia, karna baru memakan waktu sekitar 2 minggu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Ino, wanita naive itupun sepertinya sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda jatuh cintanya kepada Sasori, buktinya malam ini Ino begitu menikmati sekali kencannya bersama Sasori, wanita itu terlihat bahagia dengan tawa lepasnya karna Sasori, tak ada kecurigaan sedikitpun yang ditunjukan oleh Ino, gadis polos dan naive itu sepertinya benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam jaring laba-laba yang dibuat oleh Akasuna no Sasori.

"Sasori-kun memang hebat,dengan begitu mudahnya ia mampu membuat Yamanaka bisa jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu yang singkat, dasar wanita lugu, heh...begitu mudahnya kau masuk kedalam perangkap kami" ungkap Mira dengan nada sinis disela-sela kegiatan pemantauannya terhadap Ino dan Sasori, meski sangat cemburu,namun Mira harus mampu menahannya untuk kelancaran rencana liciknya.

**Incheon International Airport, Seoul.**

Pesawat mewah model Boeing 747-8 Intercontinental berbandrol US$ 351,4 Juta tampak mendarat sempurna diatas landasan pacu Incheon International Airport,Seoul Korea Selatan. Semua pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi kedatangan pesawat langka itupun seakan terpana dan takjub, pasalnya pesawat tersebut hanya terproduksi sekitar 2 unit perbulan, dan tak banyak juga maskapai penerbangan lain yang mampu memiliki pesawat yang terbuat dari 6 juta bagian tersebut. Akan tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah bahwa pesawat mewah yang tengah mendarat itu bukanlah milik dari salah satu maskapai penerbangan yang ada didunia ini, namun melainkan milik dari salah satu perusahaan besar asal Jepang yaitu Uchiha Corp. dimana Direktur Utamanya, Uchiha Itachi ada didalamnya.

Itachipun segera turun dari pesawat didampingi oleh sekretarisnya dan diikuti oleh beberapa pengawalnya, pria lajang dengan rambut panjang terkuncir kebelakang itu terlihat bak seorang pangeran yang tengah berjalan diatas red carpet menuju tempat dimana orang-orang memandanginya dengan tatapan takjub dan terpesona karna ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"Kita akan menginap dihotel mana Chouji?" Tanya Itachi pada Sekretarisnya.

"Tentu saja dihotel berbintang lima yang paling terkenal di Seoul Itachi-sama" jawab Chouji sambil membungkukan setengah badannya.

"Hn, apa nama hotelnya?"

"Lotte City Hotel Itachi-sama"

"Baiklah!"

Para rombongan dari pimpinan Uchiha Itachi itupun segera masuk kedalam mobil-mobil hitam mewah yang terdapat didepan bandara, tak terkecuali Itachi,pria tampan yang pesonanya mampu membelalakan semua pasang mata wanita itu segera masuk kedalam Bugatti Limousine berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya,dan rombongan mobil-mobil mewah itupun segera melaju menuju Lotte City Hotel yang terletak di Seoul (Mapo-dong), dimana Itachi dan para anak buahnya akan tinggal disana selama satu minggu.

**LOTTE City Hotel, Seoul.**

**Sasori's Bed room.**

"Jadi bagaimana tentang rencanamu Sasori-kun?a-apa kau sungguh akan melakukannya?" Tanya Mira dengan tatapan gelisah kearah Sasori yang kini tengah mendekap tubuhnya sambil berbaring diatas ranjang,mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Kim Mira, dengarkan aku baik-baik,aku akan melakukannya,tapi kita berdua tidak akan melakukannya sendiri nanti,aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk itu" jawab Sasori setenang mungkin,berusaha untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya yang tengah gelisah tersebut.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Mirapun tampak tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasori.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kalau begitu lebih mendekatlah padaku" titah Sasori pada Mira.

"Untuk apa?"Mirapun semakin bingung.

"Jangan berlaga bodoh Chagi...aku akan membisikannya padamu,cepat dekatkan telingamu"

"Ahh Sasori-kun kenapa tidak langsung saja sih? Kau membuatku penasaran.." rengek Mira dengan manja sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasori yang terekspos.

"Dekatkan telingamu atau ku serang kau sekarang juga Kim Mira!" ancam Sasori dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Mira menegang seketika karna kaget dan sekaligus merona.

"M-mwo?"

"Wae? Mau diserang sekarang?" Sasori semakin menggoda Mira karna wanitanya itu tak kunjung merespon perintahnya.

"Yakkk...berhenti menggodaku Tuan Pervert,sekarang aku sedang Mens,dan aku tidak mungkin untuk melayanimu malam ini,aku akan mendekat sekarang" Mirapun semakin merapatkan posisinya pada Sasori, mendekatkan telinga kirinya pada bibir tipis Sasori yang menyeringai.

"ayo cepat bisikan"pinta Mira dengan nada manja.

"Ck,dasar!" gumam Sasori tak habis fikir.

"Palli..."rengek Mira tak sabaran.

"Iya-iya" dan Sasoripun segera membisikan sesuatau ditelinga Mira, sesuatu yang menjadi rencananya untuk menghancurkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Itu ide yang gila sayaaaang...tapi itu sangat hebat" ungkap Mira setelah Sasori selesai membisikinya.

"Hn, apa kau suka?" Tanya Sasori sambil menekankan dada Mira kedadanya.

"Ne, aku sangat suka" bisik Mira dengan desahan sexy, wanita ini benar-benar menggoda Sasori.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Sasoripun semakin menyeringai puas dengan jawaban Mira.

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa.."

"Hn, Onaji desu" dan Sasoripun langsung menyambar bibir ranum Mira dengan buas.

Entah rencana apa yang tengah disusun oleh kedua pasang sejoli berbeda kewarganegaraan itu terhadap model cantik Yamanaka Ino, rasa dendam yang Sasori miliki dan keambisian yang Mira miliki membuat mereka berdua dibutakan oleh kejahatan, tak ada yang tahu apa salah Ino kepada mereka berdua, sehingga mereka berdua begitu sangat membenci wanita baik hati tersebut. Ino hanyalah wanita lugu yang tak tahu apa-apa dan kini tengah menjadi bahan permainan antara Sasori dan Mira. Memang setiap orang baik pasti akan mempunyai banyak musuh, berbeda halnya dengan orang jahat, teman mereka sangat banyak bahkan datang sendiri tanpa diminta.

Kira-kira apa rencana Sasori dan Mira untuk Yamanaka Ino?

Untuk ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut...

Nantikan Chapter berikutnya...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update kilat, lets for read readers...

Maaf yah kalo chapter pertama pendek bingits, :D

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 2

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23),Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other.

.

.

.

.

**Eurwangni Beach, Seoul**

Itachi berjalan santai menikmati pagi hari yang menyejukan dipantai indah yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan pinus dan batu karang disekelilingnya tersebut, pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari Hotel tempatnya menginap itu merupakan pantai terfavorit bagi para turis domestik maupun manca negara yang sedang berkunjung ke Seoul, ia menikmati pemandangan karya Kami-sama itu dengan penuh perasaan,langit biru yang cerah,udara pagi yang segar dan deruan ombak yang tenang seolah membawanya hanyut kedalam dunia mimpi yang nyata. Bibir tipis si sulung Uchiha itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman damai, sudah 4 hari tak terasa ia berada di Korea Selatan, 4 hari yang sangat melelahkan karna ia harus berurusan dengan proyek Water Park terbesar milik Uchiha Corp. yang baru pertama kali ia bangun di Korea Selatan, dan dihari tersisa yang tinggal 3 hari ini,pemuda tampan itu ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlibur dan menikmati indahnya kota Seoul,melepas semua penat dan rasa lelahnya karna bekerja dan untuk menjernihkan otak jeniusnya yang terus tereksploitasi oleh kerja,kerja dan kerja.

"Apakah aku bisa menemukan wanita yang asli disini... wanita yang sempurna tanpa sayatan pisau maupun silet operasi" gumam itachi lirih, sepertinya ia benar-benar mendambakan sosok pendamping yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh keluarganya, keluarga yang selalu menuntutnya untuk segera menikah, bahkan sering memperkenalkannya pada wanita-wanita cantik di Jepang maupun luar negeri, tapi Itachi tak pernah memperdulikannya, ia masih enggan untuk memikirkan masalah pernikahan, namun lama-lama ia bosan juga hidup sendiri, wanita-wanita yang berada disekelilingnya selama ini hanya ia anggap sebagai alat pelampiasan atas rasa jenuhnya, ia tak pernah sungguh-sungguh dalam menjalani hubungan percintaan dengan wanita manapun,karna kebanyakan bukan Itachi yang menginginkan wanita tersebut, melainkan wanita-wanita itulah yang menginginkan Itachi,menginginkan ketampanannya,menginginkan tubuh atletisnya,menginginkan kehebatannya dalam bercinta dan menginginkan kekayaannya.

Itachi belum menemukan cinta sejatinya,cinta sejati yang selama ini ia cari namun tak kunjung ia temukan, ia sudah bosan setiap hari bertemu wanita-wanita penggoda yang berwajah sama,wajah yang seperti tak ada bedanya karna operasi plastik, apalagi di negara yang ia pijak saat ini, mungkin semua wanita disini melakukan operasi tersebut untuk mempercantik diri berhubung Korea Selatan adalah negara yang menjadi ratu dalam industri operasi plastik dunia, maka dari itu wajah-wajah cantik para wanitanyapun seolah tak ada bedanya sama sekali.

"hh... mustahil Itachi"imbuhnya sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum miris, kemudian iapun segera berlari kembali ke Hotel untuk melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya.

Semoga saja pangeran Uchiha itu benar-benar segera menemukan wanita impiannya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Ino's House**

"wahhh... mashta..kau memang sangat luar biasa Ino,setiap masakan yang kau buat selalu saja bisa menggoyang lidahku" seru Ah Yun setelah mencicipi Red Spicy Chicken buatan Ino.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ah Yun,jangan membuatku memerah" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum malu dan menggigit bibir.

"Kau sungguh lugu Ino" Ah Yunpun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "oh iya bagaimana kencanmu dengan pria berambut merah kemarin? Apa kau... sudah benar-benar yakin dengannya?" Tanya wanita berambut coklat itu penasaran.

"Aku rasa.. aku menyukainya"

"Tapi Ino aku sepertinya tidak yakin dengannya,dia memang kelihatan baik tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa dia tidak baik untukmu" ucap Ah Yun yang tampak ragu,

"Tapi bagiku Sasori-sii adalah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab,dia selalu mampu membuatku tertawa dan nyaman,dan aku rasa aku memang menyukainya" Ino tersenyum dan tampak senang mengingat hari-harinya bersama Sasori.

"Tapi-"

"Ah Yuuun... aku mohon berhentilah untuk berprasangka buruk terhadap Sasori-sii,aku sudah dewasa, jadi aku mohon jangan megaturku lagi"ungkap Ino dengan kesal.

"Ino..." Ah Yun sungguh terkejut dengan ucapan Ino.

"Aku mohon..."

"Maafkan aku Ino,bukan maksudku untuk mengaturmu ,tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti lagi,tapi jika kali ini pria yang kau temukan bisa membuatmu bahagia,aku...aku pasti akan mendukungmu,maafkan aku ya" ucap Ah Yun merasa tak enak.

"Hm" angguk Ino "terimakasih Ah Yun,aku juga minta maaf" Ino turut merasa tak enak karna sudah berkata menggunakan nada tinggi pada sepupunya.

"Iya,sama-sama" Ah Yunpun tersenyum paksa menanggapinya, sebenarnya ia merasakan feeling yang buruk terhadap Sasori,namun apa boleh buat jika Ino sudah seperti ini,ia tidak mau membuat ino sedih dan putus harapan,lagi pula percuma saja ia menasehati sepupunya itu,toh Ino pasti tak mau mendengarkannya.

**Lotte Restaurant,Gang-nam Seoul**

Seorang pria tampan berambut merah tengah tersenyum licik menatap anggunnya wanita lugu itu didepannya,Sasori yang berpenampilan sangat memukau itu tengah duduk berdua dengan Ino disebuah restaurant mewah milik Lotte City Hotel,menghabiskan malam yang cerah ini dengan membawa sebuah rencana jahat yang akan ia jalankan untuk Ino,entah rencana apa yang telah ia konspirasikan dengan sang kekasih untuk menghancurkan gadis polos nan suci itu,yang jelas malam ini Sasori ingin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ino dengan kikuk menggunakan bahasa Jepang,meskipun Sasori mampu berbahasa Korea,namun Ino ingin berbahasa Jepang saja agar ia bisa membuat Sasori nyaman ketika bersamanya,bahasa Jepang Ino sangatlah fasih karna meskipun ia menjadi warga negara Korea,akan tetapi Ino ingin tetap bisa menguasai bahasa dan kebudayaan yang Ayahnya miliki,yaitu Jepang.

"Kau lihat bintang-bintang itu?"tanya Sasori sambil memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang indah.

"Iya indah sekali" Ino turut memandang langit dengan tatapan takjub.

"Tapi tak sebanding dengan keindahan yang kau miliki,itu sebabnya kenapa aku tak henti-hentinya memandangimu" ungkap Sasori yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Ino merona merah.

"E' Sasori-kun" dan Ino hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

'khh,gadis ini benar-benar lugu,gampang sekali untuk dirayu' ucap Sasori dalam hati sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Malam ini aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan kita akan menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua saja,kau setuju... Ino?" tanya Sasori dengan menunjukan senyum sensualnya,membuat Ino semakin gugup dan memerah.

"A-a-aku..."

"Aku janji akan membuat malammu kali ini menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan" Sasoripun menuangkan setengah gelas wisky yang sudah ia masukan obat terlebih dahulu kedalam gelas Ino, "ayo kita bersulang Nona!" ajak Sasori sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Engh..tapi" Ino tampak ragu.

"Tapi apa? Jangan bilang padaku jika kau tidak pernah maminum wisky meskipun hanya sedikit saja" delik Sasori penasaran.

"Aku...Aku tentu saja,tentu aku pernah meminumnya" bohong,tentu saja Sasori tahu jika Ino tidak pernah meminum wisky sama sekali,pria tampan itu bisa melihat dari keraguan dimata Ino,tapi dengan itu,maka Ino pasti akan mudah untuk mabuk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Sasori kembali menyodorkan gelasnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Tapi..." Ino kembali ragu,pasalnya baru kali ini ia meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

"Ino..." Sasori semakin gencar mendesak Ino.

"Oke baiklah.." dan akhirnya jerat perangkap pertama Sasori telah berhasil ia luncurkan dengan baik, Inopun turut bersulang dengannya dan meminum wisky tersebut.

'rencana pertama sudah berhasil dengan baik' gumam Sasori dalam hati dengan seringaian liciknya.

Tak ada kecurigaan sama sekali dibenak Ino,bahkan gadis cantik itu merasa sangat senang sekali malam ini bersama Sasori yang memiliki niat jahat padanya,Ino adalah wanita yang terlalu baik dan tidak pernah berfikir negatif terhadap orang lain,itu sebabnya ia gampang dimanfaatkan orang lain dalam setiap hal percintaan,moto hidup Ino adalah 'kebaikan',kebaikan yang akan ia berikan kepada siapapun selama masa hidupnya.

"Boleh aku ketoilet sebentar?" tanya Sasori pada Ino yang sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda pusing.

"Ah,iya silahkan" jawab Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" ucap Sasori dengan seringaian puasnya,ia mengerti jika obat yang ia berikan pada minuman Ino sudah mulai bereaksi,lantas iapun segera pergi menuju depan toilet pria dimana wanita pujaanya itu sudah menunggunya disana.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Ketika Sasori sudah tiba didepan toilet pria, Mira segera menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan tentang misi yang baru saja ia jalani.

"Sayaaaang... bagaimana?"tanya Mira dengan raut gelisah.

"Hn,bukan Akasuna no Sasori namanya jika tidak bisa menjalankan misi yang sangat mudah seperti ini" Jawab Sasori dengan senyuman puasnya.

"Sayaaang...aku tahu kau memang selalu hebat" Mira sangat gembira mendengarnya dan iapun reflek memeluk Sasori dengan erat.

"Aku tahu Chagi,tapi ini semua belum selesai,aku harus membereskan target yang satunya lagi,jadi sekarang tugasmu adalah segera membawa Ino keHotel,mengerti?" Sasoripun melepas pelukan Mira.

"Iya...aku mengerti Sasori-kun" angguk Mira dengan antusias.

"Kau memang gadisku, nanti kita bertemu lagi dihotel,dan sekarang cepat kau bawa Ino kehotel sebelum obatnya bereaksi"titah Sasori kepada Mira.

"Akan segera kulaksanakan Sayangku" Seru Mira enerjik,iapun segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ino berada.

"Akhirnya rencanaku sebentar lagi akan berhasil,dendam Ayah harus terbalaskan,jika aku tidak bisa membalaskannya kepada Fugaku dan Inoichi,maka aku akan membalaskannya kepada anak mereka,sebentar lagi hidup anak-anak mereka akan segera hancur ditanganku,hahaha" Sasori tertawa sarkatis,tersenyum puas dan menyeringai licik penuh dendam serta kejahatan. Ia yakin jika rencana jahatnya ini akan berhasil dengan sempurna,Tinggal sebentar lagi,maka dendamnya akan segera terbalaskan.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**3 Minggu kemudian...**

Tiga minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Ah Yun menatap sedih sepupunya yang kini tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan pandangan kosong,wanita 24 tahun itu begitu prihatin melihat Ino yang terlihat sangat terpuruk dan rapuh,sudah dua minggu Ino tidak mau keluar kamar,ia terus mengurung dirinya dikamar dan menangis,malah akhir-akhir ini Ino semakin pucat dan kurusan. Ah Yun sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat semua ini, apa yang ia khawatirkanpun akhirnya terjadi, Sasori bukan pria yang baik untuk Ino, dia adalah pria biadab yang telah teganya merenggut kesucian Ino, dan yang lebih membuatnya marah lagi adalah bahwa kini Ino tengah berbadan dua, Sasoripun telah kabur kembali kenegara asalnya tanpa mau bertanggung jawab terhadap Ino.

"Pergilah ke Jepang, susul pria brengsek itu dan mintalah pertanggung jawaban,kau tidak boleh lemah seperti ini Ino,kau harus bangkit dan melawan ketidak adilan ini,apa kau mau terus-terusan seperti ini,tidak kan?" tutur Ah Yun pada sepupunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku...aku hiks,aku memang bodoh,aku terlalu lugu dan aku...hiks" Ino kembali menangis tersedu-sedu,ia seperti sudah tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi,baginya semuanya sudah hancur.

"Inooo...hiks dengarkan aku,tatap mataku" Ah Yunpun mengguncangkan kedua bahu Ino,menyuruh sepupunya itu untuk menatapnya,ia turut menangis karna tak tahan melihat kesedihan Ino,apalagi saat ini Ino hanya sendirian,wanita cantik itu tak mungkin menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada keluarganya yang lain,cukup hanya Ah Yun saja yang tahu.

"Ah Yun!" dan akhirnya Inopun menatap Ah Yun.

"Kau harus berangkat ke Jepang secepatnya,kalau bisa besok,aku yang akan mengatur semuanya,baju,paspor,tiket,semua sudah kusiapkan untukmu,dan kau tidak usah khawatir mengenai panti asuhan,aku yang akan mengurus semuanya disini" jelas Ah Yun pada Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ta-tapi Ayah dan I-"

"Ssstt... aku akan tutup mulut sampai kau mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dari Sasori,aku akan bilang kepada paman dan bibi jika kau mendapatkan kontrak dijepang selama satu tahun dari salah satu agensi majalah fashion disana,kau tidak boleh berada disini,atau mereka akan tahu melalui para paparazzi yang tengah gencar-gencarnya mengorek informasi mengenai dirimu,aku mohon,ini demi kau dan juga janin yang ada didalam kandunganmu,sebelum dia terlahir tanpa seorang ayah,kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dan keadilan dari Sasori" Ah Yun terus berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

"Hiks..tapi aku-"

"Aku mohon lakukanlah ini Ino,kau harus kuat dan buktikan pada si brengsek itu jika kau bukanlah wanita yang lemah,aku janji,aku janji jika aku akan selalu ada untukmu,kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau dari sana" Ah Yun kembali berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Um!" akhirnya Inopun mengangguk setuju, "besok aku akan ke Jepang" dan memeluk Ah Yun dengan haru.

"Dan besok aku akan mengantarmu kebandara" jawab Ah Yun sembari mengelus rambut Ino.

"Tolong jaga mereka untukku,rawatlah panti asuhanku dengan penuh kasih sayang selama aku tidak ada di Korea" pinta Ino.

"Iya,aku janji akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku"

"Terimakasih Ah Yun,aku pasti akan menemukan Sasori secepatnya"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa" Ah Yunpun mengangguk lega, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil membuat keyakinan dan semangat Ino pulih kembali meskipun ia tak bisa membantu banyak.

Tragis memang nasib Ino, setelah kejadian dihotel 3 minggu yang lalu ia seperti tak mengingat apaun,yang ia ingat hanya Sasori dan restaurant,mereka tengah dinner berdua waktu itu dan meminum wisky,tentang kajadian selanjutnya ia benar-benar sudah tak mengingat apapun,tau-tau dua minggu kemudian setelah kejadian itu ia dinyatakan positif hamil,dan ia yakin sekali jika janin yang ia kandung sekarang adalah anak Sasori,karna pria yang terakhir bersamanya waktu itu adalah pria tampan berambut merah itu. Sekarang Inopun harus berusaha untuk mencari Sasori dan meminta pertanggung jawaban,ia tak perduli meskipun harus menyusuri tanah negeri Sakura yang luas itu seorang diri untuk mencari Sasori,ia akan terus mencari lelaki biadab itu meskipun nantinya Sasori tidak akan mau untuk bertanggung jawab,yang mau Ino dengar hanyalah keputusan Sasori,Ino akan sangat bersyukur jika pria itu mau menikahinya,namun jika pria itu enggan,maka terpaksa ia akan membesarkan janin yang masih berumur 1 minggu itu sendirian,tanpa seorang Ayah.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

_Welcome to..._

**SHIBUYA-KU TOKYO,JAPAN**

Jepang, adalah negara impian bagi setiap orang yang ada di dunia ini,negara yang menjadi _Macan Asia_ dan destinasi wisata,ekonomi,budaya dan pendidikan bagi kaum berada,negara yang menjadi incaran bagi para pengusaha-pengusaha ternama dunia dan menjadi kebanggaan benua Asia. Menjadi kebanggan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan industry perekonomian negara tercintanya.

**D'Akatsuki Hotel,**

"Lima meeting dalam satu hari,kau sudah gila kak?" protes Sasuke, adik bungsu Itachi yang merupakan Wakil Direktur Uchiha Corp.,dan D'Akatsuki Hotel yang kini mereka singgahi adalah salah satu hotel terbesar dan termewah milik Uchiha Corp. Yang berada ditengah-tengah kota Shibuya,hotel yang berbandrol sekitar 500.000 Yen permalam itu menjadi hotel impian dan idaman bagi para wisatawan asing maupun domestik.

"Hn,lebih baik jika semuanya selesai dalam sehari" jawab Itachi sambil memainkan I-pednya.

"Aku tahu ambisimu besar Itachi,tapi kau terlalu ambisius sampai tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri" Sasuke tak habis fikir dengan tindakan kakaknya yang kelewat over terhadap pekerjaan,menurutnya Uchiha Corp. Saat ini sudah melambung tinggi diatas awan,dan Itachi tinggal menikmatinya serta memikirkan masa depannya,Ayah dan Ibunya sudah sering mendesak Sasuke untuk menasehati kakaknya agar segera menikah dan memberikan mereka seorang cucu,namun percuma saja,berapa kali Sasuke menasehati kakaknya,Itachi pasti akan mendengus kesal dan meninggalkannya pergi.

"Mereka adalah client penting Sasuke,apa kau akan mau menyia-nyiakan Jerman,Inggris,Canada,Rusia,dan Uni Emirates Arab yang menantikanmu didepan mata untuk meminta kerjasama?, ingat! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu" jawab Itachi dengan tegas,seperti sifat Ayahnya yang ambisius dan begitu tegas.

"Tapi..ingat usiamu,kau harus segera menikah,apa kau mau jadi perjaka tua ha?" Sasuke benar-benar sudah frustasi menghadapi kekeras kepalaan kakaknya.

"Kau menyumpahiku,baka Outotou?" Itachi tak terima Sasuke mengatainya seperti itu.

"Cih,bukan seperti itu,maksudku..."

"Hah..sudahlah,jika kau ingin segera menikah dengan Sakura maka menikahlah,jangan menungguku,aku tahu kau tidak mau melangkahiku,makanya kau terus mendesakku" tepat sekali apa yang Itachi ucapkan, Sasuke langsung terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan,sebelum kau menikah duluan,aku tidak akan menikah dulu dengan Sakura,meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya"

"Terserah kau saja" Itachi mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Sasori dan Mira menatap keindahan gedung D'Akatsuki Hotel dengan pandangan takjub, sepertinya mereka berdua memutuskan akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari disini,sebenarnya Sasori enggan untuk menginap dihotel mewah tersebut karna Hotel itu milik Uchiha Corp. namun demi kelancaran misi,maka iapun rela untuk menginjakan kakinya ditempat yang ia anggap haram dan menjijikan.

'Aku jamin Uchiha Itachi pasti akan merasakan penyesalan yang tiada akhir karna telah berani bermain api denganku' ujar Sasori dalam hati,tersenyum licik sembari menatap kepergian Itachi dan Sasuke yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di Akai saja? Kau malah memilih menginap dihotel lain milik musuhmu" Tanya Mira dengan tatapan heran, Akai no Sa Apartment milik Akasuna Corp. adalah hunian besar yang tak kalah mewah dari D'Akatsuki Hotel milik Uchiha Corp. jadi sangat tidak wajar bila pemilik Akasuna Corp. malah menginap dihotel lain,apalagi hotel yang ia tempati merupakan hotel milik musuhnya sendiri.

"Mira!" Sasori hanya memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya,dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Eh..oke aku mengerti" Mira yang tahu maksud Sasoripun hanya menunduk patuh tak melawan.

"Kita tunggu disini sampai dia datang" gumam Sasori disela-sela perjalanannya menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ne,Araseo!" sahut Mira mengerti.

**Narita International Airport,**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sepinggang tengah berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya menyusuri kemegahan bandara Internasional Narita Tokyo,Jepang. Wanita bertubuh langsing dengan balutan dress capucino selutut itu tampak begitu memukau dihadapan para pengunjung bandara,bahkan para pemilik pasang mata itu tak henti-hentinya memuji kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Ino,si wanita yang dimaksud tersebut,tampak terlihat takut dan malu karna dilihati seperti itu,padahal ia sudah memakai kacamata hitam,namun kaca mata itu tetap tak mampu menutupi aura kecantikan alami yang ia miliki,wajahnya yang putih bersih selembut porselen,kulit yang bening,putih dan merona,menjadi ciri khas dan identitas resmi bagi wanita Korea,namun orang-orang yang menatap Ino pasti tahu jika kecantikan yang Ino miliki bukanlah hasil karya dari _Plastic Surgery _,melainkan cantik alami karya sang Kami-sama.

Ino yang tengah menyeret koper merah besar itu terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai keluar bandara untuk mencari taxi,dan setelah beberapa detik menunggu,akhirnya taxi yang ia tunggupun datang,Ino langsung saja membuka pintu taxi dan menaikinya.

"Anda ingin kemana Nona?" Tanya sang supir taxi.

"D'Akatsuki Hotel,bawa aku kesana secepatnya" pinta Ino dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baiklah Nona" jawab sang supir taxi,lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju D'Akatsuki Hotel.

D'Akatsuki Hotel,apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan dihotel mewah tersebut,adakah keterkaitan antara Sasori,Ino dan Itachi? Kenapa ketiga orang tersebut berada ditempat yang sama yaitu,D'Akatsuki Hotel...

Penasaran?

Nantikan Chapter berikutnya...

To Be Continued...

Readers... jangan lupa reviewnya ya,beyb bakalan kasih kejutan-kejutan untuk kalian,

Kamsahamnida for read..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga lagi-lagi fast update gays... demi kalian beyb rela ngetik sampai larut malam,

Selamat menikmati... ;)

Balesan review :

_**( )**_ ini udah next capnya,maaf yak lo bls reviewnya dichap.3 _**(Lmlsn)**_ oke ini tetep lnjut trs kok :D ,doain aja spy bs updte kilat trs._**(azurradeva)**_ sippp deh,doain aja biar cpt rampung ngetiknya hehe _**(khamyauchiha23)**_ km bknnya gg mudeng,tp blm mudeng,kurang teliti bacanya, :D klo pngen tau siapa ayah janin yg dikandung ino ttp trs ikutin chap2 slnjtnya smpe tuntas, saso-kun ato ita-kun ya... hehehe _**(dwi2)**_ Oke2 ikutin trz pokoqx _**(kaname)**_ chap.3 Itachi sm Ino da sling ktmu kok tp kisah romanx blm dimulai,wait aja ya :D,aq jg itaino lover.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 3

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23),Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

**D'Akatsuki Hotel **

**Itachi's Room**

Itachi duduk termenung diatas kursi panasnya,setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke menyeretnya pergi sebentar untuk makan siang di restoran milik Hotelnya,iapun harus kembali keruangannya untuk mengecek beberapa laporan keuangan D'Akatsuki Hotel,namun fikirannya serasa melayang entah kemana,meskipun seluruh perkataan sang adik tadi tak ia gubris sama sekali namun tetap saja Itachi adalah manusia yang mampu mendengar dan merasakan. Itachi seperti terus terdesak dengan permintaan seluruh keluarganya yang tak henti-henti memintanya untuk segera menikah dan membangun bahtera rumah tangga,hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya dan segera memberikan cucu untuk kedua orangtuanya,padahal menurut Itachi umurnya masih terbilang sedikit bagi seorang pria untuk membina suatu rumah tangga,ia masih ingin terus bekerja dan mengembangkan karirnya,padahal karir Itachi sudah meroket dan melambung tinggi,warga Jepang mana yang tak kenal dengan sosok Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. Yang ketampanannya mampu mengungguli para aktor-aktor Jepang,bahkan ketenaran para selebritis Jepangpun masih kalah dengan ketenaran yang Itachi miliki,meskipun pria berambut panjang itu bukanlah seorang selebritis maupun pelaku seni. Namun bukan Uchiha Itachi namanya jika dengan karir yang melejit seperti itu sudah merasa cukup dan puas.

"Tch,kenapa aku malah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?" geleng Itachi sambil mendecah heran pada dirinya sendiri,ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Lamunan Itachi seketika terhenti dengan adanya suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu masuk ruangannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Karna tak juga ia perdulikan,ketukan pintu itupun akhirnya terdengar lagi.

"Semoga saja bukan si baka Outotou itu lagi"gumam Itachi penuh harap,lalu ia dongakan kepalanya pada layar Lcd 7 inch yang terpasang didinding ruangan sebelah kanan, menghubungkannya dengan cctv yang terpasang tepat didepan ruangan Itachi untuk mengetahui siapa saja tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ini saya Uchiha-sama"ucap seseorang dari balik layar,yang ternyata Manager D'Akatsuki Hotel, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Ah,masuklah Kisame" titah Itachi setelah bernafas lega.

Cklek,

Kisamepun membuka pintunya setelah mendapat perintah dari sang atasan,pria berusia 32 tahun itupun langsung masuk menghadap Itachi.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik.

"Begini Uchiha-sama,kamar Hotel kita sudah penuh,karna para pejabat pemerintahan sudah memboking semua kamar yang tersisa untuk rapat nanti malam,tapi ada seorang tamu yang baru datang dan memaksa untuk memesan kamar,padahal kami sudah memberi pengertian dan penjelasan padanya,akan tetapi sepertinya dia tidak mau mengerti Uchiha-sama" jelas Kisame,pria yang sudah 5 tahun mengabdikan dirinya untuk Uchiha Corp. itu selalu bersikap hati-hati jika sedang bicara dengan Itachi.

"Lalu?"

"Dan dia bukan orang Jepang Uchiha-sama"

"Maksudmu?" delik Itachi tak mengerti.

"Dia berasal dari Korea Selatan,dan dia adalah seorang wanita"

Itachipun sedikit menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kisame barusan,pengunjung yang sangat menginginkan kamar hotelnya adalah seorang wanita,berasal dari Korea Selatan pula. Setelah berfikir sejenak,akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk menemui langsung pengunjung tersebut.

"Bawa aku menemuinya sekarang" perintah Itachi pada Kisame.

"Baik,Uchiha-sama" Kisamepun menunduk patuh mendengarkannya.

Entah apa yang ada dibenak Itachi saat ini, ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa mau menemui pengunjung secara langsung padahal dia adalah seorang Dirut perusahaan besar yang semestinya tak perlu turun langsung dalam menghadapi masalah sepele seperti itu,namun entahlah.. Itachi hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja,siapa tahu setelah bertemu dengan pengunjung yang bermasalah itu kehidupannya akan segera berubah.

**Receptionist Room,**

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf Nona,seluruh kamar di hotel kami sudah penuh,kami sudah menjelaskan jika kamar yang tersisa sudah diboking oleh pejabat pemerintahan Jepang untuk rapat nanti malam,kami harap Nona bisa mengerti dan mencari hotel lain saja" jelas sang resepsionis cantik pada Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan gelisah dan lelah. Ino sudah sangat lelah dengan perjalanannya,dan kini malah diomeli habis-habisan oleh sang resepsionis culas itu. Ino lapar,haus dan butuh istirahat secepatnya,mengingat saat ini ia tengah mengandung dan mudah sekali kelelahan,emosinya juga labil,ia jadi mudah untuk menangis,Ino ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga,tapi ia harus menjaga sikap didepan para pengunjung hotel yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya melihat kearahnya.

"Tapi..aku sudah sangat lelah Nona,aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi untuk mencari tempat tinggal,aku tidak pernah mengenal daerah ini,aku mohon tolong bantu aku…" Ino terus memohon dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Kami sudah bilang pada anda dengan baik-baik jika sudah tidak ada kamar yang tersisa lagi disini Nona,lebih baik anda segera pergi sebelum saya menelfon security untuk mengusir anda dengan paksa dari tempat ini" ancam wanita resepsionis galak itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi…" Inopun mulai berkaca-kaca,ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya mencari hotel lain di kota Tokyo yang luas ini sendirian dalam kondisi mengandung,meskipun Ayahnya adalah orang Jepang,namun baru saat inilah pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kakinya ditanah Negeri Sakura,Ayah dan Ibu Ino sering bepergian keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis,itu sebabnya mereka tidak pernah bisa mengajak Ino untuk jalan-jalan keluar Negeri terutama ke Jepang,lagipula seluruh keluarga Ayahnya yang dulu tinggal diJepang kini sudah menetap lama di Korea Selatan sejak Kakek dan Neneknya meninggal dunia.

"Kami mohon mengertilah Nona!" kemudian resepsionis itu mulai membentak Ino.

"Nona Ishikawa apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Itachi dengan nada tinggi,sedari tadi ia sudah menyaksikan perdebatan antara Ishikawa Ran si resepsionis culas dengan Yamanaka Ino si pengunjung dari Korea Selatan,Itachi sangat murka melihat kelakuan bawahannya yang tak beretika itu terhadap customer,benar-benar tak mencerminkan kesopanan sama sekali.

"U-uchiha-sama.." Ran terkesiap melihat siapa yang datang dan bersuara itu,sontak ia langsung menundukan kepala karna sangat takut,tatapan kedua mata Onyx milik atasannya sungguh mematikan dan menakutkan,tak ada yang berani melihatnya.

"Tak sepantasnya seorang resepsionis Hotel berbintang 7 sepertimu membentak-bentak customer dengan kasar seperti itu,apa selama ini kau tidak pernah diajari bagaimana caranya bersikap sopan dan bertutur kata yang baik kepada para tamu?" ujar Itachi dengan nada tinggi pada Ran,semua pegawaipun tampak menunduk takut tak berani melihat kemurkaan sang calon pewaris utama Uchiha Corp.

"Ma-maafkan saya Uchiha-sama,sa-saya hanya kesal dengan Nona ini yang sedari tadi terus memaksa untuk memesan kamar,padahal semua kamar disini sudah penuh" jelas Ran ketakutan.

"Dan karna rasa kesalmu itu lantas kau pantas membentak-bentak customer hotel dengan kasar seperti itu? Kau sadar tidak jika kelakuanmu barusan bisa mencoreng nama baik Uchiha Corporation yang dinilai tidak becus dalam mendidik para pegawainya, terutama D'Akatsuki,apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika semua pelanggan-pelanggan D'Akatsuki berpaling pergi karna tak mau menghadapi sikap culasmu?" Itachi mencoba mengontrol emosinya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hotel kita adalah hotel berkelas Internasional,dan semua pengunjungnya mayoritas adalah orang asing,tapi sekarang aku melihatmu sedang membentak-bentak pengunjung asing dengan kasar seperti tadi,apa kau mau mencoba mencoreng nama baik D'Akatsuki semudah itu? fikir dahulu sebelum memarahi orang,kau hanya seorang resepsionis disini,jadi jangan bersikap seenaknya sendiri" imbuh Itachi,Ino yang mendengar kemurkaan Itachipun sampai tak berani untuk menoleh kearah lelaki tampan itu,ia turut menunduk membelakangi Itachi.

"I-Iya Uchiha-sama,maafkan atas kebodohan saya,saya benar-benar menyesal,saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,tolong maafkan saya" ungkap Ran dengan penuh permohonan,ia sangat takut jika Itachi sudah murka seperti itu,maka siap-siap saja sebentar lagi ia harus segera mengemasi barang-barang dan menanggalkan jabatannya sebagai seorang resepsionis D'Akatsuki Hotel.

"Aku bukan orang yang bodoh sehingga dapat percaya begitu saja kepada orang lain, jika aku tidak memecatmu,aku yakin kau pasti akan mengulanginya lagi dikemudian hari"

DEG

Ran langsung terkejut mendengar penuturan Itachi,apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

"Pe-pecat?" Ran langsung menatap Itachi tak percaya,kedua bola matanya sampai membulat sempurna karna saking terkejutnya. "T-tapi.. Uchiha-sama saya mohon jangan pecat saya,saya sungguh berjanji bahwa tidak akan pernah mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi kepada siapapun,saya mohon Uchiha-sama jangan pecat saya" pinta Ran dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,bahkan ia sudah mengeluarkan setetes airmata.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan… saya mohon jangan pecat dia" sahut Ino yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang,menghadap kearah Itachi.

Itachi sendiri langsung terkesiap,terkejut melihat sosok jelita yang baru saja membalikan badan kearahnya itu,wanita yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar cantik bagaikan bidadari,tapi.. Dia lebih mirip seperti Barbie,tubuhnya yang indah,rambut pirang sepinggangnya yang kelihatan lembut sekali,wajah orientalnya yang bening,putih,merona,bibir tipisnya yang ranum,apalagi warna matanya yang sangat indah,Aquamarine,warna mata terindah yang baru pertama kali Itachi lihat.

DEG

'perasaan apa ini?' Tanya Itachi dalam hati,degub jantungnya seolah bekerja lebih keras secara spontan setelah melihat Ino. Wanita cantik didepannya ini seolah menjadi obat bius bagi tubuhnya,tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tegang tadi seolah melemas seketika,terpesona oleh kecantikan alami sang wanita Korea yang berhati malaikat didepannya.

"Uchiha-sama,anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kisame yang tampak khawatir melihat Itachi sedang memegangi dadanya.

"Ah I-Iya..aku baik-baik saja" jawab Itachi yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya,ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mampu mengendalikan sikap didepan para karyawannya yang diam-diam menahan senyuman geli karna baru pertama kali mereka melihat seorang Dirut Uchiha Corp. itu salah tingkah dan gugup didepan seorang wanita,benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka.

"Tolong jangan pecat dia Tuan,ini semua salah saya,saya yang terlalu memaksa dan keras kepala,biar saya saja yang pergi mencari hotel lain asalkan tuan tidak memecatnya,dia lebih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk keluarganya,kasihan keluarganya jika anda memecat resepsionis sepandai Nona Ran,ini salah saya,wajar saja bila Nona Ran memarahi dan membentak saya yang keras kepala ini" semua orang yang mendengar penuturan Ino barusan seolah tersihir dengan kelembutan hati wanita itu,padahal semua orang jelas-jelas melihat bahwa Ranlah yang bersalah,namun karna ketidak tegaan Ino,wanita yang tengah mengandung itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah meskipun ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Tapi Nona-"

"Saya mohon Tuan.. saya yakin anda adalah orang yang baik,tolong jangan memecatnya" pinta Ino sekali lagi, pria mana yang bisa tahan melihat wajah sepolos itu memohon-mohon,Itachipun tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya.

"Hhh Oke baiklah… karna ini permintaan langsung dari customer,maka aku tidak akan memecatmu Nona Ishikawa, ingat! Hanya kali ini aku memberimu kesempatan,jika suatu saat nanti kau mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini lagi maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk langsung memecatmu hari itu juga,sekarang sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Nona ini,dia sudah terlalu baik padamu" titah Itachi pada Ran.

"Ba-baik Uchiha-sama,saya benar-benar janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,Nona.. saya minta maaf atas semua sikap kasar saya kepada Nona,saya mengaku salah,dan terimakasih..karna anda sudah membuat Uchiha-sama tidak jadi memecat saya,sekali lagi terimakasih Nona" ungkap Ran sembari berojigi didepan Ino,wanita itu merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal atas perbuatannya kepada Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona,itu semua bukan salahmu,tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan karna akulah yang bersalah bukan kau,jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah padaku" ujar Ino pada Ran dengan senyum tulus termanisnya,ia bahkan tak pernah bisa marah kepada orang lain. Orang-orang yang melihat disekelilingnyapun semakin takjub dan kagum kepadanya,terutama Uchiha Itachi. Sepertinya si sulung Uchiha itu telah menemukan wanita impiannya.

"Terimakasih Nona,anda begitu baik kepada saya,padahal saya sudah jahat sekali pada anda" Ran jadi merasa semakin tak enak.

"Sama-sama,kan aku sudah bilang jika ini semua bukan salahmu" hati Ino benar-benar lega sekarang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Nona" begitu juga dengan Ran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang cepat siapkan kamar untuknya" Seru Itachi memberi perintah kepada Kisame.

"Tapi Uchiha-sama kamarnya-"

"Sediakan kamarku untuknya,biar aku tidur dikamar yang kau tempati,dan kau bisa tidur dikamar karyawan lain yang masih kosong" sahut Itachi tanpa keraguan sembari menatap tajam wajah Kisame yang sepertinya tak terima.

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-sama"

"Ini perintah langsung dariku,apa kau masih mau untuk membantahnya Kisame?" seru Itachi dengan nada yang agak tinggi,kesal sekali ia memiliki menejer yang tak segera langsung bisa memenuhi keinginannya.

"Baiklah Uchiha-sama,saya akan segera melaksanakan perintah anda" Kisamepun segera mengangguk patuh,menuruti perintah sang Dirut yang tak pernah bisa dibantah.

"Nona Ishikawa,segera bantu Menejer Hoshigaki untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dan bawa juga koper Nona ini kekamar,biar aku yang melayani dan mengantarnya nanti" titah Itachi pada Ran.

"Baik Uchiha-sama" Ranpun menunduk patuh.

"Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi dulu Uchiha-sama" pamit Kisame.

"Permisi Uchiha-sama" begitupula dengan Ran. Kisame dan Ranpun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan juga Ino.

"Maaf tuan,anda tidak perlu repot-repot menyewakan kamar pribadi anda untuk saya,tidak apa-apa jika semua kamar disini sudah penuh,saya bisa mencari hotel yang lainnya saja" ujar Ino dengan hati-hati,sepertinya ia agak takut dengan Itachi.

"Bagi kami anda adalah tamu terhormat Nona,karna anda berasal dari luar negeri,lagipula anda sudah terlihat sangat lelah,jadi lebih baik anda terima,anggap saja ini adalah wujud dari permintaan maaf kami atas ketidak sopanan pegawai kami terhadap anda,tolong jangan menolaknya"pinta Itachi sembari berojigi didepan Ino.

"Eh..Tuan apa yang anda lakukan,tidak sepantasnya seorang Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. seperti anda merendahkan diri seperti ini didepan orang seperti saya,anda adalah orang yang sangat terhormat Tuan" ungkap Ino merasa tak enak,Itachi ternyata sangat baik,jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Bukan masalah Nona,saya tidak akan pernah merasa malu merendahkan diri didepan orang sebaik anda,bahkan suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk melakukannya" Itachi kembali dari ojiginya,sikap Itachi seolah berubah 180 derajat,pria yang terkesan cuek dan dingin itu bisa bersikap dengan begitu ramahnya didepan Ino,seperti bukan seorang Uchiha Itachi saja. Sepertinya ini efek dari jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Tuan.." Ino tiba-tiba menunduk,kedua matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa tidak pantas dianggap sebagai wanita terhormat dan baik hati,Ino kembali ingat jika dirinya bukanlah gadis yang suci lagi,gadis yang sudah kotor,gadis yang tak pantas diberikan perhatian seperti ini.

"Nona…anda kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang tampak khawatir melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan airmata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa,saya hanya kelelahan dan sedikit pusing" Ino cepat-cepat menyeka airmatanya,

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar anda kekamar, sepertinya anda memang butuh banyak istirahat" ajak Itachi pada Ino,Inopun hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa bersuara,entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi sensitif begini.

Kedua insan itupun sempat berbincang disela-sela perjalanannya menuju lantai 15 dimana kamar pribadi Itachi terletak disana.

"Bahasa Jepang anda fasih sekali,apakah anda pernah tinggal lama disini?" Tanya Itachi agak canggung pada Ino ketika mereka berdua tengah berada didalam lift.

"Tidak pernah,bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya saya pergi ke Jepang,kebetulan Ayah saya adalah orang Jepang,tapi sudah 20 tahun menetap di Korea Selatan,saya mendalami kebudayaan dan bahasa Jepang karna saya tidak mau melupakan tanah leluhur Ayah saya,bagi saya Jepang adalah Negara yang sangat luar biasa" jelas Ino dengan senyuman lembut,sungguh membuat jantung Itachi semakin berdegub.

"Anda benar" Itachi mengangguk setuju,iapun seolah terpesona mendengar jawaban Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya lift yang ditumpangi Itachi dan Ino telah sampai dilantai 15, Itachipun segera mengantar Ino menuju kamarnya.

"Kamarnya sudah siap Uchiha-sama" ucap Kisame yang berada didepan kamar Itachi bersama dengan Ran.

"Key Cardnya?" pinta Itachi.

"Ini Uchiha-sama" Ranpun menyerahkan Key Cardnya kepada Itachi.

"Sekarang kalian berdua bisa kembali melanjutkan tugas dilantai satu" perintah Itachi.

"Baik Uchiha-sama,kalau begitu kami berdua permisi dulu" pamit Kisame sambil berojigi.

"Permisi Uchiha-sama" pegitu juga dengan Ran,Kisame dan Ranpun segera berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino menuju lantai satu.

"Oh ya ini kuncinya" Itachi menyerahkan Key Card yang ia bawa kepada Ino.

"Eh Iya,terimakasih um-"

"Uchiha Itachi,panggil Itachi saja" Itachipun menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino,panggil Ino saja" Inopun menyambut jabatan tangan Itachi dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat,entah kenapa wanita itu merasa sudah tak asing lagi dengan kehangatan tangan kekar Itachi,tangan kekar yang seperti sudah pernah membelai dan menyentuh tubuhnya dengan intens,Ino seakan merindukan belaian hangat tangan ini,namun Ino segera menepis fikiran-fikiran konyol itu dengan cepat,mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja,karna ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi,dan tidak mungkin Itachi melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ino-san?" seru Itachi yang sontak membangunkan lamunan Ino,pria tampan itu terheran-heran dengan sikap Ino yang seolah tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah Ya..Ma-maaf" Ino langsung terkesiap,salah tingkah dan segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Hn,tak apa" Itachi hanya tersenyum geli menanggapinya. "A..jika anda butuh bantuan,customer service kami tersedia selama 24 jam,anda tinggal tekan saja tombol merah yang terdapat dibalik pintu,ada layar Lcd 7 inch yang terpasang untuk menghubungkan komunikasi antara penghuni kamar dan customer service,atau anda bisa langsung menghubungi saya langsung lewat telefon bila anda kurang puas dengan pelayanan dari para karyawan D'Akatsuki"jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Iya Itachi-san saya mengerti,sekali lagi terimakasih banyak karna sudah menyewakan kamar pribadi anda untuk saya" Inopun berojigi penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Sama-sama Ino-san,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,selamat beristirahat" pamit Itachi sedikit menundukan kepala,lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Sampai jumpa Itachi-san!" seru Ino spontan yang sontak membuat Itachi berbalik padanya dan memberikan senyuman tipis yang menawan.

Jantung Ino langsung berdetak tak karuan lagi setelah melihat senyuman tipis Itachi yang begitu memabukan,entah kenapa rasanya Ino merasa sangat nyaman dan damai ketika berada didekat Itachi, padahal ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan pria berambut panjang itu,akan tetapi ia merasa seperti sudah pernah bertemu dengan Itachi sebelumnya,tapi dimana?.

"Aku tidak boleh berfikir yang macam-macam" geleng Ino dengan cepat,mengenyahkan segala fikiran-fikiran bodohnya.

Ino sadar betul siapa ia dan siapa Itachi,mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi yang penuh akan perbedaan,meskipun dalam status materi Ino tak kalah kaya dari Itachi,tapi tetap saja Ino dan Itachi sangatlah jauh berbeda,Itachi yang begitu terhormat,disegani dan dihormati orang-orang,sedangkan Ino,ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang sudah ternoda,wanita yang hamil tanpa suami,wanita yang sudah hancur masa depannya dan wanita yang tak punya tujuan akan kemana arah hidupnya.

"aku harus menemukan Sasori" gumam Ino dengan tatapan sedih sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata,lalu wanita cantik itupun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ino masih belum tahu jika pria yang ia cari-cari berada dalam satu hotel yang sama dengannya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**D'Akatsuki Hotel**

**Sasori's Bed Room**

Malam yang begitu indah bagi pasangan SasoMira,kedua sejoli itu ternyata tengah asik bergulat mesra diatas ranjang dibawah sinar rembulan yang terang,dua sejoli yang tengah dibuai asmara itu tak henti-henti saling bercumbu menjelajahi kenikmatan bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh gairah serta kehausan.

"Enghhhh…sasori-kun…tadi aku melihat si jalang Ino itu disini" ungkap Mira pada sang kekasih ketika mereka berdua telah menjeda adegan ciumannya.

"Hn? Dia sudah datang?" Tanya Sasori.

"Um!"angguk Mira "Sepertinya dia akan menginap disini" sambungnya.

"Baguslah!" Sasoripun tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Nanti bila dia datang dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu bagaimana? Lalu aku?" Tanya Mira tak terima,tapi tiba-tiba…

"Hmmpphhh" Sasori langsung membekap mulut Mira dengan ciuman mautnya.

"Dengar Kim Mira,meskipun dia datang dan memohon padaku,aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk bertanggung jawab,lagipula kau sudah mengerti kan? Apa kau berpura-pura bodoh didepanku Chagiya?" Sasori tampak kesal dengan kepolosan Mira,jangan-jangan gadisnya itu tertular oleh penyakit lugu Ino?

"Ne-ne…Arayo sarang.."Jawab Mira mengerti sembari memanyunkan bibirnya,membuat Sasori makin gemas dan ingin memakannya saja.

"Kashikoi desu!" Sasoripun mengacak-acak rambut coklat Mira,lalu kembali menyerang wanitanya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ternyata Sasori sudah menyuruh seseorang diKorea untuk mempengaruhi Ah Yun agar menyuruh Ino menginap di D'Akatsuki Hotel ketika ia berada diJepang,Sasori sudah menduga jika Ino pasti akan datang mencarinya ke Jepang,oleh sebab itu ia menyusun rencana agar wanita itu bisa menginap di D'Akatsuki Hotel yang merupakan Hotel mewah milik Itachi,dan D'Akatsuki hotellah yang nanti akan menjadi saksi atas kehancuran antara Ino dan juga Itachi.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Lovely Caffe,Shibuya-ku**

"Sasuke-kun kenapa tidak dimakan-makan bulgoginya,nanti dingiiiinnn" seru Sakura pada sang kekasih dengan nada kesal,kesal melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak murung sedari tadi.

"Hn,aku sudah tidak nafsu" jawab Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah? Ayo ceritakan padaku" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Masalahnya tetap sama Sakuuuu"

"Tentang Kak Itachi lagi?" tebak Sakura.

"Hn!" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun sudah tak sabar ingin menikah denganku ya?" goda Sakura dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ck,kau ini..." Sasuke menatap horor Sakura.

"Lalu selain itu apa sayaaaang?" Sakura sangat gemas melihat Sasuke yang bertele-tele.

"Bukan hanya itu saja Sakura,kau tahu Ayah dan Ibu terus mendesakku untuk menasehati Itachi agar segera menikah,kalau bisa aku disuruh untuk mencarikan seorang istri untuknya,kata Ayah dan Ibu jika Itachi belum menikah,maka aku tidak akan boleh untuk menikah duluan" jelas Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura mendengus lesu.

"Jadi kita berdua harus menunggu Kak Itachi dulu?" tanya Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hn,dan saat ini aku bingung harus membujuk Itachi seperti apa lagi,dia benar-benar sangat keras kepala" Sasukepun meletakan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kita berdua harus lebih bersabar lagi Sasuke-kun,aku yakin jika sebentar lagi Kak Itachi akan segera menemukan wanita pujaannya,aku akan terus berdoa untuknya" Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya sambil mengelus rambut chickenbootnya dengan lembut.

"Lalu sampai kapan ia akan terus melajang seperti itu Sakuraaaa..."

"Tidak akan lama sayang,sebentar lagi wanita itu akan segera datang untuk Kak Itachi" ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Jangan berlaga seperti seorang cenayang Sakura,itu tidak akan mungkin" sepertinya Sasuke tak percaya pada tebakan asal Sakura,mana mungkin gadis cantik berambut pink itu bisa meramal tentang masa depan. Sakura hanya berusaha untuk menghibur kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah...percaya padaku Sasuke-kun,sebentar lagi wanita idaman Kak Itachi pasti akan segera datang" Sakura kembali mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn,terserah apa katamu Pinky" Sasukepun hanya mendengus pasrah menanggapinya.

Kira-kira benarkah apa yang Sakura tebak jika wanita impian Itachi akan segera datang ditengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha?Akankah harapan Sasuke yang ingin agar kakaknya segera mendapatkan pasangan akan terkabul?

Penasaran?

Nantikan Chapter berikutnya...

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

Gimana readers? Masih penasaran ya.. hohoho, emang beyb suka banget bikin kalian jd penasaran.

Makanya ikutin trs LoveToLoveYou smpe selesai ya...

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca,

Don't forget to review ya, muach :D


	4. Chapter 4

Beyb kembali dengan ffn yg super duper UGLY ini gais,maaf yak klo dichap kmaren pendek bgt n cm sdikit yg dibhas, smoga kli ini sy gg bkin klian kcewa,

Lets for read… :D :D :D

.

.

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 4

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23),Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

**3 Minggu Kemudian**

**.**

**.**

"Hoek,hoek..ukh"

Sudah sering kali Ino muntah dan mual terus di pagi hari seperti pagi ini, tubuhnya sudah luar biasa lemas dan serasa ingin ambruk, tapi ia terus memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertahan demi tujuannya. Morning sickness yang tiap pagi ia alami sungguh mengganggu dan membuatnya tak berdaya, menghadapi hari-hari yang menyiksa sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendampinginya selama 3 minggu ini, Ino seperti sebatang kara dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kedatangannya ke Jepangpun seolah sia-sia saja, karena selama berada dihotel itu ia hanya mengurung diri dikamar dan terkadang sesekali keluar untuk mencari Sasori.

"engh… aku harus menemuinya malam ini juga, atau kalau tidak dia akan segera pergi" gumam Ino sambil menyeka bibirnya.

Kemarin malam Ino tak sengaja melihat Sasori tengah makan malam bersama seorang wanita di restoran D'Akatsuki, entah suatu takdir atau hanya kebetulan saja, ternyata Sasori tinggal disatu hotel yang sama dengannya, hatinya berteriak kegirangan karena telah berhasil menemukan Ayah dari janin yang sedang ia kandung, namun ia juga sedih karena Sasori ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu temannya sendiri, Kim Mira. Dan malam ini Ino ingin langsung datang kekamar Sasori untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas segala perbuatan yang pria brengsek itu lakukan padanya.

"Sayang… bertahanlah, Ibu pasti akan segera menemukan Ayahmu" ucap Ino berderai airmata sembari mengelus kandungannya yang sudah genap berusia satu bulan itu.

.

**Uchiha Corp. Office**

**Mr. Fugaku's Room**

Pagi yang melelahkan bagi Itachi, pukul Sembilan malam kemarin ia baru saja tiba di Jepang setelah dua hari berada di Jerman, lalu pagi hari ini ia harus sudah berada dikantor utama Uchiha Corp. untuk melaporkan hasil kerjasama antara perusahaannya dan salah satu perusahaan properti asal Jerman kepada Ayahnya.

"Kau tampak lesu Itachi" ujar Uchiha Fugaku yang sedang meneliti hasil kerja Itachi.

"Aku lelah sekali Ayah" jawab Itachi malas, ingin sekali ia segera hengkang dari ruangan Ayahnya ini untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan membosankan perihal wanita yang pasti akan Ayahnya tanyakan nanti.

"Kau memang terlihat lelah" Tuan Fugaku menjeda sebentar kegiatannya, lalu menatap Itachi.

"Itu Ayah mengerti, makanya sekarang izinkan aku untuk pergi" pinta Itachi.

"Hhh kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Itachi ?" Tuan Fugakupun mendengus kesal.

"Apa maksud Ayah? Aku yang selalu menurut dan mematuhi semua perintah Ayah, Ayah anggap keras kepala ?" Itachi mulai tak terima dengan statmen Ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu kau ingin segera pergi dari sini untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ayah tentang pernikahan, benarkan ?"

"Ya Ayah benar, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya" Itachipun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Apa kau memang tidak mau untuk menikah?"

Akhirnya Tuan Fugaku menanyakan hal itu juga.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi belum waktunya Ayah.."

"Belum waktunya katamu? Lantas sampai kapan? Sampai Ayahmu ini meninggal baru kau akan menikah?"

Itachi langsung tertohok mendengar ucapan Ayahnya.

"Ayahhh kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam pada Ayahnya.

"Ayah hanya ingin melihatmu segera menikah dan memberikan Ayah seorang cucu yang lucu, Ayah ini sudah tua Itachi… bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada-"

"Wakatta yo Wakatta, sekarang apa yang Ayah inginkan?" Itachi menyerah, jika Ayahnya sudah bicara seperti itu ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menolak.

"Berjanjilah pada Ayah terlebih dahulu" Tuan Fugaku menahan senyum geli melihat wajah takut Itachi.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Berjanji saja, nanti jika sudah waktunya Ayah akan memberi tahumu"

"Janji apa Ayahhh? Jangan membuatku bingung" Itachipun mulai kesal.

"Ayah bilang berjanji saja, kau ingin membantah Ayah?"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku berjanji pada Ayah, aku akan menuruti keinginan Ayah, Ayah puas sekarang?" ungkap Itachi yang mulai pasrah.

"Nah itu baru anakku, sekarang kau boleh pergi, dan ingat jika kau punya satu janji pada Ayah Itachi" Tuan Fugakupun tersenyum puas, senangnya bisa mengerjai si sulung.

"Terserah Ayah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa" pamit Itachi, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya.

'Siap-siap saja Itachi, Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari sahabat Ayah nanti' gumam Tuan Fugaku dalam hati dengan senyuman puasnya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Tokyo Univercity,**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura setelah turun dari Outlander Sport putih milik Sasuke.

"Hei-hei kita sudah dua tahun pacaran, kenapa kau masih merasa sungkan padaku seperti itu?" ungkap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang gadisnya.

"Ihhhh Sasuke-kuuunnn… apa yang kau lakukan pada rambut indahku? Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak-acaknya?" protes Sakura tak terima, gadis bermarga Haruno itupun segera membenahi rambutnya agar tetap rapi seperti semula.

"Habis kau menggemaskan sekali, dan juga supaya kau terlihat jelek didepan pria-pria yang suka menggodamu dikampus" ujar Sasuke, lalu ia kembali bertindak jahil dengan mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Awww… Sasuke-kun sakit baka!" pekik Sakura kesakitan, lantas ia langsung memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Jangan nakal dikampus ya Pinky" Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura, kini pria tampan itu malah mengelus pipi merah Sakura yang ia cubit tadi.

"Tidaaak!"

"Hn baguslah, sekarang cepat masuk sana" suruh Sasuke.

"Um, nanti tidak usah menjemputku ya, karena Ibu yang akan menjemputku"

"Hn? Untuk apa bibi Shizune menjemputmu?" delik Sasuke heran.

" Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu.. Ibu ingin agar aku menemaninya untuk belanja bulanan di Department Store megahmu itu, makanya dia menjemputku" ungkap Sakura memberi pengertian.

"Ohhh aku kira kau masih anak mama" ujar Sasuke sambil menahan senyum gelinya.

"Enak saja!" Sakura menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi kehotel"

"Iya!" angguk Sakura mengerti.

"Sebelum kita berpisah" Sasukepun memberikan isyarat dengan menekan-nekan pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apa?" Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan belaga bodoh Sakuuu"

"Aku malu Sasuke-kun" geleng Sakura.

"Cuma dipipi saja, tidak usah malu" bujuk Sasuke.

"Aku malu kalau disitu, tapi..." Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi?" Sasuke makin tak mengerti.

"Kalau disini aku tidak malu" Ucap Sakura dengan cepat, sebelum ia mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke dengan cepat pula, gadis cantik yang memiliki tubuh seperti model itupun langsung berlari menuju gedung kampusnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menganga tak percaya.

"Hahhh... gadis itu, suka sekali memberiku kejutan seperti ini" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan, si sulung Haruno itu benar-benar suka sekali mengerjainya.

Beberapa detik kemudian iapun langsung masuk kembali kedalam mobil, menstarternya, dan melajukannya menuju D'Akatsuki Hotel untuk bertemu Itachi, selama perjalanan menuju hotel, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk menanyai kakaknya perihal mengenai hubungannya dengan si gadis cantik dari Korea Selatan itu. Selama ini ternyata Itachi sering curhat kepada adiknya mengenai rasa ketertarikannya pada Ino, Sasuke juga sudah tahu bagaimana wajah Ino, iapun mengacungi jempol atas wanita pilihan sang kakak yang menurutnya sangat baik dan hampir sempurna, tak disangka-sangka bahwa kriteria Itachi oke juga.

Dan selang beberapa menit akhirnya Sasukepun tiba di D'Akatsuki Hotel.

.

**D'Akatsuki Hotel**

**Hoshigaki's Bed Room**

.

Saat ini Itachi tengah merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang King Size yang berwarna perpaduan antara krem dan coklat tua, pria bertubuh indah itu masih menghuni kamar Kisame sampai saat ini, sudah tiga minggu ia menempati ruangan yang tak kalah mewahnya itu sendirian, namun tak sepenuhnya, karena beberapa kali Itachi sempat pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi kerjasama di lima negara yaitu, Rusia, Uni Emirates Arab, Canada, Inggris dan juga Jerman, jadinya ia hanya enam hari menempati kamar Kisame, itupun tidak berurutan.

"Kenapa aku sangat merindukannya..." gumam Itachi, menghela nafas kesal dan membanting ponselnya kekasur dengan geram, fikirannya dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang Ino saat ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat-sangat merindukan wanita Korea itu, bahkan ia sempat tak konsen bekerja selama berada di Jerman karna terbayang-bayang terus dengan wajah dan senyuman indah Ino.

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ino saat itu, Itachi sudah jarang sekali bertemu lagi dengan wanita cantik itu, malah jika ia menyapa atau menegur Ino saat berpapasan, wanita itupun sama sekali tak mau menoleh kearahnya seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenali Itachi sama sekali, Ino benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang, ia tak lagi seramah dulu ketika pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Itachi, Ino seperti terkesan menghindar dari Itachi, wanita itu selalu menjauh dan menutup diri, Itachi jadi semakin penasaran dengan sikap Ino, kenapa Ino seolah tak mau lagi bertemu dan mengenalnya, apakah Ino membenci Itachi? Tapi benci karena apa?

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan wanita itu datang kemari?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya, ia tak pernah merasa segila ini dalam memikirkan seorang wanita, tapi Ino, baru pertama bertemu saja sudah membuat jantung Itachi seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ino..." ucap Itachi lirih, ampun Kami, ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan Ino saat ini.

"Tenang saja.. Ino-chan belum pulang ke Korea kok" seru sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dan sontak membuat Itachi menoleh kearahnya, ternyata itu adalah suara Sasuke.

"SASUKE NO BAKA" setelah mengetahui jika itu Sasuke, Itachi langsung melemparkan bantal kearah wajah sang adik yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan keras.

"Eits" untung Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa masuk bodoh?" Itachi kesal sekali, sudah moodnya sedang jelek saat ini ditambah dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang menjahilinya, menjadikannya semakin ingin berteriak frustasi saja.

"Kakak lupa jika aku membawa duplikat Key Card ini?, tentu saja aku bisa masuk" Sasukepun duduk didepan Itachi.

"Tapi aku juga punya privasi, kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu kan sebelum masuk kesini? Apa kau tidak pernah diajari so-"

"Iya-iya gomen, sudah jangan berpidato lagi, aku sedang malas mendengarkannya" sahut Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinga.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Semalam kau baru pulang dari Jerman kan? Sekarang mana oleh-oleh untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah sebesar ini kau masih menginginkan oleh-oleh dariku?" Itachi berbalik tanya keheranan.

"Kau itu dari Jerman kak, setidaknya bawakan aku salah satu BMW, Mercedez Benz ataupun Audi misalnya?"

"Hn, jangan harap lagi penggila otomotif, sudah cukup aku membelikanmu Ferrari, Aston Martin, Bugatti dan juga Pagani, lalu mau kau apakan lagi mobil-mobil itu ha? Kau saja tidak pernah membelikanku mobil, hanya Jam tangan Swiss seharga 800.000 Yen yang aku dapatkan darimu" ujar Itachi yang sukses membuat Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Untuk apa aku membelikanmu mobil? Kaukan lebih kaya dariku" Itachi tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban dari adiknya.

"Kau memang pelit Sasu" ungkap Itachi datar.

"Cih!" dan Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal, Itachi selalu saja mengatainya pelit, padahal sekarang Sasuke sudah berubah.

"Oke, jujur saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil menemuinya?" Sasukepun memulai tujuan pembicaraanya.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja dia, si wanita Barbiemu"

"Belum!" Itachi menggeleng pelan, ia kembali teringat Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, kenapa kakaknya ini bergerak lamban sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa bertemu jika hanya kusapa saja dia langsung menunduk dan menghindar" jawab Itachi tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa dia jadi berubah seperti itu?"

"Mana kutahu, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku" Itachi kembali mendengus frustasi.

"Kakak merindukannya?" Sasuke benar-benar prihatin melihat kakaknya yang tengah frustasi itu.

"Sangat"

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya ternyata" ungkap Sasuke.

"Entahlah..."

"Teruslah berjuang, aku sangat mendukungmu" ujar Sasuke memberi semangat pada kakaknya.

"Hn, tentu saja!" Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

Malam hari telah tiba, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang dengan berderai airmata, wanita itu ternyata tengah berbicara melalui telefon dengan seseorang diseberang sana, Ino yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Sasori itu ternyata sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan.

"Apa kau yakin jika aku bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Ino pada Ah Yun.

("Bisa tidak bisa kau tetap harus melakukannya Ino, ini sudah tiga minggu, apa lagi yang ingin kau tunggu?") jawab Ah Yun yang mulai kesal.

"Ta-tapi-"

("Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus menemuinya saat ini juga, jadilah wanita yang tegar dan kuat Ino, jangan terus-terusan menjadi lemah seperti ini")

"Hmmmhh, baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Ino menyeka airmatanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, Ah Yun benar, ia harus kuat dan tegar.

("Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang aku tutup telefonnya ya")

"I-iya"

Tut-tut-tut…

Dan sambungan telefon antara Ino dan Ah Yunpun terputus.

Lantas Inopun berusaha menguatkan diri, meyakinkan hati dan membulatkan tekatnya, ia berdiri dengan wajah yang tegar, berjalan dengan pasti menuju kamar Sasori yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, iapun akhirnya telah sampai didepan kamar bernomor 299 yang terletak di lantai 30.

'kau bisa Ino, kau harus bisa' Seru Ino dalam hati dengan mata terpejam, dan setelah membuka mata, dengan mantap iapun langsung menekan bel kamar Sasori .

.

**Sasori's Bed Room**

"Kalau kau pergi ke Okinawa lantas aku bagaimana Saso-kuuuunn?" rengek Mira dengan manja, ia memukul-mukul dada Sasori dengan gemas diatas ranjang yang sedang mereka tempati berdua..

"Akukan sudah bilang bila ini urusan bisnis, aku tidak liburan Mira" Sasoripun mencengkram kedua tangan Mira yang tak henti-henti memukulinya.

"Tapi-"

"Dengar, aku hanya satu bulan disana untuk memantau pembangunan proyek kondominium mewah yang baru saja aku dirikan, aku harus mulai aktif lagi Chagi, lagi pula kau sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja selama dua bulan dengan salah satu agensi Majalah Fashion yang ada di Tokyo, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu" ucap Sasori sambil menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"Hum, aku mengerti" Mira mengangguk dengan lesu.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, aku janji akan menelfonmu setiap hari" Sasori mencoba mengembalikan keceriaan Mira dengan merengkuhnya erat.

"Ne," Mirapun hanya mengangguk dan menelusupkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasori.

Ting-tong

Bel yang sedari tadi tak digubris Sasori kini terdengar lagi.

'Jangan-jangan itu dia' gumam Sasori dalam hati.

"Sebentar Mira, aku akan melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini kekamar kita" Sasori mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Mira.

"Unghhh tapi…." Mira tak rela Sasori pergi.

"Jangan mulai lagi Mira!" Sasori sedikit membentak kekasihnya itu agar mengerti.

"Iya-iya" Mirapun menunduk takut,

Dan Sasori segera beranjak menuju pintu masuk kamarnya untuk mengecek siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Setelah pria maskulin itu tiba didepan pintu, iapun segera membukanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasori ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau?" ucap Sasori dengan tatapan tajam kepada sosok wanita didepannya.

"Sasori-kun" gumam sang wanita yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Hn, kau berani juga ya datang kesini"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Ino to the point dengan tubuh yang tegang, mata yang berkaca-kaca, perasaan yang sakit dan sedikit lega karena ia sudah berhasil menemui Sasori setelah tiga minggu lamanya berada di Jepang.

"Kenapa ya.. aku hanya merasa bosan saja bersama wanita sepertimu" ungkap Sasori yang langsung membuat Ino terbelalak tak percaya, tega sekali Sasori mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu…padahal aku..aku kesini untuk me-"

"Untuk apa pelacur?" Tanya Sasori dengan menekankan nama 'pelacur', dan itu membuat Ino langsung mendelik serta menatap tajam kearah Sasori, seumur-umur baru kali ini Ino dikatai seperti itu, benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Pe-pelacur?" kedua kaki Ino serasa lemas, airmatanya sudah jatuh kemana-mana, ia sungguh tak terima Sasori mengatainya sebagai seorang pelacur.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan pelacur? Wanita jalang? Atau… wanita penggoda?" hina Sasori dengan seringaian remehnya, ia semakin senang melihat ekspresi kehancuran diwajah Ino.

"Sa-Sasori a-apa maksudmu?" Suara Ino bukan malah meninggi karena emosi, tapi malah semakin lirih karena tak kuat dengan semua beban yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi, ia tahan kuat-kuat isakannya meskipun ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui tentang maksud tujuanmu datang kemari, kau ingin menemuiku untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban kan?" ucap Sasori tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"I-itu…" dan Ino hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ucapan Sasori yang tepat sasaran itu.

"Jangan pernah mencoba berharap ataupun bermimpi jika aku akan mau melakukannya, kau sebaiknya pergi saja, enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang juga, kau hanya mengganggu ketenanganku saja disini" usir Sasori tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ta-tapi.. kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" ungkap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa? Cinta? Kau sudah gila ya? Kita baru kenal seminggu, lantas kau bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal selama seminggu? Astaga… kini aku benar-benar percaya bahwa kau ini tak hanya seorang wanita yang lugu, tapi kau juga BODOH dan GAMPANGAN, kau tahu" Sasori semakin gencar menghina Ino.

"Sasori-kun" Ino hanya mampu mendengarnya tanpa bisa membalas perkataan-perkataan kejam Sasori kepadanya, wanita itu tampak terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Pergi sekarang atau aku panggilkan security untuk menyeretmu dari sini" ancam Sasori dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi ini anakmu…" gumam Ino semakin lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasori.

"Pergi" usir Sasori tak tahan lagi.

"Sasori-kun aku-"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" dan Sasori segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, menekan beberapa digit nomor untuk menghubungi Security D'Akatsuki Hotel.

"Dia adalah darah dagingmu Sasori-kun"

"Tolong datang kekamar nomor 299 dan ajak beberapa Security kesini, ada seorang pelacur yang tengah mengamuk disini" ujar Sasori pada salah satu customer service dibalik telefonnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku, apa salahku?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sebentar lagi Security akan datang kemari untuk mengusirmu pergi dari sini, jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk menjadi seorang pelacur jalanan di Jepang, aku jamin setelah ini kau pasti akan banyak mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi model bagi majalah porno disini, jadi kau tak perlu lagi untuk memintaku agar bertanggung jawab dan ikut campur untuk mengurusi bayi bodohmu itu, karena kau pasti akan menjadi wanita pelacur yang sangat kaya dan tak membutuhkan aku lagi" Jelas Sasori tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ino, kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari pria bengsek itu begitu sangat kejam dan menyayat-nyayat hati Ino yang semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Cukup jangan diteruskan lagi" Ino menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan bergetar, mencoba untuk tak mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasori.

"Nah..mereka sudah datang, bersiap-siaplah untuk segera menikmati kehidupan barumu yang pasti akan sangat kejam dan penuh dengan penderitaan, Ino-chan" Sasori tersenyum puas ketika melihat beberapa Security tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan seorang pria yang ternyata adalah…

"Ino-san…"

DEG

Suara itu…

.

.

To Be Continued…

Kira-kira itu suara siapa ya readers….

Uwaaaaa nantikan chap. Selanjutnya, \^o^/


	5. Chapter 5

OKE, semoga chapter 5 lebih memuaskan,

Selamat membaca, ;)

Warning : kalo gg nyaman baca cz bnyk tokoh yg OOC, ya uda gg usah dibaca, nmanya jg FF, bkn crita aslinya hohohohohoho :P

.

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 5

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23),Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

"Ino-san?"

DEG

Tubuh Ino langsung menegang seketika setelah mendengar suara familiar itu.

.

.

Itachi menyeret paksa seorang wanita yang kini tengah ia bawa bersama dua orang Security D'Akatsuki Hotel, wanita itupun tampak pasrah dan menyerah dengan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelah ini, tatapan mata wanita itu kosong seolah hidupnya kini sudah tak berarti lagi, namun hati kecilnya berkata jika ia tak boleh lemah dan harus tetap bertahan demi kelangsungan hidup janin yang ada dalam kandungannya, ia tak pernah berfikir ingin menggugurkan atau bahkan membuang janin itu ketempat sampah, karena Ino sang wanita tersebut bukanlah seorang manusia sebiadab itu sehingga bisa dengan teganya melakukan hal yang rendah dan penuh dosa seperti itu, tak ada satupun fikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya untuk melakukan hal itu. Meskipun ternyata Sasori tak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dan tak mau mengakui janin yang ia kandung, Ino akan terus merawat dan membesarkan anaknya meskipun hanya seorang diri.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Security Place,**

Hancur sudah perasaan Itachi saat ini menerima kenyataan jika wanita yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang wanita pekerja seks, apalagi Ino adalah wanita 'milik' Sasori yang merupakan teman lamanya selama berada di Universitas dulu, Itachi sungguh tak menyangka sekali jika Ino, wanita yang terlihat bak seperti malaikat itu mempunyai topeng muslihat yang menakutkan dan mengerikan, kini iapun tahu kenapa selama ini Ino selalu saja menghindar jika bertemu dengannya, ternyata wanita itu ingin menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dari Itachi.

"Kau?" Sasuke yang baru tiba diruang keamananpun terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya saat ini, ia tak percaya jika pelacur yang dimaksud oleh Security tadi adalah Ino, wanita yang menjadi idaman dan impian kakaknya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga tentang semua ini" pinta Itachi pada Ino yang masih berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan kosong, lelaki tampan itu berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya.

"Aku.." hanya gumaman lirih yang keluar dari mulut Ino, selebihnya hanya isak tangis memilukan yang terdengar ditelinga Itachi, Sasuke dan beberapa petugas keamanan hotel yang sedang berada diruangan.

"Jelaskan padaku jika kau bukan seorang pelacur yang disewa oleh Sasori" nada bicara Itachi mulai meninggi karena sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menyimpan emosi.

"Aku memang bukan pela..cur" Ino menunduk, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalanya sungguh pening luar biasa, ia tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan akhirnya iapun pingsan.

Brug

Sebelum tubuh lemah Ino jatuh kelantai, Itachi terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Yamanaka-san?" Sasuke yang melihat Ino pinsan direngkuhan kakaknyapun tampak terkejut melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba ambruk, dan karyawan lainnya yang menyaksikan itupun turut terkejut melihatnya.

"Suruh karyawan lainnya untuk kembali bekerja Sasuke, aku akan membawa Ino kerumah sakit" ujar Itachi dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya, iapun mulai mengangkat tubuh Ino ala _bridal style ._

"Tapi kak-"

"Jangan membantahku" sahut Itachi dengan tatapan tajam pada sang adik yang akhirnya terpaksa menunduk dan menurutinya, dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Itachi segera membawa Ino pergi kerumah sakit.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Konoha Central Hospital, Shibuya**

"Anda suaminya kan?" Tanya dokter dr. Tsunade pada Itachi yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan ruang pemeriksaan.

"Ah..saya.." Itachi bingung harus menjawab apa, ia berfikir sejenak sampai iapun memutuskan untuk menjawab "Hn, saya suaminya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tolong ikut keruangan saya sekarang" pinta dr. Tsunade.

"Iya!" Itachipun mengikuti dr. Tsunade menuju ruangannya.

.

**Diruangan dr. Tsunade**

"Oh ya kalau tidak salah anda adalah Tuan Uchiha bukan? Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi?" tebak dr. Tsunade agak ragu.

"Hn, anda benar, saya Uchiha Itachi" jawab Itachi.

"Wahh… saya tidak tau jika orang terkenal seperti anda ternyata sudah menikah, ini suatu kabar yang benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi kenapa tak ada pemberitaan sama sekali tentang pernikahan anda dimedia?" pertanyaan dr. Tsunade mulai membuat Itachi menggeram kesal, dr. Tsunade terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kami tidak mau jika pernikahan kami diketahui oleh media" ucap Itachi datar.

"Aa..begitu, Ya saya bisa mengerti" dr. Tsunadepun mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi pada Itachi, namun ia bisa melihat jika sepertinya Itachi tak suka dengan pertanyaannya, alhasil dr. Tsunadepun memilih untuk tak lagi menanyai hal-hal sensitif seperti itu lagi pada si sulung Uchiha. "Jadi begini Tuan, istri anda saat ini sedang mengalami stress berat, maka dari itu ia sampai pinsan seperti tadi, anda pasti sudah tahu jika pada usia kehamilan trimester pertama, seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung itu pasti akan sering mengalami morning sickness dan mual-mual"

"Tunggu sebentar dokter, apa maksud anda dengan hamil?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tentu saja Tuan, istri anda saat ini tengah hamil dan usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan pertama, apa anda selama ini tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya balik dr. Tsunade dengan tatapan heran.

"Hn, mungkin karena saya sering pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkan istri saya, jadinya saya tidak tahu jika dia sedang hamil saat ini" jawab Itachi sekenanya, ia tak tahu harus mengarang alasan apa lagi untuk dr. Tsunade, ia terlalu terkejut menerima kenyataan jika Ino tengah hamil saat ini.

"Nah sebelum semuanya terlambat, saya sarankan pada anda agar mengurangi kegiatan kerja yang terlalu berlebihan, luangkan banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan istri anda yang tengah mengandung itu, saat ini ia sedang mengalami stress berat dan kelelahan yang ekstrim, itu sebabnya ia sampai pinsan seperti tadi, dan juga tubuhnya begitu sangat kurus, bahkan bisa dikatakan kurang dari standart berat badan seorang ibu hamil, ia sangat memerlukan asupan gizi yang cukup setiap hari demi kelangsungan hidup janin yang ia kandung, pada trimester pertama usia kehamilan seorang ibu, sangatlah rawan untuk mengalami keguguran karena ia tak bisa menjaga kandungannya dengan baik, dan sebelum semua hal buruk terjadi pada istri anda, saya harap mulai sekarang anda betul-betul siaga dan memperhatikannya dengan baik, manjakan dia setiap hari, berikan kasih sayang yang lebih, buat dia selalu bahagia dan jangan sampai membuatnya tertekan lagi seperti ini, anda mengerti?" jelas dr. Tsunade panjang lebar, Itachipun mendengarkannya dengan cermat.

"Ya, saya mengerti" angguk pria tampan itu dengan tatapan mengerti, ia sangat terkejut dengan semua penjelasan dr. Tsunade yang panjang lebar itu, namun ia menyembunyikan semua rasa terkejutnya dengan tetap bersikap stay cool.

"Baguslah jika anda mengerti" dr. Tsunadepun tersenyum ramah menanggapinya, ia percaya jika Itachi tentu saja akan mengerti dengan semua ucapannya, karena semua orang juga pasti akan tahu jika si sulung Uchiha itu memiliki kepandaian dan kepintaran yang sangat luar biasa.

"Apa masih ada yang perlu dokter sampaikan lagi?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya satu hal lagi Tuan, tolong anda benar-benar memperhatikan tentang gizi dari makanan yang istri anda konsumsi setiap hari, jika ia menolak untuk makan karena mual berat, maka tetap paksalah ia untuk makan agar janin yang ada dalam kandungannya tetap dapat menyerap makanan dari istri anda, dan untuk menunjang asupan gizi bagi ibu dan juga si kecil, maka anda harus memberikan istri anda susu formula Ibu hamil selama masa kehamilannya" imbuh dr. Tsunade dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti dengan semua yang harus saya lakukan" ujar Itachi datar, untuk situasi seperti ini rasanya sulit sekali ia tersenyum meskipun itu hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nah sekarang anda bisa membawa Istri anda pulang kerumah"

"Hn, Terimakasih untuk semuanya dokter" ungkap Itachi.

"Sama-sama Tuan, dan jangan lupa membawa Istri anda untuk Check Up rutin kemari selama dua kali dalam sebulan, namun jika kehamilannya sudah memasuki trimester ketiga, maka anda harus membawanya kemari selama empat kali dalam sebulan" jelas dr. Tsunade.

"Iya dokter" angguk Itachi "dan sebelum saya pergi, boleh saya minta satu hal pada anda?"

"Hal apa itu Tuan?" Tanya dr. Tsunade.

"Tolong jangan sampai media tau mengenai semua hal tentang saya selama saya berurusan dengan rumah sakit anda, entah bagaimanapun cara anda menanganinya, jika rumah sakit ini bisa menjaga dengan baik semua rahasia saya, maka saya akan merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan mengganti semua peralatan medis yang ada dirumah sakit anda dari Amerika, bagaimana? Apakah anda bersedia?"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" dr. Tsunadepun mulai heran, namun hatinya berteriak kegirangan dengan tawaran Itachi barusan, dokter mana yang tidak senang mendapatkan peralatan-peralatan medis lengkap dari luar negeri secara cuma-cuma.

"Saya hanya tidak mau istri saya stress karena pemberitaan-pemberitaan saya dimedia" jawab Itachi bohong.

"Aa..saya mengerti, ternyata anda begitu sangat perhatian sekali terhadap istri anda, anda tenang saja Tuan, kami akan menjaga rahasia anda dengan baik, kami jamin tak akan ada satupun media yang akan memberitakan hal yang macam-macam tentang anda, bila itu sampai terjadi, maka anda bisa menuntut rumah sakit kami" ujar dr. Tsunade penuh keyakinan.

"Hn, saya pegang kata-kata anda dokter" Itachipun mengangguk puas mendengar penuturan dr. Tsunade.

"Hm, anda bisa memegang kata-kata saya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, sampai jumpa" pamit Itachi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Tuan.." balas dr. Tsunade dengan senyuman ramahnya.

.

**Diruang Pemeriksaan**

Ino telah siuman dari pingsannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini ia menatap langit-langit dan sekeliling ruang pemeriksaan, iapun baru sadar jika sekarang dirinya tengah berada dirumah sakit, tapi siapa yang membawanya kesini?

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" seru Itachi yang diba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan, inopun tampak sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"I-Itachi-san" gumam Ino lirih sambil menatap bingung Itachi yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn, aku yang membawamu kesini, tadi kau pingsan" ungkap Itachi, lalu ia duduk didepan Ino, tepat ditepi ranjangnya, menjadikan Ino makin gugup dan takut dibuatnya.

".." ingin sekali Ino mengatakan 'terimakasih', namun lidahnya serasa kelu untuk mengungkapkannya, alhasil iapun hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Jadi benar jika kau sedang hamil saat ini?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali marah pada Ino, tapi bila difikir-fikir iapun tak punya hak untuk memarahi wanita itu, Itachipun lantas berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan emosinya.

"…" Ino hanya mengangguk, ia takut, takut sekali untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hah.." Itachi menghembuskan nafas tak habis fikirnya, "aku benar-benar tak mengira ternyata kau adalah seorang wanita yang seperti itu, sekarang kau tengah hamil dan tadi kau mengamuk didepan kamar Sasori untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya kan?" tebak Itachi dengan senyuman miris.

".." ingin sekali Ino berteriak jika itu semua 'bohong', tapi ia seolah tak sanggup. Ino memang meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Sasori, tapi ia tak pernah mengamuk seperti apa yang Sasori katakana pada Itachi.

"Kau diam, berarti aku benar" Itachi semakin menyunggingkan senyuman miris serta remehnya pada Ino yang masih saja diam tak bergeming. "Kukira kau memang wanita baik-baik, wanita lugu dan polos yang suci tanpa noda secuilpun, tapi.. dugaanku ternyata meleset, kau sangat jauh dari kata suci, kau munafik, dan kasihan sekali aku, jatuh cinta pada seorang pelacur yang hina seperti-"

PLAKK

Ino menampar pipi Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga, wanita itu sudah hilang kesabarannya, ia tak terima dihina seperti itu oleh Itachi, airmatanyapun sudah mengalir kemana-mana, sungguh.. Ino sudah tak kuat lagi menanggung semua ini sendiri, hatinya sangat hancur, rasanya seperti ingin mati.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU HA? AKU BUKAN PELACUR Hiks…hiks.." triak Ino didepan Itachi yang masih memegangi pipi kirinya, Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan Itachi. "Aku bukan seorang pelacur hiks.. dan aku tidak pernah mengamuk didepan kamar Sasori, hiks..hiks.. JIKA KAU LEBIH PERCAYA PADA MANUSIA KEJAM ITU, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI SAJA, PERGI SAJA SANA.. Pergi lah jika kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, kau sama saja dengan semua orang, kalian semua jahat, tak terkecuali Sasori,hiks..hiks.. setelah dia memperkosaku, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku, kau fikir aku akan menerima kenyataan pahit itu begitu saja? Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan hakku, memperjuangkan hak anakku, apa itu salah? Hiks…kenapa…kenapa harus aku…kenapa hiks..hiks.." emosi Ino meluap, ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahan semua beban yang ada difikirannya, Ino menangis, menangis dan terus menangis, ia kecewa sekali menerima kenyataan bahwa Itachi, pria yang sering membuat jantungnya berdebar, turut menghina dan memojokannya.

".." Itachipun hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia terlalu terkejut mendengar semua penuturan Ino yang memilukan, kini Itachipun bingung dengan perasaanya yang bercampur antara, marah, benci, kecewa, dan juga kasihan, namun sepertinya yang lebih mendominasi adalah rasa kasihan dan iba, terbukti dengan tatapan matanya yang mulai melembut ketika menatap Ino saat ini, Itachi tak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika ia sangat tak tega melihat Ino yang sedang rapuh seperti ini, dan Itachipun merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menghina serta menuduh-nuduh Ino dengan kata-kata yang amat menyakitkan, tentu saja setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Ino, ia lebih percaya kepada wanita itu, dan bukan kepada si brengsek Sasori, Itachi dapat melihat semua dari tatapan mata Ino yang memancarkan sebuah kejujuran, bukan kebohongan.

"Kenapa.. …kenapa…, kau bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa Itachi-san … kenapa.. kau ikut-ikutan menghina dan menuduhku? Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku hiks..hiks..a-aku..aku bukan pela-"

GREP

Tanpa diduga, Itachi langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat, mencoba melindungi dan menenangkan wanita yang lemah itu dalam dekapannya, ia sandarkan kepala Ino didadanya, membiarkan wanita cantik itu menangis tersedu-sedu hingga membuat jas dan kemejanya basah, tak lupa juga Itachi dengan penuh perhatiannya mengelus rambut Ino dengan lembut agar wanita itu berhenti untuk menangis.

"Ssssttt..sudah jangan diteruskan lagi" ucap Itachi dengan lembut, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah saat ini, jika saja ia tahu lebih dulu bahwa ternyata Sasorilah yang memperkosa Ino, dan bukan Ino yang menjadi pelacur Sasori, maka ia akan menghajar bahkan memenjarakan pria brengsek itu kebui, tapi semua sudah terlambat, lagi pula ia tak punya bukti apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk menjebloskan Sasori kepenjara, jika hanya mengandalkan kesaksian Inopun sepertinya itu tidaklah cukup untuk membuktikannya.

"Hiks..kau belum sepenuhnya mengenalku, tapi kau sudah berani menuduhku sebagai seorang pelacur, hiks..hiks..kau jahat sekali Itachi-san..hiks..kau jahat" ungkap Ino yang masih sesenggukan, karena rasa kesalnya pada Itachi wanita itupun sampai memukuli dada Itachi meskipun dengan gerakan yang lemah dan sarat akan kerapuhan.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ujar Itachi lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ino, pemuda Uchiha itu makin merengkuh Ino intens, entahlah, seperti ada sebuah dorongan dari hatinya yang mengintruksi agar ia memeluk Ino lebih erat lagi, Itachi tak tahu kenapa rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin menjaga dan rasa ingin mencintai itu tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi hatinya, padahal sebelumnya Itachi merasa begitu sangat membenci Ino, namun keadaanlah yang membalikan semua perasaannya menjadi 180 derajat.

''…'' Inopun hanya bisa menangis, wanita itu sungguh merasa sangat lelah sekali hari ini, namun pelukan hangat dan belaian lembut yang Itachi berikan pada tubuhnya seolah mampu membuat rasa lelahnya agak berkurang. Entah kenapa pelukan ini begitu menenangkan bagi Ino, pelukan yang seolah tak asing lagi baginya, dan pelukan yang membuatnya seolah tak ingin lepas lagi meskipun hanya sebentar. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya tangisan Ino mulai sedikit mereda karena pelukan dan perhatian yang Itachi berikan padanya, wanita itu seolah terbuai dengan keharuman dan kehangatan yang ada pada tubuh atletis Itachi, Ino ingin lebih lama dan lama lagi berada pada posisi seperti ini, seolah bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menginginkan, tapi juga…makhluk kecil yang tengah tumbuh dalam rahimnya, namun itu semua sepertinya mustahil karena Itachi tak ada hubungannya dengan janin itu.

"Ino-chan?" panggil Itachi spontan, ia tak memakai embel-embel 'san' lagi untuk memanggil nama Ino, akan tetapi menggantinya dengan 'chan'.

"…" tanpa suara Inopun mendongak, menatap wajah Itachi yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Tinggalah bersamaku" ucap Itachi yang sontak membuat kedua bola aquamarine Ino membulat sempurna.

"A-apa?" Tanya Ino gagap.

"Hn!" Itachipun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkup kedua bahu Ino dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Tinggalah bersamaku, dirumahku, disana aku pasti akan bisa menjagamu, lagipula kau sedang mengandung, kau butuh seseorang yang selalu siaga untuk mengawasi dan mendampingimu setiap saat" ajak Itachi dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia sudah memikirkan dari tadi tentang semua keputusannya ini matang-matang, dan Itachi sudah membulatkan tekatnya.

"A-aku…" Inopun hanya bisa menunduk sedih, padahal ingin sekali ia mengatakan 'mau', namun sepertinya itu tidaklah mungkin, karena ia merasa tak pantas untuk mengatakannya, meskipun ia bisa melihat dari kedua mata Itachi jika pria itu benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau tak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini, semua keluargamu berada diKorea, dan jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali kesanapun rasanya tak mungkin sekali karena keluargamu pasti akan mengusirmu, mereka pasti akan sangat malu menerima kehadiranmu yang ternyata hamil diluar nikah, Lagipula sudah tiga minggu kau berada dihotelku, bukannya aku meremehkanmu, tapi… apa kau masih sanggup untuk membayar sewa kamar permalam yang bernilai 500.000 Yen itu selama satu tahun? Belum lagi kebutuhan sehari-harimu yang pasti akan semakin banyak" jelas Itachi meyakinkan Ino, Ino yang mendengarkan semuanyapun seolah tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak tawaran Itachi, bila ia fikir-fikir semua yang Itachi katakan memang sangat masuk akal dan ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi aku.." ingin sekali Ino segera menjawab 'mau', tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia malu sekali pada Itachi yang sangat baik padanya.

"Aku tahu kau malu untuk mengatakan 'Iya', tak usah ragu dan malu, kau bisa percaya padaku, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membantumu untuk berjuang menghadapi masa-masa kehamilan, jangan fikirkan Sasori lagi, buang jauh-jauh namanya dari hati dan otakmu, sekarang fokuslah saja pada kandunganmu" Itachi semakin gencar untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Ino pelan, malah hampir tak terdengar, namun Itachi bisa mendengar dan melihat jika Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hn, baguslah" Itachipun bernafas lega mendengarnya. "Sekarang kita berdua pulang kerumah pribadiku" ucap Itachi sambil menyeka airmata yang masih menggenang dimata dan pipi Ino.

"Iya" Inopun mengangguk setuju. Entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia dan senang yang memuncah dalam hati kecilnya ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan tinggal bersama dengan Itachi dalam satu rumah.

Itachipun juga demikian, pria maskulin itu merasa senang bahwa setelah ini ia akan tinggal bersama dengan wanita yang ia cintai dalam satu rumah, cinta yang tulus tanpa pamrih pada Ino, meskipun itu jatuh pada pandangan pertama.

"Ma-mau apa?" Tanya Ino yang tampak terkejut ketika Itachi akan mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja mengangkatmu sampai kedalam mobil" jawab Itachi santai.

"Tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri" ujar Ino dengan canggung, ia merasa tak enak hati,Itachi benar-benar sudah baik sekali padanya.

"Tubuhmu terlalu lemah saat ini, kata dr. Tsunade kau juga tak boleh terlalu lelah, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan turuti semua kata-kataku, jangan membantah" Itachipun langsung mengangkat tubuh Ino yang merutnya sangat ringan itu ala bridal style, jantung kedua anak manusia itupun sempat berdisko ria karena tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. "Kita pulang sekarang" gumam Itachi sambil menatap Ino yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari wanita itu, Itachipun segera membawa Ino pergi dari rumah sakit mewah itu, dan tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah pribadinya yang terletak Hiroo Garden Place, yaitu sebuah kawasan perumahan elit yang berada dekat dengan Shibuya, Ebisu, Roppongi dan juga Azabu.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Uchiha Mantion, Shibuya**

.

Saat ini Tuan Fugaku tengah berbincang ria dengan salah satu sahabatnya melalui telefon, ia yang mempunyai wajah datar itu ternyata bisa terlihat ramah juga saat berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sudah akrab dengannya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku sangat setuju dengan usulanmu untuk menjodohkan putra sulungku dengan putri bungsumu, Iyaaa….Itachi masih sendiri, masa kau tidak percaya"

".."

"Oke-oke baiklah, sudah dulu ya… kita bicara lagi nanti dilain waktu, Ya sampai ketemu " Tuan Fugakupun menutup telefonnya setelah mengobrol lama dengan sang sahabat yang berada diluar negeri.

"Fugaku-kun bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Nyonya Mikoto yang tampak penasaran, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda itu berjalan pelan kearah suaminya sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Hn, dengan sahabatku " jawab Tuan Fugaku singkat, lalu iapun duduk diatas sofa.

"Sahabat?" delik Nyonya Mikoto tak mengerti, lantas ia juga turut duduk disamping suaminya.

"Iya, nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya sendiri, yang jelas aku akan menjodohkan Itachi dengan anak dari sahabat karibku itu" Tuan Fugakupun mengambil cangkir yang berisi kopi dari tangan Nyonya Mikoto, lalu meminumnya.

"Kau serius sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Mikoto dengan antusias setelah mendengar perkataan dari mulut suaminya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku sendiri" Ujar Tuan Fugaku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oh Kami-sama, semoga saja ini awal yang baik untuk Itachi, aku ingin sekali melihatnya segera menikah dan memberikan kita seorang cucu, pasti rumah ini akan sangat ramai dengan kehadirannya" ungkap Nyonya Mikoto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Tuan Fugaku yang melihat istrinya begitu tampak bahagiapun tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum meskipun sangat tipis.

"Pasti Mikoto-chan, kita berdua akan segera melihat putra sulung kita menikah dan memberikan kita seorang cucu" Tuan Fugaku-pun memeluk istrinya dengan haru dan penuh akan harapan yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan.

Tuan Fugaku sendiri tak pernah tahu jika saat ini putra sulungnya itu sudah menemukan pendamping impiannya, akan tetapi pria berego tinggi itu sudah membuat suatu perjanjian dengan Itachi, jika suatu saat nanti Itachi tahu bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu putri dari sahabat Ayahnya, maka ia tak akan bisa untuk menolak lagi, karena ia sudah berjanji jika ia akan menuruti semua permintaan Ayahnya.

Kira-kira bagaimana nanti reaksi Itachi ketika mengetahui itu semua? Kagetkah? Sedihkah? Bahagiakah? atau tak terimakah? Lantas bagaimana dengan nasib Ino jika Itachi dijodohkan dengan wanita lain?

Are you curious readers?

Ok, nantikan chapter selanjutnya…

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

Aduh capeknya ngetik dikit, hehehe

Gimana readers, masih belum puas ya? Terus kasih semangat buat beyb ya, aku akan segera menghadirkan chapter ke 6, pkoknya ditunggu ajala…. :*

Thanks to : _** , azurradeva, khamyauchiha23, Aika Moriuchi, dwi2, kaname, INOcent Cassiopeia.**_

Makasih bgt buat kalian yg udah ngasih aku smangat, aku janji akan rampungin fic ini ampe tamat, *peluk-peluk*


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm, gara2 tokoh yg OOC, beyb mulai dikritik nih readers, ya mskipun yg bilang cm beberapa org sih, tapi biarin ajala, mngkin mrka unlike atau gg terima, hehehehe, dan untuk Ino, beyb bikin supaya karakter aslinya disini tuh udah hilang semenjak musibah yg dia terima, namanya juga lugu dan polos, jadi ya beda la ama karakter asli Ino yg ceria dan smart, Ino yg skrg mngkin karakternya agak mirip sm Hinata tapi dikit aja kok , lagian dia juga lagi hamil kan? Pastinya disini Ino akan jadi lebih cengeng dan sensitive.

Ok klo gt, smoga chap.6 ini bs membuat klian sdikit puas, dan maaf bgt klo ada yg gg trima, hehehe beyb kan cm pinjem tokoh duank.. *puppy eyes*

Balesan review :

_**(INOcent Cassiopeia)**_ emang fic ini akan sering ngbwd yg bca jd pnasaran bingits hehehe, Ok tunggu trz apdetannya _**(Azetha Mei)**_ Yahh smoga sesuai dgn harapan km, qt liat aja ntr :D _**(Lmlsn)**_Hmmm ya jls bruntunglah Ino :D _**( )**_ waduhhh udah mulai nebak-nebak nih… soal mngtahui ayah dr janin Ino, mngkin akn ada di chap yg akn mndekati ending, so… please wait it _**(khamyauchiha)**_ hehehe rahasia doonk… _**(dwi2)**_ ttp rahasia :D, thanks2 ini smangat trs kok _**(Rechi)**_ wahhh klo masalah itu aq gg mw jlasin, nnti km akan tau sndiri kok, ditunggu aja ye.. hihi :D

Once again, special Thanks to : _** , Lmlsn, azurradeva, khamyauchiha23, Aika Moriuchi, dwi2, kaname, INOcent Cassiopeia.**_

Makasih buat support dan semangatnya… ;* ;*

Dan buat yg review selain mereka, Kamsahamnida and Arigatou and Xiexie :D :D semangatku untuk LTLY adalah kalian semua…

.

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 6

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23),Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

Ino memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis mewah yang cukup besar, rumah yang mungkin terlalu besar baginya untuk seorang Itachi yang hanya tinggal seorang diri. Tak ada maid ataupun pembantu lainnya yang berada dirumah itu, karena Itachi sering meninggalkan rumah pribadinya untuk urusan bisnis yang cukup lama.

"Duduklah, anggap seperti rumahmu sendiri" titah Itachi pada Ino yang masih merasa kagum dengan rumah mewahnya yang dipenuhi dengan prabot-prabot modern American standart.

"…" Inopun hanya mengangguk canggung, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku kedapur dulu, kau pasti lapar , jadi tunggulah sebentar" ucap Itachi bersiap untuk pergi.

"Iya"

Dan Itachipun segera pergi kedapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" gumam Ino lirih sambil menundukan kepala dengan tatapan sedih.

Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Ino jika ia akan dipertemukan dengan pria sesempurna Itachi, Itachi yang begitu baik, Itachi yang begitu tulus, Itachi yang begitu menawan dan Itachi yang begitu digiliai oleh banyak wanita, Ino merasa jika Itachi begitu sangat jauh dan terlalu tinggi, lagi pula ia juga sadar tentang siapa dirinya, orang asing yang hanya menumpang dirumah Itachi, tak lebih. Apa yang bisa Ino harapkan dari Itachi, meskipun pria tampan itu pernah bilang jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada Ino, tapi apakah pantas bagi Ino si wanita yang sudah tidak suci lagi itu menerima pengakuan cinta Itachi? Ino harus dan harus membuang perasaan apapun terhadap Itachi, ia harus konsisten jika keberadaannya dirumah Itachi hanyalah sebagai seorang penumpang dan bukan yang lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Itachipun datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan untuk Ino. Pemuda itupun langsung duduk disamping wanita cantik itu.

"Ini makanlah, semuanya masih segar karena tadi sore sebelum kehotel aku sempat mampir kerumah ini untuk memenuhi kulkas yang kosong" jelas Itachi, lantas ia menyodorkan segelas susu tawar segar, sepotong roti keju dan sebuah apel merah yang agak besar pada Ino.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" ucap Ino dengan tatapan sendu pada Itachi, ia benar-benar merasa tak enak sekali pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, ini kemauanku sendiri, kenapa kau masih saja bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam, ia merasa Ino masih saja menghindarinya, padahal bukan itu maksud Ino, wanita itu hanya merasa sungkan dan tak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua perlakuan baik Itachi.

"Aku hanya.. merasa tak pantas untuk menerima semua kebaikanmu Itachi-san" jawab Ino yang kembali menunduk malu dan gugup.

"Hn, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu agar kau merasa pantas untuk menerimanya? Mengusirmu? Memarahimu? Atau membencimu? Kau ingin aku melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Itachi tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Itachi-san?" Ino langsung mendelik kearah Itachi kaget, kata-kata pemuda itu, apakah Itachi akan melakukan itu padanya setelah ini?

"Jangan harap jika aku akan melakukannya padamu, sudahlah…jangan berfikir yang macam-macam lagi, itu tak baik bagi kesehatan janinmu, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera menghabiskan semua makanan ini" ujar Itachi, Inopun bernafas lega mendengarnya, ia kira bahwa Itachi benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu padanya, entah kenapa, rasanya ia tak rela jika semua itu terjadi.

"Tapi.."

"Apa perlu aku yang menyuapimu?" Tanya Itachi menggoda Ino, salah sendiri wanita itu tak juga segera mengambil makanannya.

"E' tidak perlu" jawab Ino cepat dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya, bisa-bisanya Itachi menawari hal yang sontak membuat jantungnya langsung berdebar seperti itu. "biar aku makan sendiri" dan Inopun segera mengambil roti keju dari atas nampan yang dibawa Itachi, Itachi terus memperhatikan Ino makan, iapun sempat terheran-heran melihat nafsu makan Ino yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, wanita itu terlihat seolah baru pertama kali bertemu dengan makanan saja, cepat sekali makannya.

"Hey pelan-pelan saja, gaya makanmu seperti beruang, apa kau tidak takut tersedak?" seru Itachi dengan senyuman heran dan gelengan kepala tak habis fikir.

"Aku hanya lapar sekali" jawab Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, salahkan Itachi yang sudah seenaknya mengatai gaya makannya seperti beruang, Ino merasa kesal dan malu sekali.

"E' maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mengataimu seperti itu, kau memang terlihat sangat lapar, tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja makanmu yang seperti tadi" ungkap Itachi dengan salah tingkah setelah melihat mata Ino yang berkaca-kaca, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena bisa-bisanya berkata spontan seperti itu, Itachi baru sadar jika Ibu hamil seperti Ino memiliki hormon dan kepekaan yang semakin tinggi lebih dari biasanya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Akhirnya setelah menemani Ino untuk makan malam, kini Itachi mengajak wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu untuk melihat kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Ini kamarmu, dan kamarku ada didepan kamarmu, bila kau perlu bantuan atau butuh sesuatu kau bisa minta tolong padaku" ujar Itachi pada Ino yang menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangan takjub, indah sekali kamar Ino, besar pula, tapi ini terlalu besar untuknya yang akan tidur sendirian, sudah cukup Ino menahan rasa takutnya selama tidur dikamar D'Akatsuki hotel yang besar itu sendirian, semenjak hamil dan mengalami beberapa mimpi buruk, Ino jadi semakin takut untuk tidur sendirian, tapi tidak mungkinkan jika ia meminta Itachi untuk menemaninya tidur selama berada dirumah ini, itu mustahil sekali, sudah bagus pemuda itu memberi tumpangan gratis padanya, dan ia tidak boleh merepotkan Itachi lebih dari ini lagi.

"Aku akan tidur sendiri lagi" gumam Ino lirih secara spontan.

"Apa? Tentu saja kau akan tidur sendiri, memangnya kau ingin tidur bersamaku? Itu tidak mungkin sekali kan?" ungkap Itachi dengan spontan pula setelah mendengar ungkapan Ino yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

"Eh i-iya aku tahu" Ino hanya bisa menunduk dengan semburat merah yang sudah memenuhi kedua pipinya, apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, benar-benar memalukan, Ino merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Itachi benar, tidak mungkin jika ia tidur bersama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ya sudah cepat masuk, untuk sementara ini kau pakailah kemeja putih yang ada didalam lemari kamarmu, besok aku akan mengambil baju dan barang-barangmu dihotel" jelas Itachi.

"Iya" angguk Ino mengerti. "terimakasih untuk semuanya Itachi-san, dan aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini padamu, aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa" ungkap Ino dengan penuh rasa terimakasih sekaligus rasa bersalah.

"Hn, aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku bisa mengerti, jika aku ada diposisimu aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu" jawab Itachi sembari mengacak rambut Ino, Ino yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun langsung memerah, Itachi kembali menyentuhnya, dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Da-dan..maaf tadi aku sudah menamparmu" ujar Ino setengah gagap,

"Tak apa, aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya"

Itachi sadar betul bahwa Ino terlihat sangat gugup setelah ia mengacak-acak rambut wanita Barbie itu, dan apakah kini ia boleh berharap dan berfikir bahwa memang Ino mulai sedikit menyukainya?

"Ya sudah cepatlah masuk kamar, cuci muka dan langsung tidur, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam" Itachipun melihat arloji ditangannya. "Ibu hamil tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah" angguk Ino.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, mimpi indah" dan Itachipun mulai berbalik meninggalkan Ino.

"Hm, selamat malam" jawab Ino sambil melihat Itachi yang mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Ita-kun" imbuh wanita itu dengan sangat lirih, entah kenapa ia bisa mempunyai keinginan untuk memanggil Itachi seperti itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena sekali lagi ia sadar siapa dirinya dan siapa Itachi. Ino bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Dan Ino tak pantas untuk memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan seperti itu, lagi pula Itachi pasti akan merasa sangat elfeel saat mendengarnya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Cahaya mentari perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Itachi, pemuda tampan yang sebelumnya terlelap itu kemudian membuka kedua matanya yang silau karena terpaan sinar matahari. Sebelum benar-benar bangun dan memulai aktifitas paginya, Itachipun sempat merenung sebentar, teringat akan kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya tak lagi tinggal sendirian lagi dirumah ini. Itachi sempat bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, kenapa ia bisa mempunyai fikiran untuk mengajak Ino tinggal bersamanya, kenapa ia masih mau menerima wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah ternoda oleh orang lain itu, kenapa? Apakah ia sudah gila? Gila karena mencintai Ino.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali atas semua keputusan yang sudah aku buat" gumam Itachi sambil menerawang, lantas karena tak mau berangan-angan lagi, iapun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

Sudah 3 jam Ino berkutat dengan beberapa alat kebersihan untuk membersihkan rumah Itachi, ya meskipun ia bukan seorang pembantu, tapi ia tak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan Itachi dan hanya enak-enakan saja tanpa mmengerjakan sesuatu untuk rumah yang ia tempati saat ini. Ino benar-benar sangat lelah sekali setelah 3 jam melakukan pekerjaan berat itu sendirian, meskipun tak semua bagian rumah ia bersihkan karena rumahnya terlalu besar, namun bersamaan dengan kondisinya yang tengah mengandung saat ini menjadikan Ino merasa cepat lelah dan pusing. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah, bagaimanapun juga Itachi sudah sangat baik kepadanya, dan ia harus membalas semua kebaikan Itachi meskipun hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk laki-laki itu, dan setelah ini, Ino ingin memasakan makanan enak untuk Itachi.

"Aku harus kuat, ini kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan Ita-kun" ucap Ino dengan senyuman tulusnya sambil memotong beberapa wortel yang nantinya akan ia jadikan sebagai bahan masakan Yakimeshi. Ino sedikit tersipu mengingat panggilan 'Ita-kun' yang ia peruntukan untuk Itachi secara diam-diam, perasaan itu, rasa keinginan untuk terus menyebutkan nama itu seolah membuat Ino tak mampu menahannya lagi, ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini, seperti ada dorongan dari dalam tubuhnya yang menginginkan semua itu.

"Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam Ino, dia tak pantas untukmu" gumamnya lirih, sambil menundukan kepala dengan wajah yang sedih.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, Itachi segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya karena ia harus segera pergi ke D'Akatsuki Hotel untuk mengecek beberapa pesanan perlengkapan hotel yang baru saja tiba dari Jerman. Itachi tampak begitu mempesona dengan setelan suit berwarna coklat tua yang pas sekali ditubuh atletisnya, apalagi dengan rambut yang terkuncir kebelakang, wajah yang tetap cool dengan rahang tegasnya, bibir yang tipis dan merah alami, serta kulit yang putih tanpa cela sedikitpun, semua yang ada pada diri Itachi adalah anugerah dari Kami-sama yang benar-benar mampu membuat pria manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan iri.

"Ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini" gumam Itachi setelah keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, ia melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya, rumah yang sering ia tinggalkan itu terlihat semakin bersih dan wangi, kira-kira siapa yang membersihkannya.

Namun ia yang baru saja menuruni tangga itu tiba-tiba seperti mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur, seperti suara orang yang tengah..

"Ino!" Itachipun terkejut seketika ketika mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara Ino yang sepertinya sedang muntah-muntah, lantas iapun segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas diwajah rupawannya.

.

"Hoek…hoek" lagi-lagi Ino kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya kedalam _kitchen sink,_ rasanya benar-benar mual sekali, sudah tubuhnya sangat lelah sehabis bersih-bersih tadi, dan sekarang ditambah dengan _morning sickness_ yang rutin ia alami setiap pagi, rasanya tubuh Ino sangat lemas sekali dan serasa ingin ambruk.

"Ino!" seru Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang mendekat kearah Ino dengan tatapan khawatir. "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah berada dibelakang Ino.

"Mu-mual, hoek.." jawab Ino singkat, ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa mualnya.

"Inikah yang dinamakan _morning sickness _itu?" Tanya lagi Itachi sambil mengurut pundak Ino.

"Ukh.." Ino hanya mengangguk, lantas iapun segera berkumur dan menyeka mulutnya dengan _tissue._

"Eh kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi sembari memapah tubuh Ino yang begitu lemas menurutnya.

"Enghh.." Inopun mengangguk-angguk lemah, berusaha untuk tak membuat Itachi khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar pucat, apa kita perlu kerumah sakit lagi?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja, hal seperti ini sudah biasa aku alami semenjak hamil"

"Pasti kau sangat menderita sekali selama ini" Itachi menatap Ino prihatin, ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya bila ia berada diposisi Ino, selama sebulan menghadapi masa kehamilan seorang diri tanpa adanya seorang suami, bahkan orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas Inopun tak mau mengakui janin yang ada dalam kandungannya, benar-benar malang sekali nasib Ino.

"Hm, tapi tak apa, aku akan selalu sabar menghadapinya" ucap Ino berusaha untuk menguatkan diri.

"Hn, itu harus!"

Itachipun segera memapah Ino ke kursi makan yang terletak didepan _pantry. _Pria itu lalu mendudukan Ino disalah satu kursi tersebut, dan alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat sepiring Yakimeshi lezat yang telah tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Kau yang memasaknya?" Tanya Itachi pada Ino yang tampak masih lemas.

"Iya" jawab Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Apa jangan-jangan, kau juga yang membersihkan rumah ini?" Itachi kembali bertanya penuh selidik.

"I-itu… maaf jika aku lancang, aku hanya ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu, jadinya aku mempunyai inisiatif untuk membersihkan rumahmu, maaf jika aku tidak membersihkan semuanya, rumahmu terlalu besar, aku tidak sanggup untuk membersihkan semuanya" jelas Ino agak gugup karena Itachi terus menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah pria itu merasa marah padanya.

"Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, kenapa kau bodoh sekali, apa kau lupa jika saat ini kau itu sedang hamil? Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jika kau terlalu kelelahan maka dampaknya kau akan pingsan lagi seperti kemarin malam, kau mau terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganmu?" ujar Itachi dengan emosi yang sudah tak bisa ia control lagi, dan emosi itu timbul karena ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Ino, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi pada Ino.

"Tapi aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Hanya ingin mencelakakan diri sendiri dan janinmu begitu? Lihat tubuhmu sekarang, aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan, membersihkan setengah dari rumah ini tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit, kau pas-"

"Maafkan aku" sahut Ino lirih dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, kenapa Itachi malah memarahinya, bukannya berterimaksih tapi malah marah-marah.

"Hah…sudahlah" Itachi tak melanjutkan perkataanya, ia benar-benar lupa jika Ino sedang sensitif, ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang karena membuat Ino hampir saja menangis. "Maafkan aku, aku terbawa emosi, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, jadinya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu aku juga salah" ungkap Ino dengan anggukan mengerti, ia tahu jika Itachi tak punya maksud untuk memarahinya.

"Hn, lain kali kau jangan mengulanginya lagi ya… kau itu bukan pembantu disini, jadi jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti tadi, sudah cukup kau membuatku khawatir, tapi jika hanya untuk memasak dan menyiapkan makanan, kau boleh melakukannya" jelas Itachi dengan tatapan dan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin agar Ino tak lagi takut serta sedih lagi seperti tadi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino yang tampak antusias, ia senang bila Itachi memperbolehkannya memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Iya, tapi jangan sampai aku melihatmu kelelahan lagi seperti ini"

"Iya, aku janji" jawab Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baguslah, sekarang ayo kita makan, tapi kenapa kau hanya membuat satu porsi saja?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan heran setelah ia duduk dikursi, tepat didepan Ino.

"Aku hanya memasak untuk Itachi-san saja" jawab Ino.

"Kenapa?" delik Itachi.

"Jika aku makan pasti aku akan memuntahkannya lagi, jadi percuma saja"

"Tidak bisa" seru Itachi. "kau harus tetap makan, mau tidak mau" imbuhnya.

"Tapi Itachi-"

"Tunggu disini sebentar" Itachipun berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah berupa Apel, Pisang dan Alpukat, lalu iapun mengupas buah-buahan itu, memotong-motongnya seperti dadu dan menaruhnya dimangkuk, setelah itu Itachi memberi buah-buah tersebut dengan sebotol yoghurt berukuran sedang, simple memang, tapi Ino pasti akan suka dan tidak mual-mual lagi setelah memakannya, buah-buahan ini juga bagus untuk kandungannya, fikir Itachi.

"Ini makanlah" ucap Itachi sambil menyodorkan makanan sejenis salad itu kepada Ino.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ino yang tampak heran dengan makanan hasil karya Itachi.

"Hn, makan saja, ini bagus untukmu, penuh akan vitamin, lemak nabati, protein, dan juga zat besi" jawab Itachi menyerupai seorang dokter, meskipun ia seorang Dirut, tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal-hal yang berbau kesehatan seperti itu.

"Ini buah-buahan yang dicampur dengan yoghurt, kelihatannya enak sekali" ujar Ino dengan mata yang berbinar, ingin sekali ia segera mencicipi hasil buatan Itachi ini.

"Kalau begitu cepat dimakan, dan aku juga akan memakan Yakimeshi lezat buatanmu ini" Itachipun bersiap untuk menyantap makanan buatan Ino.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah selesai untuk sarapan pagi, dan kini Itachi harus segera bergegas untuk menuju D'Akatsuki Hotel.

"Aku harus kehotel sekarang, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Itachi pada Ino sebelum berangkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya balik Ino.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama, hanya mengecek beberapa barang yang datang dari Jerman, aku juga akan mengambil pakaian dan barang-barangmu disana" jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah" Ino hanya mengangguk, ia harus berani meskipun sendirian dirumah asing ini, sudah cukup ia membuat Itachi kerepotan karena kehadirannya, ia tak mau menyusahkan pria baik itu lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan ingat, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berat lagi" pamit Itachi.

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh,

"Hn, bagus!" dan Itachipun segera pergi dari hadapan Ino.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Ino tiba-tiba membayangkan sesuatu, membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dan Itachi adalah sepasang suami istri, dan kini ia sedang mengandung anak Itachi, pasti mereka akan benar-benar menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia, namun Ino segera menepis semua bayangan gila itu dari fikirannya, hal itu hanyalah ilusi, itu semua mustahil dan tidak akan pernah terjadi, sekali lagi Ino harus sadar tentang siapa dirinya dan siapa Itachi, apakah pantas ia menerima cinta yang Itachi tawarkan padanya? Padahal Itachi lebih pantas untuk mmendapatkan wanita yang lebih dan lebih sempurna lagi dari wanita kotor seperti dirinya, namun ada sebagian dari tubuh Ino yang tak menginginkan itu semua terjadi, ia seolah tak rela bila Itachi berpaling dan menemukan wanita lain yang lebih suci dan lebih sempurna darinya.

"Kenapa perasaan ini selalu muncul?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri sembari meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, perasaan yang sangat ingin memiliki namun tak bisa itu selalu saja menyiksa batinnya.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin malam, kini Sasori dan Mira memutuskan untuk segera Check Out dari D'Akatsuki Hotel, sebelum Itachi datang kehotel mewah itu, mereka berdua harus sudah hengkang dari tempat itu, jika tidak, maka mantan teman sekampusnya itu pasti akan bertanya yang macam-macam padanya. Namun ada satu fakta yang belum Sasori ketahui, yaitu tentang Ino yang ia fikir sekarang sudah menjadi gelandangan dijalanan, ternyata wanita itu telah tinggal bersama dengan Itachi dalam satu rumah.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah puas dengan semua ini?" Tanya Sasori pada Mira saat mereka sedang berada didalam mobil yang akan menuju kawasan Azabu.

"Ne, benar-benar puas Chagiya…. Akhirnya aku sudah tak mempunyai saingan lagi, saat pulang ke Korea nanti si jalang Ino pasti akan sangat dibenci dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang" jawab Mira dengan senyuman puasnya, ia benar-benar senang sekali melihat kehancuran Ino.

"Ya, dan disini, dia akan menjadi santapan-santapan lezat dari para Yakuza" imbuh Sasori dengan senyuman liciknya, akhirnya tujuannyapun tercapai, ternyata dia punya bakat juga untuk menjadi seorang sutradara.

"Setelah ini kita bebas, kita bisa merayakan keberhasilan misi kita" ungkap Mira sembari memeluk dan menggerayangi dada Sasori dari samping.

"Tentu, akan aku selesaikan semua pekerjaanku dengan cepat, dan setelah itu, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, hanya berdua saja, kemanapun kau mau" ujar Sasori tetap focus untuk menyetir.

"Mwo, Jeongmal? Yakssok?" Tanya Mira dengan gerakan antusias.

"Hm, Yakssok Chagiyaaaa" jawab Sasori dengan senyuman menawannya pada Mira.

"Ummmm Saranghaeyo Sasori-kun…" Mirapun langsung memeluk Sasori dengan erat.

"Nado Saranghaeyo!" balas Sasori.

.

.

**D'Akatsuki Hotel, Itachi's Office Room**

.

Akhirnya Itachipun selesai untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu mengecek perlengkapan-perlengkapan hotel yang baru saja tiba dari Jerman tadi pagi, tak lupa ia juga membereskan baju dan barang-barang Ino yang ada dikamarnya untuk ia bawa pulang kerumah, namun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, iapun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir keruang kantornya.

"Jadi kakak benar-benar mengajaknya tinggal dirumah kakak?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hn, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, tak ada cara lain, dia sebatang kara disini" Jawab Itachi tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibu tahu?"

"Jika kau diam, maka mereka pasti tidak akan tahu, kecuali media, tapi aku jamin jika itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"Jadi kau memang benar-benar mencintainya kak?" Tanya lagi Sasuke memastikan, setidaknya ia tak lagi mendengar jawaban 'entahlah' dari kakaknya.

"Jika aku tidak mencintainya, maka aku akan mengusirnya dari hotel dan membiarkannya hidup dijalanan" ungkap Itachi, Sasukepun lega mendengarnya, akhirnya sang kakak bisa jatuh cinta juga, karena selama ini ia hanya melihat Itachi yang gonta-ganti perempuan tanpa perasaan sedikitpun.

"Hn!" Sasukepun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, kau bisa menghubungi Sakura sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sakura? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk menghubunginya?" Sasukepun mendelik penuh selidik, buat apa kakaknya itu menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, Itachi kan sudah punya Ino, fikir Sasuke.

"Buang jauh-jauh tatapan membunuhmu itu Sasu, aku hanya ingin kau menyuruh Sakura datang kesini, dan nantinya aku akan membawa kalian berdua pulang kerumahku untuk bertemu dengan Ino" jelas Itachi.

"Tapi kenapa harus mengajak Sakura segala?" Sasuke jadi tak mengerti dengan maksud kakaknya.

"Aku ingin dia sering-sering datang kerumahku untuk menemani Ino, aku tidak mau Ino sendirian dirumah dalam kondisi mengandung seperti itu" ujar Itachi memberi pengertian. "lagi pula rumah Sakurakan juga terletak di Hiroo, tak jauh dari kompleks perumahanku" imbuhnya.

"Hm, aku mengerti, aku akan segera menghubunginya" Sasukepun mengambil _I-phone_nya dari dalam saku celana, lalu mencari nomor Sakura dan langsung menghubunginya.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya telefon Sasukepun tersambung pada Sakura.

"Hallo Saku!"

("Ne Yeobosoyo Sasuke-kun!") jawab Sakura menggunakan Hanguk, ternyata diam-diam gadis pink itu tengah terserang demam K-Pop, sampai stylenyapun ala-ala Korea, yaitu dress ketat diatas lutut, rambut sepinggang yang ia buat ikal dibagian ujungnya, dan make up yang natural dengan mengedepankan konsep kulit yang bening, putih, merona. Sangat Korea sekali.

"Apa? Jangan main-main denganku Sakura" seru Sasuke yang mulai kesal, gadisnya itu pasti bicara menggunakan bahasa aneh dari Negara tetangganya itu lagi.

("Hehehehe, Mianheyo Chagiya… gomen Sasuke-kun, aku kan sedang belajar Hanguk") ungkap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan, ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu tak begitu menyukai tentang hal-hal yang berbau K-pop.

"Hah, pacaran saja sana dengan Tae Min-mu itu" ujar Sasuke yang mulai ngambek.

("Iya-iya maaf… aku lupa jika bicara denganmu tidak boleh menggunakan bahasa itu")

"Itu kau tahu"

("Huum, ya sudah ada apa Sasuke-kun menelfonku? Kau merindukanku?")

"Kau ini, sekarang kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya,

("Aku masih dikampus sayang, tapi ini mau pulang karena tadi hanya ada satu mata kuliah, dosenku sekarang sedang rapat semua") jawab Sakura.

"Hn, kalau begitu apa kau bisa datang kehotel sekarang?"

("Kehotel? Untuk apa?")

"Ada hal penting yang mau kak Itachi bicarakan pada kita berdua"

("Eh? Hal penting apa Sasu?")

"Pokoknya datang saja, nanti kau juga psti akan tahu"

("Hm, Oke baiklah, aku kesana sekarang")

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan"

("Iya sayaaang") dan sambungan telefon SasuSakupun berakhir.

.

"Dia akan kesini sekarang kak" ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Hn, Baguslah" balas Itachi sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku boleh Tanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang kakak.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang janin Ino, itu anak dari orang yang menganggapmu rival, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku, entahlah, aku tak pernah merasa seyakin ini, aku mencintai Ino apa adanya, berarti aku harus belajar menerima anak itu, meskipun itu anak dari si biadab Sasori sekalipun, bahkan aku kasihan dengan anak itu, tak ada yang mau mengakuinya kecuali Ibunya, padahal mempunyai anak adalah suatu anugerah yang Kami-sama berikan untuk kita, aku ingin jika anak itu lahir, dia akan mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu, meskipun sang Ayah bukanlah Ayah kandungnya sendiri, setidaknya dia tidak merasa kekurangan" jelas Itachi dengan sungguh-sungguh, kata-katanya barusan sangat menyentuh hati Sasuke, baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya berkata bijak seperti itu.

"Sebesar itukah cintamu pada Ino? Kenapa begitu cepat?"

"Cinta sejati, tak memandang tempat, status, materi dan juga waktu, bahkan masih banyak orang lain yang jatuh cinta pada lawan jenisnya hanya dalam satu detik, aku memang bukan pria yang mudah sekali untuk jatuh cinta, tapi aku sangat mempercayai istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama, dimana jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat berada didekat Ino"

"Kau seyakin itu? Tapi Ino? Apa dia juga mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Itachi.

"Kalau masalah itu, doakan saja" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar gila, aku tidak mau mendoakanmu, tapi kau harus bisa membuatnya mencintaimu juga" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir.

"Hn, tunggu saja" jawab Itachi singkat.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya gadis yang mereka tunggu-tunggupun datang.

.tok

Suara ketukan pintu dari pintu masuk ruangan Itachipun terdengar, dan Sasuke yang merasa jika itu pasti Sakurapun langsung membukakan pintunya.

"Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura yang baru masuk pada Sasuke. "Hai kak Itachi, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura pada Itachi.

"Hn, aku baik! Duduklah" titah Itachi pada Sakura.

"Iya kak" Sakurapun duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Langsung saja Sakura, setelah ini aku akan membawamu dan Sasuke untuk pergi kerumahku" ucap Itachi.

"Kerumah kak Itachi? Untuk apa?" Sakurapun tampak heran.

"Kalian berdua akan aku kenalkan dengan Ino" ujar Itachi to the point.

"Ino?" delik Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa Sakuu, kemarin malam saat aku menjemputmu akukan sudah menceritakannya padamu" seru Sasuke.

"Ohhh jadi kita akan bertemu dengan Eonni kak Itachi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah antusias, ia baru ingat jika Ino itu siapa.

"Ya kau benar sekali" jawab Itachi dengan anggukan kecil, dan Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun jadi bergumam dalam hati 'pasti bahasa aneh itu lagi'.

"Oke ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Sakura. "Ino Eonni pasti cantik sekali, jarang-jarangkan aku bisa ketemu dengan orang Korea langsung" imbuh Sakura, gadis itu terlihat semangat sekali, apalagi bila berhubungan dengan Korea.

"Cih, kampungan sekali kau, seperti tidak pernah lihat orang Korea saja, mereka sama saja dengan kita tahu" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan malas pada sang gadis.

"Ich.. kau selalu saja seperti itu Sasuke-kun" Sakurapun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bibirmu!" dan Sasuke langsung sengaja mencubit bibir merah Sakuranya itu dengan gemas, salahkan Sakura yang sudah berani-beraninya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Appo... sakit Sasu!" pekik Sakura yang langsung memukul pundak Sasuke dengan kesal, kekasihnya itu selalu saja mncubiti apa yang ada dibagian wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah, kita pergi sekarang" seru Itachi yang telah berdiri bersiap untuk segera pergi.

"Ayo Sakura" ajak Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya agar gadisnya itu menggandengnya.

"Ayo!" Sakurapun menyambut tangan Sasuke, dan mereka bertiga langsung bergegas meninggalkan hotel untuk menuju rumah Itachi diHiroo Garden Place.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

_yeah, stop, stop… geu nalgaega jeojeuni oh, stop, stop…_

_gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa_

_eodumeul geodeonaego naui jameul kkaewo_

_geurigon meoreojyeo yeollin changmun neomeoro_

_tto gireul ilheossna, neon, neon, neon…_

_bamgonggiga ajik chagawo ireona_

_So, baby, hold on neol honja dugiga_

_nan geokjeongi dwae georil dugo neoui dwireul ttaraga_

_neon ssodajineun dalbicce syawo_

_geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eopseo_

_geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo _

_geu siseonkkeuten_

_#_

_daheul suga eopsneun angil sudo eopsneun gos_

_sumyeonwie bichin geon geu sarami aniya_

_irwojil su eopsneun seulpeun neoui story_

_gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni_

_geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_ireohge naega neol aetage bulleo_

_dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_#_

_amuri malhaedo neon deulliji anha_

_dasi geuegero on momeul deonjyeo wae neon_

_wiheomhan kkumeul kkulkka_

_(ije geuman jichin) neoui mameul swige hae_

_neol baraboneun nae mamdo jjijeojil geot gateunde_

_neon ssodajineun dalbicce syawo_

_geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eopseo_

_geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo _

_geu siseonkkeuten_

_#_

_daheul suga eopsneun angil sudo eopsneun gos_

_sumyeonwie bichin geon geu sarami aniya_

_irwojil su eopsneun seulpeun neoui story_

_gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni_

_geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_ireohge naega neol aetage bulleo_

_dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_neon amu il eopsdeon geoscheoreom aesseo nareul_

_hyanghae useoboyeodo_

_ganyeorin saehayan neoui eokkaega jogeumahge_

_tteollyeowa, I'm telling you_

_jamsi naui gyeoteseo da naeryeonohgo swieogado dwae_

_meondongi teumyeon jeo dari jeomuneun geu goseul_

_ttara geuttaen naraga, yeah_

_#_

_daheul suga eopsneun angil sudo eopsneun gos_

_sumyeonwie bichin geon geu sarami aniya_

_irwojil su eopsneun seulpeun neoui story_

_gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni_

_geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_ireohge naega neol aetage bulleo_

_dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_(stop…)geu nalgaega jeojeuni… (stop…)geu nalgaega_

_jeojeuni…_

.

Lantunan lagu _Exo _berjudul _Moonlight _ itu sudah empat kali menggema disetiap sudut ruang tamu rumah Itachi, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino yang memutar musik Korea tersebut. Lagu bergenre Dance Pop yang lembut dan menenangkan itu membuat Ino terlelap diatas sofa dengan begitu nyenyaknya, padahal saat ini waktu masih menunjukan pukul 11 siang, namun karena kelelahan dan terbawa suasana, Ino jadi tertidur lelap.

.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakurapun akhirnya sampai diHiroo Garden Place setelah 25 menit menempuh perjalanan dari D'Akatsuki Hotel, ketiga orang tersebutpun langsung masuk kedalam rumah yang mewah dan bergaya minimalis milik Itachi itu, namun saat hanya beberapa langkah berjalan memasuki rumah, mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan lantunan musik K-Pop yang menggema disetiap sudut ruang tamu, kira-kira siapa yang memutar musik ini, namun insting Itachi mengatakan jika ini pasti ulah Ino.

"Ini lagu _Exo_ yang terbaru Sasuuuu" ujar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sasuke dengan antusias, ia benar-benar menyukai lagu _Exo_ yang berjudul _Moonlight_ itu.

"Cih, lagi-lagi K-Pop" ujar Sasuke dengan malas, bukannya ia benci dengan Korea ataupun bahasanya, namun Sasuke hanya merasa cemburu dengan boyband-boyband Korea yang salah satu personilnya menjadi idola bagi kekasihnya, buatnya itu sungguh menjengkelkan sekali.

Lantas sesampainya mereka diruang tamu, mereka bertiga lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita yang tengah tidur disofa dengan nyenyak dan damai, terutama Itachi, ia seolah tersihir dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya, tersihir oleh kecantikan dan keelokan wajah Ino saat tengah tidur seperti ini, ia fikir jika wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan malaikat yang sedang tidur dengan sangat pulas dan damai, Itachipun tak kuasa untuk tak mendekat dan menyentuhnya, pria tampan itupun duduk ditepi sofa dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sang pujaan hati, ia duduk tepat disamping Ino, memandangi wajah damainya yang sangat manis dan alami, Itachi sungguh terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan alami yang Ino miliki, ia tahu dengan pasti jika kecantikan yang Ino miliki bukanlah kecantikan hasil karya dari _Plastic Surgery , _ini asli kecantikan alami wanita Korea, alisnya, bulu mata lentiknya, hidung mancungnya, bibir kecilnya yang ranum, kulit wajahnya yang seolah seperti kaca, benar-benar bening dan halus, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, perawatan apa yang Ino lakukan sehingga ia bisa memiliki rupa sesempurna ini, membuat jantung Itachi tak bisa berhenti untuk berdetak kencang. Inilah yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

"Kak Itachi... dia ini manusia atau boneka _Barbie_? Aku benar-benar kagum dengan kecantikannya.." ungkap Sakura dengan suara bisik-bisik agar tidak membangunkan Ino.

"Ssssttt, diamlah Pinky" titah Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tajam, iapun ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan suara bisikannya.

"Habisnya dia sangat cantik Sasuu, apa lagi saat sedang tidur seperti itu.." imbuh Sakura masih dengan suara bisikannya.

Itachipun tak memperdulikan suara-suara yang ada dibelakangnya, ia tetap fokus pada objek yang ada didepannya saat ini, objek yang benar-benar telah meluluhkan hatinya. Perlahan tangan kanan Itachipun terangkat, ia mengarahkan jari-jari panjangnya untuk mengelus dan menelusuri lekuk wajah Ino yang sangat elok itu, degub jantung Itachipun seolah berpacu semakin cepat, wajah yang ia sentuh itu benar-benar sangat lembut dan kenyal, akan tetapi saat ia sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Ekhem!" Sasuke sengaja berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan sang kakak yang sepertinya melupakan kehadirannya dan juga Sakura. "jangan lupa, ada kami berdua dibelakangmu kak" sindir Sasuke pada kakaknya, Sakura yang mendengarnyapun hanya terkekeh pelan, lucu sekali wajah Itachi saat ini.

"Diamlah!" Itachi yang ketahuan itupun segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, apa-apaan adiknya itu. "sebaiknya kalian berdua duduklah dulu, aku akan membangunkan Ino perlahan-lahan" ungkap Itachi.

"Kakak tega membangunkannya?" tanya Sakura agak kaget sembari duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega, tapi aku harus melakukannya, dan kau Sakura, sebaiknya cepat matikan musiknya" ujar Itachi pada Sakura.

"Baik kak" Sakurapun langsung mengambil _Smart Phone_ milik Ino dan mematikan musiknya, dan setelah itu ia kembali meletakannya diatas meja.

"Ino..." panggil Itachi dengan suara lembut, ia tengah mencoba untuk membangunkan Ino.

"Engh.." Ino hanya menggeliat nyaman karena sentuhan tangan Itachi dipipinya.

"Ino bangunlah..." panggil Itachi sekali lagi, namun Ino tak juga bangun, malah tampak semakin lelap karena belaian tangan Itachi. "Ino..." Itachi mencoba sekali lagi, dan akhirnya iapun berhasil, perlahan Ino membuka kedua kelopak matanya, wanita itu samar-samar melihat seorang pria tampan dihadapannya, Ino terkagum-kagum, apakah pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pangeran? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi berada dinegeri dongeng saat ini? Tapi kenapa seperti kenyataan?

"Hey Ino.." panggil Itachi lagi, ia tahu jika Ino belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ehhh.."lenguh Ino, dan saat itu juga iapun sadar jika pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Itachi, lantas iapun segera bangun dan terkesiap, ia malu sekali, bisa-bisanya ia tertidur dipagi setengah siang ini.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali" ujar Itachi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Ino dengan wajah memerah, ia segera bangun dari rebahannya dan duduk diatas sofa, seingatnya tadi ia hanya sekedar mendengarkan musik dan bersantai diruang tamu, tapi kenapa sampai bisa ketiduran hingga Itachi datang seperti ini, benar-benar memalukan bagi seorang penumpang sepertinya.

"Hn!" Itachi hanya tersenyum samar melihat reaksi Ino yang sepertinya agak canggung dan malu.

"A-aku tertidur setelah selesai mandi tadi, maafkan aku" ungkap Ino setengah menunduk, ia sangat malu dilihat oleh Itachi, apalagi ada dua orang lagi yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, aku tahu bila kau sangat lelah setelah membersihkan rumah tadi, kau juga sedang hamil, jadi harus banyak-banyak istirahat, rilex saja, jangan tegang" jelas Itachi sambil mengusap punggung tangan Ino, pria itu tahu jika Ino belum merasa terbiasa dengan dirinya, tinggal bersama saja baru dimulai tadi malam, jadi wajar saja bila Ino masih merasa takut dan canggung terhadapnya.

"Eh..iya" angguk Ino mengerti, darahnya kembali berdesir ketika Itachi mengelus tangannya, kenapa sih Itachi itu suka seenaknya, senang sekali membuat Ino berdebar-debar. Padahal jika bersama dengan Sasori, Ino tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan gugup, jantung berdebar kencang dan sensasi aneh diperut yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, apakah mungkin perasaanya pada Sasori selama ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan kagum saja..

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itupun tersenyum-senyum geli, Itachi dan Ino benar-benar romantis sekali, namun ia bisa merasakan jika cinta Itachi masih bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Ino.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti orang gila?" Tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik pada sang gadis.

"Mereka berdua romantis sekali" jawab Sakura setengah berbisik pula.

"Kita berdua lebih romantis" Sasukepun langsung mencium pipi Sakura dengan cepat.

"Sasuuuu, kau ini nakal sekali" pekik Sakura sambil memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Apa peduliku" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "kau malah lebih nakal" imbuh si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Setelah selesai membangunkan Ino, Itachipun segera memperkenalkan Ino pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik bungsuku, kau sudah tahu kan?" Tanya Itachi pada Ino yang tengah menatap canggung Sakura dan Sasuke.

"E'iya, aku sudah tahu" jawab Ino sedikit gugup, ia tentu mengingat tentang siapa Sasuke, karena ia juga sering bertemu dengan pemuda itu di D'Akatsuki Hotel.

"Hai..err" Sasuke bingung mau memanggil Ino bagaimana, rasanya tidak enak jika hanya memanggil namanya saja, pasalnya suatu saat nanti Inokan akan jadi kakak iparnya, yah semoga saja.

"Panggil Ino seperti kau memanggilku Sasuke" seru Itachi.

"Apa?" pekik Sasuke, ia terkejut dengan usulan sang kakak, tapi…bisa dicoba.

"Hn, coba saja" suruh Itachi.

"Baiklah… Hay kak Ino" ungkap Sasuke dengan ragu, rasanya tidak enak sekali. "rasanya aneh sekali kak" protes Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ino, berapa usiamu?" Tanya Itachi pada Ino.

"23 tahun" jawab Ino.

"Itu usia kita sama" seru Sasuke.

"Tanggal dan bulan lahir?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"15 Februari" jawab Ino lagi.

"Nah, kau lahir bulan April kan Sasu, jadi Ino lebih tua 2 bulan darimu, dan kau harus memanggilnya Kak Ino" ucap Itachi pada sang adik.

"Oke-oke baiklah, kak Ino, apa kau tidak keberatan bila aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Eh..Ya, terserah kau saja" ujar Ino dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalau aku panggil Eonni saja ya" seru Sakura secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Itachi, Sasuke, sekaligus Ino.

"Kau… siapa?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura, siapa gadis ini, kok antusias sekali, fikir Ino.

"Ah.. kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura Eonni, Eonni bisa panggil aku Sakura saja, aku pacarnya Sasuke, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Eonni, Eonni sungguh cantik sekali" ucap Sakura dengan wajah cerianya.

"Aku sengaja mengenalkanmu pada mereka berdua agar kau bisa akrab dengan mereka, dan supaya kau tidak kesepian bila sewaktu-waktu aku tidak ada dirumah, Sakura akan sering-sering kesini untuk menemanimu" ujar Itachi pada Ino yang tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Wahhh benarkah kak Itachi? Aku boleh sering-sering kesini untuk menemani Ino Eonni?" Tanya Sakura yang tampak begitu senang sekali.

"Hn, tentu saja!" jawab Itachi dengan sedikit mengangguk.

Ino yang melihat itu semuapun tampak terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit memanas, bukannya ia sedih akan kehadiran dua orang itu, namun ia hanya terharu karena masih ada orang yang mau perduli kepadanya, padahal Ino sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal orang-orang ini, Ino benar-benar sangat senang sekali bisa mendapat teman baru, padahal selama berada dijepang ini ia selalu merasa sendirian dan sebatang kara, tak ada satupun orang yang ia kenal disini, namun sekarang ia seolah menemukan keluarga baru yang begitu sangat menyayanginya, yah meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi Ino sudah mampu merasakannya karena kepekaannya. Yah.. semoga saja ini awal dari kebahagiaannya setelah penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini, semoga saja ini bukan sekedar mimpi, dan semoga saja ia dapat menggapai pangeran impiannya yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya tanpa pamrih itu.

Inopun perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Itachi dari samping dengan tatapan penuh harap, Itachi yang tengah tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sakura itu akankah dapat ia jangkau dan raih dengan statusnya yang tengah berbadan dua seperti ini? Pantaskah ia bersanding dengan Itachi suatu saat nanti? Namun Inopun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum miris, merutuki kebodohannya yang telah berani mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, 'Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh Ino', ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

Gimana , masih kurang panjang juga?, capek bingits ngetik ini selama 5 hari, tapi demi kalian capenya lgsg lenyap :D

Keromantisan ItaIno nanti akan semakin dan semakin bda lagi, pkoknya gg akan ada di fic2 lain selain Love To Love You Hahahahaha *kidding*

OK tunggu chap 7 yah… lagi dalam proses pembuatan.

dntfrgttoREVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is it, chapter 7 is coming… happy reading ya…

Mungkin disini keromantisan ItaIno akan semakin terlihat

Cekidot :D

**Balesan review :**

_**(khamyauchiha23)**_ iya aq emg sngja krang sndri tgl lhir sasu sm ino hehe, mksi wd smngtnya :D_** (INOcent Cassiopeia)**_ makasih-maksih.. jgn bosen2 yahh :D, wahh klo mslah ita-kun, km cari tau aja pas bacanya ya, aq no comment hahaha_** (ferryfromhell)**_ arigatou ferry-kun, ttp smngatin yahh_** (gdtop)**_ waduhh kira2 anak saso-kun ato ita-kun yaa…hehehe cari tahu sndiri, OK_** (hana37) **_oke, ini akan dprpnjang lg ;)_** (dwi2)**_ iya, tp gg aq msukin adegan antara saku yg minta ajarin ino hanguk, nti trlalu pnjang hehehe, psti lnjut ampe ending kok, tnang aja_** (kitsune) **_unghhh… blm terprediksi mau ampe chap brp, hehe_** (guest) **_:p_** (de-chan) **_mkasih udah suka, iya sabar ya.. ini udah lmayan panjang kok_** (Azetha Mei) **_aq jg mau kli, syang ita-kun cm anime xixixi.

.

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 7

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23), Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, sudah terhitung 3 bulan ia menetap dirumah pribadi Itachi, berarti sekarang kandungannya sudah berusia 4 bulan, dan ia dapat merasakan jika perutnya kini terlihat semakin membuncit, semua baju yang ia punya sudah tak muat lagi dibadannya, meskipun bentuk tubuhnya masih tetap proporsional sekalipun. Ino bingung, ia tak punya uang sama sekali untuk bisa membeli baju khusus bagi Ibu hamil, alhasil saat ini ia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja biru muda milik Itachi yang tak sengaja ia lihat dikeranjang cucian kotor tadi pagi, awalnya Ino ragu untuk memakainya karena ia takut jika Itachi pasti akan marah, namun rasa keinginan yang kuat itu seolah mendorongnya untuk bertindak nekad dengan mengambil dan memakai baju bekas Itachi. Wangi dari aroma tubuh Itachi yang Ino hirup dalam-dalam dari kemeja yang ia kenakan itu seolah membuatnya terasa nyaman dan tenang, mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan mengidam, tapi lagi-lagi kenapa harus berhubungan dengan Itachi? Ino jadi semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Sayang… kenapa Ibu tidak merindukan Ayahmu? Kenapa Ibu malah selalu memikirkan dan merindukan Ita-kun?" Tanya Ino pada sang bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya sambil mengelus perutnya pelan, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, perasaannya berkecamuk, ia tak mengerti dengan peningkatan hormon yang ia alami saat ini, hormon yang seolah membuatnya ingin terus bersama dengan Itachi dan tak mau jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan itu. Ino sudah menyadari atas perasaannya yang ternyata juga jatuh cinta pada Itachi, tapi ia masih sangat takut untuk mengungkapkannya, ia memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya itu sampai membuatnya stress dan kehilangan sedikit berat badan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dialami oleh seorang Ibu hamil.

Tok, tok, tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu masuk kamarnya, dan Inopun segera membersihkan airmatanya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu itu untuk membukanya.

Cklek,

"Anyonghaseo Eonni… coba lihat apa yang aku bawa" ucap Sakura yang datang membawa beberapa bungkus belanjaan bermerk.

"Sakura..apa ini?" Tanya Ino yang tampak bingung.

"Aku boleh masuk dulu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ino, lalu Sakurapun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Tadi kak Itachi menyuruhku untuk berbelanja ke Uchiha Department Store bersama dengan Sasuke-kun" ungkap Sakura sambil menaruh belanjaannya diatas ranjang Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Ya..dan ini hasilnya, dia menyuruh kami agar mencarikan baju Ibu hamil untukmu Eonni, kak Itachi tahu jika semua baju milik Eonni sudah tidak muat lagi karena perut Eonni yang semakin hari semakin membuncit" ujar Sakura sembari mengelus perut Ino pelan, akan tetapi ia langsung sadar dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya saat ini, Ino yang tengah memakai baju Itachi.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Itachi-san?" Ino sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, lantas ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Itachi dan bicara padanya.

"Kak Itachi..masih dikantor, dia masih rapat Eonni, mungkin…dia akan pulang jam 12 malam katanya" jawab Sakura yang masih bingung menatap Ino, kenapa Ino memakai kemeja bekas milik Itachi?

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba mata Ino memanas, ia kesal sekali mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

"E' Eonni? Eonni kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sakura yang terkejut melihat Ino tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sudah dua minggu Itachi-san mengacuhkanku, dia selalu berangkat kerja lebih pagi dan pulang kerja larut malam, dan dia.. tidak mau bicara denganku, dia seolah sedang menghindariku, hiks!" ungkap Ino dengan derai airmata yang turun membasahi pipi putihnya, sekarang ia akan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Sakura, Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi menanggung bebannya ini sendirian, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang tengah hamil seperti ini, Ino ingin meringankan beban fikirannya.

"Eonni…" gumam Sakura dengan tatapan iba dan khawatir, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika selama ini Ino memang telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi, namun wanita Korea itu takut untuk mengungkapkannya, padahal Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ino yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin menurun karena beban fikiran yang ditanggung oleh wanita hamil itu. "katakan padaku Eonni, ungkapkan semua perasaan Eonni padaku, aku siap mendengarkan apapun yang selama ini menjadi beban dan fikiran Eonni, Eonni tidak boleh menyimpannya sendirian, itu bisa membahayakan bagi kesehatan bayi Eonni, Eonni harus menceritakannya padaku" pinta Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino yang akhirnya menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Aku… aku mencintainya Sakura" ungkap Ino dengan lirih bahkan sampai tak terdengar, namun Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

"Eonni mencintai kak Itachi kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan lembut kearah Ino yang tertunduk.

"Hiks!" masih dengan isakannya, Ino mengangguk-angguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah menduganya" Sakurapun tersenyum lembut sembari menyentuh tangan Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini bisa muncul, dimana aku selalu berdebar ketika berada didekatnya, merasa selalu ingin terus bersamanya, selalu merindukannya, dan hatiku sangat sakit bila dia meninggalkanku seperti sekarang, apalagi mengacuhkanku, aku tahu, mungkin ia mulai menghindar dariku karena ingin menghapus perasaannya yang tak kunjung aku balas, coba bila kau berada diposisiku Sakura, sanggupkah kau membalas perasaan Itachi-san dengan keadaanmu yang tengah mengandung anak orang lain seperti ini? Apa kau merasa pantas menerima cinta Itachi-san? Itachi-san adalah pria yang sangat baik, dia pantas mendapatkan seorang wanita yang baik pula, bukan wanita kotor sepertiku, hiks, hiks!" jelas Ino pada Sakura yang tampak prihatin dengan keadaannya.

"Eonni..apa yang Eonni katakan? Eonni bukan wanita kotor, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, aku paham dengan apa yang Eonni rasakan, akupun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi Eonni sekarang, tapi Eonni, apa kau percaya akan sebuah takdir dan cinta sejati? Aku yakin sekali jika Kami-sama mengirimkan kak Itachi untuk Eonni karena kak Itachi adalah takdir Eonni, buktinya sekarang kalian saling mencintai, Eonni tidak boleh memendam perasaan Eonni terus-terusan seperti ini, apa Eonni tidak mau merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan?"

"Tapi aku… aku tidak pantas untuknya Sakura" sanggah Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Cinta yang tulus pasti tidak akan memandang pantas atau tidaknya seseorang yang kita cintai itu, aku bisa melihat jika kak Itachi mencintai Eonni dengan tulus, buktinya jika dia tidak tulus, buat apa ia membawa Eonni kemari dan memberikan semua ini untuk Eonni, ia juga sangat perhatian dengan kandungan Eonni, dengan semua yang kak Itachi berikan kepada Eonni, apa Eonni tega untuk menolak dan menghancurkan hati kak Itachi? Kak Itachi selalu setia menunggu dan mengharapkan Eonni, lantas apakah Eonni akan menghempaskan kak Itachi begitu saja setelah ini?" Sakura mulai memanas-manasi Ino agar wanita itu mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Itachi dan tidak merasa minder lagi, Sakura sangat senang bila Ino dan Itachi akhirnya bisa bersatu, karena menurutnya kedua pasangan berbeda kewarganegaraan itu sangat cocok dan serasi sekali.

"Aku…" ya apa yang Sakura katakan semuanya memang benar, Ino tak bisa membantah lagi, ia tak bisa menyakiti Itachi dan juga dirinya lebih dari ini.

"Nah.. sekarang Eonni tunggu disini, aku akan meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menelfon kak Itachi agar dia segera pulang" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tidak Usah-"

"Ssssttt... ini sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat jika sekarang Eonni sangat membutuhkan kak Itachi" sahut Sakura sembari menyentuh kemeja yang dipakai Ino, Ino yang melihatnyapun jadi tersipu malu. "Kalau begitu Eonni tunggu sebentar ya, Eonni sebaiknya istirahat saja, kau sungguh terlihat kacau dan stress Eonni, aku takut sikecil juga akan ikut stress bila Eonni terus-terusan seperti ini" Sakurapun segera beranjak dari kamar Ino setelah menyuruh wanita hamil itu untuk istirahat, dan sekarang tinggal tugasnya untuk menyuruh Sasuke agar segera menghubungi Itachi yang mungkin sedang berbohong jika saat ini ia tengah rapat dikantor Uchiha Corp.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Uchiha Corp, Itachi's Office Room**

.

Waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam, namun Itachi tak kunjung pulang kerumahnya karena ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri saat ini, tentu saja apa yang ia katakan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan lembur karena ada rapat mendadak dikantor tadi adalah bohong, sebenarnya ia ingin menghindar dari Ino, menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan wanita Korea yang sudah 3 bulan menetap dirumah pribadinya itu. Sudah terhitung 2 minggu ia mencoba untuk menghindari wanita hamil itu, entah kenapa Itachi seakan benci dan kesal sekali jika melihat wajah Ino setiap hari, sudah berbagai cara Itachi lakukan untuk menarik hati dan simpati Ino agar wanita itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya, mempelajari sifat dan kepribadian Ino, bahkan Itachi mencari tahu sendiri informasi mengenai Ino, namun tetap saja, segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan pada Ino seolah tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari wanita itu, alhasil Itachipun jadi capek sendiri, selama 3 bulan ia memperhatikan Ino tapi tak mendapat balasan yang berarti apapun darinya, miris sekali nasib cinta Itachi.

"Hah… jika aku terus menggantungkan hatiku pada harapan yang kosong, maka perlahan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri, tapi jika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, aku juga tidak bisa.." gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghembuskan nafas berat seolah lelah dengan semua ini.

_I want to remind you_

_You're the one who taught me to love_

_But I couldn't find you….._

Lantunan nada dering berjudul _Please Forgive Me_ milik _Andy Moor_ itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari _I-Phone_ milik Itachi, menandakan jika saat ini ia sedang mendapatkan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Sasuke?" kedua alis Itachipun berkerut setelah melihat nama pemanggil dari layar _I-Phone 6_ miliknya, kenapa Sasuke menghubunginya? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Hallo!" Itachipun mengangkat telefonnya.

("Kak kau masih dikantor?") Tanya Sasuke dari balik telefonnya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

("Cepatlah pulang, ini penting") titah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku-"

("Aku tahu kau bohong, cepat pulang sekarang atau kau mau terjadi sesuatu padanya") ungkap Sasuke dengan nada yang ia buat-buat untuk menakuti Itachi.

"Tch, baiklah" Itachipun mengalah, setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu, rasa khawatir akan Inopun segera menyelimuti hatinya, kira-kira apa yang terjadi?

("Oke, aku dan Sakura menunggumu dirumahmu")

Tuut, tuut, tuut

Sasukepun langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya!" gumam Itachi sambil memakai jas hitam _Brioni_ miliknya, bersiap pergi dari ruang kantor untuk segera pulang kerumah pribadinya, ia cemas sekali, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Ino, semoga wanita yang ia cintai itu tidak kenapa-kenapa.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Itachipun sampai dikediaman pribadinya setelah menempuh jarak yang tak terlalu jauh menggunakan _Black Vanquish_ mewahnya, pria tampan bertubuh tegap itupun segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju kedalam rumah, ada guratan-guratan kekhawatiran yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, meskipun saat ini ia tengah mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Ino, namun ternyata ia benar-benar belum mampu untuk melakukannya dengan baik, hati kecilnya seolah tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan tindakan itu.

.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah datang, mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah menonton televisi diruang tengah.

"Kak Itachi" seru Sakura yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, begitupun juga Sasuke.

"Cepat kalian jelaskan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Itachi kembali yang semakin tidak sabaran.

"Kakak membohongiku kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam pada Itachi, Sakura marah sekali karena Itachi mengacuhkan Ino selama 2 minggu, ia heran kepada seorang Uchiha yang ada didepannya satu ini, katanya dia genius, tapi kenapa untuk memahami perasaan wanita saja dia tidak bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?" delik Itachi, ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tadi kak Itachi tidak rapat kan? Kau sengaja pulang jam 12 malam untuk menghindari Eonni kan? Selama 2 minggu kau mengacuhkan dan tak memperdulikannya, menganggapnya seolah tak ada, kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya?" guratan emosi mulai muncul diwajah cantik Sakura.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke menginterupsi sang kekasih agar menahan emosinya.

"Biarkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku akan menjelaskan semua kesalah fahaman ini pada kakakmu supaya dia mengerti akan penderitaan Ino Eonni selama berada disini" ujar Sakura pada sang kekasih, Itachipun terkesiap mendengarnya, apa maksud Sakura jika selama ini Ino menderita?

"Cepat jelaskan Sakura, jangan berbelit-belit" seru Itachi dengan nada agak tinggi, ia sudah tak sabar lagi mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura mengenai Ino.

"Kakak tahu kenapa selama ini Ino Eonni tak meresponmu? Kau tahu kenapa dia tak pernah memperdulikan semua perhatian-perhatian yang kau berikan kepadanya selama ini?"

"Heh, itu jawaban yang sangat mudah Sakura, tentu saja dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun ter-"

"Kau salah kak, tentu saja bukan itu jawabannya" sahut Sakura dengan penuh emosi.

"Lalu menurutmu apa jawaban yang benar?" Tanya Itachi kembali dengan nada tingginya, ia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini, harapannya sudah pupus.

"Dia takut kak, dia merasa tidak pantas untuk kau cintai, dan sebenarnya dia juga mencintaimu tapi dia-"

"Jangan mengarang Sakura, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak mungkin jika dia mencintaiku, itu hanya sebuah omong kosong" kini giliran Itachi yang menyahut kata-kata Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tidak mengarang apapun, jika kakak tidak percaya padaku, kau bisa lihat sendiri dikamarnya sekarang juga, dan aku bisa menjamin jika kau pasti akan tercengang setelah melihat keadaannya nanti" ujar Sakura masih dengan guratan emosi diwajahnya, ia benar-benar kesal sekali dengan Itachi yang keras kepala.

"Hah, ini konyol sekali" meski berkata seperti itu dengan nada sinisnya, namun Itachi tetap menuruti perkataan Sakura dengan berlalu pergi untuk menuju kamar Ino guna membuktikan ucapan gadis musim semi itu.

"Dan ingat satu hal kak, jika kau mencintai Eonni dengan tulus, maka seharusnya kau menggunakan Cinta untuk Mencintainya!" seru Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'cinta untuk mencintainya' pada Itachi yang tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua tepatnya kekamar Ino, Itachipun bisa mendengar semua penuturan Sakura itu, dan kata-kata itu ternyata sukses membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang kekasih yang masih terlihat tersengal-sengal karena emosi.

"…" Sakurapun tak menjawab, malah kini kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah" Sasukepun langsung merengkuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya, mengelus rambut gadisnya itu agar ia tenang. "Semuanya sudah beres, untuk apa kau menangis? Apa kau tertular penyakit sensitif kak Ino karena sering menemaninya?"

"Habisnya kakakmu hiks.. dia jahat sekali pada Eonni" ungkap Sakura dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

"Tapi yang penting sekarang Itachi sudah tahu jika kak Ino juga mencintainya, sebentar lagi kita berdua pasti akan menyaksikan kemesraan mereka setiap hari" ucap Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah Sakura.

"Huumb" angguk gadisnya itu dengan senyuman tipis, Sasukepun lega melihatnya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Itachi kini telah berada didepan kamar Ino, iapun sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar wanita hamil itu, namun tak kunjung dibukakan juga oleh sang pemilik kamar, Itachi jadi semakin khawatir dibuatnya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ino, alhasil pemuda tampan itupun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja kedalam kamar Ino, toh ternyata pintunya juga tidak dikunci.

"Ino.." panggil Itachi sembari menutup pintu kamar Ino, karena tak ada respon sama sekali, iapun berjalan lebih mendekat kearah ranjang Ino, dan ketika sudah berada didepan ranjang berukuran _Queen Size_ tersebut, kedua mata _Onyx _milik Itachi langsung dibuat terbelalak kaget oleh pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, Ino yang sedang tidur membelakanginya itu tengah memakai kemeja biru muda kotor miliknya dengan punggung yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Itachipun lantas bergerak perlahan setelah beberapa menit sempat terjebak dalam keterkejutannya, pemuda tampan itu perlahan merangkak naik keatas ranjang secara hati-hati supaya Ino tak menyadari akan kehadirannya, dan ketika Itachi sudah berhasil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring disamping Ino, iapun secara perlahan memeluk Ino dari belakang.

Ino dapat merasakan rengkuhan hangat itu menerpa tubuh ringkihnya, wanita itupun langsung terkesiap dan terkejut dengan tangan besar yang tengah memeluknya saat ini, ia takut sekali jika yang memeluknya kini adalah hantu atau semacamnya, tapi jika yang memeluknya adalah hantu kenapa rasanya sangat hangat dan menenangkan sekali, kira-kira siapa pria yang telah berani memeluknya saat ini? Itachikah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Si-siapa-"

"Ssssttt ini aku" sahut Itachi yang langsung memotong ucapan Ino, tubuh Inopun langsung menegang seketika saat mengetahui jika pria yang sedang memeluknya saat ini memang benar-benar Itachi. "kenapa kau memakai kemeja kotor milikku?" Tanya Itachi yang sukses membuat rasa takut Ino semakin dalam, wanita itu takut jika Itachi akan marah karena dia telah sengaja memakai kemeja milik pemuda itu tanpa izin.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah lancang memakai kemejamu tanpa izin, aku, aku akan melepaskannya sekarang juga" jawab Ino gelagapan dengan derai airmata yang semakin meluncur bebas dari sudut matanya, ia mencoba bergerak bangun untuk mengganti baju namun Itachi segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa benar jika kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Itachi secara tiba-tiba, Ino yang mendengarnyapun kembali terkejut, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"A-aku-"

"Katakan dengan jujur dan jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku Ino" desak Itachi agar Ino segera menjawab pertanyaannya, lantas pemuda tampan itupun langsung membalikan tubuh Ino agar mengahadap kearahnya, dan ketika Ino sekarang sudah berbaring dihadapannya, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Ino yang sangat pucat dan tubuhnya begitu kurus, Itachi baru sadar jika Ino memang benar-benar menderita selama ini, semua yang Sakura katakan memang benar.

"Hiks.." Ino hanya terisak dan mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Itachi, wanita itu sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri, ia akan mengatakan segalanya pada Itachi, mencurahkan seluruh beban dan fikirannya selama ini pada pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini, ia tak peduli bila nantinya Itachi akan membencinya atau apa, yang penting ia sudah bebas dari semua beban-bebannya.

"Lantas jika kau juga mencintaiku, lalu kenapa selama ini kau selalu mengabaikanku?" tanya Itachi dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar pula, ia bahagia sekali mendapat balasan cinta dari Ino, namun ia juga bingung dengan respon negatif Ino selama ini terhadapnya.

"Aku takuuutttt, aku takut sekali untuk membalas perasaanmu karena aku sadar tentang siapa aku dan siapa dirimu, kita jauh berbeda, kau baik Itachi-san, bahkan amat sangat baik bagiku, sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah wanita kotor, maka dari itu aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu, hiks.. aku mencoba untuk terus membunuh perasaan ini dengan menghindari dan mengabaikan semua perhatian yang kau berikan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa, hiks..hiks...aku mencintaimu tapi...aku...aku takut.." ungkap Ino yang sukses membuat Itachi kembali merengkuhnya, namun kini pemuda itu lebih sangat hati-hati karena ia takut menekan perut buncit Ino.

"Sssshh, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku mencintai dan menerimamu apa adanya, inilah jawaban yang aku tunggu-tunggu darimu Ino, maaf bila selama ini aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu hingga membuatmu stress dan kurus seperti ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf, secara tak sengaja aku sudah membuatmu menderita dan tertekan" ujar Itachi dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, ini sudah cukup, hanya balasan cinta dari Ino saja yang ia inginkan, ia tak peduli dengan status ataupun anggapan orang lain tentang Ino, yang ia inginkan hanyalah wanita Korea itu.

"Ita-kun... hiks.. aku mencintaimu, rasanya sungguh sakit sekali menanggung perasaan ini sendirian, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..hikss aku selalu ingin bersamamu, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas hiks, hiks.." ucap Ino dengan airmata yang semakin deras.

"Curahkan semuanya, aku ingin mendengarkan segala beban yang ada difikiranmu, ungkapkan semuanya padaku Ino, jangan ditahan lagi, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua jika kau terus memendamnya" Itachipun semakin merengkuh Ino, ia iba sekali melihat wanitanya tampak begitu rapuh seperti ini, perasaan bencinya terhadap wanita pirang itupun juga sudah menguap entah kemana, dan kini perasaan benci itu telah tergantikan dengan perasaan sayang dan cinta yang semakin mendalam. Ternyata Itachi memang harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh perasaan cinta terhadap sang pujaan hati yang sedang ia peluk saat ini.

"Selama ini aku takut tidur seorang diri, mimpi buruk itu selalu datang setiap malam hiks.. aku, aku selalu ingin agar kau menemaniku saat tidur, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti akan menolak dan menertawakanku hiks, tapi semakin aku tahan, rasanya semakin menyakitkan sampai dadaku terasa sangat sesak, aku juga ingin memanggilmu Ita-kun, Ita-kun, Ita-kun tapi... aku takut kau akan marah padaku hiks...aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu menginginkanmu, aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu, aku selalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku.." jelas Ino dengan tangisan memilukan, sakit rasanya hati Itachi mendengar semua keluh kesah Ino, jadi selama ini Ino menahan mati-matian semua keinginannya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Itachi.

"Ino..." Itachi hanya menggumamkan nama Ino, ia terlalu shock dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ternyata selama ini ia tak peka terhadap perasaan Ino, malah ia selalu mengacuhkan dan tak memperdulikannya sama sekali, betapa bodohnya ia yang malah berfikir jika dirinyalah yang paling menderita selama 3 bulan ini, tapi ternyata ia keliru, justru sebaliknya, Inolah yang lebih menderita karena menanggung beban seberat ini sendirian selama ia tinggal dirumahnya.

"Dua minggu ini..kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau mengacuhkanku hiks, hiks, kau tidak mau menatapku, bahkan hanya untuk menyapaku kau tidak mau hiks..aku sangat tersiksa, aku-"

"Ssssttt iya aku salah maafkan aku, maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita, aku janji mulai saat ini tidak akan pernah lagi menghindar, mengacuhkan ataupun meninggalkanmu, aku janji akan selalu ada disampingmu, aku akan menjagamu" Itachi mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, ia tatap kedua mata _Aquamarine_ itu lekat-lekat seraya berkata "dan aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu tidur, aku akan menjaga tidurmu agar tetap nyenyak dan terhindar dari mimpi buruk, satu hal lagi, kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan apapun sesukamu, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu, malah aku sangat senang bila kau memanggilku dengan panggilan Ita-kun"

"Ita-kun.." Ino sungguh bahagia mendengar semua kata-kata Itachi, rasanya seperti melayang diudara, airmatanyapun kembali turun dengan deras, namun itu bukan lagi airmata kesedihan, tapi airmata kebahagiaan.

"Hn, mulai sekarang kau harus terbuka padaku ya" ujar Itachi dengan senyuman menawan yang baru pertama kali Ino lihat, benar-benar tampan. Itachi terlihat sangat bahagia sekali malam ini.

"Hmm!" Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh.

"Janji?"

"Aku janji Ita-kun" Inopun langsung memeluk Itachi dengan spontan, membuat Itachi kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Hey! kau harus hati-hati dengan perutmu Ino" ujar Itachi dengan nada khawatir sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

"Terimakasih Ita-kun.. aku mencintaimu hiks!" ungkap Ino tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Itachi, ia terlalu bahagia sekali.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu _hime_" balas Itachi, lalu mencium leher Ino.

Inopun melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi, kedua manik _Aquamarine_ dan _Onyx _itu saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum Itachi bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang untuk melepaskan jas serta kaus kaki dari tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir, khawatir bila Itachi akan meninggalkannya.

"Ketoilet sebentar, kau mau ikut?" goda Itachi yang sukses membuat kedua pipi putih Ino merona merah, wanita cantik itu jadi tertunduk malu, Itachipun sedikit tersenyum geli melihatnya, Ino benar-benar terlihat sangat manis sekali jika tengah memerah seperti itu. "akukan sudah janji akan menemanimu tidur, jadi tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" imbuh Itachi dengan senyuman tipisnya, sungguh tampan sekali.

"Hm, aku mengerti" angguk Ino dengan senyuman kecil, ia sungguh bahagia sekali saat ini.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar" Itachipun segera beranjak menuju toilet yang ada didalam kamar Ino.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Inopun mengelus perutnya pelan seraya berkata "Kau puas sekarang nak? Inikah yang selama ini kau inginkan?, Ibu tidak mengerti dengan semua keinginanmu yang selalu berkaitan dengan Ita-kun, malah kau melupakan Ayahmu dan tak menginginkannya sama sekali, apa kau begitu membenci Ayahmu dan jatuh cinta kepada Ita-kun sama seperti Ibu?" gumam Ino kepada bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya dengan haru dan derai airmata yang kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ino tidak tahu entah ini sebuah isyarat atau hanya sebuah kebetulan saja, selama ini ia benar-benar sudah melupakan Sasori, malahan ia terus memikirkan dan menginginkan Itachi, seperti ada sebuah dorongan kuat dari dalam tubuhnya untuk selalu mendambakan dan menginginkan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Tapi Ino tak mau ambil pusing, ia tak mau menahan-nahan semua keinginannya lagi, sudah cukup ia menderita karena menahan semua rasa ngidamnya selama 3 bulan ini, ia akan mengekspresikan rasa cintanya pada Itachi, dan tidak takut lagi untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada pemuda tampan itu.

.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Itachi telah keluar dari toilet, kini pemuda tampan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan celana hitam itu berjalan kembali keranjang Ino. Jantungnya berdebar-berdebar, ia tak menyangka jika malam ini adalah malam yang begitu membahagiakan sekali dalam hidupnya, Itachipun sempat tersenyum-senyum kecil, kesalahfahaman ini sudah berakhir, dan setelah ini ia akan hidup bahagia dengan Ino.

"Ita-kun.." panggil Ino yang sontak membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Ah ya, kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" Tanya Itachi sambil duduk ditepi ranjang, ia penasaran sekali dengan Ino yang memakai kemeja biru mudanya yang sudah kotor dan bau keringatnya itu, apa tidak ada baju selain itu? Toh masih banyak kemeja baru yang tergantung dalam lemari pakaian Ino, kenapa wanitanya itu tidak memakai itu saja.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Ino dengan gelengan pelan.

"Tapi kemeja itu sudah kotor dan bau keringatku, apa kau tidak merasa mual?"

"Tapi aku suka baumu, ups!" Ino keceplosan, ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Apa?" Itachipun mendelik keheranan, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Coba katakan sekali lagi" imbuh Itachi dengan nada tak percaya, ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Ino.

"A-aku..suka" jawab Ino agak gagap, ia akan jujur pada Itachi jika ia sedang mengidam ingin memakai baju pemuda tampan didepannya itu.

"Jangan bercanda, kau suka bauku? Itu tidak lucu Ino" ujar Itachi dengan seringaian tak habis fikirnya, Ino menyukai bau badannya? ini konyol sekali, fikir Itachi.

"Aku tidak bohong hiks!" ungkap Ino yang kembali terisak, salahkan Itachi yang menyeringai.

"Eh" Itachipun langsung terkesiap ketika melihat Ino yang kembali menangis, gara-gara sering mengacuhkan Ino ia jadi kembali lupa jika Ibu hamil itu sangatlah sensitif, tanpa berlama lagi iapun segera merengkuh Ino kedalam dekapan hangatnya sambil mengumpati dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku.." ucap Itachi merasa bersalah pada Ino.

"Jika kau keberatan kalau aku memakai kemejamu aku bisa melepaskannya sekarang-"

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, kau boleh memakai semua kemeja bekasku, aku hanya merasa bingung saja kenapa kau menyukai bau badanku"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, yang jelas baumu selalu membuatku nyaman dan rilex, seolah ada dorongan dari dalam tubuhku yang selalu menginginkanmu, menginginkan semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu" jelas Ino tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau mengidamkanku?" Tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut, lalu iapun melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino dan menangkup wajah cantik wanita Koreanya itu dengan intens.

"Hm!" Ino mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Itachi, Itachipun jadi semakin bingung dan curiga, apa jangan-jangan…. Tapi ia segera menepis fikiran gila itu.

"Apa tidak ada sebersit rasa sedikitpun yang tersisa untuk Sasori?" Tanya Itachi lagi, ia ingin memastikan apakah Ino masih mencintai pemuda brengsek itu.

"Tidak ada sama sekali, malah aku juga bingung kenapa aku tidak pernah mengidamkannya, bahkan memikirkannya saja tidak pernah, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mengenalnya, padahal bayi ini.." Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya menunduk dan mengelus perutnya.

"Ssshh, iya aku mengerti" Itachipun kembali merengkuh wanitanya itu dan mengelus rambutnya. "mungkin kalian berdua terlalu mencintaiku makanya sampai melupakan Sasori dan berbalik mengidamkan segala hal tentangku" imbuh Itachi dengan senyuman tipisnya yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Ino. Sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu masih curiga akan sesuatu hal dimasalalu yang tiba-tiba ia ingat secara samar-samar, namun ia tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu, semuanya terlalu susah sekali untuk ia ingat dengan jelas. Dan karena tak mau ambil pusing lagi, iapun segera menepis semua bayang-bayang samar itu dari fikirannya, biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya, ia tak mau menatap kemasa lalu, ia ingin fokus saja pada Ino dan menatap masa depan indah mereka, meskipun pasti ada banyak sekali badai yang akan mengahadang mereka setelah ini, tapi Itachi akan menghadapinya bersama-sama dengan Ino, tentunya dengan kekuatan cinta yang mereka miliki.

"Hoam.." uapan kecil dari mulut Ino tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak membuat Itachi segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Hum!" angguk Ino "pelukanmu membuatku ngantuk" sambungnya sedikit gugup.

"Hn, kita tidur sekarang, lagi pula sudah pukul sebelas malam, kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut" ajak Itachi.

"Iya!" ujar Ino patuh, Itachipun segera menariknya untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan _bedcover_, posisi merekapun kini saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Tidurlah, aku janji malam ini kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi" ucap Itachi sambil mengelus pipi halus Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"..." Ino hanya mengangguk, ia merapatkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang yang sangat hangat itu, Itachi yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itupun agak sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Ino agresif juga rupanya, namun ia bisa mengerti kenapa Ino jadi seperti ini, pasti bawaan dari _moodswing_nya, iapun bisa memaklumi semua itu. "Ita... jantungmu berdebar-debar" ungkap Ino sambil menyentuh dada Itachi, Itachi yang mendengar itupun langsung bersemu merah, bisa-bisanya Ino bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Hn, itu karenamu!" jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Ternyata Ita-kun benar-benar mencintaiku" Ino kembali mengelus dada Itachi dan memainkan kancing kemejanya.

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku main-main?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius, tentu saja ia mencintai Ino, sangat malah.

"Tidak!" Inopun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya belum percaya saja, ini seperti mimpi yang sangat indah setelah mimpi-mimpi buruk yang kualami selama ini"

"Hn, kau harus percaya jika ini nyata dan bukan hanya sekedar mimpi" Itachipun mengecup ujung kepala pirang Ino.

"Kau tidak malukan jika-"

"Jangan berfikiran dan berkata yang macam-macam Ino, jika aku malu, maka kita berdua tidak akan seperti sekarang ini" sahut Itachi sedikit kesal, lagi-lagi wanitanya itu merasa minder dan meragukannya.

"Ne, gomawo Ita-kun, jeongmal gomawo.." ucap Ino dengan senyuman manis, dan kini iapun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Cheonmaneyo sarang!" balas Itachi dengan senyuman tipisnya "annyeonghi jumuseyo, norul hangsang saranghal goya" imbuh Itachi yang tak lama kemudian ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan malam ini, kedua sejoli yang saling mencintai itu pasti akan mengarungi mimpi-mimpi indah mereka dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

Pagi telah menjelang, menampakan cahaya matahari yang bersinar sedang dimusim gugur yang indah ini, dan Sakura yang terkenal enerjik itupun tak mau mensia-siakan pagi yang menyenangkan ini sendirian, ia menyeret paksa sang kekasih yang sedang asik tidur dirumah Itachi untuk menemaninya lari pagi dilokasi _Jo__g__ging Area_ yang tersedia di _Hiroo Garden Place._Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, duduk santai disebuah kursi panjang dengan Sasuke yang tampak terengah-engah karena habis berlari kencang mengejar Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuuunn... kau memang payah" ujar Sakura dengan kekehan pelan, gadis manis bertubuh langsing itu telah berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Hn, tertawalah sepuasmu" Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah karena kesal, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari kencang.

"Maaf-maaf.. kau marah?" tanya Sakura agak merasa bersalah, ia lupa jika Sasuke paling benci jika ditertawakan.

"Hn!" Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata andalan keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuuu jangan marah.. maafkan aku"

"Membangunkanku dengan paksa dihari minggu ini dan membuatku berlari sampai aku hampir mati, kau harus menerima hukuman dariku" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan horrornya pada Sakura, Sakurapun menelan ludah, kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Hu-hukuman apa?" tanya Sakura agak gugup, sukses membuat Sasuke menahan senyuman geli.

"Hn, morning kiss!" Sasukepun menunjuk bibirnya, rupanya ia ingin agar Sakura menciumnya.

"A-apa?" Sakurapun agak terkejut, itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, disinikan banyak orang.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling agresif"

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak memaksa" Sasukepun kembali memalingkan wajahnya, ia yakin jika Sakura pasti tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, sekarang mendekatlah" pinta Sakura, Sasukepun tersenyum puas dalam hati dan iapun mulai mendekat kearah kekasih pinkynya itu.

"Hn, cepat lakukan" titah Sasuke yang sudah berada dihadapan Sakura, jarak mereka hanya 2 cm dengan hidung yang hampir bersentuhan.

"…" Sakurapun mendekatkan bibirnya secara perlahan, menempelkan _pink peach_nya itu pada bibir tipis merah yang ada dihadapannya, akan tetapi baru saja ia menempelkan bibirnya, ada sesuatu yang tak terduga datang secara tidak tepat dan membuatnya terpaksa harus menghentikan aksinya.

"TEMEEEEEEEE!" seruan si kepala durian yang tiba-tiba datang itu sontak membuat Sasuke langsung terkesiap dengan wajah yang memerah.

"NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke dengan tatapan horror pada sahabat pirangnya yang ternyata juga tinggal di_Hiroo_ _Garden_ _Place_ itu.

"Ma-maaf Teme, aku sungguh tidak sengaja, maafkan aku ya Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dengan gugup dan merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu pasangan SasuSaku.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa Naruto!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum geli, geli melihat Sasukenya yang tengah ngambek disampingnya.

"Naruto-kuuuun… hosh..hosh..hosh.. ke-kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" seru Hinata yang baru saja datang dengan nafas terengah-engah, gadis indigo itupun mengelapi wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat.

"E' Hinata-chan maafkan aku, aku lupa jika kau dibelakangku" Narutopun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa dosa.

"Kau itu selalu kebiasaan Naruto!" ujar Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Eh.. ada Sakura dan Sasuke disini" Hinata baru menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hai Hinata, kalian berdua sedang berkencan disini ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ung..kami hanya lari pagi saja kok Sakura" jawab Hinata dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Kau tumben sekali berada disini Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat agak kesal.

"Hn, aku menginap dirumah Itachi" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Wahhh… menginap dirumah yang super mewah itu ya? Aku jadi ingin mampir kerumah kakakmu itu Teme.." ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia tahu jika rumah yang dihuni Itachi adalah rumah yang paling mewah dikompleks perumahan _Hiroo Garden Place_, dulu ia juga pernah kesana sekali saat Sasuke mengajaknya, dan ia terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan bangunan yang bergaya _modern minimalis_ itu. Rumah Naruto dan Itachi memang berada dalam satu kawasan yang sama, namun jaraknya agak jauh karena berada dalam blok yang berbeda.

"JANGAN!" seru Sasuke dengan spontan, tentu saja ia tak mungkin mengajak Naruto untuk mampir kerumah kakaknya. Bisa gawat nanti jika Naruto tahu tentang rahasia kakaknya.

"Ke-kenapa Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut karena penolakan tegas Sasuke.

"Eh.. begini Naruto, bukannya Sasuke tidak mau mengajakmu mampir kerumah kak Itachi, tapi kak Itachi sedang tidak enak badan dan dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak membawa tamu kerumahnya, jadi…sayang sekali, maafkan Sasuke-kun ya Naruto" jelas Sakura mengarang cerita, Narutopun tampak kecewa mendengarnya.

"Hmm sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali main kerumahnya" ucap Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lain kali kan masih bisa, iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada sang kekasih.

"Hn!" angguk Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Narutopun tersenyum tipis.

"Nah lebih baik sekarang kita _double date_ saja bagaimana?" ajak Sakura dengan antusias.

"Sakura?" delik Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam pada sang gadis, ia sudah lelah sekali, dan sekarang mau diseret kemana lagi?

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus Sakura-chan" seru Naruto dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Hinata, kau setuju kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata, ia seolah tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"I-iya..Sakura, aku setuju" angguk Hinata dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ya sudah ayo.." Sakurapun langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan paksa, Sasuke yang awalnya tidak mau akhirnyapun pasrah dengan ajakan gadis pinkynya itu, percuma saja ia menolak, toh ia juga tak pernah bisa menolak ajakan dari si gadis musim semi yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Hinata-chan jangan jauh-jauh dariku" Narutopun turut menggandeng tangan Hinatanya agar wanita pemalu itu tidak ketinggalan lagi seperti tadi.

"I-iya Naruto-kun" angguk Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Itachi's House**

.

Tubuh Ino menggeliat pelan, kedua manik _Aquamarine_nya terbuka akibat terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang tak begitu menyilaukan menembus kedalam ruang kamarnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, menoleh kesamping dan menyentuh ranjangnya, hangat, berarti kejadian semalam bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka bagi Ino. Wanita cantik itupun tersenyum manis, ia bahagia sekali mengingat kejadian tadi malam, kira-kira bagaimana ya kehidupannya kedepan bersama si sulung Uchiha itu? Semoga saja penuh akan kebahagiaan dan keharmonisan, walaupun badai pasti datang menghadang mereka kapan saja, ia dan Itachi akan menghadapi itu semua bersama-sama, tentunya dengan kekuatan cinta mereka.

"Nona pemalas baru bangun eh?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan Ino, pemuda tampan itu baru saja datang dari kamarnya, ia terlihat begitu segar karena habis mandi, dan tampak sangat menawan dengan balutan pakaian _cassual _yang pas sekali ditubuh atletisnya.

"Ita-kun?" Ino terpana melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya, rasa-rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Hn!" Itachipun berjalan lebih mendekat dan duduk ditepi ranjang Ino. " mandilah, lalu kita sarapan dan pergi kerumah sakit" ujar Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Ino.

"Kerumah sakit?" delik Ino tak mengerti, ia tak sakit, kenapa Itachi harus mengajaknya kerumah sakit segala.

"Iya, beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura bilang padaku jika kau sudah dua kali menolak untuk _check up_ kandungan kerumah sakit, berarti sudah dua kali pertemuan dalam satu bulan kau tidak menemui dr. Tsunade, dan dr. Tsunade juga sempat menelfonku, dia menanyakanmu, kenapa kau tidak memeriksakan kandunganmu secara rutin?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hm, aku hanya sedang tidak mau saja" jawab Ino enteng, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya.

"Jangan berbohong Ino"

"…" Ino hanya menatap Itachi sebal.

"Cepat katakan, kenapa kau tidak mau?" desak Itachi.

"Aku hanya bosan bila ditemani Sakura terus" ujar Ino lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan si sulung Uchiha.

"Hn?" kedua alis Itachi berkerut, apa maksud Ino?

"Aku..ingin kau yang menemaniku, tapi kau selalu sibuk, lagi pula itu tidak mungkin" _moodswing_ Ino mulai timbul rupanya, kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis.

"Ino, tatap mataku!" seru Itachi.

"…" Ino hanya menggeleng kesal, kesal karena tak dapat menahan hormon kehamilannya ini, kenapa ia jadi begitu cengeng sih!

"Tatap mataku sekarang atau kutinggal pergi" ancaman Itachi sukses membuat Ino langsung menuruti perintahnya. "Sekarang kau mandi dan pakai baju yang sudah kubelikan kemarin, lalu kita sarapan bersama, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu _check_ up kerumah sakit" ucap Itachi dengan tatapan lembut, Ino yang mendengarnyapun langsung merubah ekspresi sedihnya menjadi sangat gembira, ia tersenyum manis dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, akhirnya keinginannya selama ini tercapai juga. "dan aku janji, mulai saat ini, aku yang akan selalu menemanimu untuk _check up_ secara rutin" imbuh Itachi, Ino jadi semakin senang mendengarnya.

"Ita-kun!" karena saking senangnya, Inopun segera bangun dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat, ia sampai lupa dengan kandungannya yang mungkin saja bisa tertekan oleh tubuh besar Itachi.

"Hati-hati Ino!" pekik Itachi dengan raut khawatir, lagi-lagi wanita Korea itu membuatnya hampir jantungan.

"Aku senang sekali Ita-kun, Terimakasih!" ujar Ino tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Itachi, lagi-lagi ia terlalu senang dan gembira sekali.

"Hn!" Itachi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, ia terlalu fokus dengan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini, ketika Ino memeluknya dan perut buncit wanita itu tak sengaja menempel pada perutnya, rasanya ia seperti tersengat listrik, jantungnya berdebar kencang, perutnya juga bergejolak aneh seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disana. Itachipun dibuat bingung dan terheran-heran, kenapa ia bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti ini, padahal ia tahu jika bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Ino adalah anak Sasori, bukan anaknya kan? Itu mustahil sekali. "sama-sama _hime_" imbuhnya, Itachi menepis segala pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang ada didalam otaknya, mungkin saja perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja. Ya! Hanya kebetulan belaka.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Inopun akhirnya selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Itachi melihat Ino dengan pandangan takjub dan terpesona, menurutnya semakin hari Ino semakin terlihat sangat cantik sekali, mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan aura seorang ibu hamil, Itachi jadi semakin gemas ingin memeluk wanitanya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku jelek?" Tanya Ino pada Itachi yang tak henti-henti memandanginya.

"Mana mungkin seorang model professional sepertimu terlihat jelek" jawab Itachi sambil berdiri menghampiri Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Kau terlalu cantik pagi ini" puji Itachi yang sontak membuat kedua pipi Ino memerah, meski ia sering mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, tapi rasanya akan berbeda jika orang yang kita cintai yang mengucapkan pujian itu.

"…" Ino hanya tersenyum malu, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kita turun sekarang?"

"Hm!" angguk Ino setuju, Itachipun segera menggandengnya untuk keluar kamar, menuju dapur yang berada dilantai satu dan sarapan bersama disana.

.

Setelah tiba didapur, Itachi segera menyuruh Ino untuk duduk dikursi makan, pagi ini Itachi sendiri yang akan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk membuat masakan lezat seperti Chicken Yakiniku, karena ia hanya tinggal memanaskannya saja didalam oven, nasi yang ia nanak pukul 05.00 tadi juga sudah matang, kini ia tinggal menatanya saja dipiring.

"Nah sudah siap, kita makan sekarang" ajak Itachi pada Ino setelah ia selesai menata makanannya dimeja makan.

"Hm!" angguk Ino antusias, wanita itupun segera mengambil mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi, lalu mengambil sendok yang ada disamping mangkuk. Ino jarang sekali makan menggunakan sumpit, karena biasanya ia makan menggunakan sendok. "Ita!" panggil Ino.

"Hn?" Itachi yang akan memakan selada favoritnya jadi terhenti.

"Bisa berikan aku.." Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia merasa sedikit takut.

"Berikan apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi menatap lembut wanitanya, ia tahu jika Ino agak sedikit takut untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Bisa berikan semua seladamu padaku?" permintaan Ino langsung membuat Itachi terkejut, sejak kapan wanita Korea didepannya ini menyukai selada, seingatnya dulu Ino malah mual-mual karena mencicipi sayuran favoritnya yang mempunyai rasa pahit itu, tapi kenapa sekarang Ino malah menginginkannya?

"E' sejak kapan kau menyukai selada?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan heran.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali memakannya" jawab Ino sedikit canggung, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa menyukai sayuran favorit Itachi itu, seperti ada dorongan yang kuat dari dalam tubuhnya dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tapi setahuku kau tidak menyukai sayuran pahit ini"

"Sekarang aku jadi menyukainya"

'Ini aneh sekali' ungkap Itachi dalam hati, kenapa lagi-lagi keinginan Ino selalu berkaitan dengannya, iapun kembali curiga, namun segera menepisnya lagi, mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

"Kalau tidak boleh juga-"

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh? Kau bisa memakan semuanya, aku akan merelakan semua seladaku untukmu" sahut Itachi dengan cepat, ia tak tahan melihat wajah sedih Ino terlalu lama.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn!" angguk Itachi dengan senyuman tipis, lalu iapun menyodorkan semangkuk selada segarnya kepada Ino, biarlah pagi ini ia tak memakan seladanya, toh nanti siang juga masih bisa.

"Terimakasih Ita-kun" ucap Ino dengan senyuman manisnya, akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi juga.

"…" Itachi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, melihat Ino semangat serta lahap ketika makan seperti ini membuatnya seolah merasa sudah kenyang.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi, Itachi dan Ino sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, dan kini tiba saatnya bagi Itachi untuk membawa Ino kerumah sakit guna memeriksakan kandungan wanita cantik itu. Meskipun sekarang hari minggu, dan kemungkinan dr. Tsunade sedang mengambil cuti dihari libur ini, namun Itachi bisa menyuruh dokter kandungan itu agar tetap datang kerumah sakit dan memeriksa kandungan Ino, karena ia tahu jika dr. Tsunade tak akan pernah bisa untuk menolak apapun permintaannya. Jikapun dokter itu menolak, maka ia harus menanggung segala konsekuensinya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang baru datang bersama Sasuke, kedua tubuh sepasang kekasih itu dipenuhi oleh banyak keringat karena habis berolahraga, Sakura tampak masih bugar, tapi beda lagi dengan Sasuke, pemuda emo itu terlihat sangat lemas seperti habis lari marathon.

"Kerumah sakit" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kak aku lapar" ujar Sasuke pada Itachi, Sasuke tahu jika kakaknya itu pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dari dulu Itachi memang terkenal mandiri dan bisa melakukan berbagai hal, beda dengan sang adik yang tak begitu bisa melakukan apapun sendiri karena ia selalu dimanja oleh ibunya.

"Cari sendiri didapur" ucap Itachi.

"Hn!" Sasukepun segera masuk kedalam rumah kakaknya, ia sangat lapar sekali sehabis berlari dan melakukan _double date_ konyol bersama dengan pasangan NaruHina tadi. Semua ini gara-gara Sakura, dan nanti Sasuke harus balas dendam kepada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Hari ini Eonni terlihat sangat cantik dan segar!" puji Sakura pada Ino, ia turut bahagia melihat Itachi dan Ino akhirnya bisa sedekat ini, kecanggungan Ino juga sudah sedikit berkurang ketika didekat Itachi.

"Hn, kau pandai memilihkan baju untuknya" ujar Itachi.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang memilihkan" kepedean Sakurapun mulai timbul.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan pergi sekarang" pamit Itachi.

"Iya kak hati-hati" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman bahagianya, bahagia melihat kebersamaan Itachi dan Ino. Ternyata benar apa kata Sasuke, mulai saat ini ia pasti akan melihat kemesraan pasangan itu setiap hari.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya Sakura!" pamit Ino dengan senyuman manisnya pada Sakura.

"Iya Eonni, Eonni hati-hati ya, aku doakan semoga sikecil sehat"

"Hm, Terimakasih" angguk Ino "dan terimakasih juga untuk yang semalam" imbuhnya.

"Aaa sama-sama Eonni" Sakura turut mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Inopun segera berbalik, berjalan kearah Itachi dan masuk kedalam _Nissan Juke_ merah milik pemuda kaya itu. Setelah Ino masuk, Itachipun langsung menutup pintunya, dan segera berjalan menuju kursi kemudi.

"Jaaa Eonni" Sakurapun melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada mobil Itachi yang perlahan mulai berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Terimakasih Kami… akhirnya Kau menyatukan cinta mereka berdua" gumam Sakura dengan penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan, sekarang iapun harus masuk kedalam rumah Itachi untuk sarapan bersama Sasuke yang mungkin sedang ngambek karena dirinya.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Konoha Central Hospital, Shibuya**

**dr. Tsunade room**

.

dr. Tsunade telah selesai memeriksa kandungan Ino, dan sekarang gilirannya untuk memberi beberapa nasehat kepada calon Ibu muda itu, tak lupa Itachipun turut serta dalam mendampingi wanita Korea itu.

"Sepertinya Nyonya Uchiha kelihatan stress sekali akhir-akhir ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiran anda Nyonya?" Tanya dr. Tsunade pada Ino.

"…" Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hambar, bilapun ada, tak mungkin juga ia menceritakannya pada dr. Tsunade.

"Kondisi kesehatan istri anda sedikit menurun Tuan, dia terkena gejala anemia, tapi jangan khawatir, itu biasa dialami oleh Ibu hamil, Nyonya Uchiha tinggal meminum sebutir kapsul penambah darah saja setiap hari sampai kandungannya berumur 7 bulan, nanti saya akan menuliskan resepnya" ujar dr. Tsunade "Oh ya, berat badan Nyonya Uchiha juga menurun 2 kilo bulan ini, harusnya itu tak boleh terjadi, saat ini kandungan istri anda sudah berusia 4 bulan, seharusnya berat badan istri anda semakin bertambah naik, untung saja kandungannya sangat kuat, jika tidak, saya tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, istri anda mengalami tekanan batin dan stress yang cukup berat" imbuh dr. Tsunade, ia sungguh heran melihat hasil pemeriksaan Ino, secara ia seorang istri dari Uchiha Itachi, tidak mungkin sekali kan ia mengalami stress dan tekanan batin seperti ini.

"Hn, mungkin karena saya sering meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaan, jadinya saya tak begitu memperhatikan kondisinya" jawab Itachi bohong, padahal ia tahu jika penyebab Ino stress adalah karena memendam perasaan terhadapnya, dan tentu saja karena ia sering mengacuhkan wanita imut itu. Itachi jadi merasa sangat bersalah kalau begini.

"Sayakan sudah bilang pada anda, seharusnya anda sering meluangkan banyak waktu untuk istri anda, ini kehamilan pertama baginya, dan anda harus selalu ada disampingnya agar ia tidak mengalami stress berat yang akan berdampak buruk pada pertumbuhan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya, anda mengerti Tuan?"

"Hn, saya mengerti" angguk Itachi dengan senyuman palsunya, demi Kami-sama mulai sekarang ia akan benar-benar menjaga Ino dengan baik, sumpahnya dalam hati.

"Dan untuk anda Nyonya, saya harap mulai saat ini anda benar-benar memperhatikan kandungan anda, jangan merasa stress atau tertekan lagi, ungkapkan semua apa yang anda inginkan pada Tuan Uchiha, dan yang terpenting _check up _kandungan anda secara rutin, saya tidak mau anda absen-absen lagi" tutur dr. Tsunade pada Ino sambil menulis resep untuknya.

"Iya dokter!" Inopun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah ini saya berikan resep untuk Nyonya Uchiha, tolong segera tebus diApotik setelah ini" dr. Tsunadepun menyerahkan resepnya kepada Itachi. "Ah, satu hal lagi Tuan, anda harus selalu memperhatikan pola makan istri anda, gizi antara Ibu dan bayi harus benar-benar tercukupi"

"Baik dok, saya akan memperhatikan itu semua" ucap Itachi sungguh-sungguh.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan keApotik untuk menebus obatmu" ujar Itachi pada Ino, mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada diloby rumah sakit.

"Iya!" angguk Ino patuh, lalu duduk dikursi tunggu sambil melihat kepergian Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah kepergian Itachi, tiba-tiba Ino tak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Wanita bersurai pirang itupun segera menghampiri anak perempuan itu karena merasa kasihan.

"Hwaaaa Ibuuuu, Ibu kemana…hiks hiks.." anak kecil itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Adik kecil, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino khawatir sambil menyentuh pundak anak kecil imut itu.

" …Ibuku tidak datang-datang bibi" jawabnya dengan sesenggukan.

"Memangnya ibumu kemana?"

"Ibu, hiks, ibu,,katanya beli obat, ta-tapi tidak kembali-kembali huwaa….."

"Ssshhh sudah ya, anak cantik tidak boleh menangis" ujar Ino dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis kecil yang ia rengkuh saat ini, jika begini, ia jadi teringat akan panti asuhannya yang ada diKorea, ino jadi sedih, ia sangat merindukan anak-anak disana. Namun Ino segera menepis kesedihan itu, sekarang ia harus menolong anak kecil itu agar segera dapat bertemu dengan ibunya."Bibi..akan membawamu bertemu dengan Ibumu, Ayo" ajak Ino pada si anak.

"Tapi aku tidak bica jalan, ka-kakiku cakit.." ungkap gadis kecil itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eh.." Ino agak sedikit terkejut, jika bocah yang ada didepannya ini tidak bisa jalan, lantas bagaimana ia akan membawa bocah itu untuk bertemu Ibunya? Inopun lantas berfikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan ia lakukan. Dan setelah beberapa saat ia berfikir, akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk menggendong bocah tersebut. Tak ada cara lain lagi.

"Bagaimana bibi?" Tanya bocah itu dengan sorot memohon.

"Ya sudah, bibi akan menggendongmu, ayo!" Inopun mulai mengangkat tubuh bocah yang lumayan berat itu dan menggendongnya disebelah kiri. Sebelum berjalan, Ino sempat menghela nafas sejenak, melonggarkan tubuh bocah itu agar tidak menekan perut buncitnya. "Oke, kita cari Ibumu sekarang!" ucap Ino pada bocah itu dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Um!" bocah itupun mengangguk setuju. Dan Inopun segera berjalan menuju Apotik.

.

Itachi telah selesai menebus obat Ino diApotik, dan kini ia harus kembali keloby untuk menjemput wanita tercintanya itu. Seulas senyuman tipispun tercipta dibibir merahnya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa seperti seorang suami yang tengah melakukan beberapa hal untuk istrinya yang sedang hamil. Padahal Ino dan Itachi belum resmi menikah, tapi mulai sekarang Itachi akan menganggap Ino seperti istrinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin sekali menikahi Ino secepatnya, namun ia tahu jika saat ini waktunya sangat tidak tepat untuk merealisasikan keinginannya tersebut. Jika ia menikahi Ino sekarang, lantas bagaimana dengan orangtuanya, dengan karirnya, dengan pers dan dengan keluarga Ino? Semua orang pasti akan menentang keras pernikahan mereka karena anak yang dikandung Ino bukanlah anak kandung dari Itachi. Alhasil Itachipun memutuskan untuk menikahi Ino setelah anak yang dikandungnya lahir. Biarlah saat ini semuanya menjadi rahasia untuk sementara. Rahasia indah yang hanya akan ia nikmati bersama dengan Ino. Hanya berdua.

Itachi berjalan cepat meninggalakan Apotik Konoha Central Hospital dengan wajah stay cool. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju loby rumah sakit yang terletak agak jauh dari Apotik yang ia datangi tadi. Pandangannyapun tetap lurus kedepan saat menaiki _escalator_ yang membawanya turun kelantai satu, ia tak peduli akan pandangan-pandangan mata dari para pengunjung rumah sakit yang menatapnya dengan sorot memuja. Itachi sudah biasa mendapat tatapan-tatapan seperti itu,dan iapun tetap bersikap cuek.

Saat tak sengaja menolehkan pandangannya kearah bawah, kedua mata _Onyx_ milik Itachi tiba-tiba terbelalak, ia terkejut akan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir sekaligus panik.

"Ino!" serunya dengan nada geram. Lantas iapun segera berlari menghampiri wanitanya yang tengah menggendong seorang bocah perempuan. Ia kesal dan marah ketika melihatnya. Marah karena lagi-lagi Ino membuatnya sangat khawatir terhadap kandungan wanita Korea itu. Kenapa Itachi merasa takut dan sekhawatir ini, ia juga tak tahu. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Seolah ada dorongan aneh yang selalu muncul dari dalam tubuhnya jika berhubungan dengan kandungan Ino.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

Nah gimana menurut kalian? Apa msh krg pnjang?, uda kriting nih tgnq hehehehe, tapi lumayan kan…

Oh ya di LTLY, Ita-kun emang agak cuek dan arogan, tapi klo udah berhubungan dg org yg dia cintai, dy psti akan brubah jd manissssss bingits, jadi pngn dipluk Ita-kun *digampar Ino*

Oke readers.. tunggu chapter 8 yah…, pasti ItaIno makin so sweet deh dichap depan, thanks bgt udah mau baca fic yang ugly ini ya, iloveu *peluk-peluk*

dntfrgttoREVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 update, kalian blm puas kan? Hehe

Lets, cekidot….

.

Balesan review :

_**(shiori avaron)**_ wahhh anak siapa ya? Masih himitsu kayanya hehehe, klo balas dendam sasomira masih berlanjut kok tapi nanti _**(zielavienaz96)**_ haduh… klo mau lbih panjang ya rel kereta api kli hehehe, akan kuusahakan _**(khamyauchiha23)**_ hehehe, Oke arigatou untuk semangatnya _**(INOcent Cassiopeia)**_ emang km aja, aku juga mau tahu xixixi _**(dwi2)**_ tunggu yah… sabar :p _**(ferryfromhell)**_ Arigatou gozaimasu ferry-kun.. _**(kitsune)**_ hmmm.. klo masalah itu tunggu aja ampe chapter2 mnjelang ending, ntar disitu akan djlskan, tp klo skrg biar ItaIno ngerasain romantisan2 mrka dulu sblm sesuatu tak trduga muncul didepan mrka hehehe _**(rechi)**_ hmm klo pnasaran trs ikutin ffnya yah… nanti psti akan tau sndiri _**(hana)**_ oke aku akan trs semangat , klo soal kontak batin kyanya masih himitsu, tebak2 aja sendiri hahaha _**(ami)**_ yak teruslah menebak ami-chan hehehe arigatou bwd semangatnya _**(de-chan)**_ xixixixi gpp de-chan, gg kriting2 amat kok, doitashimashite… _**(R)**_ Yak.. aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi, arigatou R-san _**(miskiyatuleviana)**_ yap salam knal juga miski-chan, seperti tmn2 lain dehhhh tebak aja sendiri hehehe _**(Azetha Mei)**_ iri ya? Sama doong hahahaha, aku yg buat aja ampe ngebayang-bayangin gj :D

.

.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Chapter 8

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23), Haruno Sakura (20),

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

Itachi berlari menghampiri Ino yang tampak kesusahan ketika menggendong seorang gadis kecil. Pria berambut panjang itu begitu terlihat kesal dengan apa yang Ino lakukan saat ini, baru saja dr. Tsunade memberi petuah-petuah kepadanya mengenai kandungannya, dan sekarang ia malah membahayakan kandungannya sendiri dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil yang beratnya tak bisa dikatan ringan. Apa Ino itu tuli, sehingga tak dapat mendengarkan kata-kata dr. Tsunade dengan baik? Fikir itachi.

"Ino!" seru Itachi setelah tiba didepan Ino, Ino yang melihat kedatangan Itachi dengan wajah murkanyapun langsung berhenti dan terkejut.

"I-ita.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara setenang mungkin namun sarat akan kekesalan. Ia harus mengendalikan emosinya. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu terlihat tenang meskipun dalam kondisi kemarahan yang sudah diambang batas.

"Aku hanya.."

"Ibuuuu….hwaa… bibi itu Ibuku…" tangis gadis kecil yang Ino gendongpun langsung pecah ketika ia melihat Ibunya datang kearahnya.

"Putriku…" Ibu itupun segera menghampiri anaknya dengan wajah panik.

"Ibu…" gadis itu mencoba meraih tangan Ibunya.

"Sayang…maafkan Ibu ya.." ungkap sang Ibu sembari mengangkat tubuh anaknya dari gendongan Ino.

"Nyonya, lain kali jangan sampai anda meninggalkan anak anda sendirian lagi ditempat seperti ini" ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan anak kecil itu kepada Ibunya.

"Iya Nyonya.. saya memang ceroboh, sayang.. maafkan Ibu ya" ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ibu…hiks!" anak kecil itu hanya terisak dan memeluk Ibunya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menggendong anak saya, padahal anda sedang hamil, saya benar-benar merasa bersalah Nyonya"

"Hm, semua orang yang melihat anak kecil menangis sendirian dan memanggil-manggil nama ibunya pasti juga akan melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti saya, anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah Nyonya!" ujar Ino dengan senyuman tulusnya meskipun ada guratan kelelahan yang terpampang jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Nyonya, anda benar-benar seorang calon Ibu yang sangat baik"

"Sama-sama Nyonya!"

"Eh..tunggu" Ibu itu tak sengaja menatap wajah Itachi. "Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha?" ternyata iapun mulai menyadarinya.

Inopun tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Ibu itu, tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Hn anda memang benar, dan sekarang apa lagi yang ingin anda katakan?" Tanya Itachi dengan _deathglear _mematikannya pada Ibu itu, Itachi kesal sekali kenapa wanita berambut ikal itu tak juga pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ung.. sudah tidak ada Tuan, saya hanya tidak menyangka saja bisa berbicara dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha disini, kalau begitu sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, saya permisi dulu sampai jumpa…" Ibu itupun segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino, ia agak takut dengan tatapan tajam Itachi yang diberikan kepadanya tadi, bukan hanya dia saja sih yang takut. Tapi siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan menunduk dan memilih untuk pergi dari hadapannya, dari pada membuat masalah dengan Uchiha, lebih baik mereka hengkang saja.

"Ukhh.." tiba-tiba Ino merintih tertahan dan menyentuh pinggang kirinya yang terasa ngilu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang terlihat khawatir, meskipun ia masih marah, tapi rasa khawatirnya lebih mendominasi.

"Engh…" Ino hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia tak mau membuat Itachi khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" Itachi semakin mengeryit, Ino tak bisa membohonginya dengan wajah kesakitan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ita-kun" Inopun tersenyum hambar, ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh!" Itachi langsung memeluk Ino dengan protektif.

"I-ita!" dan sontak membuat Ino kaget.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membahayakan diri sendiri dan juga kandunganmu ha? Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku khawatir? Tindakanmu barusan benar-benar gila kau tahu?" omel Itachi dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, pemuda itu benar-benar sudah mengeluarkan emosinya saat ini.

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau bodoh, kau ceroboh, kau membuatku cemas dan khawatir, kau kan sedang mengandung, kenapa bisa-bisanya menggendong anak kecil itu sampai kesini? Jika perutmu tertekan bagaimana? Lihat sekarang, pinggangmu saja sudah sakitkan?" sahut Itachi dengan nada yang mulai ia buat setenang mungkin, ia tak mau jika kemurkaannya membuat Ino jadi menangis lagi, tapi ternyata harapannya pupus, Ino sudah terisak pelan didalam pelukannya.

"Hiks, aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya menangis sendirian dan memanggil-manggil nama Ibunya, hiks.. itu membuatku teringat dengan anak-anak yang ada dipanti asuhanku, aku.. aku merindukan mereka" ujar Ino dengan isakan kecilnya.

"…" Itachipun hanya terdiam, ia tahu tentang panti asuhan yang Ino miliki diKorea, pemuda tampan itu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini. Wanita itu sudah 5 bulan meninggalkan Korea serta panti asuhannya dan pasti sekarang ia sangat merindukan anak-anak asuhnya.

"Kau tahu sendirikan jika aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk melihat mereka menangis" Inopun mulai berhenti untuk menangis.

"Aku mengerti, tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi bisa membahayakan kandunganmu, kau memang baik, bahkan terlalu baik, tapi bersikap baik juga harus melihat situasi" ujar Itachi memberi pengertian, iapun lantas melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku!" ungkap Ino dengan kepala menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Hn, lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi ya, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua" Itachipun menghapus airmata Ino dengan Ibu jarinya. Meski banyak sekali pasang mata yang tengah memandangi mereka berdua, tapi Itachi tak perduli.

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Baguslah, sekarang kita pulang ya" ajak Itachi.

"Pulang?"

"Iya pulang, semuanya sudah selesai kan?"

"Tapi.." sepertinya Ino sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Tapi apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai tampak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Ino.

"…" Inopun hanya mengangguk membetulkan ucapan Itachi.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku… ingin makan Udon" ungkap Ino agak ragu.

"Udon?" delik Itachi sedikit terkejut. Apa yang Ino katakan barusan membuatnya kembali kaget dan tak percaya.

"Iya!" angguk Ino.

"Apa kau menyukai Udon?" Tanya Itachi memastikan, memastikan bila ini semua hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan jika makanan kesukaan Ino memang sama dengan makanan kesukaan Itachi.

"…" Ino hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengetahuinya lewat televisi, kelihatannya sangat enak, aku jadi ingin memakannya"

"Jadi kau baru pertama kali tahu?"

"Um!" angguk Ino membenarkan Itachi. Itachipun kembali dibuat heran oleh keinginan Ino, lagi-lagi wanita itu mengidamkan suatu hal yang menjadi kesukaannya. Jika Ino memang menyukai Udon sejak dulu itu wajar, tapi wanita itu baru pertama kali mengetahui makanan kesukaan Itachi lewat televisi dan langsung mengidamkannya. Aneh sekali.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang untuk mencari Udon, tapi kita bawa pulang, karena aku tidak mau melihatmu semakin kelelahan" ucap Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. Biarlah dia menganggap semua ini lagi-lagi hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

"Ne, arraseo Ita-kun!"

"Hn, kajja!" Itachipun segera menuntun Ino untuk berjalan meninggalakan _Konoha Central Hospital._

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Akai no Sa Apartment, Sasori's Office Room**

.

"Sialan!" umpat Sasori dengan nada geram. Pria tampan itu kini tengah berada diruang kantornya yang ada di _Akai no Sa Apartment._ Sudah 3 bulan ia menyibukan diri dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang memang harus ia tangani dan selesaikan, namun siapa sangka dengan semua kesibukannya itu malah membuatnya seolah pasif akan kabar mengenai Ino. Sasori baru mengetahui jika selama ini Ino tinggal serumah dengan Uchiha Itachi, malah wanita Korea yang ia kira akan hidup menggelandang dan menderita itu kini terlihat sangat bahagia sekali dengan si sulung Uchiha itu. Sasori kesal, marah dan muak, tentu saja! Dan kali ini jelas ia akan melanjutkan sesi balas dendamnya terhadap wanita Yamanaka itu.

"Brengsek! Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang, bodoh!" ujar Sasori dengan guratan-guratan kemarahan yang terpampang jelas diwajah tegasnya. "Kebahagiaan itu, aku akan mengusiknya, lihat saja Uchiha.. aku akan membuat wanitamu kembali menderita" imbuhnya dengan seringaian licik.

"Chagiyaaaaaaaaa….." seru Mira yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Sasori dengan membawa koper besar.

"Mira?" Sasoripun agak terkejut, heran melihat kedatangan Mira yang setahunya masih berada diKorea.

"Nega pogoshippo jugketsso sarang! _(aku sangat merindukanmu sayang!)_" Mirapun langsung berhambur kepelukan Sasori dengan manja dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hn, nado" jawab Sasori sambil membalas pelukan Mira. "Wae?"

"Mwo?" Tanya Mira.

"Dangsin-eun jeoleul hochulhaji anhseubnida? _(Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?)_" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Chung-gyeog! _(Kejutan!)_" jawab Mira dengan nada manjanya, rupanya wanita itu ingin memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya.

"Hm, naneun maeu nollasseubnida _(aku sangat terkejut)_" kata Sasori, lantas ia segera menyambar leher Mira dengan agresif.

"Ahhh..Sasori-kun" desah Mira. "Sasori-kun naepeon! _(Sasori-kun nakal!)_" imbuh Mira sambil meremas _nipple_ Sasori.

"Kau mau merangsangku ya?" Sasoripun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Habisnya, kau main serang saja" Mira menatap wajah Sasori gemas.

"Sudah 1 bulan Kim Mira, aku sangat merindukan gitar Spanyolku" pemuda tampan itu kini menelusupkan wajahnya ditengah-tengah payudara besar kekasihnya.

"Akhhh..iya-iya aku mengerti, sudah dulu, nanti aku janji akan memuaskanmu, berapapun ronde yang kau mau nanti, aku akan melayanimu"

"Oke! Tanggung sendiri akibatnya jika kau bohong" ancam Sasori sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Mira.

"Ne.." Mira hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman manisnya. "Oh ya tentang teleponmu kemarin, apa itu sungguhan?" Tanya Mira penasaran.

"Hm, itu benar, selama ini kita lengah, aku pikir dia hidup terkatung-katung disini, tapi ternyata aku salah besar" ungkap Sasori kesal.

"Lalu selanjutnya, kita tidak mungkin diam saja kan sayang?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatnya menderita lagi, kalau bisa..kita buat dia kehilangan bayinya heh!" ujar Sasori dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau licik sekali chagiya.." Mirapun tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Hm!" dan Sasoripun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kenyal Mira.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

"Eh!" Ino terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin dan nafas yang agak tersengal, rupanya ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang tampak khawatir ketika ia membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Ia dan Ino telah sampai didepan rumah, dan disepanjang jalan ternyata Ino tertidur dengan pulas disamping Itachi.

"A-aku hanya sedikit mimpi buruk" jawab Ino sambil menyeka keringatnya, mimpi buruk barusan benar-benar terasa sangat menakutkan sekali baginya.

"Ayo turun" ajak Itachi, lalu iapun menuntun Ino untuk turun dari mobil. Setelah Ino turun dari mobil, Itachipun segera menutup pintunya kembali. "jangan takut" Itachi segera memeluk Ino untuk menenangkan wanita itu. "itu hanya mimpi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku ada disini untukmu"

"Hm!" Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh, benar kata Itachi, ia tak boleh terlalu memikirkan tentang mimpi buruk itu, dan ia juga tak boleh membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal fana yang hanya akan mengganggu kesehatan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya.

"Hn!" Itachipun melepaskan pelukannya, kini ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Semoga wanitaku ini tidak mimpi buruk lagi" kecupan hangat yang menenangkan ia berikan dikedua mata Ino yang terpejam.

"…" Inopun hanya cengo dan diam dibuatnya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meskipun ciuman Itachi hanya mendarat dimatanya, tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Ino. Meskipun rasanya ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan sentuhan bibir Itachi yang lembut.

"Kajja!" ajak Itachi, dan Inopun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne!" angguk Ino, lalu ia dan Itachi segera masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya, Itachi segera menyuruh Ino untuk duduk duluan dimeja makan, pria itupun langsung menuju _pantry _untuk mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan Udon kedalamnya. Dengan cermat dan cekatan pria berambut panjang itu membuat jus apel yang di mix dengan susu untuk Ino, setelah Udon dan jusnya siap untuk dihidangkan, Itachipun segera membawanya kemeja makan dimana Ino tengah menunggunya disana.

"Wah…!" kedua mata Ino berbibar menyaksikan makanan yang ia idamkan tersaji didepannya, ingin sekali Ino segera memakannya dari tangan Itachi. Ya, Ino ingin sekali bila Itachi yang menyuapinya.

"Belum tiba saatnya makan siang, tapi wanitaku sudah merasa lapar lagi" Itachipun duduk disamping Ino.

"Ini sudah jam 11 Ita-kun...lagi pula akukan sedang mengandung, wajar bila aku selalu merasa lapar"

"Iya-iya aku mengerti"

_I want to remind you_

_You're the one who taught me to love_

_But I couldn't find you….._

Tiba-tiba _I-Phone_ Itachi berdering. Iapun segera mengambil alat komunikasi itu dari dalam saku celananya dan langsung melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Saat melihat layar _I-Phone_, kedua alis Itachipun langsung berkerut, ia agak terkejut melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera dilayar _I-Phone_nya itu. Ternyata itu adalah Ayahnya. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku tinggal sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon, kau makan sendiri ya!"

"Ta-tapi Ita-" belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya, Itachi sudah bergegas pergi meninggalkannya dan membuat _mood_ Ino kembali memburuk. "padahal aku ingin agar kau menyuapiku" gumam Ino dengan nada sedih. Rasanya ia sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk memakan Udon. Iapun menghembuskan nafas kesal dan meletakan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Biarlah ia menunggu Itachi sampai pemuda itu datang dan menuruti permintaannya yang tidak dapat ditunda-tunda itu.

.

Itachi memilih menuju ruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon Ayahnya, dan saat sudah tiba diruang tamu, iapun segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hallo Ayah!"

("Hallo Itachi, kau masih ingat Ayah?") Tanya Tuan Fugaku berbasa-basi.

"Ayah jangan gila, tentu saja aku ingat" jawab Itachi tak habis pikir.

("Baguslah jika kau masih ingat anakku")

"Sudahlah sebaiknya Ayah _to the point_ saja, tak biasanya Ayah basa-basi seperti ini, cepat katakan ada apa?" Itachipun mulai agak kesal, heran dengan sikap Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba langka.

("Oke-oke baiklah, Ayah akan langsung saja keintinya, kau masih ingat tentang pembicaraan kita beberapa waktu yang lalu Itachi?")

"Pembicaraan apa maksud Ayah?" kedua alis Itachi berkerut.

("Astaga, kau jangan pura-pura lupa, kau sudah punya satu janji pada Ayah, dan kaukan sudah tahu apa janji itu"

"A-apa? Janji itu?" Itachi baru ingat akan janjinya pada sang Ayah, dan ia begitu terkejut ketika kembali mengingat apa janji itu.

("Hn, janji untuk mau dijodohkan dengan putri dari sahabat Ayah yang ada diKorea, kau tidak lupa kan Itachi?")

"Tapi Ayah" Itachipun mulai gelagapan, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

("Tak ada tapi-tapian Itachi, janji adalah janji, kemarin sahabat Ayah menelpon untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu dengan putrinya, kita disuruh datang keKorea untuk berkunjung kekediamannya, tapi Ayah bilang padanya bila kita baru bisa datang 2 bulan mendatang, kau juga ada undangan ke University Of Seoul untuk menjadi Motivator 2 bulan lagi kan? Jadi sekalian kita mampir kerumah sahabat Ayah Ok!")

"Tidak bisa Ayah-"

("Jangan membantah Itachi, itu sudah menjadi keputusan Ayah, dan kau harus menepati janjimu, karena seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah berani untuk mengingkari janjinya")

"A-"

Tuut, tuut, tuut, tuut

Terlambat, Tuan Fugaku sudah mematikan teleponnya sebelum Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tch, sial" umpat Itachi kesal. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami?" gumam Itachi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah frustasi, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi semua ini, Itachi tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan itu karena saat ini ia sudah menemukan wanita lain yang telah mengisi penuh relung hatinya. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus menepati janji Ayahnya. "Hah, untuk saat ini aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, nanti saat bertemu dengan sahabat Ayah, aku akan mengatakan semuanya bila aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih" ujar Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

.

Kruuukkk

"Eh…" Ino mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia sudah sangat lapar sekali, kenapa Itachi tak kembal-kembali juga. "sabar sayang.. Ibu harus menunggu Ita-kun sampai ia datang kembali" gumam Ino sambil mengelus perut buncitnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Ino!" akhirnya Itachipun datang, pemuda itu heran dengan Ino yang masih belum juga menghabiskan Udonnya, padahal Udon itu pasti sudah dingin sekarang.

"Ita-kun akhirnya kau kembali" senyum Inopun seketika mengembang saat melihat kedatangan Itachi. Pemuda itu langsung duduk disampingnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa belum dimakan Udonnya? Katanya kau ingin, tapi sampai Udonnya mendingin kau belum memakannya juga?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Sebenarnya ia kesal sekali, sudah Ayahnya membuatnya kesal tadi, dan sekarang ditambah Ino yang kembali membuat kekesalannya jadi bertambah. Tapi ia tak mau terbawa emosi. Itachi harus tetap tenang menghadapi wanita hamil seperti Ino. Jika ia kembali terbawa emosi, Ino pasti akan menangis lagi seperti tadi.

"Aku menunggumu" jawab Ino agak takut, ia takut jika Itachi marah lagi padanya karena khawatir.

"Menungguku? Kan aku sudah bilang kau makan dulu sendiri"

"Ta-tapi aku ingin kau menyuapiku" Ino spontan mengatakan itu, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Apa?" Itachi menelengkan kepalanya, ia sedikit kaget dengan keinginan Ino yang baru pertama kali.

"Aku…Cuma ingin agar Ita-kun menyuapiku" Ino mulai menunduk, kedua matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, namun ia menahannya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis. Sudah cukup ia menangis akibat _mood swing_ yang ia alami hari ini. Sudah berapa kali Ino menangis hari ini, ia sampai lupa untuk menghitungnya. "kalau Ita-kun tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku..maaf sudah minta yang aneh-aneh" karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Inopun segera beranjak dari kursi dan berniat untuk pergi kekamarnya. Namun Itachi segera menahan tangannya dan membuatnya tidak jadi pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"Duduk disini" pinta Itachi sambil menepuk pahanya. Pemuda itu menatap mata wanitanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ita?" Inopun terlihat bingung dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk duduk dipaha pemuda itu.

"Hn, katanya ingin kusuapi, makanya duduklah disini supaya aku mudah untuk menyuapimu" jelas Itachi yang sontak membuat kedua pipi Ino merona merah.

"…" Ino masih cengo dan tak dapat bereaksi apapun karena tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, ia terlalu senang sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tch, palli!" karena tak segera mendapat respon dari Ino, akhirnya Itachipun langsung mendudukan tubuh wanita itu dengan hati-hati diatas pangkuannya, dan Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ita-kun" Inopun tak jadi menangis, kini perasaannya sangat berbunga-bunga. Berada sedekat ini dengan Itachi adalah hal yang selalu menjadi keinginannya, bahkan keinginan yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Ino tak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan memikirkan hal-hal membingungkan seperti itu. Yang penting sekarang keinginannya terpenuhi dan ia merasa sangat bahagia, itu sudah cukup buat Ino.

"Kau makin manja ya" komen Itachi sambil menatap wajah Ino dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sungguh menawan.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Tentu saja boleh, asalkan manjanya hanya padaku saja, tidak boleh kepria lain selain aku"

"Hm" Inopun mengangguk mengerti. "Lagi pula aku hanya ingin Ita-kun" dan iapun menandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Itachi.

"Baguslah" Itachipun tersenyum penuh arti, semenjak ada Ino, ia jadi sering tersenyum lembut, tapi hanya ditujukan untuk wanita itu saja. "sekarang kau makan Udonnya, tapi sudah dingin, apa kau masih mau untuk memakannya?" Itachipun mengambil semangkuk Udon itu dari atas meja.

"Dinginpun tetap enak bila Ita-kun yang menyuapiku" ucap Ino dengan polos, ia tak malu mengatakan hal itu pada Itachi karena ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya.

"Kau ini" Itachipun kembali tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut Ino gemas, lalu iapun segera melakukan ritualnya untuk menyuapi Ino. "Hn, buka mulutmu" titah Itachi, dan Inopun segera membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Itachi. Kini segala kekesalan Itachipun telah gugur karena melihat wanita yang dicintainya makan dengan lahap dan antusias.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Malampun telah tiba, waktu kini menunjukan pukul 21.00 malam. Sasukepun ternyata tidak pulang kerumah orangtuanya di Uchiha mansion, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang kerumah Itachi yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari kantor Uchiha Corp. tempatnya bekerja sebagai seorang wakil Direktur. Sasuke yang baru turun dari _Ferrari Calivornia Convertible 4.31 _warna merah itu segera masuk kedalam rumah Itachi. Setelah masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju dapur untuk minum, ternyata ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan kakaknya disana.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah Ayah?" Tanya Itachi agak terkejut, namun tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Malas, aku lebih suka tinggal dirumahmu" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil mengambil jus tomat didalam lemari es.

"Tapi Ibu pasti merindukanmu, sudah seminggu kau menginap disini, sekali-kali pulanglah kerumah"

"Iya-iya besok aku akan pulang" karena tak mau mendengarkan ceramahan kakaknya lebih jauh lagi, lebih baik Sasuke mengatakan Iya agar Itachi diam.

"Hn!" Itachipun hanya menyeringai puas.

"Oh ya kak bagaimana soal masalahmu?"

"Masalah apa?" Itachi pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal ia tahu jika yang Sasuke akan tanyakan pasti tentang masalah perjodohannya.

"Perjodohan?" Sasukepun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Itachi.

"Hhhh" Itachipun menghela nafas berat. "tadi Ayah menelponku"

"Pasti untuk membahas itukan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hn!, 2 bulan lagi aku akan keKorea untuk menghadiri undangan menjadi Motivator di Unersity Of Seoul"

"Lalu?"

"Dan saat itulah aku dan Ayah akan mampir kerumah sahabat Ayah untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan antara aku dan putrinya"

"Apa? Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Sasukepun tampak terkejut.

"Aku tidak bilang akan menerimanya kan?"

"Lalu kalau bukan menerimanya, kenapa kau mau mampir kerumah sahabat Ayah?" Sasukepun tampak semakin heran.

"Aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ino dan menerima perjodohan itu, aku hanya tak mau membuat Ayah kecewa, jadinya nanti disana, aku akan mengatakan pada Ayah dan juga sahabatnya jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan itu" jelas Itachi.

"Kakak yakin Ayah akan mau menerima itu?"

"Aku memang tidak yakin, tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ayah" jawab Itachi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tampak semangat sekali, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu!"

"Hn, terimakasih baka Outoto" Itachipun mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan senyuman simpulnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Itachi bodoh…" Sasukepun segera menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari rambutnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi.

"Tapi kau masih seperti adikku yang berumur 5 tahun" Itachipun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan gila!" pekik Sasuke kesal. Apa-apaan kakaknya itu.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku keatas dulu, Ino pasti sudah menunggu lama dari tadi, dan semua ini gara-gara kau!" Itachipun segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal.

.

Didalam kamar Ino, wanita berambut pirang itu kini tengah merasa kesal karena Itachi tak kunjung kembali kekamarnya, alhasil ia yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang itupun memutuskan untuk menyusul Itachi kedapur. Namun baru saja ia berdiri dan akan berjalan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa ngilu dipinggang kirinya, apakah ini gara-gara menggendong gadis kecil dirumah sakit tadi ya? Kenapa baru sekarang terasa sakit lagi, padahal setelah pulang dari rumah sakit tadi Ino sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi dipinggangnya.

"Ah…" rintih Ino sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit, iapun memutuskan untuk kembali duduk diatas ranjang karena merasa tak sanggup untuk turun kebawah menyusul Itachi. "Kenapa terasa sakit lagi?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Siapa yang sakit?" seruan Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Ino langsung terkesiap.

"I-Ita-kun" Inopun lantas segera bersikap biasa dan menyembunyikan ekspresi sakitnya dari Itachi yang telah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah berada dihadapan Ino.

"Eh tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Ino cepat, berusaha berbohong agar Itachi tak khawatir padanya, tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena Itachi sudah mulai curiga dengan jawabannya.

"Kau bohong!" tuduh Itachi.

"Tidak Ita-kun, aku tidak bohong" geleng Ino berusaha meyakinkan Itachi.

"Ya sudah, minum obatnya dulu" Itachi sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang Ino sembunyikan darinya, ia tahu jika wanita tercintanya itu pasti sedang membohonginya, keringat dingin dipelipis Ino yang Itachi lihat cukup membuktikan jika wanita itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Namun Itachi mengurungkan dulu niatnya untuk kembali menginterogasi Ino supaya wanitanya itu bisa minum obat terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah" Inopun segera meminum kapsul penambah darah dan beberapa butir vitamin untuk Ibu hamil yang Itachi sodorkan kemulutnya, dan disusul dengan segelas air putih untuk mendorong obat-obat itu supaya bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Pintar, kau menghabiskan semuanya" ujar Itachi sembari meletakan gelas yang sudah kosong diatas laci Ino.

"Akukan harus sehat, makanya aku menghabiskan semuanya" ungkap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Pinggangnya kembali berdenyut ngilu dan membuat Ino berusaha menahan sakit mati-matian.

"Ya kau benar sekali" ucap Itachi mengangguk-angguk membenarkan kata-kata Ino. Dan secara tiba-tiba Itachipun membuka laci Ino dan mengambil botol minyak kayu putih yang ada didalamnya.

"U-untuk apa Ita?" Tanya Ino yang tampak heran.

"Apa kau mau berbohong lagi padaku?" Itachipun kembali memulai acara interogasinya.

"Tapi-"

"Pinggangmu sakitkan?" pertanyaan Itachi sukses membuat kedua mata Ino terbelalak, tahu dari mana pria itu jika pinggangnya sedang sakit saat ini?. "Kau terkejut, berarti aku benarkan?"

"…" Inopun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi dari Itachi karena pemuda Uchiha itu memang tak pernah bisa untuk dibohongi.

"Hn, kenapa kau tak mau jujur dari tadi?"

"Aku..hanya tak mau membuatmu khawatir"

"Tapi kau malah akan membuatku semakin khawatir jika kau berbohong"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Hn!" angguk Itachi. "Sekarang kemarilah" perintah Itachi pada Ino, Inopun sempat agak bingung dengan interupsi Itachi, namun ia segera mengerti jika Itachi menyuruhnya untuk bersandar didada bidang lelaki maskulin itu. Dan Inopun langsung merealisasikannya tanpa canggung karena saat ini ia memang sangat butuh tubuh Itachi untuk ia dekap. Hangat! Itulah yang Ino rasakan saat ini, sungguh menenangkan sekali dekapan dari seorang Uchiha, membuat Ino merasa nyaman dan juga terlindungi.

"Rilekslah" titah Itachi, dan Inopun segera merilekskan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya agak tegang, tangan kirinya ia taruh didada Itachi untuk merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu. Itachipun juga semakin merengkuh tubuh Ino secara protektif, melindungi wanitanya yang rapuh agar tetap merasa terjaga dan terlindungi olehnya. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi segera menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak kayu putih ketelapak tangan kanannya, setelah dirasa cukup, iapun meletakan botol minyak kayu putih itu diatas laci, dan selanjutnya pemuda tampan itu menyingkap sedikit piyama tidur Ino sehingga memperlihatkan pinggang kirinya yang mulus terekspos begitu saja didepan mata Itachi. Itachipun segera melancarkan aksi yang sedari tadi tersimpan dipikirannya, yaitu memijat pinggang Ino yang sakit dengan penekanan-penekanan yang lembut serta menenangkan untuk wanitanya.

"I-Ita apa yang kau laku-"

"Sssstt… diamlah, kau membutuhkan ini untuk meringankan rasa sakitmu" sahut Itachi yang masih melakukan kegiatannya.

"Hm!" Inopun hanya mengangguk dan pasrah, ia tak mungkin menolak perlakuan Itachi karena ia sendiri sangat menikmatinya.

"Lain kali kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi lagi ya!"

"Iya, aku janji" ucap Ino patuh. "Akh!" pekik Ino ketika pijatan Itachi terlalu menyakitkan buatnya. Iapun langsung meremas kemeja Itachi dengan kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Sakitkah?" Tanya Itachi yang tampak khawatir.

"Um!" angguk Ino cepat.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, aku harus melemaskan ototmu" Itachipun kembali melakukan pijatannya setelah tadi sempat berhenti karena pekikan Ino.

"Iya!" Inopun kembali mengangguk patuh. Iapun merintih keenakan karena pijatan yang Itachi berikan dipinggangnya, meskipun sakit, tapi Itachi melakukannya dengan lembut seolah dia adalah seorang tukang pijat professional. "I-Ita-kun apakah dulu kau seorang tukang pijat?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Apa pijatanku terlalu enak sehingga kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya balik Itachi dengan tatapan tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya Ino bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu padanya.

"Hm, aku sangat menyukainya" ungkap Ino dengan muka merona sambil mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Itachi.

"Itu sudah pasti" ujar Itachi dengan pedenya. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan kegiatan memijat pinggang Ino, akhirnya Itachipun menyudahi kegiatan itu karena memang sudah selesai. Namun saat mengangkat tangannya dan menutup kembali baju Ino, tangan Itachi tak sengaja menyenggol perut buncit Ino yang sedikit terekspos. Dan kembali, ia merasakan hal aneh itu muncul lagi didalam perutnya, seperti tersengat listrik dan bergejolak tak karuan, jantungnyapun turut berdebar semakin cepat seperti orang yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa Ita-kun?" Tanya Ino sambil mendongak keatas menatap wajah tampan Itachi, Ino merasa jika perilaku Itachi saat ini sedikit aneh.

"E' tidak apa-apa" geleng Itachi pelan dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Dan tiba-tiba rasa penasaran dan dorongan kuat seolah muncul dari dalam tubuhnya secara memberontak. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengelus perut buncit Ino dengan penuh kasih sayang. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi begini?' Tanya Itachi dalam hati. Karena dorongan itu semakin kuat dan seperti tidak dapat ia tolak lagi, akhirnya Itachipun memberanikan diri untuk minta ijin kepada Ino agar bisa mengelus perut buncit wanita itu. "Bolehkah aku mengelus perutmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan hati-hati dan gugup, entah datang dari mana perasaan itu, ia sendiri juga bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino terkejut setengah mati, inilah yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Keinginan yang begitu mustahil dan seakan tak mungkin terjadi akhirnya terjadi juga. Ino sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana? Bolehkah?" Tanya Itachi kembali, entah kenapa ia takut jika Ino menolaknya.

"A-apa Ita-kun sudi untuk mengelus perutku? Apa Ita-kun tidak jiji untuk-"

"Jangan bodoh Ino!" Itachi segera memotong kata-kata Ino yang ngelantur itu dengan nada kesal. "kenapa aku harus jiji? Dan kenapa aku harus tidak sudi untuk melakukannya? Dia tak salah apapun, bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu adalah makhluk yang tidak berdosa, dan pada akhirnya nanti dia juga akan menjadi anakku, aku harus mulai bisa menerimanya dari sekarang, mengenalnya dari sekarang dan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu dari sekarang, jadi untuk apa aku jiji?" jelas Itachi tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, membuat Ino langsung menangis terharu karena mendengarkan kata-kata seindah itu dari mulut pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ita-kun!" Inopun tak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa karena saking senangnya, ia hanya menggumamkan nama Itachi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh atletis itu. Ino sungguh bahagia. Kemeja biru dongker Itachipun sampai basah karena airmata Ino.

"Jadi?" Itachipun mengangkat wajah Ino dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Huumb!" angguk Ino dengan senyuman manisnya. Ini awal yang baik untuk Ino, jadi mulai sekarang ia tak akan takut lagi untuk meminta Itachi agar mau mengelus perutnya setiap hari.

"Gomawo.." ujar Itachi dengan tulus, lalu iapun mengecup kening Ino sekilas.

"…" Inopun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa suara.

Itachipun kembali menyandarkan kepala Ino didada bidangnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itupun segera terulur untuk menyingkap piyama tidur milik Ino, dan kini iapun bisa melihat perut buncit Ino yang terpampang jelas tanpa atasan piyama yang menutupinya. Itachi kemudian langsung menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas perut Ino, jemari kekarnya mengusap-usap perut buncit itu dengan penuh rasa haru dan berdebar-debar. Rasanya seolah Itachi ingin terus melakukan ini setiap hari. Itachi sungguh tak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Apakah lagi-lagi karena faktor kebetulan saja? Entahlah.

"Hay jagoan, aku Ayah barumu, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Tanya Itachi pada sang jabang bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Ino. Kata-kata yang Itachi ucapkan barusan seolah mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa jagoan? Kan kita belum tahu jenis kelaminnya laki-laki atau perempuan" ujar Ino dengan senyuman geli bercampur terharu.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali bila dia adalah laki-laki" ungkap Itachi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya sudah nanti kita USG saja"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau, biar nanti jadi kejutan"

"Serius?" Tanya Ino sambil mendongak menatap Itachi.

"Hn!" angguk Itachi, lalu iapun menatap mata Ino.

"Geurae!" ucap Ino dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur sekarang, sudah malam" ajak Itachi.

"Ne!" angguk Ino.

"Tapi aku mau mencium jagoanku dulu, bolehkah?" Tanya Itachi penuh harap.

"Huumb!" Inopun mengangguk-angguk malu, tentu saja boleh, mana bisa ia menolak permintaan Uchiha Itachi.

"Deo isang gomawoyo.. _(Terimakasih lagi)_" Itachipun segera menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa menghadap keperut Ino. "Selamat malam jagoan kecil, tidurlah yang nyenyak" ucap Itachi dengan nada agak kaku, namun terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Ino. Dan…

CUP!

Itachipun memberikan satu kecupan selamat tidur untuk bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Ino, dan Ino jadi merasa sedikit geli ketika Itachi mencium perutnya tepat ditengah-tengah pusar, aneh-aneh saja pemuda itu, padahal masih ada tempat lain.

"Hn, kita tidur sekarang!" ajak Itachi lagi.

"Iya!" angguk Ino.

Itachipun segera menuntun Ino untuk berbaring, dan setelah Ino berbaring, iapun langsung naik keatas ranjang dan ikut berbaring memunggungi Ino agar bisa merengkuh tubuh wanitanya dan tidak menekan perut buncitnya. Sebelum tidur, Itachipun menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Ino menggunakan _bedcover_, dan setelah selimut hangat itu terpasang, tak lupa Itachi memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di dahi Ino yang akan ia berlakukan mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

"Selamat tidur sayang!" ucap Itachi dengan nada lembut pada Ino sambil mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Annyonghi jumuseyo chagi.." balas Ino yang turut mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, ia cepat merasa ngantuk karena pelukan hangat Itachi seolah menjadi obat penenang bagi tubuhnya yang lelah. Membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat mengarungi dunia mimpi yang pasti akan sangat indah malam ini. Ya! Semoga saja.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

Hmmm akhirnya kelar juga, maaf bgt ya tmn2 klo aq baru apdet, abis akhir2 ini ada sedikit gangguan, mklum mau UTS, jd tugas2 pada berdatangan hehehe

Gimana chapter kali ini, apakah kurang memuaskan? Maaf bgt ya, maklum namanya juga UGLY FF, ya gini deh jadinya *garuk blkng kpla*, tunggu chapter 9-nya yah… jangan bosen2 ngikutin ceritanya ampe tuntas.. oke

Jeongmal Arigatou buat kalian semua yg udah sudi buat baca FFq ini, iloveuall *peluk-peluk*

Oke, tunggu next chapnya yah..

dntfrgttoREVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is coming, let's cekidot…

Semoga kalian makin puas tman2ku :D

Balesan Review :

**(zielavienaz96)** haha.. kasihan-kasihan-kasihan :D **(khamyauchiha23) **qt liat aja ntar siapa yg bakal dijohin ama ita-kun, jangan2 aq lagi, hahahah mksih wd smngatnya khamya-chan **(INOcent Cassiopeia)** km mo dpijitin ita-kun juga? Mimpi aja keles hehehehe tbak2 aja ampe puas, mksih udah stia ama ficq ini **(kitsune)** bneran yahh awas klo boong, hoho **(hana) **ini udah panjang hana-chaaaan.. **(Guest)** g jnji week :p **(malaijahhat)** untk masalah bahasa aq emang sngaja buat tambahin hanguk ktika di japan spya unsure koreanya tetap terasa, maaf bgt klo km ngrsa g Nyaman bacanya, aq g mksud bwd apa-apa ko hehe, Iya aku hallyu sma deh kaya kamu, maksih udah suka sm fic ini, jeongmal gomawoyo.. **(de-chan)** deg-degan? Di chap ini malah akan buat km jd makin deg-degan de-chan :D **(ferryfromhell)** Arigatou gozaimasu ferry-kun **(andrea maraya)** OKE ;) **(Nurul297)** Aducch kasihan bgt ampe lumutan, ini udah apdet chapnya, jd lumutan km psti ilang hehehe, mkasih slamat mmbaca.

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 9

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23), Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan riang bersama dengan Rock Lee teman sefakultasnya menuju gerbang kampus, waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul 19.00 sore dan ia baru keluar dari kampusnya karena mendapatkan begitu banyak materi kuliah hari ini. Senyum Sakura yang manis tak henti-hentinya mengembang karena dia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Itachi jika mobilnya sudah dikirim kerumahnya tadi siang. Itachi sengaja menghadiahi Sakura mobil karena gadis itu sudah banyak membantunya dalam mengurus dan menjaga Ino selama ini. Tentu saja Sakura sangat senang sekali , siapa juga yang tidak senang bila mendapatkan sebuah mobil mewah gratis dari calon kakak iparnya, apalagi itu adalah mobil idaman Sakura, _Mazda CX-9 Facelift AWD 3.7 L V6 A/T _, sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang sangat mewah berbandrol 7.756.888 Yen_. _Meskipun mobil itu adalah mobil buatan negeri sendiri, tapi Sakura sudah lama jatuh cinta kepada mobil itu karena keeleganannya. Sebenarnya orangtua Sakura mampu saja membelikan mobil seperti itu untuknya, namun sayangnya, Ibunya itu termasuk orang yang sangat hemat sekali dalam urusan keuangan dan ia juga tidak mau terlalu memanjakan putrinya. Namun meski begitu, Sakurapun masih bisa mengerti dan menerima keputusan orangtuanya yang lebih suka mendidiknya untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih mandiri , lagi pula Sakura juga tidak mau menjadi seorang gadis manja yang dengan mudahnya meminta ini itu kepada orangtuanya.

"Lee… aku duluan yahhh…" pamit Sakura pada pria berambut klimis itu.

"Iya Sakura-chan hati-hati" balas Lee sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang mulai menjauh menghampiri mobil _Ferrari_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang kampus.

Kedatangan Gadis periang dan _fashionable_ itupun langsung disambut dengan _death glear _mematikan dari kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri didepan mobil.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Dia?" Sakurapun pura-pura tak mengerti, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke pasti sedang cemburu karena melihatnya berjalan bersama pria lain, tapi sepertinya sebuah ide jahil langsung terlintas dipikirannya, yaitu menggoda Sasuke yang tengah cemburu adalah hobi Sakura.

"Iya dia, laki-laki aneh yang jalan bersamamu tadi" ujar Sasuke yang mulai menampakan wajah kesalnya.

"Ohhh dia, dia itu Lee, teman sekelasku, tadi kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dan dia mengajakku jalan bersama sampai gerbang ya sudah aku ikut saja" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau?"

"Kita itu cuma jalan Sasuke-kun…"

"Tapi akukan sudah pernah bilang padamu jika aku tidak pernah mau melihat gadis milikku terlihat akrab bersama dengan pria lain" nada Sasuke sedikit meninggi membuat Sakura semakin menahan senyuman gelinya, gadis pinky itu bukannya malah takut dan sedih tapi malah ingin tertawa melihat sikap Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Sakura suka dari Sasuke.

"Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau dengan pria banci dan gay seperti Lee weeekkkk!" seru Sakura menahan tawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasuke yang langsung _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" wajah Sasukepun langsung memerah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa? Masih cemburu juga?" Tanya Sakura sambil membungkam mulutnya menahan tawa, tentu saja ia takut menertawakan kekasihnya yang mempunyai _prestise_ setinggi langit itu.

"Cih!" Sasukepun hanya bisa mengumpat menahan malu.

"Dasar!" Sakurapun masih tertawa sambil membungkam mulutnya.

"Jangan tertawa bodoh!"

"Habisnya… kau lucu dan manis sekali kalau sedang cemburu Sasuke-chan…" Sakurapun sedikit menirukan gaya seorang banci ketika tengah menggoda seoang pria.

"Arghhh.. jangan melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu Sakura, atau kau aku tinggal sekarang juga!" Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Iya-iya maaf sayang.." Sakurapun langsung memeluk Sasuke. "jangan ditinggal!" pintanya manja sambil mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn!"

"Sekarang kita kerumah kak Itachi kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hn!" angguk Sasuke.

"Kenapa cuma Hn sih? Kau masih marah?" protes Sakura.

"Iya-iya seperti yang kau mau nona Uchiha!" seru Sasuke sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Nah… begitu dong, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Sakura.

"Hn!" angguk kembali Sasuke, lalu iapun langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, dan setelah itu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi, menstarter mobil, kemudian melajukannya kekediaman Itachi di _Hiroo Garden Place_.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

Sebuah mobil _Nissan Juke_ merah berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang parkir rumah Itachi, setelah pintu ruang parkir tertutup secara otomatis, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Itachi sendiri itupun langsung turun dari dalam mobil. Pemuda tampan berkulit putih susu itu segera beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya. Padahal baru pukul 19.30 malam, tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantornya di Uchiha Corp. supaya bisa menemani Ino yang tengah sendirian dirumah.

"Tadaima!" seru Itachi sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah, namun tak ada jawaban dari Ino, Itachipun tampak heran. "Tadai-" dan iapun agak terkejut seketika saat menemukan Ino yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa dengan _LED Tv_ yang masih menyala. Itachipun tersenyum tipis, lantas ia segera duduk disamping Ino dan memperhatikan wajah cantik wanita hamil itu. "ternyata artikel itu benar, seorang wanita yang tengah hamil pasti akan semakin terlihat cantik, aura mereka terpancar" gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi Ino dengan lembut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kedua kelopak mata Ino tiba-tiba bergerak, tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat pelan, sedikit demi sedikit kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan cahaya _Aquamarine _yang begitu menyejukan.

"Ita-kun!" gumam Ino dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu" ucap Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Enghh.. tak apa" geleng Ino pelan. "tumben kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Hn! Sakura tidak ada, aku takut kau kesepian, jadi aku pulang lebih awal" jawab Itachi sambil membantu Ino untuk bangun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku memang kesepian Ita-kun, rumah sebesar ini dan hanya ada aku sendiri disini, aku agak takut, tapi tidak apa-apa, untung ada Tv" Inopun merapatkan tubuhnya keItachi, dan Itachipun menyambutnya dengan rengkuhan hangat.

"Maafkan aku ya!"ungkap Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ita…" Ino kembali menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum hangat, kini wajahnya sudah begitu sangat dekat dengan wajah Itachi hingga kedua hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hasrat ingin mencium bibir merah mungil milik Ino sudah tersimpan didalam benak Itachi, pemuda itu perlahan tapi pasti berusaha untuk menempelkan bibir Ino kebibirnya dengan cara menekan tengkuk wanita itu, namun sepertinya usaha Itachi harus segera diurungkan karena…

Kruuuukkkk…

Bunyi suara dari perut Ino sontak menggagalkan semua rencana manis si sulung Uchiha.

"E' ma-maaf!" ungkap Ino dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan geli bercampur miris, hampir saja ia berciuman dengan Ino, tapi sayangnya harus gagal.

"Iya!" angguk Ino sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Kau ingin apa? Biar aku buatkan" tawar Itachi.

"Aku ingin..." sepertinya Ino agak takut mengatakannya.

"Hn? Katakan saja tidak perlu takut" desak Itachi.

"Aku ingin tempura, ramen, onigiri dan sandwich full selada" dan ungkapan Ino sontak membuat dahi Itachi langsung berkerut kaget.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Um!" angguk Ino mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Yakin mampu menghabiskan semuanya?" Tanya lagi Itachi memastikan.

"Ummm!" angguk kembali Ino dengan rengekan kecil.

"Oke! aku akan buatkan, tapi kau harus sabar menunggu ya" pinta Itachi.

"Tapi, apa Ita-kun tidak lelah sehabis pulang kerja? Aku terlalu menyusahkanmu ya?"

"Tidak, kata siapa? Aku senang melakukannya untukmu"

"Sungguh?" Inopun tampak senang sekali atas jawaban Itachi.

"Tentu saja!" Itachipun mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. "tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali dengan pesananmu Nyonya Uchiha" bisik Itachi ditelinga Ino, dan setelah itu iapun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dahulu dilantai atas untuk mengganti baju.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan menggunakan _Ferrari_, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakurapun telah sampai dikediaman Itachi. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kak Itachi dimana ya Sasuke-kun? Dia sudah pulang kan?" Tanya Sakura saat ia dan Sasuke berada diruang tamu.

"Sudah, tadi dia bilang padaku akan pulang cepat, mungkin dia diruang tengah atau didapur" jawab Sasuke, lalu menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang tengah, dan ketika sesampainya disana ternyata benar ada Itachi yang sedang memasak didapur yang letaknya berdampingan dengan ruang tengah.

"Kak Itachiiiiiiii…" seru Sakura dengan suara yang cukup lantang, lalu berlari kearah Itachi dan langsung memeluk pemuda tampan itu dengan erat. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itupun langsung shock berat, apalagi Itachi yang menerima pelukan itu. "terimakasih kak Itachi, kau memang calon kakak ipar yang baik, terimakasih untuk mobilnya, itu adalah mobil idamanku, aku janji setelah ini akan lebih ekstra hati-hati menjaga Ino Eonni, aku akan selalu menemaninya disaat ia butuh dan akan selalu menjadi teman curhat yang baik untuknya" ungkap Sakura yang masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

"Sakura." Gumam Itachi yang masih kaget, ingin sekali ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura tapi susah sekali, Sasuke yang tadinya diam tak berkutikpun kini segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ita-kun aku-"

DEG

Ino yang baru selesai memberi makan ikan-ikan koi yang ada dikolam belakang rumahpun langsung terkejut tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Kedua manik _Aquamarine_nya terbelalak dengan tubuh yang menegang seolah tak mampu untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Hatinya seperti diremas-remas. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan melihat pria yang ia cintai dipeluk oleh wanita lain. Ino tak rela. Ya tentu saja.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih kak Itachi, aku benar-benar senang sekali hari ini" Sakura kembali memeluk Itachi dengan erat seolah tak memperdulikan kehadiran orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

'Kenapa Ita-kun diam saja?' Tanya Ino dalam hati sambil tertunduk menahan tangis, namun meskipun ia tahan, tanpa sengaja airmatanyapun akhirnya jatuh juga. Bahkan tangan kanannya kini sudah berada diatas perut buncitnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit nyeri seperti ada sebuah tonjokan yang diberikan dari dalam, apa mungkin bayinya juga merasakan sakit seperti yang Ino rasakan saat ini? Ia juga tidak tahu. "Ssshh!" Ino merintih tertahan berusaha menahan sakit diperutnya sambil berjalan menuju tangga, ia ingin segera kekamarnya sekarang juga, namun erangannya barusan didengar oleh Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung menoleh terkejut kearahnya.

"Ino!" seru Itachi yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan paksa. Pria tampan itu begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan Ino, atau bahkan Ino sudah lama datang dan melihat adegan pelukannya dengan Sakura tadi.

"E-eonni!" Sakurapun turut shock berat melihat kedatangan Ino yang sudah berderai airmata didepannya itu, ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan seenaknya saja memeluk-meluk Itachi . Mungkin bagi Sakura itu hal biasa karena ia sudah menganggap Itachi seperti kakaknya sendiri, makanya ia berani memeluk lelaki tampan itu. Tapi bagi Ino? Belum tentu wanita yang sangat mencintai Itachi itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Maaf Ita-kun tiba-tiba perutku sakit dan aku juga tiba-tiba tidak ingin makan, aku.. ingin istirahat saja, mungkin aku kelelahan, maaf sudah membuatmu repot" ujar Ino dengan berlinangan airmata sambil tersenyum hambar kearah Itachi yang tiba-tiba raut tegangnya berganti menjadi raut kekhawatiran karena mendengar keluhan Ino. Inopun langsung naik keatas tangga pertama dengan susah payah karena entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu terasa lemas dan sulit digerakkan.

"Tidak Ino!" Itachipun langsung berlari menghampiri Ino, dan setelah sampai didekat Ino, iapun langsung menahan tangan Ino agar wanita itu tidak semakin naik keatas tangga.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini?" bisik Sakura pada sang kekasih yang ada disampingnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Mana kutahu, salahmu sendiri kegenitan, dan setelah ini kau harus mendapatkan hukuman dariku" balas Sasuke dengan berbisik pula, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu cemburu bila Sakura memeluk kakaknya karena Sasuke tahu jika Sakura 100% hanya menganggap Itachi sebagai seorang kakak saja, tidak lebih. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya bila tidak memanfaatkan keadaan untuk balas mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura hanya menatap sebal kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Lepaskan Ita-kun, aku ingin kekamar" ungkap Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi dilengannya, namun percuma saja karena tenaganya kalah kuat.

"Apa yang kau lihat barusan tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Ino, percayalah Sakura hanya memelukku karena-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Ino yang hanya menggeleng pelan berusaha menguatkan diri, sebenarnya ia sangat cemburu melihat adegan pelukan antara Itachi dan Sakura tadi, namun ia takut bila rasa cemburunya itu akan membuat Itachi menjadi _elfeel _terhadapnya. "aku mau istirahat saja tolong-"

"Inoooooo" sahut Itachi berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, ia tahu jika Ino tengah cemburu padanya, wanita itu pasti salah paham setelah melihat kejadian tadi. "aku mohon dengarkan aku bicara, Sakura hanya memelukku karena dia terlalu senang, baru saja aku memberinya hadiah mobil karena selama ini dia sudah menjagamu dengan baik saat aku tidak ada dirumah, itu hanya sebatas pelukan antara seorang adik kepada kakaknya, tidak lebih. Lagi pula Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke, jadi mana mungkin…" jelas Itachi pada Ino yang semakin berlinangan airmata dan terisak pelan menahan tangis.

"Aku..hiks!"

"Kumohon percayalah padaku" pinta Itachi sambil menarik Ino kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya, ia tahu jika Ino hanya bisa ditenangkan dengan pelukannya saja.

"Hiks..hiks" Inopun hanya terisak tanpa membalas ucapan Itachi namun ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang yang hangat itu. Ino malu, seharusnya ia tak merasa cemburu dan salah paham seperti ini, namun lagi-lagi gara-gara hormon kehamilannyalah yang membuat Ino jadi seperti ini. Semakin hari ia merasa jika moodnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Kita duduk dulu" Itachipun menuntun Ino untuk duduk disofa yang ada didepan _LED Tv_. Setelah mereka berdua duduk disana, Itachipun langsung menyeka airmata yang masih mengalir dipipi Ino. "Ssshh jangan menangis lagi, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu cemburu" ucap Itachi secara spontan, membuat Ino langsung kaget karena kata-kata 'cemburu' yang Itachi lontarkan.

"Kau tahu aku cemburu?" Tanya Ino dengan polos dan hati-hati sambil mendongak kewajah Itachi.

"Tentu saja, matamu yang memberi tahuku, ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku" jawab Itachi.

"Aku memang cemburu, rasanya sesak sekali melihat Sakura memelukmu dengan erat, aku.. tidak suka" ungkap Ino dengan isakan kecil yang masih menyertainya.

"Iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, maafkan aku"

"Ita-kun tidak salah, aku yang salah karena sudah salah paham" Inopun mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Itachi yang melihat ada tissue diatas meja langsung mengambilnya untuk membersihkan wajah Ino dari genangan airmata.

"Hn tak apa!" Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan menanggapinya.

"Eonniiiiii… maafkan aku.." seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Ino, gadis pinky itu merasa bersalah sekali karena sudah membuat Ino salah paham terhadap Itachi.

"Sakura?" Ino hanya menatap bingung kearah Sakura yang kini sudah duduk didepannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah lancang memeluk kak Itachi seenaknya, aku sudah membuat Eonni sedih dan salah paham, maafkan aku Eonni…" ungkap Sakura merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku yang salah" ujar Ino sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Eonni, ini salahku, sebagai gantinya aku mau melakukan apa saja, sekarang sebutkan apa yang Eonni mau?" Tanya Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau lanjutkan saja masakanku untuk Ino yang belum selesai" seru Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tak mengerti.

"Um!" Inopun mengangguk setuju. "biar Ita-kun menemaniku disini, tolong kau lanjutkan ya Sakura" pintanya berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah baiklah, aku akan melanjutkannya, Eonni tunggu disini ya!" Sakurapun akhirnya mengerti dan bersedia, ia segera berjalan menuju _pantry _untuk melanjutkan masakan Itachi. "Sasuke-kun bantu aku yahhh!" seru Sakura dengan suara lantang pada kekasihnya yang masih berada didepan dapur.

"Apa?" delik Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Bantu aku masak ya sayang" pinta Sakura dengan wajah _puppy eyes_nya sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aaahhh Sasuke, mau ya? Aku janji akan menerima hukuman apapun darimu jika kau mau membantuku untuk melanjutkan masakan kak Itachi untuk Eonni" sahut Sakura dengan nada manja.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam, ia sepertinya tengah berfikir dan menimang-nimang keinginan Sakura.

"Mau ya Sasuke-kun sayaaang…ya…" rengek Sakura.

"Hn! baiklah, tapi kau harus janji" Sasuke memang tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

"Iya sayang aku janji" Sakurapun tersenyum senang karena Sasuke akhirnya mau membantunya, dan kini mereka berduapun langsung memulai kegiatan masak-memasaknya.

Sedangkan diruang tengah, terlihat Itachi masih bercakap-cakap dengan Ino yang tampaknya sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dan dengan adanya kejadian tadi, ternyata ada untungnya juga untuk Itachi, ia tak perlu susah-susah lagi memasakan makanan untuk Ino, malahan kini ia bisa memanjakan wanita tercintanya itu dengan perlakuan-perlakuan lembutnya.

"Kau bilang tadi perutmu sakit?" Tanya Itachi dengan raut khawatir.

"Iya!" angguk Ino yang tengah bersandar didada bidang Itachi.

"Apa kita perlu kerumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaanmu?" Tanya lagi Itachi sambil menunduk menatap wajah Ino.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Ino sembari menempatkan tangan kiri diatas perut buncitnya.

"Bibirmu memang berkata seperti itu, tapi wajahmu berkata lain, kau tiba-tiba pucat dan lemas, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kandunganmu" ungkap Itachi penuh perhatian.

"Tadi itu hanya kontraksi pertama, dan baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan tendangannya saat melihatmu dipeluk Sakura, rasanya perutku seperti ditonjok dari dalam" ucap Ino dengan tatapan takjub, ia terharu sekali saat menyadari jika rasa sakit diperutnya tadi adalah tendangan pertama yang diberikan oleh bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya. Iapun turut terharu mendengar perkataan Ino. Rasanya ia juga ingin merasakan tendangan bayi yang ada didalam perut Ino. "dr. Tsunade juga pernah bilang padaku jika ketika kandungan seorang wanita berumur 4 bulan lebih, maka wanita itu akan mulai merasakan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil dari dalam perutnya, tapi tidak sering, karena tubuh sang bayi belum terbentuk sempurna, nanti jika usia kandungan wanita itu sudah menginjak umur 6 bulan, barulah ia akan merasakan tendangan-tendangan bervariasi yang diberikan oleh sang bayi yang telah terbentuk sempurna" jelas Itachi sambil menaruh tangannya diatas tangan kiri Ino.

"100 untuk Ita-kun" Inopun tersenyum manis menatap wajah tampan Itachi, ia memang tahu jika seorang Uchiha Itachi adalah pemuda yang sangat jenius dalam berbagai hal.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai merasakannya?" Tanya kembali Itachi, tangan kirinya yang tadi berada diatas tangan kiri Ino kini mulai turun kebawah agar dapat menyentuh perut Ino.

"Um!" angguk Ino, ia senang sekali ketika Itachi menyentuh perutnya, jantungnya tak henti-henti untuk berdetak kencang. "apa Ita-kun bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Ino menatap wajah Itachi yang tampak serius.

"Sebentar, dia perlu dipancing" Itachipun mencoba menggerak-gerakan tangannya diperut buncit Ino, mengusapnya perlahan dengan belaian-belaian yang lembut.

"Bagaimana?" Inopun mulai penasaran, ia belum merasakan tendangan apapun dari dalam perutnya.

"Hey jagoan, ayo menendang lagi, apa kau masih marah dengan Ayah Itachi yang dipeluk paksa oleh bibi Sakura tadi?" Itachi mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan bayi yang ada didalam perut Ino, dan Ino yang menyaksikannyapun merasa sangat terharu sampai kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ino sempat membayangkan bagaimana seandainya jika Itachi adalah ayah kandung dari bayi yang ada didalam rahimnya, pasti ia akan lebih bahagia lagi. Tapi itu semua tentu saja mustahil dan tak akan mungkin, karena bayi itu adalah anak kandung Sasori, bukan Itachi. Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa tersenyum miris menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi masa bodohlah, ia tak mau perduli lagi. Meskipun bayi yang ia kandung bukanlah anak kandung dari Itachi, itu bukan masalah baginya, yang penting sekarang ia merasa bahagia dan nyaman bersama pria Uchiha itu. Ino berjanji akan selalu setia pada Itachi yang sudah begitu tulus mencintainya apa adanya.

"Aku macih mayah Ayah Itachi.." jawab Ino dengan menirukan suara anak kecil dengan tawa tertahan. Itachi yang mendengar itupun langsung menoleh kearah Ino dengan senyuman geli.

"Kau ini!" Itachipun langsung mengacak-acak ujung kepala Ino gemas.

"Ah! Ita-kun aku merasakannya" pekik Ino ketika merasakan ada sebuah tonjokan dari dalam perutnya.

"Iya aku juga merasakannya" gumam Itachi yang juga turut merasakan sebuah tendangan kecil dari dalam perut Ino ketika ia masih setia mengusap-usap perut buncit wanita itu dengan penuh keharuan. Dadanya kembali berdebar-debar dan terasa penuh sekali, sensasi aneh itu datang lagi, membuat Itachi bingung sekaligus merasa senang. Rasanya seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Haru, bahagia, rindu, nyaman dan aneh. Itachi jadi bingung sendiri ketika mendeskripsikan perasaannya seperti apa. Yang jelas sekarang ia merasa sangat terharu dan bahagia sekali.

"Dia sedang tumbuh didalam Ita-kun"

"Hn, dan saat ini bentuknya pasti sudah menyerupai manusia meskipun belum sempurna"

"Iya, benar sekali" Inopun mengelus rambut Itachi dengan senyuman manis yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat didapur, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke telah selesai untuk menyiapkan masakan mereka. Dan kini mereka berduapun membawanya ketempat Ino dan Itachi diruang tengah.

"Eonni… masakannya sudah jadi, taraaa…" Sakurapun segera meletakan onigiri dan ramen diatas meja, sedangkan Sasuke segera meletakan sandwich dan tempura diatas meja. "nah silahkan dimakan Eonni"

"Ita-kun?" Inopun menatap Itachi memberi isyarat dengan jurus _puppy eyes_nya.

"Iya-iya baiklah" Itachi langsung megerti jika Ino sedang minta untuk disuapi. "SasuSaku, apa kalian bisa meninggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Itachi atau lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Tentu saja bisa, ayo Sasuke-kun" Sakurapun langsung mengerti dan segera menyeret Sasuke menjauh dari Itachi dan Ino.

"Terimakasih Sakura!" seru Ino agak lantang kearah Sakura yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Sama-sama Eonni" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hn, sekarang makanlah" Itachipun menyuapkan sepotong onigiri kemulut Ino, Ino menerima suapan itu dengan lahap dan hati yang berbunga-bunga. "enak?" Tanya Itachi cemas, ia takut jika masakan Sakura tidak cocok dilidah Ino.

"Enak sekali" jawab Ino sambil mengunyah makanannya, membuat suaranya terdengar lucu ditelinga Itachi.

"Syukurlah!" dan Itachi bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya.

Sementara Itachi kini tengah menyuapi Ino diruang tengah, Sakura dan Sasukepun kini tengah duduk dimeja makan secara berdampingan dengan posisi Sasuke yang tengah memakan ramen buatan kekasihnya sedangkan Sakura menopang dagu sambil memandangi Ino dan Itachi dari kejauhan dengan tatapan iri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang kekasih, pemuda itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka terlihat mesra sekali ya… lihatlah kak Itachi yang begitu sangat perhatian kepada Eonni, meskipun Eonni mengandung anak orang lain tapi itu tak masalah untuk kak Itachi, ia tetap mencintai Eonni apa adanya, bahkan sangat perhatian pada kandungannya, aku benar-benar salut dengan kakakmu Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura sambil terus memandangi Itachi yang tengah menyuapi Ino dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hn, cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya Saku" ucap Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan memandang kearah kakaknya dari kejauhan. Sasuke turut bahagia melihat kakak kesayangannya juga bahagia, bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya sebahagia itu. Sungguh mengharukan.

"Dan untukmu Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sudah menerima Eonni apa adanya sebagai kakak iparmu kelak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap kearah wajah kekasihnya.

"Bahkan mungkin sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa menerimanya, jika bersama kak Ino bisa membuat Itachi bahagia, lalu untuk apa aku menolaknya?" ungkapan Sasuke begitu bijaksana, membuat Sakura langsung menganga tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun Sayaaaang…. Kau manis sekali" tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dari samping dengan antusias.

"Sakura!" Sasukepun sedikit kaget dibuatnya meskipun sebetulnya ia suka sekali.

"Kata-katamu itu sungguh menyentuh hati sayang, aku baru tahu jika kau bisa berkata seperti itu, padahal biasanya kau cuek sekali, uuhhhh…. Aku jadi makin cinta padamu Sasuke-kun" ungkap Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sasuke yang langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Cih! apa yang kau lakukan" Sasuke yang merasa geli dan malu berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan erat kekasihnya, namun sayang sekali karena pelukan maut Sakura susah sekali untuk dilepaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" ungkap Sakura dengan nada menggemaskannya.

"Hn! Aku juga" meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap saja tak bisa menolak untuk menjawab pernyataan Sakura.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Uchiha Mantion, Mr. Fugaku's Bed room**

.

Sudah larut malam, bahkan waktu kini tengah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari, tapi Tuan Fugaku baru saja menyelesaikan perbincangan panjangnya dengan sahabatnya yang ada diKorea Selatan. Pria tegap berusia 55 tahun itu sepertinya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mempertemukan putra sulungnya dengan putri dari sahabatnya yang ada diKorea, ia ingin sekali agar Itachi segera menikah, membangun keluarga kecil dan memberinya banyak cucu untuk menemani masa tuanya. Harapan Tuan Fugaku begitu besar terhadap putra sulungnya itu, dan semoga saja impiannya segera terwujud setelah ini, yaitu mempunyai menantu yang akan memberinya banyak cucu.

"Fugaku-kun kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Nyonya Mikoto yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hn! Aku baru saja ngobrol dengan sahabatku yang ada diKorea" jawab Tuan Fugaku sambil merangkak naik keatas ranjang dimana istrinya tengah berbaring disana.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mengobrol dengan sahabatmu itu"

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mempertemukan Itachi dengan putri bungsunya" Tuan Fugakupun terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ia tengah asik berhalusinasi dengan fantasinya sendiri.

"Fugaku-kun kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Nyonya Mikotopun tampak heran melihat senyuman-senyuman yang terukir dibibir suaminya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang membayangkan ketika dikelilingi banyak cucu, pasti sangat menyenangkan, dan aku benar-benar menaruh harapan besar pada si keras kepala itu" ungkap Tuan Fugaku sambil menatap mata istrinya intens.

"Sayang… kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menimang cucu ya?" Tanya Nyonya Mikoto dengan senyuman haru.

"Hn! Kau tahu sendiri kan Mikoto-chan?"

"Iya, aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, semoga saja harapan kita benar-benar segera terwujud, setelah Itachi-kun menikah lalu disusul dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang akan menyusul, setelah ini kita akan menjadi keluarga yang besar" ujar Nyonya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar dan wajah berseri-seri penuh harap.

"Tentu saja sayang" Tuan Fugakupun segera memeluk istrinya. "kita pasti akan segera memiliki keluarga yang besar" imbuhnya dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong nanti aku akan memiliki menantu orang Korea, bagaimana ini Fugaku-kun, aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea" ucap Nyonya Mikoto dengan wajah polosnya, sontak membuat Tuan Fugaku langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja sayang" jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hey kenapa kau tertawa? Aku memang tidak bisa bahasa Korea, nanti saat aku bicara dengan menantuku bagaimana? Apa aku harus melihat kamus dulu, itu tidak mungkin kan Fugaku-kun?" Nyonya Mikotopun agak sebal karena sang suami malah menertawakannya.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu cemas karena tak bisa berbahasa Korea, sahabatku bilang jika putrinya itu sangat mahir berbahasa Jepang"

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Mikoto tampak begitu lega dan senang.

"Benar, aku tidak mungkin bohong"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Ya sudah kita tidur sekarang" ajak Tuan Fugaku sambil membaringkan tubuhnya yang awalnya bersandar.

"Baiklah!"dan Nyonya Mikotopun turut berbaring pula sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Akai no Sa Apartment, Sasori's Bed room**

.

"Enghhhhhhh Sa-Saso.."

Wanita bernama Mira itu melenguh tertahan ketika ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam lorong sempitnya.

"Bertahanlah, ini yang terakhir, jangan tutup dulu matamu bodoh!" seru Sasori sembari menarik dirinya perlahan dari atas tubuh Mira.

"A-ahhhhhhhh, aku ti-tidak kuat la-hmmppphhhhh" Sasori segera menyambar bibir mungil Mira dengan lahap ketika wanita Korea itu bahkan sudah kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas. Bayangkan saja betapa lelahnya tubuh Mira melakukan hubungan sex bersama kekasihnya selama 10 ronde. Wanita bertubuh indah itu serasa mau pingsan dibuatnya.

"Fin!" bisik Sasori setelah melepaskan bibir tipisnya dari bibir Mira yang terkatup-katup kehabisan oksigen.

" . …Sa-"

"Ssssttt..jangan bicara dulu, atur dulu nafasmu sebelum bicara" sahut Sasori sambil menyentuh bibir Mira dengan jari telunjuknya. Kini posisinya sudah berada disamping tubuh kekasihnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

" .Hh.." Mirapun berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, dan setelah ia rasa cukup, barulah ia memulai percakapannya. "Akuhh.. selalu saja kalah darimu, sungguh menyebalkan" gumam Mira dengan tatapan sebal kepada kekasihnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa untuk menang dariku Kim Mira, pesona dan kharismaku akan selalu menjerat serta menghipnotismu setiap kali kita melakukan hubungan intim, kau tak akan pernah bisa berkutik dariku" ujar Sasori dengan seringaian khasnya, membuat wanita manapun pasti akan terbuai saat melihatnya.

"Ya, aku akui kau memang hebat Tuan Akasuna, kau tak ada bandingannya, kau selalu hebat dalam berbagai hal, aku beruntung sekali memilikimu" Mirapun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sasori, memeluk lelakinya dengan protektif dan gerakan yang manja. Mira begitu menyukai tubuh atletis dan perut _six pack_ yang Sasori miliki, sungguh indah dan begitu menggairahkan sekali baginya.

"Aku juga, tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari tubuh proporsionalmu, aku sungguh beruntung" Sasori turut memeluk tubuh Mira dengan rengkuhan protektifnya.

"Tentang rencana nanti, kau akan melakukannya Chagi?" Tanya Mira dalam dekapan Sasori.

"Tentu saja, mumpung aku sedang senggang, aku ingin bermain-main sedikit dengannya, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali" jawab Sasori dengan senyuman licik miliknya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Mira penuh harap.

"Tidak perlu Mira, biar aku saja yang melakukannya" tolak Sasori.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat penderitaan si jalang itu Chagi…" rengek Mira.

"Aku bilang biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau diam saja disini dan tunggu aku, nanti aku akan merekamnya untukmu"

"Hmm ya sudah baiklah, tapi kau harus janji akan merekamkannya untukku" Mira memang tak pernah berani untuk membantah Sasori yang tempramen itu, mungkin ia terlalu takut.

"Hm, aku janji!" ujar Sasori sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "sekarang tidurlah" imbuhnya memberi perintah.

"Ne!" Mirapun menurut dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, malam ini adalah malam yang indah sekaligus melelahkan sekali baginya. Rengkuhan hangat Sasori saat ini mungkin bisa mengobati rasa lelah dan sakitnya akibat permainan panas yang tadi ia lakukan bersama pria berambut merah itu. Dan semoga saja ketika ia bangun nanti, rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya sudah menghilang dan membuatnya bisa berjalan dengan normal meskipun itu tak akan menjamin sama sekali.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House, Ino's Bed room**

.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap gelisah, matanya tak bisa menutup semenjak 2 jam yang lalu, tubuhnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai keinginan yang harus segera terpenuhi saat ini juga, tapi ia takut membangunkan Itachi yang tengah terlelap pulas disampingnya saat ini. Namun jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi, maka Ino pasti tak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi hari. Dan karena Ino merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya iapun memberanikan diri untuk membangunkan Itachi yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ita-kun.." panggil Ino sambil menyentuh pipi tirus Itachi, namun Itachi masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Inopun mencobanya lagi. "Itaaaa.." panggil Ino sambil sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan pipi Itachi, dan ternyata berhasil, Itachipun mulai terusik dan perlahan membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Enghh… ada apa Ino?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya agar terbuka dengan sempurna, ia sedikit kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya harus terusik begitu saja oleh Ino, padahal selama ini Itachi susah sekali mendapatkan tidur senyenyak ini sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur berdua bersama Ino.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu" ungkap Ino merasa bersalah ketika melihat guratan kesal diwajah Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa" Itachi yang melihat wajah sedih Inopun langsung menggeleng pelan dan menunjukan senyuman tipis agar wanitanya tidak merasa bersalah kepadanya. Itachi benar-benar tidak suka melihat ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang sering kali Ino tunjukan ketika tengah merajuk padanya."memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur padahal sekarang sudah pukul 01.30 dini hari, kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh dr. Tsunade?" imbuhnya sambil menyeka keringat didahi Ino setelah beberapa saat sempat melirik jam dinding yang ada disebelah kanan atas.

"Aku..tidak bisa tidur Ita-kun" jawab Ino dengan tatapan gelisah kearah Itachi.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak nyaman tidur disini" ungkap Ino sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa bisa? Aku nyenyak tidur disini"

"Aku..ingin tidur dikamar Ita-kun" pinta Ino secara tiba-tiba, Itachipun agak kaget dibuatnya.

"Tapi bukannya disini sama saja?" dan Itachi mulai tak mengerti dengan keinginan-keinginan aneh Ino.

"Tidak Ita.. tiba-tiba aku ingin tidur dikamarmu, aku mohon ijinkan aku" pinta lagi Ino dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Hah tapi kenapa?" pertahanan Itachi mulai agak roboh jika melihat jurus mematikan itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, maaf sudah meminta yang tidak sepantasnya aku katakan padamu, aku tahu kamar Ita-kun adalah kamar yang sangat privat dan tidak sembarang orang boleh memasukinya, aku..tidak akan memintanya lagi" ugkap Ino dengan wajah tertunduk dan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis, Itachi yang melihatnyapun semakin tak tahan lagi, sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya, ia hanya merasa aneh saja dengan keinginan Ino, lagi-lagi kenapa harus berhubungan dengannya. Itukan aneh sekali.

"Oke-oke baiklah, Ssshhh.. sudahlah jangan menangis" Itachipun segera merengkuh tubuh Ino kedalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan wanita cantik itu. "kapanpun kau mau, kita bisa tidur berdua dikamarku, jangan bicara seolah-olah kau adalah orang lain disini, karena bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku setelah keluargaku" imbuh Itachi dengan nada yang penuh akan kesungguhan. Seorang pemuda dingin dan arogan seperti Itachi mampu membuang _prestise_ dan berkata semanis itu kepada orang lain, benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka dan jarang sekali. Namun itu wajar karena orang lain yang ada didepan Itachi adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku boleh tidur dikamar Ita-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, merasa sangat senang akhirnya keinginannya bisa terpenuhi juga malam ini.

"Boleh, kapan saja kau mau" jawab Itachi lalu mengecup puncak kepala Ino.

"Terimakasih Ita-kun" gumam Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ya sudah, kita pindah sekarang" ajak Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Iya!" angguk Ino setuju.

Itachi dan Inopun segera bergegas untuk bangun dari ranjang, mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan setelah keluar dari kamar, Itachipun kembali menutup pintu kamar Ino setelah beberapa saat lalu sempat membukanya. Pria berambut panjang itu lantas segera mengajak Ino untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terletak didepan kamar Ino, namun ketika Itachi akan membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dan harus memaksanya untuk segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ita-kun aku ingin minum jus apel" pinta Ino sambil menarik piyama atas Itachi.

"Hn?" delik Itachi penuh tanya sambil menoleh kearah Ino.

"Aku ingin minum jus apel Ita-kuuunn" rengek Ino dengan suara lirih, ia sedikit takut dengan reaksi Itachi yang sepertinya lelah menghadapi kelakuannya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Ino" Itachi mencoba bicara setenang mungkin meski dengan guratan rasa kesal yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, demi Kami-sama ia ngantuk sekali saat ini.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, kau mau kan membuatkannya untukku?" pinta Ino dengan wajah memelas andalannya, membuat Itachi benar-benar tak mampu berkutik dan membantah keinginan wanita hamil itu.

"Hah.." Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan "kita kedapur sekarang" ajaknya pada Ino sambil menarik tangan kanan wanita itu, Inopun langsung tersenyum senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Terimakasih Ita-kun" ungkap Ino sembari bergelayut manja dilengan Itachi.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai didapur, Itachipun segera menyuruh Ino untuk duduk dikursi makan sambil menunggunya membuat jus apel idaman wanita pirang itu. Langkah pertama yang Itachi lakukan adalah membuka kulkas untuk mengambil 1 buah apel merah dan sebotol susu tawar segar kesukaan Ino, setelah mengambil kedua bahan itu, Itachi lantas segera menyiapkan blander diatas meja, iapun lalu memotong-motong buah apel yang sebelumnya ia cuci terlebih dahulu, setelah memotong-motongnya, Itachi langsung memasukkan potongan apel itu kedalam blander disusul dengan sebotol susu tawar berukuran sedang. Kedua bahan itupun kini telah masuk kedalam mesin penggiling tersebut, Itachipun segera menutupnya dan menekan tombol power untuk menghidupkan blandernya. Selang beberapa detik, minuman kental berwarna pink itupun akhirnya jadi, Itachi segera menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca berukuran sedang, dan setelah itu iapun langsung membawa segelas jus apel itu kehadapan Ino yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Ini dia, silahkan dinikmati Nyonya" ujar Itachi sambil meletakan jusnya diatas meja makan.

"Akhirnya.." Inopun menatap jus itu dengan pandangan haus, ingin sekali ia segera meminum minuman favoritnya itu, rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi, namun ia tak boleh terburu-buru, karena tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuhnya menginginkan agar si pembuat meminum jusnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang tampak heran, karena melihat ekspresi wajah Ino yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah jadi murung.

"Aku.." Ino menggantung perkataannya, membuat Itachi jadi khawatir dibuatnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan jusnya?" tanya Itachi lagi yang kini sudah duduk disamping Ino.

"Aku ingin Ita-kun meminumnya terlebih dahulu" pinta Ino dengan hati-hati.

"U-untuk apa?" Itachi agak bingung dengan keinginan aneh apa lagi yang Ino inginkan.

"Pokoknya minum saja, ini keinginannya" ungkap Ino sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Tapi.." Itachi bergumam lirih, kini pandangannya tertuju pada perut Ino. Itachi tak tega juga menolak jika itu sudah menyangkut dengan kandungan Ino, rasanya sungguh aneh dan tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, Itachi rasanya begitu menyayangi calon manusia yang kini tengah tumbuh didalam rahim Ino. Itachi sendiri bingung kenapa perasaan itu bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba semenjak ia pertama kali mengelus perut Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kalau tidak mau-"

"Akan aku minum" sahut Itachi sambil menyambar gelas berisi jus apel yang ada didepan Ino, pria itupun langsung meminumnya seperempat dan setelah itu menyodorkannya kearah Ino. "sudah kuminum, dan sekarang minumlah" perintah Itachi.

"Ita-kun?" Inopun menatap Itachi tak percaya, ia senang sekali karena Itachi selalu mau menuruti apapun keinginannya.

"Cepat diminum dan kita segera tidur"

"Baiklah" angguk Ino patuh, dan iapun segera meminum jus apel yang Itachi sodorkan kemulutnya sampai kandas.

"Haus sekali ya?" tanya Itachi tak habis fikir.

"Um!" angguk Ino. "Terimakasih Ita-kun" imbuhnya dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat begitu indah dimata Itachi.

"Kita kembali sekarang" ajak Itachi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Gendong.." pinta Ino secara spontan, membuat Itachi langsung memicingkan mata karena terkejut, namun rasa terkejut itu segera berganti dengan raut pasrah dan hembusan nafas berat setelah melihat wajah melas Ino yang selalu membuatnya harus berkata 'iya'.

"Baiklah" Itachipun segera mengangkat tubuh Ino ala _bridal style._

"Apa aku terasa berat Ita-kun?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan polos.

"Tentu saja, tubuhmu sekarang jauh lebih berat dari pada saat pertama kali aku menggendongmu dulu"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Itu malah bagus, satu minggu setelah _check up _kemarin beratmu sudah bertambah 4 kilogram, itu artinya kau dan sikecil semakin sehat"

"Ung!" Ino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul, kini ia menelusupkan wajahnya didada bidang Itachi sambil menghirup aroma maskulinnya kuat-kuat, benar-benar menenangkan.

"Ugh..kita kembali sekarang" seru Itachi menguatkan tenaga. Tubuh Ino memang lumayan berat dan cukup untuk membuat kedua tangannya pegal, namun bila ia mengeluh serta tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat tubuh wanitanya, lantas untuk apa ia memiliki tubuh atletis dan perut yang _six pack_ jika tidak ada gunanya? Sia-sia saja bukan latihan beratnya selama ini.

"Berjuanglah Ita-kun" ucap Ino menyemangati Itachi yang tengah menggendongnya menuju kamar pemuda itu di lantai dua, Itachi yang diberi semangat seperti itupun lalu mencium kening Ino dengan lembut dan penuh akan kasih sayang.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

Pagi telah menjelang, menampakan keindahan alam negeri Sakura yang tiada bandingnya. Ibarat surga namun berada di dunia, itulah sebutan yang pantas diberikan bagi Negara seindah Jepang.

Yamanaka Ino, wanita Korea itu masih setia berada dialam bawah sadarnya, cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar tak mampu mempengaruhinya untuk membuka mata sedikitpun, mungkin ia terlalu lelah karena semalaman tak bisa tidur nyenyak didalam kamarnya. Namun karena yang ia tempati sekarang adalah kamar milik Itachi, sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata karena terbuai oleh ranjang empuk dan bau khas milik Itachi yang membuatnya begitu nyaman menikmati tidur nyenyaknya.

"Apa kau terlalu menikmati bau badanku sampai tak mau bangun hn?" tanya Itachi pada Ino yang masih terlelap. Bisnisman muda yang baru saja mandi dan berganti baju kantor itu tampak menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman-senyuman kecil yang menawan sembari mengamati wajah polos kekasihnya yang begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Seandainya saja Ino bukan manusia, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira bahwa ia adalah sebuah manekin barbie yang paling cantik sedunia. Itachi sungguh beruntung memiliki Ino yang mempunyai kecantikan alami.

"Enghhh" tiba-tiba Ino menggeliat pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Ssshh.. tidurlah" desis Itachi mencoba menyamankan Ino yang menggeliat dengan cara mengelus-elus pipi cubbynya, pria itu ingin agar wanitanya tetap tidur dengan nyenyak, mengingat jika semalaman Ino kurang tidur membuat Itachi sedikit merasa khawatir terhadap kesehatan wanita itu. "tidur dengan nyenyak Nyonya Uchiha" bisik Itachi ditelinga Ino lalu mencium pipi wanitanya dengan lembut. Ia yang sebelumnya duduk ditepi ranjang itupun segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, Itachi harus menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum waktu menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi, karena diwaktu itu ia harus segera berangkat kekantor untuk mengadakan rapat bersama para karyawannya.

.

"Kak!" sapa Sasuke pada Itachi yang baru saja datang, pemuda berambut _chickenboot_ itu tengah duduk dimeja makan sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

"Ini bukan masakanmu kan?" Itachi menatap ragu kearah Sasuke. Baru saja ia akan membuat sarapan, namun untungnya urung ia lakukan karena sudah ada sarapan pagi yang tertata rapi diatas meja makan.

"Jelas bukanlah" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu?"

"Masakan Sakura"

"Sakura?"

"Hn! Tadi sebelum pulang dia membuatkan sarapan untuk kita"

"Kenapa dia tidak bergabung saja?" Itachipun duduk dikursi makan.

"Dia harus pergi kekampus pagi-pagi karena ada praktek"

"Oh!" Itachi hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kak Ino?"

"Dia masih tidur, semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara merasa tak nyaman tidur dikamarnya" jawab Itachi sambil mengambil sandwich.

"Apa dia meminta tidur dikamarmu begitu?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ya kau benar, dan semakin lama keinginan-keinginanya semakin aneh-aneh saja "

"Itu wajar kan? Namanya juga wanita hamil"

"Tapi anehnya yang ia idamkan dan inginkan selalu saja berhubungan denganku"

"Apa jangan-jangan anak yang dikandung Kak Ino itu anakmu?" tebakan Sasuke sukses membuat kedua mata Itachi langsung melotot kearahnya.

BLETAK

"Aw! Itachi sialan apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Sasuke setelah Itachi mendaratkan sebuah jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"Bertemu dengannya saja baru beberapa kali lalu langsung jatuh cinta, dan saat itu juga aku menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah dihamili oleh Sasori, jadi mana bisa kau berpikiran bodoh seperti itu?" ujar Itachi sembari memotong-motong sandwich full seladanya tanpa menggubris protesan Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya menebak" Sasukepun melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Tapi tebakanmu itu tidak masuk akal Sasuke"

"Hn terserahlah!" gumam Sasuke datar.

"Ita-kun!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba datang mengalihkan pandangan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ino, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Itachi, ia sempat agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Ino yang sudah rapi dengan balutan long dress berwarna capuchino polos.

"Maafkan aku Ita-kun jika aku baru bangun" ungkap Ino sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi.

"Tidak masalah, malah seharusnya kau tetap tidur saja supaya tubuhmu lebih segar, semalam kau kan kurang tidur" ujar Itachi, lalu iapun menarik kursi makan yang ada disampingnya agar Ino duduk disana.

"Tidak apa-apa Ita-kun, aku tidak mau bermalas-malasan" Inopun tersenyum manis kearah Itachi, hatinya senang sekali melihat bahwa Itachi begitu mencemaskan keadaannya. "eh, ada Sasuke, selamat pagi" sapa Ino pada calon adik iparnya tersebut.

"Pagi kak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Ino. Kedua matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri, tapi sosok pinky yang ia cari tak ia temukan.

"Jika kakak sedang mencari keberadaan Sakura, sayang sekali dia sudah pulang kerumahnya"

"Kenapa dia sudah pulang? Biasanyakan dia ikut sarapan bersama kita" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi kekampusnya untuk mengikuti praktikum"

"Oh..bagitu" angguk Ino mengerti.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo sekarang makanlah, ini sandwich full selada kesukaanmu" titah Itachi pada Ino ketika ia sudah menyodorkan seporsi sandwich kedepan wanita cantik itu.

"Unghh..sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun Ita-kun" ungkap Ino dengan desahaan malas, ia menatap sandwich yang tersaji didepannya tanpa rasa gairah sedikitpun.

"Kenapa tidak mau makan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Pokoknya tidak mau, aku sedang tidak nafsu" jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak suka dengan makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, ini sudah masuk pada jam sarapanmu, atau kau ingin makan yang lainnya?" tawar Itachi dengan nada sedikit gusar, menghadapi wanita hamil ternyata lebih sulit dari pada menghadapi Sasuke ketika berumur 5 tahun.

"Aku ingin minum susu formula saja" pinta Ino dengan nada manja. Sasuke yang menyaksikan percakapan antara kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya itu hanya tersenyum-senyum geli melihatnya. Mungkin nanti ia dan Sakura juga akan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar, akan aku buatkan" Itachipun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berjalan menuju _pantry, _saat sudah tiba disana, pria tegap itu lantas membuka lemari tempat menyimpan berbagai bahan kebutuhan dapur yang ada diatas. Setelah membukanya, Itachi segera mengambil kotak kardus yang bertuliskan susu formula untuk ibu hamil, namun saat kotak kardus itu kini sudah berada ditangannya, Itachi tiba-tiba dibuat heran dengan berat dari kotak tersebut yang terkesan ringan sekali, iapun membuka kotak itu. "sudah habis ternyata" gumamnya saat mengetahui jika kotak susu tersebut sudah kosong.

"Kenapa Ita-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan raut heran ketika ia melihat Itachi yang kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Susunya sudah habis, aku akan pergi kesupermarket sebentar untuk membelinya" jawab pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku ikut" pinta Ino sambil berdiri dari kursi makan.

"Tidak usah, kau dirumah saja, biar aku saja yang berangkat sendiri"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin ikut Ita-kun" desak Ino dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bosan dirumah terus, sekali-kali aku ingin keluar" potong Ino dengan rengekan manjanya.

"Turuti saja kak, kasihan kak Ino" ungkap Sasuke memberi dukungan pada Ino. Inopun merasa senang karena ada yang mendukungnya.

"Ck, baiklah kau boleh ikut" akhirnya Itachipun menyerah, ia memang tak pernah bisa menolak apapun keinginan Ino.

"Yatta.." Inopun langsung berhambur kepelukan Itachi yang langsung memblushing berat dibuatnya.

"Hn! Kita berangkat sekarang, kau jaga rumah sebentar Sasuke!" seru Itachi pada sang adik sambil berusaha bersikap sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hn!" angguk Sasuke patuh sambil melihat kepergian kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Pemuda tampan bermata _Onyx_ dan berambut panjang itu mengendarai _Nissan Juke_nya dengan santai menuju supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan _Hiroo Garden Place,_ dan wanita cantik yang ada disampingnyapun tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata-kata kagum ketika melihat keindahan kawasan elit yang dipenuhi dengan bangunan-bangunan modern dan pepohonan-pepohonan hijau itu.

"Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Korea?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Hm, tentu saja aku rindu, aku rindu dengan rumah, aku rindu dengan Ayah dan Ibu, rindu dengan Ah Yun dan rindu dengan anak-anak asuhku, aku merindukan mereka semua" jawab Ino yang sudah menunduk sedih, Itachi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya seperti itu.

"Siapa Ah Yun?"

"Dia sepupu sekaligus menejerku dan dia juga orang yang pertama kali mengetahui tentang kehamilanku"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku mengenai itu"

"Maaf.. bukannya aku tidak mau, aku hanya merasa takut" Ino jadi merasa tak enak karena selama ini ia menutupi itu dari Itachi. Padahal ia sudah mulai terbuka pada si sulung Uchiha, tapi soal masalah yang satu itu, entah kenapa ia merasa enggan untuk menceritakannya.

"Hn, nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku tidak suka melihatmu merasa takut ataupun sungkan terhadapku" ujar Itachi sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman parkir supermarket. "sudah sampai, kita turun sekarang" ajaknya yang mulai melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya, lalu iapun segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Aku disini saja Ita-kun" pinta Ino yang sudah menginjakan kakinya diatas tanah.

"Apa kau bilang?" dahi Itachi berkerut, merasa heran dengan ucapan yang Ino lontarkan.

"Aku tidak mau ikut kedalam, aku mau menunggu disini saja" rengek Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita hamil menunggu disini sendirian"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ita-kuuunn… lagi pula kau hanya membeli susu saja kan? Pasti tidak akan lama" Ino tetap ngeyel ternyata.

"Ino kau-"

"Itaaaa.. yaaa?" rengek Ino sekali lagi dengan nada manja dan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Hmhh..Oke-oke baiklah" akhirnya Itachipun kembali menyerah, jurus puppy eyes Ino selalu saja mampu mengalahkannya. "tapi kau janji tidak akan kemana-mana kan?"

"Ne, yakssok!" janji Ino sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hn!" Itachi menautkan jari kelingkingnya kejari Ino dengan sedikit geli, ada-ada saja kelakuan Ino, pakai menautkan jari kelingking segala, seperti anak kecil saja. "kau tunggu dikursi itu" tunjuk Itachi pada kursi panjang yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi mereka. "aku akan segera kembali" imbuhnya lalu mencium kening Ino.

"Iya, jangan lama-lama" gumam Ino sambil memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman lembut Itachi.

"Ingat, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali" seru Itachi memberi peringatan pada Ino ketika ia sudah mulai berjalan pergi menuju supermarket.

"Iya Ita-kun!" balas Ino dengan suara lantang ketika ia sudah duduk diatas kursi panjang. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia jadi merasa geli sendiri dengan kelakuannya yang semakin hari semakin manja terhadap Itachi. "Ibu bahagia jagoan" gumam Ino sambil menunduk dan mengelus perut buncitnya dengan senyuman manis yang terus mengembang dibibir mungilnya.

.

"Heh, ini sebuah kebetulan yang sangat mengejutkan" gumam seorang pria berambut merah sambil menyeringai menatap seorang wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang. Pria tampan yang memakai setelan kantor berwarna coklat dengan kaca mata hitam itu perlahan mengemudikan _White Maserati_nya menuju arah dimana wanita itu berada.

.

"Anak Ibu sedang apa didalam?" Tanya Ino pada bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya perlahan-lahan. Rupanya ia sedang mengajak bayinya untuk berinteraksi. "Wah.. kau menendang sayang" ungkapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri ketika merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil yang ia rasakan diperutnya.

"Apa kabar **Jalang**?"

DEG

Tubuh Ino langsung menegang seketika saat mendengar suara itu, raut mukanya berubah, pelipisnya berkeringat secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali ya sekarang"

Seruan suara yang familiar ditelinga Ino itu mendadak membuatnya seolah mati rasa, degub jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ino mengenal siapa orang yang memiliki suara ini, orang ini adalah Ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu" pemuda bernama Sasori itupun segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Ino yang semakin menegang.

"A-apa-"

GREP

Sasori langsung memeluk tubuh Ino dari samping.

"Sasori apa yang-"

"Diamlah sayang.. tidak perlu tegang seperti ini" pekikan Ino yang panik langsung dipotong oleh ucapan sasori yang dibuat-buat. "katanya mencintaiku, apa kau tidak merindukanku juga hm?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tangannya diatas perut buncit Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ia tak rela jika Sasori menyentuh perutnya, padahal Sasori adalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang ada didalam perutnya, tapi Ino seolah tak memiliki _chemistry _apapun ketika pria jahat itu menyentuh perut buncitnya.

"Ssstt hey, aku hanya ingin menyapa anakku, apa tidak boleh?" Sasori semakin menyeringai puas dengan reaksi Ino yang semakin ketakutan. Lelaki biadab itu sangat senang jika melihat Ino menderita.

"Aku hiks aku.."

"Sayang bagaimana kabarmu didalam hm? Ayah sangat merindukanmu, rasa-rasanya Ayah ingin sekali membunuhmu" gumam Sasori dengan nada sarkartis sambil membelai perut Ino dengan kasar.

"Tidak, jangan, apa yang kau katakan?" pekik Ino semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan meronta-ronta, kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasori yang masih bertengger diperut buncitnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan tangan kekar pemuda baby face itu dari tubuhnya, namun sayang sekali usahanya sia-sia karena cengkraman Sasori lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Ino!"

DEG

Suara baritone itu akhirnya datang. Syukurlah, Ino benar-benar merasa sangat lega. Akhirnya pahlawannya datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ita-kun tolong-"

"Hay Itachi.. kita bertemu lagi rupanya, tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ino disini, dan aku merasa sangat merindukannya, Ino juga merindukanku rupanya, benar begitu sayang?"

Tidak! Apa-apaan ini, Sasori yang licik itu berhasil untuk memutar balikkan fakta. Ino tergagap, bibirnya seolah kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia terlalu takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang Itachi tunjukan kepadanya saat ini. Pria berambut panjang itu sudah dikelilingi aura hitam setelah mendengar kata-kata bohong Sasori barusan.

"Tidak Ita-kun dia boho-"

"Sudahlah sayang, kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya lagi, aku bisa melihat dari matamu jika kau sangat merindukan Ayah kandung dari bayi yang sedang kau kandung ini" Sasoripun mengelus perut Ino dengan lembut, seolah menunjukan pada Itachi jika ia adalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang dikandung Ino. Pemuda itu ingin agar hati si sulung Uchiha semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lepaskan dia" ujar Itachi dengan nada datarnya, berusaha menahan emosinya mati-matian.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskannya?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!" bentak Itachi dengan suara tinggi dan wajah memerah karena emosi yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Meskipun seorang Uchiha diharuskan agar selalu bersikap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi, namun situasi kali ini berbeda, Itachi benar-benar tak rela melihat wanita yang sangat ia cintai dipeluk-peluk oleh pria lain. Apa lagi pria itu adalah pria yang menghamili wanitanya. Itachi benar-benar merasa marah dibuatnya. Ia tak terima. Tentu saja.

"Oke-oke, aku akan melepaskannya" Sasoripun melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino dengan seringaian puas, ia senang sekali karena sudah berhasil memancing emosi si Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. itu.

"Sekarang pergilah!" perintah Itachi berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya aku titip Ino dan anakku ya, jaga mereka baik-baik" ujar Sasori pada Itachi yang semakin muak mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Aku pergi sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik" pamitnya pada Ino sambil menatap perut buncit wanita itu dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuh. Lalu iapun segera berbalik bergegas untuk pergi dari hadapan Ino dan Itachi dengan seringaian licik sambil memakai kembali kaca mata hitam yang ada disakunya.

'keh, dasar manusia-manusia bodoh' ungkap Sasori dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Ita-kun aku-"

"Diamlah, aku tidak mau dengar apapun, lekas masuk mobil dan kita pulang sekarang" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata menusuk itu, Itachi segera masuk kedalam mobil tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang makin terisak dibuatnya.

"Hiks,,hiks,hiks Ita-kun aku…." gumam Ino dengan isakan-isakan pilu dan derai airmata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah ayunya. Hatinya sakit. Sesak sekali rasanya sampai ingin berteriak. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi setelah ini. Ino takut sekali jika Itachi tak mau percaya padanya. Ia yakin bahwa Itachi pasti salah paham gara-gara kata-kata bohong yang Sasori ucapkan kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. Ino bingung. Ino kacau dan Ino takut sekali melihat kembali aura kemarahan Itachi yang mengerikan. Itachi pasti marah. Pria itu pasti akan kecewa dan membencinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

Iyes,Iyes,Iyes akhirnya chapter 9 rampung.

Ada yang protes?

Maaf yah baru apdet, Beyb baru aja selese UTS, syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar.

Aku sneng akhirnya chpter ini bs agak panjang,

Skali lagi mkasih buat dukungan dan smangat kalian tman2ku yg sllu stia mngikuti fic jelek milikku ini, dan aku jga mnta maaf klo fic ini msih bnyak kekurangannya, entah itu bahasa, EYD, struktur kalimat ato yg lainnya. Mhon maaf yg sdalam-dalamnya. *ojigi2*

Sampai jumpa di chap 10 nanti ya, mungkin akan hadir dalam waktu dekat, doakan saja..

Oh ya yang baca fic ini jangan lupa NGEFAV n NGEFOL lo ya, awas kalo enggak, ku bantai kalian semua hahahaha

THANK YOU SO MUCH SEMUA…. *peluk-peluk*

dntfrgttoREVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Oke, chapter 10 hadir…

Selamat menikmati teman2q sayang :D

Dan sekali lagi aku peringatkan, kalo g suka g usah baca oke!

Balesan Review :

**(INOcent Cassiopeia)** oke sip, tunggu trs pokoknya **(Nurul297)** makasih buat fol dan favnya nurul-san, khirnya km g lumutan lg heheheh, tnang aja ff ini bkalan lanjut ampe ending kok **(hana)** ttp lanjut kok tenang ajah.. mkasih buat smngatnya **(andreamaraya)** biarin, kalo sasomira g jahat ntar ketegangannya g dpt donk, g seru lagi hehehe **(de-chan)** klo sasorinya ditabrakin ntar yg jahil g ada lagi donk, berarti udah ending critanya hehehe **(uchiha ulin)** sippp lanjut trs kok, baru tahu klo km menantunya T. Fugaku heheheh **(Azetha Mei)** kalo g ada Sasori g seru, wajar klo dia ganggu ItaIno trs, namanya jg pemeran antagonis :D trs ikutin ficnya ya OK **(kitsune)** sip **(iea)** ya semga ajah

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 10

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23), Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

Hening!

Suasana mobil begitu terasa sepi tanpa adanya percakapan ataupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari salah satu pihak antara Ino maupun Itachi. Kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu masih saja terdiam membisu setelah adanya kejadian tak terduga yang baru saja mereka alami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Padahal saat berangkat kesupermarket tadi mereka berdua masih baik-baik saja dengan Ino yang manja dan Itachi yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Namun sekarang keduanya seolah bagaikan orang asing yang baru bertemu dan tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Sudah sampai, sekarang turunlah" titah Itachi pada Ino ketika ia sudah memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah.

"Aku bisa jelaskan yang tadi-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu"

Nyut! Hati Ino berdenyut perih.

Sakit sekali rasanya ketika mendengar sahutan itu. Matanya kembali memanas dan berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis. Ternyata apa yang ia khawatirkan sedari tadi terjadi juga sekarang.

"Hiks tapi-"

"Hentikanlah tangisan bodohmu itu dan jangan jadi wanita yang cengeng" potong kembali Itachi tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ino. Entah kenapa ia muak sekali mendengar isakan itu. Itachi tak tahan melihatnya. "aku harus segera pergi kekantor untuk menghadiri rapat, sekarang turunlah dan bawa serta kotak susu itu" imbuhnya dengan nada datar.

"Maafkan aku" ungkap Ino lirih namun cukup mampu didengar oleh telinga Itachi. Wanita itupun lantas mengambil bungkusan berisi 3 kotak kardus susu formula untuk Ibu hamil yang ada disampingnya, dan iapun sempat menatap Itachi dari samping dengan harapan agar pria itu turut menatapnya. Namun sayang sekali harapannya harus pupus karena Itachi tak mau menatap wajahnya sama sekali.

"Hari ini aku pulang larut karena banyak pekerjaan, kau bisa suruh siapa saja untuk menemanimu dirumah" ujar Itachi tetap dengan keegoisannya.

"Iya!" angguk Ino dengan berat hati, lalu iapun segera turun dari mobil Itachi dan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya sambil terus menatap pria yang tetap enggan untuk balik menatapnya itu. "maafkan aku Ita-kun hiks.." butiran airmata Ino kembali turun membasahi pipi porselennya bersamaan dengan semakin jauhnya mobil Itachi dari pandangan matanya.

.

Setelah berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya, Inopun segera memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Meskipun ia merasa mual dan sedang tidak nafsu untuk memakan apapun, namun perutnya yang berbunyi itu seolah tak bisa dibohongi lagi. Bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya sedang kelaparan dan butuh makanan, Ino tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan membiarkan bayinya kekurangan asupan gizi karena ia enggan untuk memakan makanan apapun. Dan setelah ini ia harus menuju kedapur untuk meminum susu formulanya sebanyak mungkin untuk mengganjal rasa lapar yang ia derita.

"Aku harus kuat" ikrarnya menyemangati diri. "aku tidak boleh cengeng, fighthing Ino!"

"Kak, sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan Ino.

"Ah iya, kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya balik Ino dengan wajah gugup, ia takut Sasuke melihat matanya yang bengkak.

"Hn! Aku harus ikut rapat dikantor, kak Itachi mana?"

"Setelah menurunkanku didepan rumah dia langsung berangkat kekantor"

"Oh.. ya sudah, kalau begitu aku berangkat, kakak sendirian dirumah"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke" Inopun berusaha tersenyum ramah pada calon adik iparnya itu. Mungkin

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu" pamit Sasuke.

"Ya hati-hati" balas Ino sambil melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

'apa mereka sedang ada masalah?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati ketika ia sudah keluar dari rumah. Sebenarnya ia penasaran saat melihat kedua mata Ino yang membengkak, ia yakin jika calon kakak iparnya itu pasti habis menangis. Lagi pula ia juga mendengar dari Ino jika Itachi langsung berangkat kekantor tanpa membuatkan susu untuk Ino terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin bahwa Itachi dan Ino pasti sedang ada masalah. Namun Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan ikut-ikutan memikirkan masalah yang dihadapi oleh kakaknya kini, yang penting sekarang ia harus segera tiba dikantor dan mengikuti rapat bersama para karyawan Uchiha Corp. Atau ia akan dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet jika Itachi mengetahui bahwa dirinya datang terlambat.

.

Ino kini berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkahnya yang lemas dan otak yang dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hatinya terasa berdenyut-denyut saat mengingat kembali bagaimana tatapan mata Itachi kepadanya, tatapan mata yang menyiratkan akan kebencian dan juga kekecewaan. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu pemuda itu bersikap manis dan sangat lembut kepadanya, namun dengan sekejab semua itu telah berubah karena kedatangan Sasori yang kembali mengusik kebahagiaannya. Sebenarnya apa salah Ino kepada pemuda Akasuna itu?, apa dosa Ino kepada pria jahat itu?. Ino merasa tak pernah sedikitpun melukai perasaan Sasori. Tapi kenapa Sasori dengan begitu kejamnya tega menghancurkan perasaan bahkan hidup Ino berulang kali. Padahal mereka baru mengenal. Bahkan baru beberapa kali bertemu. Tapi kenapa, kenapa ia bisa setega itu pada Ino yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan nada frustasi, rentetan pemikiran-pemikiran itu seolah membuat Ino semakin bingung dan serasa ingin meledak karena tak mampu menampung beban lagi, semua yang ingin ia lupakan selama ini akhirnya teringat kembali dan memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir lebih keras."tidak, aku tidak boleh stress" imbuhnya berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua mata. Ino benar, ia tak boleh stress saat ini karena bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya sedang dalam proses pertumbuhan. Jika ia stress maka pertumbuhan bayinya akan terhambat dan ia akan lahir secara _premature _, demi Tuhan, Ino tak mau bila itu sampai terjadi. "aku pasti kuat, dan aku harus kuat" Ino kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri meskipun ia tahu jika ia tak akan bisa untuk semangat, namun dengan cara itu setidaknya ia akan mampu untuk mengurangi beban pikiran yang ada diotaknya meskipun cuma sedikit.

"Sekarang kita makan ya sayang" ucapnya pada sang buah hati yang ada didalam kandungan sambil mengelus perut buncitnya dengan sayang. Iapun kemudian segera menuju _pantry_ untuk membuat susu formula. "anak Ibu harus kuat ya, Ibu yakin jika Ayah Itachi tidak akan lama marah dan segera memaafkan kesalahan Ibu, meskipun Ibu tahu jika itu bukanlah salah Ibu, tapi Ibu harus tetap minta maaf padanya dan meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini" imbuhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengaduk susu formula dan menatap perut buncitnya. "maafkan Ibu, pagi ini kita hanya bisa minum susu saja" ujar Ino pada sang buah hati, lalu iapun segera meminum dua gelas susu formula yang baru saja ia buat barusan. Semoga saja dua gelas susu itu bisa membuatnya bertahan dari rasa lapar sampai siang nanti.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Uchiha Corporation Office, Meeting's room**

.

Itachi melamun, ia tak fokus dalam memimpin rapat karena masih kepikiran dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa karyawanpun sempat berbisik-bisik mengenai sikap Itachi yang tak terlihat seperti biasanya, mereka heran dengan perubahan sikap yang langka dari bos besarnya hari ini. Itachi benar-benar terlihat begitu aneh dimata mereka.

"Kak!" panggil Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang terkesiap karena panggilan Sasuke yang mengagetkannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau belum menutup rapatnya, apa kau akan membiarkan kami disini selamanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan heran kepada sang kakak yang terlihat sangat berbeda sekali pagi ini.

"Astaga benarkah? Maafkan aku" ujar Itachi merutuki kebodohannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akhiri rapat kita hari ini, dan kalian semua bisa kembali ketempat kerja kalian masing-masing" imbuhnya kepada beberapa para karyawan Uchiha Corp. yang mengikuti rapat.

"Permisi Uchiha-sama"

"Permisi Uchiha-sama"

"Permisi Uchiha-sama"

Pamit satu-persatu para karyawan kepada Itachi sambil membungkukan badan memberi hormat, dan kemudian mereka semuapun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan rapat kecuali Sasuke yang masih tetap berada disitu bersama kakaknya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah para karyawan sudah tak ada lagi diruangan.

"Apanya?" Itachi balik bertanya tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura, kalian berdua pasti sedang ada masalah"

"Aku dan Ino maksudnya?" Itachi masih saja pura-pura tidak mengeti.

"Kaaak!" raut muka Sasuke mulai berubah kesal karena kakaknya yang kelewat tidak peka dengan maksud pertanyaannya. Padahal ia tahu jika Itachi bukanlah orang yang bodoh. IQ si sulung Uchiha itu bahkan berada diatas rata-rata malah.

"Tadi pagi saat aku pergi kesupermarket, aku melihat Sasori dan Ino berpelukan" ucap Itachi yang akhirnya mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada sang adik.

"Apa? Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke yang sempat terkejut namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mataku masih normal Sasuke"

"Kenapa teman kuliahmu itu bisa muncul kembali?"

"Dia itu bukan temanku, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai teman, bahkan sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai musuh karena dia sudah membuat orang yang aku cintai menderita" ungkap Itachi dengan guratan emosi yang tampak terlihat diwajah tampannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lalu dengan kak Ino, aku tebak, kau pasti marah dan mengacuhkannyakan?" tanya lagi Sasuke dengan penuh selidik.

"Hn! Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya membuatku muak dan ingin marah, aku merasa terkhianati" jawab Itachi dengan tatapan tanpa arah, hatinya sakit mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa kak Ino tidak menjelaskan apapun kepadamu setelah kejadian itu?"

"Beberapa kali dia sempat ingin menjelaskannya kepadaku, namun aku selalu menepisnya karena aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun penjelasan darinya, bagiku itu semua sudah cukup, lagi pula aku tak punya hak untuk meminta penjelasan apapun dari Ino, Sasori berhak memeluk ataupun menemui Ino kapanpun dia mau karena dia adalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang Ino kandung, dan aku, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa, jadi aku tak punya hak sama sekali untuk melarang-larangnya" jelas Itachi yang seolah terlihat pasrah, membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal serta emosi melihat kakaknya yang memiliki sifat egois sama sepertinya itu tiba-tiba bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" seru Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi, ia tak habis pikir jika kakaknya bisa cepat menyerah seperti ini, kenapa Itachi selalu saja payah ketika menghadapi persoalan asmaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" balik tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Kau itu egois sama sepertiku kan? Lantas kenapa kau malah bersikap seolah-olah kau sudah menyerah begitu saja? Sekarang dia sudah menjadi milikmu, apa kau mau melepaskannya begitu saja hanya karena adegan pelukan yang tidak kau ketahui dengan jelas apa maksudnya?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Sasuke itu langsung membuat guratan emosi Itachi semakin bertambah.

"Kau pikir aku mau melepaskannya? Kau pikir aku mau kehilangannya? Aku hanya tidak mau menekannya, aku tidak ingin memonopoli dan juga menyakiti perasaannya, aku yakin jika selama ini dia sering merindukan Sasori yang merupakan Ayah biologis dari bayi yang ia kandung secara diam-diam, dan perlu kau tahu, wanita yang sedang hamil, tidak mungkin mengidamkan orang lain, dia pasti akan mengidamkan sosok Ayah kandung dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung, dan aku yakin jika selama ini Ino pasti mengalami hal itu, tapi dia takut untuk mengatakannya padaku, dia beralasan mengidamkan diriku karena hanya ingin menutup-nutupi keinginannya" jelas Itachi dengan senyuman getir diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kau meragukan perasaan kak Ino kepadamu? Kau mengira bahwa dia masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sasori dan kau juga mengira bahwa selama ini dia hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu begitu?" tanya Sasuke tak habis pikir, ia tak mengira jika kakaknya ini ternyata lebih bodoh dari pada Naruto.

"…" Itachi terdiam, ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena pertanyaan itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau diam, berarti aku benar" Sasukepun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya. Kakak kesayangannya itu benar-benar bodoh karena selama ini belum mampu membedakan mana yang tulus dan mana yang tidak. Sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali. "kau benar-benar kejam" imbuh Sasuke dengan nada menusuk, lalu iapun segera beranjak meninggalkan Itachi yang masih termenung setelah mendengarkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh adiknya barusan.

Bukannya terbalik ya? Disini yang kejam adalah Ino, bukan Itachi. Pikir si Uchiha sulung itu dalam hati.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Gokuraku Casino Royal, Shibuya**

.

Pria baby face berambut merah itu tengah berbangga diri sore ini, bibirnya berkedut-kedut membentuk seringaian puas ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia alami tadi pagi. Bagi pria yang bernama Sasori itu, kejadian tadi pagi adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan sekali, karena dapat menyakiti dua target sekaligus dalam satu permainan ibarat sekali dayung maka tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Kh! Aku sudah tidak sabar melakukan permainan yang lebih menantang lagi untuk mereka berdua" gumamnya dengan tawa sarkastik yang terdengar pelan namun mengerikan.

"Giliran anda Tuan!" ujar sang wasit casino pada Sasori si raja judi.

"Hm!" angguk pemuda itu, lalu iapun segera membalik kartu _domino_nya.

Sasori merupakan raja judi yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para pejudi professional Tokyo, kemampuannya dalam berjudi dan memprediksi kartu-kartu _domino _sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Siapapun yang menantangnya untuk bermain, maka siap-siap saja sipenantang tersebut pulang dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang mampu untuk mengalahkan si Presiden Direktur Akasuna Corp. itu dalam hal berjudi, namun lain halnya jika kita membicarakan tentang masalah bisnis, karena gara-gara bisnis, Akasuna no Sasori sampai bertindak licik dan menjadi penjahat baru gara-gara bisnis yang selalu kalah dari Uchiha Corporation.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah permainan berlangsung, akhirnya wasitpun menentukan sang juara bertahan, yaitu Akasuna no Sasori, pria tampan yang mempunyai hobi berjudi itu berhasil membawa pulang satu unit _Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport_ dan sejumlah uang taruhan yang jumlahnya cukup menggiurkan.

"Dia memang hebat ya!"

"Tentu saja dia adalah raja judi nomer satu di Tokyo yang tidak pernah terkalahkan"

"Harta hasil perjudiannya pasti sudah menumpuk setinggi gunung Fuji"

"Dia itu Presiden Direktur dari Akasuna Corp. jadi wajar saja jika hartanya melimpah"

Bisik orang-orang yang ada disekeliling Sasori dengan tatapan takjub dan kagum. Kagum karena baru pertama kali melihat seorang Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan besar bisa menjadi seorang raja judi.

"Ekhem, Chagi?" dehem Mira yang baru saja datang dengan penampilan sexy dan membuat para tamu berdecak kagum melihat dirinya.

"Oh hey" Sasori yang menyadari kedatangan sang pujaan hatipun langsung menyambutnya dengan satu tarikan tangan.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau bawa pulang?" tanya Mira sambil menempatkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan Sasori.

"Lumayan, setidaknya sesuatu itu cukup besar untuk bisa kupersembahkan padamu" jawab Sasori sembari menumpukan dagunya dibahu putih Mira yang terekspos.

"Sesuatu yang besar? Memangnya apa?" tanya Mira kembali dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Let's get it" Sasoripun memberikan sebuah kunci mobil yang bergantungkan patung emas berbentuk kelinci kecil kepada sang kekasih.

"Untukku?" Mira kembali bertanya kepada Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya, kedua matanya berbinar-binar menandakan jika ia sangat senang sekali dengan pemberian sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sasori lalu mengecup pundak Mira.

"Chagiyaaaaaa" Mirapun langsung menerjang tubuh Sasori dengan pelukan mesra, wanita itu begitu sangat gembira sekali malam ini, mendapatkan mobil sport buatan Perancis dengan harga yang terbilang fantastis, tentu saja hal membuatnya sangat bahagia. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo" imbuh Mira dengan nada manja, lalu wanita itupun langsung mengecup bibir kekasihnya setelah melepaskan pelukan mesranya. Sasori yang diberikan rangsangan seperti itu oleh sang kekasih didepan umum tidak merasa malu sama sekali, malahan dia membalas ciuman Mira dengan gerakan-gerakan menuntut dan penuh akan gairah.

"Hm, bagaimana pemotretanmu?" tanya Sasori setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar" jawab Mira sambil bergelayut manja dileher Sasori.

"Baguslah"

"Lalu tadi kau menelponku soal si jalang, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Mira dengan antusias, ia ingin segera mengetahui rekaman tentang Ino yang Sasori janjikan padanya.

"Kau bisa melihat rekamannya diponselku" Sasoripun berusaha mengambil _smart phone_nya yang ada disaku celana.

"Mana?" pinta Mira sudah tidak sabar.

"Ini" pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memberikan ponselnya kepada Mira. Mirapun lantas mengambil ponsel Sasori dan segera membuka layar ponsel yang terkunci. Setelah kunci pada layar ponsel _android_ itu terbuka, Mirapun segera membuka ikon galeri yang tertera dilayar _desktop_, ketika ikon galeri terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa option, Mira langsung memilih option video dan mencari video yang ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana kau merekam ini sayang?" tanya Mira sambil menonton videonya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mudah saja, kau lupa jika mobilku punya kamera pengintai?"

"Ah iya aku lupa, tapi tunggu" tiba-tiba Mira terperangah ketika melihat sebuah adegan dimana Sasori tengah memeluk Ino secara protektif.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan heran akan ekspresi Mira yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Apa-apaan ini sayang, kenapa kau memeluknya seperti ini?" tanya Mira tak terima dengan nada khas seperti orang yang tengah cemburu.

"Itu hanya pura-pura jangan anggap serius" jawab Sasori enteng, benar-benar santai sekali, membuat Mira makin kesal mendengarnya.

"Pura-pura apanya kau tampak menikmatinya" ucap Mira dengan nada kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kim Mira… jangan mulai lagi, aku benar-benar muak dengan sifat _childish_mu itu, aku bilang jangan anggap serius ya jangan anggap serius, itu hanya sebuah adegan agar membuat si Uchiha semakin membenci Yamanaka, kau bilang mereka berdua tak pantas bersama makanya aku berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka, membuat hati mereka hancur dan menjatuhkan mereka sedalam-dalamnya" jelas Sasori dengan nada gusar. Sekarang malah terbalik, bukan Mira yang marah malah Sasori.

"Benarkah itu hanya bagian dari rencana saja?" tanya Mira sambil menolehkan wajahnya kewajah Sasori dengan tatapan takut, takut kalau Sasori akan marah dengan kecemburuannya. Mira paling takut jika Sasori sudah marah, karena pria tempramen itu pasti akan berbuat kasar kepadanya kalau ia membuat pria Akasuna itu marah.

"Hm, aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu" jawab Sasori datar.

"Iya aku percaya, maafkan aku" ungkap Mira lalu segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi aku tidak suka" ujar Sasori membalas pelukan Mira.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhe..." Mira semakin memperdalam pelukannya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

Ino membaringkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu dengan wajah pucat, sekarang sudah malam dan Itachi tak kunjung pulang kerumahnya. Ino menunggu Itachi dalam sepi dan penuh harap, ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar Itachi bisa memaafkannya dan mau mendengarkan semua penjelasannya nanti. Dari tadi pagi pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif yang terus menghantui dan tak mau lepas dari dari bayang-bayangnya. Meskipun ia terus menitahkan dirinya supaya tidak stress dan tetap berpikir positif, namun Ino tetap tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia tak bisa berpikir positif walaupun telah mencobanya berulang kali.

"Ita-kun.." gumam Ino dengan desahan pasrah, ia lelah, ia lapar karena dari tadi siang ia tak nafsu makan gara-gara terus berpikiran negatif. Ino sadar bila sikapnya saat ini sangat tidak diperbolehkan bagi Ibu yang tengah mengandung karena dapat berpengaruh bagi kesehatan bayi dalam kandungnnya. Tapi Ino juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mungkin terlalu egois, tapi keegoisan itu bukan hanya terjadi semata-mata karena dirinya saja. Tapi juga karena kehidupan yang ada dalam dirinya turut menolak itu semua. "cepat pulang…" gumamnya lagi sambil mengelus perut buncitnya yang keroncongan, Ino butuh Itachi, bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya itu entah kenapa begitu sangat menginginkan kehadiran si Ayah **tiri**nya itu selalu.

.

**Uchiha Corp. Office, Meeting's room**

.

Waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam, Itachi masih berada dikantor dan tak kunjung untuk pulang kerumahnya padahal semua pekerjaan kantor sudah beres. Ia bilang pada Ino bahwa ia sedang banyak pekerjaan dikantor, itu semua bohong. Itachi hanya ingin menghindari wanita itu dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Ino membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan serasa ingin marah, padahal Itachi tak punya hak untuk memarahi wanita Korea itu. Wajar saja kan, Sasori datang dan menemui Ino karena Ino tengah mengandung anaknya, anak yang dikandung Ino adalah anak Sasori bukan anak Itachi, seharusnya Itachi tak perlu merasa marah ataupun membenci Ino. Tapi kenapa Itachi seolah tak terima dengan semua itu, ia tak rela jika akhirnya nanti Sasori mengambil apa yang telah menjadi miliknya saat ini. Ia sudah menganggap bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Ino sebagai anaknya sendiri, bahkan Itachi merasa bahwa ia telah mempunyai kontak batin dengan bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Ino. Tapi dengan kemunculan Sasori kembali sebagai Ayah kandung dari bayi yang ada didalam rahim Ino, Itachi jadi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia tak mempunyai hak apapun untuk melarang-larang Sasori agar tidak menemui Ino.

Itachi menggeram kesal, semua itu membuatnya begitu sangat frustasi, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa fokus dalam memimpin rapat bersama para karyawannya tadi pagi. Bahkan Sasuke sempat beberapa kali menegurnya yang sering melamun ditengah-tengah berlangsungnya rapat tersebut.

"Tch!" Itachi mendecih kesal, ia merutuki dirinya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa cinta begitu terasa sangat rumit baginya, disaat ia merasakan indahnya benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita, kenapa jalannya begitu sangat berat seperti ini, apakah ia memang tak boleh bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya? Apakah Ino memang bukan takdir dan jodohnya? Apakah semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja?

"Argh.. sial!" umpatnya dengan hembusan nafas berat.

Tok, tok, tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Masuk!" seru Itachi.

Cklek

Pintupun terbuka dan menampakan Chouji yang masuk membawakan makanan untuk Itachi.

"Itachi-sama masih disini rupanya, tadi saya mencari anda diruangan anda tapi anda tidak ada" ujar Chouji berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu Itachi menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu bersikap formal ketika sedang berdua dengan bos besarnya itu.

"Hn, aku sedang malas keluar, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Saya hanya membawakan makan malam untuk Itachi-sama, anda pasti belum makan malam" jawab Chouji sambil menyodorkan sekotak Teriyaki kearah Itachi.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu" Itachipun mengambil makanan yang disodorkan sekretarisnya itu.

"Sama-sama Itachi-sama" Choujipun membungkuk sopan, meskipun sudah disuruh untuk bersikap biasa saja terhadap Itachi, namun ternyata ia belum terlalu biasa untuk melakukannya.

"Duduklah, temani aku ngobrol" perintah Itachi.

"Baiklah Itachi-sama" Choujipun menurut, lalu duduk didepan Itachi.

"Bagaimana tinjauan pembangunan proyek kita diKorea Selatan?, maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa ikut karena suatu hal" tanya Itachi sambil memakan Teriyakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-sama, lagi pula semuanya berjalan lancar, tidak ada gangguan sama sekali, proses pembangunan kontruksi gedung dan pembuatan wahana permainan sudah setengah jadi" jawab Chouji memberi penjelasan.

"Hn, baguslah jika semua berjalan lancar" Itachipun tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur meskipun kini ia mendapat banyak masalah dalam hal percintaan, namun dalam hal pekerjaan semua masalah bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa suatu kendala apapun.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa Itachi-sama belum pulang juga? Padahal saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam lebih, tidak biasanya anda pulang larut malam semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama dikantor saja" jawab Itachi bohong, Chouji yang mendengarnyapun sempat sedikit heran dengan jawaban Itachi, ia curiga pasti Itachi sedang berbohong padanya. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan jawaban yang diberikan bosnya tersebut, itu privasi Tuannya, dan Chouji tak mau ikut campur dalam urusannya.

"Oh begitu!" angguk pria bertubuh gemuk itu dengan senyuman tipis.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tak terasa jika kini waktu tlah menunjukan pukul 00.00 tengah malam. Itachi melirik arloji layar sentuhnya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, ia tak mengira jika sekarang sudah tengah malam, padahal ia merasa jika beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar setelah Chouji keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, tak ada gunanya aku terus lari dari masalah" ujarnya sambil merapikan diri, lalu iapun segera bergegas meninggalkan kantor Uchiha Corp. secepatnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya Itachi telah sampai ditempat parkir kantor mewahnya. Suasana malam ini terasa begitu sepi dan udara juga sudah mulai semakin dingin karena musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang menghampiri Jepang. Itachi yang sudah berada didepan mobil itupun segera memasuki _Black Vanquish_ kesayangannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Entah kenapa ia merasa agak gelisah dan tiba-tiba kepikiran terus dengan keadaan Ino dan juga bayinya. Namun Itachi segera menyangkal serta menepis perasaan aneh itu karena sekarang ia sedang merasa kecewa dan marah kepada wanita Korea itu. Tidak lucukan bila ia tiba-tiba tetap memberi perhatian kepada Ino padahal wanita itu telah mengkhianatinya dan membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik gara-gara adegan pelukan tadi pagi.

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

"Sayang..bersabarlah sampai Ayah Itachi datang, kalau kau sangat menginginkan kehadirannya, kau harus kuat ya" ucap Ino pada sang buah hati sambil mengelus perut buncitnya yang terus protes.

Wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu kini tengah duduk dikursi makan setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mempunyai inisiatif untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Itachi. Ino berharap dengan masakannya ini dapat meluluhkan hati sang pangeran pujaannya, mengingat selama kandungannya menginjak usia trimester kedua Itachi begitu sering membuatkannya makanan karena pria itu takut bila ia akan kelelahan. Tapi sekarang biarlah giliran Ino saja yang memasakan makanan untuk Itachi. Ino sadar, meskipun sekarang hormon kehamilan dan sikap kesensitifannya semakin tinggi, tapi Ino tidak boleh terus-terusan bersikap manja kepada Itachi, Ino harus bisa melakukan hal apapun scara mandiri.

"Sebentar lagi Ita-kun pasti akan pulang" gumamnya sambil menaruh kepala diatas meja makan, meskipun sangat lapar, tapi Ino akan berusaha untuk menahannya sampai Itachi datang dan bersedia makan malam bersamanya.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Bunyi suara derap langkah seseorang seketika langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ino, wanita jelita itu langsung terkesiap dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang semakin mendekat.

"Ita-kun!" sapaan Ino yang terkesan senang itu langsung menghentikan langkah Itachi. Wanita itu segera berjalan cepat menghampirinya, awalnya Itachi agak sedikit khawatir karena tak sengaja menoleh kearah Ino dan melihat wajah wanita**nya **yang begitu pucat, jangan-jangan Ino mendadak sakit?

'jangan perduli, jangan perduli' gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus berusaha mengenyahkan rasa khawatir serta simpati itu dari hatinya.

"Ita-"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, tetap berdiri disitu" sahutan Itachi langsung membuat langkah Ino terhenti, wanita Korea itu menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi yang seolah-olah tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku-"

"Turuti saja perintahku apa susahnya?" sahut kembali Itachi tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun kearah Ino yang tiba-tiba tertunduk sedih.

'Kuatkan hatimu Ino, kau tidak boleh cengeng' ujar Ino dalam hati berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah, setelah dirasa jika airmatanya tidak akan keluar, Inopun segera mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau pasti marah karena kejadian tadi pagi, sebenarnya itu semua tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat, tadi itu Sasori sengaja-"

"Sengaja memelukmu dan kau merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Ayah kandung dari bayimu begitu?" sahut Itachi langsung menoleh kearah Ino dengan tatapan tajam, Ino yang melihat tatapan menakutkan itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata kelam itu. Terlalu menyeramkan baginya.

"Bukan… itu salah.." jawab Ino lirih, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk membendung airmatanya, hatinya sakit, kenapa Itachi bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu terhadapnya. Jelas-jelas saat Sasori memeluknya tadi ia sangat ketakutan dan memberontak. Apa si Uchiha sulung itu tidak dapat melihat atau memang buta?

"Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat ini sudah tengah malam" setelah mengatakan itu Itachipun segera beranjak menuju tangga, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti karena lengan kirinya ditarik oleh Ino.

"Aku lapar, aku..belum makan dari tadi siang, dan aku memasakan makan malam untuk Ita-kun"

"…"

"Sedari tadi dia ingin supaya Ita-kun menemaninya makan" pinta Ino sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, namun Itachi tetap teguh, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun sampai akhirnya..

"Aku sudah makan malam dikantor" ujarnya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan sikap manja dan cengengmu, kau itu sudah dewasa, bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu, apa kau tak bisa melakukan segala hal dengan sendiri? Kenapa harus selalu menyusahkan orang?"

Jleb

Sakit sekali hati Ino mendengarnya, kenapa Itachi bisa begitu tega mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepadanya. Kemana sikap manis dan perhatiannya selama ini? Segitu bencinyakah si sulung Uchiha itu kepada Ino, padahal Ino tak salah apa-apa.

"Hiks.." hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibir Ino, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dadanya terlalu sesak sampai tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

"Jika bayimu itu ingin ditemani makan, telpon saja Ayah kandungnya beres!" ungkap Itachi sebelum menghempaskan tangan Ino dengan kasar dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian dalam kesedihan yang amat memilukan.

"Dia..hiks..hanya ingin Ita-kun bukan Sasori" gumam Ino lirih dengan isakan dan derai airmatanya.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiri dan menangis, wanita cantik yang tampak begitu rapuh itu kemudian berusaha untuk tegar dengan menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya dan terus berusaha menguatkan diri. Ia tetap mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. Mungkin Itachi sedang lelah dan banyak pekerjaan makanya pemuda itu melampiaskan emosinya pada Ino. Ia pasti tak benar-benar membenci Ino. Ya, dia pasti hanya mengalami emosi sesaat.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang… malam ini kita makan sendiri ya, Ayah Itachi sedang lelah, dia tidak bisa menemani kita, kau harus mengerti yah.." ujar Ino kepada sang buah hati sambil menunduk dan mengelus perut buncitnya dengan haru. Ino harus kuat. Dan ia harus tetap makan demi bayinya meskipun ia tak mempunyai nafsu sama sekali.

.

Itachi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan begitu teganya menolak segala keinginan Ino beberapa saat yang lalu. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang itu kini sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Ia sedikit merasa menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Ino dengan kasar dan menyakitkan, namun meski demikian ego Itachi masih tetap menduduki puncak yang paling pertama didalam hatinya, ia bilang jika semua itu memang wajar karena Ino sudah duluan menyakiti perasaannya. Ia tak salah, ia hanya bertindak wajar sesuai balasan. Tapi hati kecilnya tetap tak mampu untuk dibohongi jika ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Ino menangis dan tersakiti.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang memang sepantasnya aku lakukan, jadi untuk apa aku menyesal" gumamnya tetap dalam pendirian. Lantas iapun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian kantornya menjadi piyama tidur. Itachi lelah sekali hari ini, lelah badan, lelah hati dan lelah pikiran. Ia ingin segera istirahat diranjang empuknya sendirian, dan mungkin saja tanpa Ino.

.

Setelah menghabiskan dua gelas susu formula dan beberapa keping biskuit untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan, Inopun segera beranjak dari kursi makan untuk segera pergi menuju lantai 2, ia akan menuju kamar Itachi dan membujuk pemuda itu lagi. Ino harus berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk meluruskan segala bentuk kesalah pahaman ini. Ia tak boleh menyerah dan lemah, ia harus bahagia, dan sumber kebahagiaannya hanyalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Ibu akan terus berusaha demi kau, maka dari itu tetaplah kuat didalam sana, kita bujuk Ayah Itachi lagi ya" ujar Ino pada sang buah hati, dan kemudian iapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai 2 dengan gerakan agak terseret-seret karena ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Bayangkan saja seorang Ibu hamil dari pagi, siang dan malam hanya menenggak 6 gelas susu formula untuk memenuhi lambungnya yang kosong, jelas itu tidak mengenyangkan perutnya sama sekali. Namun memang hanya itulah hal yang bisa Ino lakukan, hanya dengan minum susu formula saja ia tidak akan merasa mual. Jadi apa boleh buat. Dari pada perutnya kosong.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi dengan ragu setelah akhirnya ia tiba didepan kamar pemuda Uchiha itu.

'Bukalah aku mohon' pinta Ino dalam hati dengan penuh harap. Lalu iapun kembali mengentuk pintu itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

.

Sedangkan didalam kamar Itachi, pemuda egois itu ternyata belum memejamkan kedua matanya sama sekali. Ia memang tengah berbaring diranjang, namun matanya enggan untuk tertutup karena ia memang tak merasa ngantuk sedikitpun.

"Ck, mau apa dia kesini?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar beberapa kali ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia khawatir juga karena sedari tadi ia terus kepikiran dengan keadaan Ino, namun lagi-lagi sifat egoisnya itu tak mau kalah dan terus membujuknya untuk tak memperdulikan wanita yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar, Itachi semakin gusar dan kesal. Jujur, meskipun ia tengah marah pada Ino, namun ia tetap tak mampu untuk mengabaikan wanita cantik itu begitu saja. Maka dari itu dengan berat hati iapun segera menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Ino.

Cklek,

Dan pintupun terbuka setelah Itachi tiba dan memutar kenopnya. Pemuda itu agak terkejut setelah melihat sosok wanita yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya, wanita itu tampak terlihat semakin pucat dan lemas. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sampai ia terlihat begitu sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Pikir Itachi dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar. Ia palingkan wajah tampannya itu guna menghindari kontak langsung dengan si pemilik lensa _Aquamarine._

"Aku.. boleh tidur bersamamu?" tanya balik Ino dengan hati-hati.

"…" Itachi kembali terkejut. Berani juga Ino meminta untuk tidur bersamanya setelah hal menyakitkan yang telah wanita hamil itu lakukan padanya tadi pagi.

"Maafkan aku.. maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi, kumohon ijinkan aku, aku-"

"Masuk!" sahut Itachi dengan nada memrintah.

"Ita-kun" Ino langsung mendongak kearah Itachi penuh harap. Ia lega sekaligus senang karena Itachi mengijinkannya untuk tidur bersama.

"Hn!" Itachipun langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamar tanpa menghiraukan Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting dia mau menerimaku" gumam Ino lirih ketika menerima sikap acuh dan dingin Itachi. Lalu iapun turut masuk kedalam kamar pemuda tampan itu. Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Itachi, wanita cantik itupun segera menutup pintunya kembali. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, iapun lantas segera berjalan menuju ranjang pangeran**nya**, disana Ino dapat melihat jika Itachi tengah berbaring memunggunginya seolah pemuda itu tak mau menatap kehadirannya. Ino sebenarnya merasa kecewa dengan perubahan sikap Itachi, menurutnya Itachi sangat egois, pemuda itu lebih mementingkan perasaannya ketimbang perasaan Ino. Itachi juga telah mengingkari janjinya pada Ino, janji untuk tak akan pernah mengacuhkan wanita itu lagi dan janji yang akan selalu mendengarkan apapun penuturannya. Itachi benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh emosi dan keegoisannya. "permisi Ita-kun" ujar Ino pada pada Itachi yang tetap diam, apa mungkin pria itu sudah tidur?. 'dia pasti sudah tidur' gumam Ino dalam hati dengan wajah tertunduk sedih, padahal ia sangat ingin bermanja-manja dengan Itachi, tapi sepertinya semua itu mustahil sekali sekarang.

Dan karena tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari Itachi, akhirnya Inopun memutuskan untuk langsung berbaring saja diranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Itachi yang memunggunginya. Ino terus menatap punggung tegap itu dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Ia bingung kenapa Itachi lebih mempercayai Sasori si biadab itu ketimbang dirinya yang katanya sangat dicintai oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Dadanya masih terasa sesak sekali, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, meskipun ia terus berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan bersabar, tapi Ino masih tak mampu untuk mengendalikan peningkatan hormon yang ada didalam tubuhnya, hormon yang membuatnya semakin sensitif dan mudah untuk menangis.

"Oyasuminasai Ita-kun" gumamnya lirih sebelum berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua mata dan mencoba untuk terlelap kedalam dunia mimpi, dan semoga saja malam ini ia akan tetap mendapatkan mimpi indahnya meskipun Itachi tak merengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Pagi menjelang menampakan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Udara dipagi hari kini semakin terasa dingin karena musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang menghampiri Jepang. Dan Ino yang masih memejamkan mata kini merasa jika tubuhnya sedikit mengigil karena udara dingin yang terasa begitu menggigit sampai ketulang.

"Enghhh…" lenguhnya sambil membuka kedua mata secara perlahan. Kedua kelopaknya mengerjap-ngerjap memandang sekeliling lokasi yang ia tempati saat ini.

'Ita-kun' gumamnya dalam hati ketika menyadari jika pemuda yang ia cari sudah tidak ada didalam kamar. Ya, Itachi sudah meninggalkannya. Pria itu pasti sudah pergi kekantor tanpa membangunkan dan berpamitan pada Ino, mengingat sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Itachi pasti sibuk sekali makanya ia berangkat pagi-pagi.

"Harusnya aku bangun lebih awal, dengan begitu aku pasti bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ita-kun, aku memang tidak berguna" rutuk Ino dengan penuh penyesalandan senyuman miris. Memang miris sekali melihat nasibnya yang tak jelas seperti ini, padahal baru saja ia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat indah, namun sayangnya semua itu harus berlangsung secara singkat karena suatu kesalah pahaman yang berujung penderitaan lagi dan lagi.

.

Sakura berjalan tergesa memasuki kediaman mewah Itachi, gadis cantik bersurai pink itu merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ino. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semua tentang masalah Itachi dan Ino kepadanya. Dan pagi ini sibungsu Uchiha itu menyuruh kekasihnya untuk datang menemui Ino dirumah kakaknya.

'Kami.. semoga Eonni baik-baik saja' gumam Sakura dalam hati penuh dengan harapan dan doa. Karena pintu rumah tidak terkunci, akhirnya ia bisa bebas masuk begitu saja tanpa harus repot-repot mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu segera berjalan menuju lantai 2 tepat kearah kamar Itachi, ia berpikir jika Ino pasti tengah berada disitu mengingat dari tadi ia memanggil-manggil nama Ino namun tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali dari wanita Korea itu.

"Eonni!" seru Sakura dengan lantang saat ia akan dekat dengan kamar Itachi.

"Sakura" balas Ino yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar Itachi.

"Ya Tuhan Eonni?" kedua mata Sakura sontak langsung melebar setelah melihat keadaan Ino yang terlihat seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wanita cantik itu tampak pucat sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung dengan reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ini yang aku takutkan, sekarang kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku"

"Menceritakan apa?" Ino makin tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja masalah Eonni" seru Sakura dengan kesal, ia prihatin dan kasihan melihat Ino tampak begitu menyedihkan sekali seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakura.." Ino hanya bergumam lirih, apakah Sakura sudah tahu perihal tentang masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini?

"Eonni sudah berjanjikan jika akan selalu bersikap terbuka kepadaku" bujuk Sakura mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku…" Inopun menunduk, ia tampak ragu. Namun ia memang sedang butuh seseorang untuk bisa diajak berbagi mengenai masalahnya, dan seseorang itu harus tahu mengenai hal yang sebenarnya supaya kesalah pahaman ini cepat teratasi.

"Eonni?" panggil Sakura sambil mengguncangkan bahu ringkih Ino.

"Baiklah" angguk Ino setuju setelah beberapa saat lalu dirundung rasa bimbang.

"Baguslah" Sakurapun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "kalau begitu kita turun kebawah, aku akan membuatkan Eonni sarapan dulu, Eonni pasti belum sarapan kan?"

"Huum!" angguk Ino sekali lagi membenarkan kata-kata Sakura.

Dan akhirnya Sakurapun segera menuntun Ino untuk turun kelantai 1, kedua wanita yang sudah seperti kakak beradik itu langsung menuju _pantry_ setelah turun dari tangga. Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk duduk dikursi makan sedangkan dirinya kini tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur untuk membuatkan Ino sarapan pagi.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Oh hari ini aku sedang santai setelah melakukan praktek kemarin, dan nanti sore aku akan pergi kekampus untuk mengumpulkan laporan" jawab Sakura sambil membuat masakannya.

"Kau… tau dari mana jika aku punya masalah?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Dari Sasuke-kun Eonni…"

"Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa tahu, padahal aku tidak bercerita apapun kepadanya" ujar Ino penuh tanda tanya.

"Sasuke tahu dari Kak Itachi" ungkapan Sakura sontak membuat Ino langsung diam tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada terbata. Jika Itachi bercerita pada Sasuke maka apa yang Itachi ceritakan kepada adiknya adalah hal yang keliru.

"Eonni…" panggil Sakura sambil menyentuh bahu Ino khawatir. Gadis cantik bermata _Emerald _itu sudah selesai dengan masakannya dan kini telah membawanya kehadapan Ino.

"Eh?" Inopun langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya Eonni makan dulu, mumpung masih hangat, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya"

"Iya Sakura" angguk Ino mengerti. Lalu iapun mulai memakan masakan Sakura yaitu berupa tumis sayur-sayuran segar dan nasi yang sangat bagus bagi kandungan Ino. Ino sangat bersyukur sekali karena makanan ini tidak membuatnya mual ataupun enek sehingga bisa mengisi perutnya yang telah kosong sejak tadi malam.

"Makan yang banyak Eonni supaya si kecil tumbuh dengan sehat" ucap Sakura memberi nasehat kepada Ino.

"Huumb" angguk Ino dengan senyuman manis sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersyukur karena masih ada Sakura yang mau perduli dan memberi perhatian kepadanya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Ino selesai makan, Sakura mengajaknya keluar untuk menuju taman yang terletak ditengah-tengah kompleks perumahan _Hiroo Garden Place_. Sakura tahu jika Ino sangat butuh udara segar dan hiburan untuk meringankan rasa stressnya, maka dari itu mumpung masih pagi, akhirnya kekasih si bungsu Uchiha itu mempunyai inisiatif untuk mengajak Ino ketaman supaya bisa menikmati udara pagi yang menyejukkan dibawah rindangnya pepohonan musim gugur, ya meskipun udara terasa agak dingin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera datang namun semua itu bukan masalah, toh Ino juga masih bisa mengenakan sweter untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Eonni tidak kedinginan kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir ketika melihat Ino yang merapatkan sweternya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa, kau tidak lupakan jika Korea mempunyai musim yang sama dengan Jepang" jawab Ino dengan senyuman manis membuat orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya begitu terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

"Hmm iya-iya, aku cuma khawatir saja, soalnya Eonni terlihat tidak sehat, sikecil baik-baik saja kan?" Sakurapun menyentuh perut Ino untuk mengecek keadaan kandungannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja Saku.." Inopun turut mengelus perut buncitnya dengan sayang. Ia bohong pada Sakura, sebenarnya ia dan bayinya tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja karena saat ini mereka berdua sangat membutuhkan Uchiha Itachi.

"Eonni tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai curiga.

"Tidak!" geleng Ino pelan berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sekarang kita duduk disana yuk!" ajak Sakura sambil melihat sebuah kursi panjang kosong yang ada dibawah pohon maple.

"Iya!" angguk Ino mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Lalu iapun turut berjalan mengekori Sakura menuju kursi panjang tersebut. Dan sesampainya disana, Ino dan Sakurapun segera duduk diatas kursi.

"Nah.. sekarang Eonni bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Ino intens.

"Hm!" Ino kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Kemarin pagi aku dan Ita-kun pergi kesupermarket untuk membeli susu formula, sesampainya disupermarket aku memilih untuk menunggu diluar saja karena aku sedang malas untuk berjalan, awalnya Ita-kun menolak, tapi karena aku memaksa akhirnya diapun menyerah dan menuruti permintaanku meskipun dengan berat hati. Ita-kun masuk sendirian kesupermarket sedangkan aku menunggunya diluar, namun selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Sasori datang menghampiriku" Ino menghentikan ceritanya untuk mengambil jeda.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Pasti itu bukan yang seperti kak Itachi pikirkan kan? Pasti ini kesalah pahaman kan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Benar sekali, Ita-kun salah paham, saat sebelum Ita-kun kembali dari supermarket Sasori memang memelukku, namun aku berusaha memberontak karena aku sangat shock dan ketakutan, bayangkan saja Ibu mana yang tidak ketakutan jika ada seseorang yang mengancam ingin membunuh bayi yang mereka kandung"

"Ya Tuhan kenapa dia kejam sekali, padahalkan…" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasori yang notabennya adalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang Ino kandung begitu sangat tega melakukan hal sebruruk itu. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi pada Ino.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tega berbuat seperti itu padaku. Bahkan saat memelukku dengan paksa, dia sempat menekan dan mengelus perutku dengan kasar. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah ingin membunuh, aku benar-benar takut, tatapan mata itu seperti tatapan mata Ita-kun ketika ia melihat Sasori memelukku hiks.." Ino mulai meneteskan aimatanya ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Hatinya perih ketika menerima kenyataan jika orang yang sangat ia cintai lebih percaya kepada orang lain ketimbang percaya kepada dirinya.

"Sssttt Eonni jangan menangis" Sakura mengelus punggung Ino berusaha menenangkan wanita berambut pirang itu agar tidak menangis. Sakura kasihan melihat Ino seperti ini, ini tak adil bagi Ino. Kenapa Ino selalu saja menderita.

"Dan kau tahu hiks… apa yang Sasori katakana pada Ita-kun Sakura?" sambil terisak Ino kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa Eonni?"

"Dia.. memutar balikkan fakta, ketika aku ingin menjelaskan pada Ita-kun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia selalu memotong ucapanku, dia memelukku dengan lembut dan memanas-manasi Ita-kun, solah-olah dia menunjukkan jika dirinyalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang sedang aku kandung, dia bahkan bilang bahwa aku juga sangat merindukannya, membuat Ita-kun semakin terlihat marah dan kecewa sekali melihat kami berdua. Hiks… aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Ita-kun, tapi dia selalu memotongku dan tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dariku. Dia lebih mempercayai Sasori dibanding aku, wanita yang katanya sangat ia cintai. Hiks.. dia kembali seperti dulu Sakura, dia mengacuhkanku bahkan bicara kasar padaku, dia selalu menolakku dan enggan menatap wajahku" jelas Ino panjang lebar dengan isak tangis yang menyertainya.

"Eonni…" karena saking tidak teganya, akhirnya Sakura langsung merangkul bahu Ino dari samping. Ia tak menyangka jika Itachi begitu sangat tega mengacuhkan Ino sampai membuatnya tampak Stress seperti ini. Sakura yakin jika Ino sangat tertekan dan mengalami Stress karena memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal jika Ino terus-terusan Stress maka pertumbuhan bayi dalam kandungannya pasti akan terganggu.

"Padahal… aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan Sasori sedikitpun bahkan merasa merindukannya saja tidak, aku selalu dan hanya akan memikirkan Ita-kun, aku tulus mencintainya, bahkan bayi ini, kami berdua selalu membutuhkannya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bohong, aku tidak bohong Sakura..hiks… Tapi Ita-kun dia…seolah tidak perduli, dia egois Sakura… dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa perduli dengan perasaanku" ungkap Ino sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya mati-matian.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan Eonni lakukan? Apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk Eonni?" tanya Sakura sembari melepaskan rangkulannya dari Ino. Ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari Ino.

"Aku… akan terus berusaha sendiri Sakura, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi, kau cukup membantuku untuk menjadi pendengar setiaku saja" jawab Ino yang sudah mulai tenang dan tidak terisak lagi.

"Tapi Eonni…" Sakura kecewa mendengar jawaban Ino, padahal ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menjadi pendengar setia.

"Aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ita-kun, kau tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa, cukup menjadi pendengar setiaku saja"

"Hhh..baiklah jika itu kemauan Eonni, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Kalau begitu aku akan berjanji untuk selalu ada untukmu dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, aku selalu mempercayai Eonni karena aku tahu jika Eonni adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Aku akan selalu ada dipihak Eonni, jadi Eonni jangan pernah merasa sendiri" ujar Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh akan ketulusan.

"Hm.. Terimakasih Sakura, kau memang adikku yang paling baik" ucapan Ino barusan sontak membuat kedua mata Sakura melebar.

"Eonni menganggapku adik?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu, apa..kau keberatan jika aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku?"

"Tidak Eonniiii… Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, malah aku sangat senang" Sakurapun kembali merangkul tubuh Ino dari samping. "siapa yang tidak senang jika ia memiliki kakak orang Korea, apa lagi aku si penggila K-Pop ini, aku senang sekali Eonni" imbuh gadis cantik itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Terimakasih Sakura" dan Ino turut bahagia menerima respon positif Sakura.

"Cheonmaneyo Eonni.." balas Sakura yang masih belum melepaskan rangkulannya pada Ino.

Kini Ino merasa sedikit lega karena beban dalam pikirannya agak sedikit berkurang setelah ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura. Ino akan berusaha sendiri untuk meyakinkan Itachi setelah ini. Ia tak mau merepotkan Sakura lagi dan ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai seorang pengecut oleh Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

Akhirnya apdet juga, maaf ya tman2 baru muncul, soalnya beberapa hari ini aku lagi berduka, makanya aku telat apdet gara-gara tulisan yg blm rampung.

Gimana-gimana-gimana? Masih penasaran kan?

Tetep trs ikutin LTLY sampai ending ya… chapter 11 akan bener2 aku usahain secepatnya.

Jeongmal Arigatou buat yang uda baca *peluk-peluk*

Dan jangan lupa buat FAV en FOL

Awas kalo enggak *ngancem*

Once again

dntfrgttoREVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 kupersembahkan untuk kalian,

Cekidot..

.

Balesan Review :

_**(hana)**_ gapapa bkin Ita-kun kaya gt biar seru hehehe _**(andrea maraya)**_ wah… kilatnya lagi ngadat hehehe, tpaq ganti dgn chapter yg panjang _**(Nurul297)**_ cup cup cup aq g pnya tissue, pke baju km aja yah.. :D sengaja emang bkin Ita-kyun kya gt biar konfliknya rada greget dikit, gpp yah.. ;D _**(DeeValerya)**_ Wah.. Ita-kun jgn disiksa, ntar yang manja-manjain Barbie siapa donk hehehe _**(khamyauchiha23)**_ masa Ita-kun jahat sih? Tp jahatnya klo pas marah aja kok, _**(INOcent Cassiopeia)**_ ha.. Ita-kun kaya emak2? What the h? hehehe jangan esmoni gt donk, dsini Ita-kun udah g marah lagi, jadi jangan esmoni2 lagi ya! _**(kitsune)**_ tau tuh Ita, emg q buat gt biar seru hehehe _**(de-chan)**_ oke oke… buat de-chan yang lagi gmes dan geregetan krna Ita-kun, ini chapter special buat km, thanks udah smpe sgitunya sama LTLY, aq tersanjung bgt :D _**(malaijahat)**_ hehe g tau deh kya apa, tunggu aja dichap selanjutnya :-D _**(Azetha Mei)**_ Ssstt jangan keras2 kalo ngatain Ita-kun Baka, nanti km bisa diamaterasu lo… hehehehe

.

.

.

**LOVE TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 11

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama

Pair : ItaIno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Love To Love You © Beyb Haraka

Cast : Uchiha Itachi (28), Yamanaka Ino (23), Uchiha Sasuke (23), Haruno Sakura (20)

Akasuna no Sasori (28)

And many other

.

.

.

**Uchiha Corporation Office**

.

Atap gedung kantor pusat Uchiha Corp. adalah tempat favorit Itachi ketika jenuh saat berada dikantor. Udara segar dan area yang asri karena banyak ditanami dengan tanaman-tanaman hias yang indah membuatnya betah sekali berada disana untuk menyegarkan pikiran yang sedang kacau.

Itachi kini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang terletak didepan jendela kaca besar. Kedua manic _Onyx_nya yang tajam ia arahkan menghadap jendela tersebut untuk memandangi langit senja yang tampak terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Saat tengah menerawang karya Kami-sama yang mengagumkan itu iapun kembali teringat akan wanita yang sangat ia cintai, wanita cantik yang kini tengah berada dirumahnya sendirian, wanita yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia acuhkan dan tak ia anggap keberadaannya. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah mulai mau memaafkan Ino yang telah menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Ia juga tahu bila dirinya sudah terlalu egois kepada Ino, ia terlalu mementingkan perasaannya ketimbang perasaan Ino. Namun kembali lagi, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia masih tak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan masih enggan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya duluan dengan wanita Korea itu.

"Jika kau terlalu lama mengabaikannya dan menggantungkannya, maka lama kelamaan dia akan jenuh dan meninggalkanmu" seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kakaknya.

"Hn?" Itachi hanya mengeryit penuh tanya menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk didepannya.

"Sudahlah kak, jangan seperti anak kecil" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan ketidak pekaan kakak berambut panjangnya ini. Ia benar-benar prihatin melihat hubungan Itachi dan Ino yang semakin hari semakin memburuk.

"Siapa yang seperti anak kecil?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku yang bodoh ini" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk memperburuk moodku, maka sebaiknya kau pergi saja" Itachipun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, malas meladeni adiknya yang selalu memojokkannya.

"Aku ini datang untuk menyadarkanmu"

"Menyadarkan apa maksudmu?"

"Tatap mataku kalau sedang bicara kak" pinta Sasuke yang makin kesal.

"Sekarang katakan" Itachipun menuruti permintaan adiknya dengan membalikan kepala menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Pulanglah, selesaikan masalah kalian, kau tidak boleh menggantungkannya seperti ini, kasihan kak Ino, ini bukan cinta namanya, kau tidak mencintainya kalau begini caranya" ungkap Sasuke yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya" gumam Itachi lirih, ia tak terima atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Heh! Omong kosong, jika kau mencintainya seharusnya percaya padanya, bukan malah percaya pada sipembuat onar berambut merah itu" Sasuke tersenyum nanar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"…" Itachipun hanya bisa diam, ia tercekat oleh kata-kata Sasuke yang memang tak bisa ia bantah lagi.

"Aku jamin jika kak Ino tidak akan tahan dengan sikap acuh tak acuhmu ini, dan dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu karena kau begitu sangat kejam terhadapnya, dia akan membencimu karena kau telah membuatnya-"

"Hentikan!" potong Itachi dengan cepat, ia tak tahan sekali mendengar kata-kata menakutkan dari Sasuke. "aku akan pulang sekarang" imbuhnya sambil mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar akan pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendongak menatap wajah serius kakaknya.

"Iya, aku pulang sekarang" jawab Itachi dengan nada tegas. Dan selanjutnya iapun segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk dikursi sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku berhasil Sakura" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan puas. Ternyata apa yang ia lakukan barusan adalah perintah dari sang gadis, dan perintah yang ia lakukan itu nyatanya tidak gratis rupanya, karena nanti malam Sakura harus memberinya imbalan karena sudah membantu untuk menyatukan kembali Itachi dan Ino. Namun sebenarnya Sasuke melakukan semua itu tanpa pamrih sih, dan mumpung ada kesempatan, kenapa ia tidak memanfaatkannya.

.

**Uchiha Department Store**

.

Sakura dan Hinata saat ini tengah asik berbelanja disebuah mall terbesar diTokyo yaitu _Uchiha Department Store_ yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan mewah milik dari Uchiha Corporation. Sakura sudah merasa tak asing lagi dengan para karyawan mall mewah tersebut karena ia sering menghabiskan uangnya ditempat itu, selain itu juga, para karyawan _UDS_ yang jumlahnya lebih dari 1000 tenaga kerja itu hampir semuanya mengenal Sakura yang notabennya adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku sang pemilik Uchiha Corporation.

"Wahhhh Hinata kau terlihat seperti Park Ji Yoon" seru Sakura ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan terusan berwarna hitam tak berlengan yang mempunyai belahan sampai kepaha.

"Pa-Park Ji Yoon itu siapa Sakura?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Haha, percuma juga aku beri tahu Hinata, kau pasti tetap tidak akan mengenalnya" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung Hinata.

"Ah.. ka-kau ini Sakura, dia pasti artis K-Popkan?" tanya lagi Hinata dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Iya benar sekali tebakanmu"

_Daheul suga eopsneun angil sudo eopsneun gos_

_Sumyeonwie bichin geon geu sarami aniya…_

Suara musik _Exo_ berjudul_ Moonlight_ favorit Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar dari ponsel _android_nya, sepertinya ada panggilan yang sedang masuk.

'Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura ketika melihat nama si pemanggil yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "umm sebentar ya Hinata aku terima telepon dulu" ujarnya pada kekasih Naruto itu.

"Iya Sakura" angguk Hinata mengerti.

Dan Sakurapun segera menuju tempat yang sekiranya tak dapat Hinata lihat, yaitu menuju tempat aksessoris.

"Hallo sayang" ucap Sakura setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

("Hn, kau dimana?")

"Aku di _UDS_ bersama Hinata, Sasuke-kun sendiri dimana?"

("Masih dikantor")

"Berarti?" Sakurapun sudah mempunyai feeling jika kekasihnya itu telah selesai menjalankan perintahnya makanya sekarang Sasuke menelponnya.

("Hn, barusan aku sudah berhasil membuat Itachi pulang cepat dan sepertinya ia telah menyadari kesalahannya") jelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" gadis pink itupun tampak lega sekali mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

("Aku tidak pernah membohongimu")

"Syukurlahhhh… Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Sasuke-kunku sayang, akhirnya penderitaan Eonni akan segera berakhir malam ini"

("Hn, tapi kau tak lupa dengan janjimu nanti kan?")

"Ah soal itu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura lupa.

("Iya, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa")

"Iya-iya aku tidak akan lupa, malah sekarang aku ingin beli _lingerie_ untuk nanti"

("Hn, baguslah jika kau tak melupakannya, pilih _lingerie_ yang warna merah marun saja")

"Apa? Tapi aku akan beli yang warna hitam kesukaanmu"

("Aku bosan dengan warna hitam, gantilah dengan merah marun")

"Hmm iya-iya baiklah, apapun untukmu"

("Hn, aku mencintaimu")

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

("Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu")

"Aku tahuuuu sayang… ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya yahhh"

("Hn!")

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Sakurapun menutup teleponnya.

"Hmmhh.. akhirnya aku bisa membantu Eonni, aku sudah tidak tahan jika hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tanpa bertindak apa-apa, maaf Eonni, ini semua demi kebaikan Eonni karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah sedih Eonni setiap hari" gumamnya paa diri sendiri, lalu iapun segera beranjak untuk kembali ketempat Hinata.

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

Pusing sekali kepala Ino hari ini, pandangannya agak mengabur karena rasa pening yang begitu berat tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Tubuhnya agak terasa menggigil karena udara tiba-tiba begitu terasa dingin baginya. Dan ia yang sebelumnya berada diteras rumah untuk menunggu kepulangan Itachipun sepertinya harus segera masuk kedalam rumah sebelum ia ambruk disana. Sudah sekitar 5 harian Ino selalu menunggu kepulangan Itachi didepan rumah setiap malam, meskipun respon Itachi tetap acuh dan terkesan menghindarinya, namun Ino selalu bertahan dan tak pernah menyerah untuk terus menunggu Itachi. Cinta Ino yang begitu besar kepada Itachi seolah mampu mengalahkan segala rasa lelah dan sakitnya, apalagi seperti ada dorongan dari dalam tubuhnya agar ia tetap harus melakukan itu meskipun hal yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia saja, tapi Ino tak akan menyerah, ia yakin jika tak selamanya ia akan menderita seperti ini, karena setelah adanya penderitaan pasti akan datang sebuah kebahagiaan, dan ia sangat percaya akan hal itu.

"Aku akan tunggu didalam sa-"

Ckiiit…

Belum selesai Ino mengucapkan kata-katanya, mobil Itachi ternyata sudah tiba ditempat parkir yang cukup luas yang ada disamping rumahnya itu.

"Ita-kun" gumamnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lega rasanya karena Itachi ternyata pulang lebih awal dari jam biasanya.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya kini Ino bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu ia rindukan tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kau pulang cepat?" tanya Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri, setelah melihat kedatangan Itachi entah kenapa rasa pusing dikepalanya dan rasa menggigil ditubuhnya seolah menguap entah kemana. Sepertinya sosok Uchiha Itachi benar-benar menjadi stimulus yang sangat berpengaruh baik bagi semangat dan juga kesehatannya.

"Hn!" meskipun hanya kata favorit itu yang Itachi gumamkan. Namun Ino sudah cukup merasa senang karena mendapatkan respon dari pemuda yang sangat ia cintai, daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, untuk bersuara saja bahkan Itachi seolah sulit melakukannya saat didepan Ino.

"Ita-kun.. pasti belum makan malam kan? Kita makan malam bersama ya" pinta Ino penuh harap, setiap hari ia tak gencar-gencarnya mengajak Itachi untuk makan malam meskipun sering mendapat penolakan dari Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. tersebut.

"Aku langsung kekamar saja" ujar Itachi dengan nada datar. Setengah mati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah berkata seperti itu pada Ino. Padahal ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya saat ini juga, tapi kenapa seakan sulit sekali. Malah kata-kata yang seolah menolak ajakan Ino itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Benar-benar bodoh kau Uchiha.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan memelas. Awalnya ia benar-benar menaruh harapan besar pada Itachi agar pemuda itu mau makan malam bersamanya. Namun dengan sekejab harapan itu seolah pupus karena ia mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang seakan menolak ajakan baiknya. "kenapa Ita-kun masih seperti ini juga?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang mulai bergetar menahan isakan. Ino sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan mudah menangis dan cengeng lagi meskipun _mood swing_nya berada pada puncak yang paling tertinggi. Ino akan kuat, dan ia pasti bisa untuk mengucapkan semuanya tanpa harus menangis lagi, sudah cukup ia menguras airmata sia-sia untuk semua penderitaan tiada henti ini.

'Ino' batin Itachi ketika menatap kedua mata Ino yang berusaha keras untuk tak mengeluarkan airmata. Itachi tak menyangka jika kebodohannya selama ini bisa membuat Ino sampai seperti ini, Ino yang manja dan cengeng kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Itachi bisa melihat jika Ino sekarang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah Ita-kun kepadaku? Sebegitu sakitnyakah hatimu padaku? Apa tidak ada sedikit saja rasa maaf untukku?" tanya Ino dengan nada bergetar. Syukurlah ia mampu mengatakan semua itu tanpa menangis meskipun dengan usaha yang mati-matian.

"Ino-"

"Jika Ita-kun seperti ini terus, berarti kau memang ingin membunuh kami berdua, sikap acuhmu dan seolah menganggap kami berdua tidak ada benar-benar membuatku sakit"

"Bukan itu aku-"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bohong... Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu sampai mau mati rasanya, aku selalu membutuhkanmu bukan Sasori, aku selalu menginginkanmu bukan Sasori, aku selalu mengharapkanmu bukan Sasori dan aku akan selalu menunggumu bukan Sasori" ujar Ino lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannyapun sudah mencengkram dressnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Ino…" hanya itu yang bisa Itachi gumamkan karena ia terlalu tercekat oleh pengakuan-pengakuan Ino. Sakit, sesak dan nyeri sekali dadanya ketika mendengar itu semua dari bibir wanitanya. Ino tak tampak berbohong sedikitpun ketika mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat termanis bagi Itachi itu. Itachi menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Dan kalau bisa ia ingin agar sekarang Kami-sama segera menghukumnya karena ia sudah menyakiti dan membuat Ino menderita sampai seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan semuanya seperti apa, sekali lagi aku tegaskan jika waktu itu Sasori yang memelukku dengan paksa, aku sudah memberontak karena aku memang tidak mau jika dia memelukku, apalagi dia mengancam ingin membunuh bayiku, bahkan dia dengan sengaja menekan dan mengelus perutku dengan kasar, kejadian itu berlangsung sebelum kau datang, sekarang aku sudah pasrah, terserah Ita-kun mau percaya atau tidak, yang penting akuhhh sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnyahhh.."

Brukk.

"Ino!" pekik Itachi ketika melihat Ino pingsan.

Wanita itu sudah tak kuat lagi menahan pening dikepalanya dan akhirnya pingsan setelah menjelaskan semua kepada Itachi. Itachi yang panikpun segera menahan tubuh Ino yang limbung kearahnya.

"Tch, dasar Uchiha bodoh!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Itachi benar-benar sudah mengaku salah. Ia yang salah, ia yang brengsek, ia yang kejam, ia yang jahat dan ia yang naif. Malah ia yang lebih biadab daripada Sasori karena telah membuat Ino sampai seperti ini. "Ino buka matamu, sadarlah" ucap Itachi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino yang lemas. Ia khawatir, sangat!. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia sudah mulai mencemaskan keadaan Ino yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin menurun dan semua itu karena dirinya. Dirinya yang terlalu jahat dalam mengacuhkan wanitanya yang tak bersalah. "Ino.." Itachi kembali memanggil-manggil nama Ino dan berharap agar wanita Korea itu bisa sadar, namun percuma saja, Ino tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Alhasil kini Itachipun mencoba untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Ino yang menurutnya sedang tidak beres. "Panas sekali" ungkapnya dengan panik ketika ia menyentuh leher Ino yang berkeringat dingin. Tubuh Ino panas sekali namun kedua tangannya dingin seperti es. Itachi khawatir, panik, takut dan kelabakan dengan kondisi Ino yang seperti ini. Iapun lantas segera mengangkat tubuh Ino ala _bridal style_, dan segera membawa wanitanya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya kini Itachi telah sampai dikamarnya dengan Ino yang masih pingsan dalam gendongannya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, iapun segera membaringkan Ino diranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Pemuda Uchiha yang tengah panik itu sedang berusaha untuk tenang, ia harus segera melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Ino yang masih terus mengigau dengan suara parau karena demam, dan Itachi yang terkenal sebagai pria yang cerdas itupun segera beranjak keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Ino untuk menuju dapur guna mengambil peralatan kompres.

.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Itachipun kembali kekamarnya dengan membawa nampan berisi baskom yang didalamnya terdapat air hangat dan handuk kecil, diatas nampan tersebut juga terdapat segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur instan yang masih panas.

Itachi lantas segera meletakkaan nampannya diatas laci, namun sebelum ia melakukan aksinya untuk merawat Ino yang tengah demam, iapun menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ruang ganti guna mengganti baju kantornya menjadi baju santai.

Setelah mengganti baju, Itachi langsung kembali lagi ketempat Ino. Dan hal yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah melepas sweater yang Ino kenakan.

"Di..ngin" keluh Ino dengan suara parau sambil menggeliat pelan mencari sumber kehangatan. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat, namun wajahnya terlihat gelisah karena demamnya yang semakin tinggi.

"Ssshhh bertahanlah, sebentar lagi aku akan menghangatkan tubuhmu, tapi saat ini aku harus menurunkan demammu dulu" ujar Itachi disela-sela kegiatannya melepaskan sweater yang Ino kenakan.

Itachi kini telah selesai melepaskan sweater milik Ino, dan saat ini iapun segera mengambil handuk yang telah basah oleh air hangat dari dalam baskom, Itachi memeras handuk putih tersebut terlebih dahulu, lalu segera meletakkannya didahi Ino.

"Ita…" igau Ino dengan lirih dan suara yang parau.

"Aku disini Ino, cepatlah bangun" ujar Itachi sambil mengelapi peluh Ino menggunakan handuk basah yang lain.

"Ita..kun hh.. maafkan akuhhh…" igau Ino lagi dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap mencari kesadaran.

"Aku sudah memaafkaanmu, ku mohon sadarlah, buka matamu Ino" ucap Itachi dengan nada lembut sambil tetap melakukan aktifitas yang masih sama.

"Ita-kun…" dan akhirnya Inopun membuka kedua matanya.

"Syukurlah.." Itachipun mengelus dadanya dan bernafas lega melihat kesadaran Ino yang telah kembali. Demi Tuhan ia takut sekali jika Ino tak bisa sadar dan demamnya semakin tinggi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayi yang ada didalam perut Ino, karena ia tahu jika seorang Ibu hamil seharusnya tidak boleh sakit. Tapi melihat Ino yang tengah hamil dan mengalami sakit seperti ini membuat Itachi jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Enghhh…" desah Ino dengan suara berat. Kepalanya masih pusing sekali dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Namun Ino bisa merasakan sebuah handuk basah hangat yang menempel dikeningnya, jadi Itachi merawatnya. Ino senang sekali karena perhatian Itachi akhirnya kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusapi leher Ino yang berkeringat dengan lembut menggunakan handuk basah yang hangat.

"Pusing sekali dan sedikit menggigil" jawab Ino dengan suara yang berangsur kembali normal karena kondisinya tiba-tiba berangsur membaik berkat kehadiran Itachi dan juga perubahan sikap manisnya.

"Mau kuhangatkan?" tanya kembali Itachi dengan spontan, sontak membuat kedua pipi Ino merona kegirangan. Tentu saja Ino mau sekali.

"Dihangatkan Ita-kun? Apakah itu berarti kau akan memelukku?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hn!" angguk pemuda Uchiha itu dengan senyuman tipis, senyuman yang selalu Ino rindukan meskipun samar.

"Umm aku mau Ita, mau sekali, aku sangat membutuhkan pelukanmu, selalu.."

"Iya.. dan karena akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini, maka malam ini kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, aku akan mengabulkannya" ucap Itachi dengan tulus.

"Benarkah? Apapun itu?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman mengembang, ini adalah senyuman senang yang pertama kali ia suguhkan semenjak 5 hari terakhir ini.

"Apapun itu Nyonya Uchiha, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu selama ini"

"Huum" Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk haru. Akhirnya Itachi mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku juga, sudah membuat kalian berdua seperti ini"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, aku selalu memaafkanmu Ita-kun"

"Terimakasih" Itachipun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

'Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya sikap Ita-kun berubah seperti semula' gumam Ino dalam hati dengan pandangan yang masih menatap wajah tampan Itachi yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebelum aku menghangatkan tubuhmu, kau harus makan dan minum dulu"

"Eh tapi apa Ita-kun juga sudah makan?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Selama ini kau terlalu memperhatikanku sampai tak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, jangan khawatirkan aku, nanti aku akan memakan semua masakanmu, yang penting sekarang kau harus makan duluan, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri Ino" ujar Itachi, lalu iapun mengambil handuk basah didahi Ino dan meletakkannya kembali dibaskom.

"Iya.. aku mengerti Tuan Uchiha" ucap Ino dengan nada manja yang sangat Itachi rindukan.

"Hn baguslah, sekarang makan dulu" Itachipun segera membantu Ino untuk duduk dan bersandar, setelah berhasil membantu Ino duduk, Itachi kembali ketempatnya semula yaitu duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap kearah Ino. Pria tampan itu lantas segera mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur instan yang terbuat dari endou.

"Ita-kun membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menambahkan air saja karena ini bubur instan, bubur ini terbuat dari endou dan bagus sekali untuk Ibu hamil yang sedang sakit sepertimu, aku membelinya 2 minggu yang lalu untuk antisipasi, siapa tahu kau sakit atau tidak nafsu makan kau bisa memakan ini"

Blush

Pipi Ino langsung merona mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Ternyata Itachi perhatian sekali kepadanya dan juga bayinya.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu merah, apa demamnya semakin tinggi?" tanya Itachi khawatir ketika melihat kedua pipi Ino yang merona merah, lalu iapun segera menyentuh pipi dan kening Ino untuk memastikannya.

"E' tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Ita-kun" jawab Ino malu namun ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Itachi.

"Hm, demammu sudah mulai turun" ujar Itachi bernafas lega. Pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang dialami oleh Ino supaya wanitanya tidak merasa malu. "Baiklah, sekarang buka mulutmu" perintahnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur kemulut Ino.

"…" dan Inopun membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari pemuda tercinta dengan lahap.

"Akhir-akhir ini pola makanmu berantakan, jadi kau harus menghabiskan semuanya supaya tubuhmu kembali fit" ucap Itachi sok menasehati. Dalam hitungan menit, perannya langsung bisa berubah, yang awalnya menjadi seorang Direktur Utama perusahaan besar, dan kini menjadi seorang Dokter yang penuh perhatian. Benar-benar mengesankan.

"Hm asalkan Ita-kun selalu menyuapiku, aku akan menghabiskan semua makanan apapun" ungkap Ino yang tanpa sadar langsung membuat Itachi tersenyum manis.

"Apapun untukmu, untuk kalian berdua" dan pemuda tampan itupun langsung mengelus-elus puncak kepala wanitanya dengan sayang. Hilang sudah rasa cemburu dan kesalnya terhadap Ino, semua perasaan itu seolah telah menguap entah kemana. Dan sekarang yang ada hanyalah rasa sayang dan juga bahagia melihat wanitanya yang kembali tersenyum manis karenanya.

Dengan setia, Itachi terus menyuapkan bubur kemulut Ino sampai bubur tersebut kandas tak tersisa. Dan setelah makan bubur, kini Ino harus minum pil penambah darah dan segelas air putih.

"Kau masih teratur minum obatmu kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja masih, meskipun aku berada dalam masa sedih dan penuh derita, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan obatku" jawab Ino polos, membuat Itachi langsung tercekat saat mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ialah si penyebab menderitan Ino itu.

"Hn, baguslah" balas Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya Ita-kun, dan sekarang penuhi janjimu" pinta Ino sambil menarik tangan Itachi. Ino tak takut atau merasa sungkan sedikitpun. Malah saat ini ia terkesan ingin semakin agresif pada Itachi. Dan semua itu akibat dorongan yang ada dalam tubuhnya, bukan semata-mata hanya karena keinginan Ino saja.

"Iya, sabarlah" Itachipun segera meletakkan gelas kosong yang ia pegang diatas nampan. Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong, iapun segera naik keatas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuh atletisnya disamping Ino yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan manja oleh wanita tercintanya tersebut.

"Dingin Ita…" gumam Ino sambil menelusupkan kepalanya didada bidang Itachi, sungguh ia benar-benar sangat merindukan aroma tubuh ini karena sudah seminggu ia tak memeluknya. Inilah obat sesungguhnya yang Ino butuhkan. Bukan kompresan ataupun pil penurun panas, karena Uchiha Itachi adalah obat yang paling mujarab bagi kesehatannya dan kesehatan bayinya.

"Hn, aku akan terus memeluk kalian berdua supaya tidak kedinginan" ujar Itachi sambil memeluk tubuh Ino dengan hati-hati.

"Aku boleh bertanya Ita-kun?" tanya Ino sembari mendongak menatap wajah tampan Itachi yang menunduk menatap wajahnya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa.. kau masih sudi untuk mengelusnya?" hati-hati sekali Ino menanyakannya. Takut Itachi akan teringat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu dan membuatnya marah.

"…"

Itachi tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya diam saja sehingga membuat Ino berpikiran jika Itachi sudah tidak mau lagi mengelus perutnya karena Sasori pernah mengelusnya.

"Dia sangat merindukanmu Ita-kun, apa kau tidak percaya?"

"…"

"Kau.. lebih percaya pada Sasori dibandingkan dengan kami berdua?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? jawab aku.."

Tes

Ino tak mampu berbohong lagi, ia ingin menangis namun dari tadi ia terus menahan airmatanya mati-matian. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk membendungnya lagi, pertahanannya selalu runtuh jika didepan Uchiha Itachi. Meskipun ia sedang berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tidak cengeng, tapi tetap saja, hormon kehamilannya yang membuatnya sensitif pasti akan selalu menang.

GREB

Itachi makin merengkuh Ino, meredam isakan kecil wanita berambut pirang itu didada bidangnya. Jujur ia tak sanggup melihat wanitanya terisak-isak seperti ini, terbukti dengan mengacuhkan Ino selama semingguan ini ia tak pernah mau menatap wajah wanitanya karena ia pasti tak akan tahan dengan wajah sedih yang sarat akan penderitaan milik Ino.

"Aku juga merindukannya kau tahu" ujar Itachi akhirnya setelah beberapa kali tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Hiks"

"Aku selalu memikirkan keadaannya, aku selalu mencemaskannya dan aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" ungkap Itachi sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ino dengan sayang. Ia mengatakan semua itu jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Selama semingguan ini ia bahkan sulit tidur karena terus terbayang-bayang dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Ino. Dan tak hanya itu saja, Itachi merasa amat sangat merindukan bayi itu, sehari tak mengelus perut Ino saja membuatnya begitu sangat tersiksa, seperti ada dorongan serta kontak batin yang terjadi diantara ia dan bayi Ino.

"Bohong hiks" sanggah Ino yang masih terisak dipelukan Itachi. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi, jika pria itu selalu memikirkan bayinya, lantas kenapa selama ini sikapnya begitu sangat dingin sekali terhadap Ino, bahkan tak mau menatap wajah Ino sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak bohong, sungguh…"

"…" Ino tak menjawab, Itachi memang tulus mengatakannya tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. Dan ia bisa merasakannya saat ini. Meskipun ia masih kecewa dengan sikap Itachi selama seminggu ini, namun saat ini ia mau percaya kembali pada Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu kenapa semingguan ini sikap Itachi terkesan dingin dan menghindarinya. Dan Ino bisa memaklumi itu semua.

"Sekarang kau tidur ya, kalian berdua harus istirahat" Itachipun melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Tapi kau harus mengelusnya terus sampai aku tidur, buktikan ucapanmu jika kau memang merindukannya" pinta Ino sambil mengusapi airmatanya yang turut dibantu oleh Itachi.

"Iyaa..wanitaku yang manja" ucap Itachi dengan senyuman manis yang menawan. "nah sekarang tidurlah" titahnya sembari menyamankan posisi Ino, menyandarkan kepala Ino didada bidangnya yang hangat dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan bed cover sampai sebatas dada.

"Cepat lakukan" pinta Ino tak sabaran.

"Iya-iya" dan Itachipun segera menelusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam selimut untuk mengelus perut buncit Ino.

Sensasi hangat dari telapak tangan besar milik Itachi langsung menjalar diperut wanita Korea itu, rasanya nyaman sekali setelah semingguan tak tersentuh oleh jemari kekar milik si sulung Uchiha. Ino amat merindukan ini, bukan hanya dia, tapi bayinya juga, bayinya yang selalu menginginkan semua ini. Belaian lembut ini, sentuhan hangat ini, seolah menjadi tenaga penyuplai bagi kesehatan fisik, batin dan juga pikirannya. Meskipun semua ini tak bisa dijabarkan secara logika karena Itachi bukanlah ayah kandung dari bayinya, dan semua perasaan serta keinginan Ino seharusnya adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri perasaannya yang selalu menginginkan serta mengidamkan Uchiha Itachi walaupun tak ada hubungan darah apapun antara bayinya dan juga Direktur Utama Uchiha Corporation itu.

"Ita…" panggil Ino lirih.

"Kau bisa merasakannyakan, aku sedang mengelus perutmu, kenapa kau belum tidur juga?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku janji setelah ini akan benar-benar tidur"

"Hn, memangnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Hari ini dia genap berusia 5 bulan Ita-kun" ungkap Ino sambil menikmati belaian lembut Itachi diperutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Apa?" Ino langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Itachi. Ia kaget kenapa Itachi bisa tahu jika kandungannya kini telah genap berusia 5 bulan.

"Kau kaget kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Tentu saja Ita-kun, padahal selama ini kan-"

"Sssttt.." Itachi langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Ino. "meskipun selama ini aku dingin, cuek, acuh tak acuh, namun bukan berarti aku akan melupakan segalanya tentang kalian berdua, aku selalu memantaumu dari jauh, dan tak pernah berhenti untuk menghitung usia jagoan" imbuhnya dengan penuh ketulusan, Ino bisa melihat tak ada kebohongan sama sekali yang terpancar dari mata kelam Itachi.

"Benarkah?" tak menyangka dan terharu, itulah yang memenuhi hati Ino saat ini. Rasanya seperti melayang diudara, setelah melalui penderitaan yang menyesakkan dada selama seminggu ini gara-gara Itachi, namun hari ini semua penderitaan itu seolah lenyap karena balasan manis yang Itachi suguhkan kepadanya. Ibarat seperti terbakar api selama seminggu, dan akhirnya api itu dapat terpadamkan dengan air yang begitu menyejukkan. Itulah gambaran hati Ino saat ini. Ternyata benar, setelah penderitaan pasti akan berganti kebahagiaan.

"Benar, aku tidak bohong" balas Itachi dengan senyuman manisnya, senyuman manis yang hanya akan ia perlihatkan untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Iya, aku percaya" angguk Ino dengan senyuman manis dan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Sekarang tidur ya" ajak Itachi.

"Huumb, aku akan tidur" ujar Ino patuh, ia lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang. Tidur disandaran dada bidang yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku akan menjaga kalian berdua malam ini" ucap Itachi yang kembali menelusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam selimut dan mengelus perut buncit Ino dengan sayang. Kegiatan seperti ini bukan hanya Ino dan bayinya saja yang selalu menginginkannya, namun seorang Uchiha Itachi juga selalu merindukan dan menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia akan merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik tak kasat mata yang mengenai hatinya, merasakan gejolak diperut yang seperti ada berjuta kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan didalamnya. Dan semua itu ia rasakan hanya saat ketika berada didekat Ino dan mengelus perut buncit wanitanya. Itachi selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa mempunyai perasaan itu, perasaan marah ketika melihat orang lain mengelus perut Ino meskipun yang mengelusnya adalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang Ino kandung, ia merasa sangat cemburu dan tidak rela. Meskipun ia pernah bilang pada Sasuke bahwa ia tak punya hak apapun untuk melarang Sasori menemui Ino karena pria brengsek itu adalah Ayah kandung dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Ino, tapi Itachi tetap tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika ia merasa tak rela dengan semua itu, semua yang ia ungkapkan pada sang adik hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka untuk menutupi _prestise_nya saja. Itachi tak hanya mencintai dan menginginkan sosok Yamanaka Ino, tapi ia juga mencintai dan sangat menginginkan bayi yang tengah dikandung oleh wanita tercintanya itu meskipun ia sadar jika ia bukanlah Ayah biologis dari bayi yang masih berada dalam kandungan tersebut.

'Tolong ijinkan aku memiliki mereka berdua seutuhnya Kami' doa Itachi didalam hati sebelum ia ikut terjun kealam mimpi menyusul Ino yang sudah terlelap sedari tadi.

.

Dan ternyata diam-diam tanpa sepengatuhan Itachi, ada seorang gadis yang tengah mengintipnya dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Dan rupanya itu adalah Sakura, Sakura yang sudah berada dirumah Itachi beberapa menit yang lalu bersama dengan Sasuke.

'Oh Kami-sama, mereka berdua akhirnya baikan juga, benar-benar manis sekali' ungkap Sakura ketika mengintip Itachi dan Ino dari balik pintu kamar Itachi yang ia buka sedikit.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan sang kekasih.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun jangan keras-keras nanti ketahuan" bisik Sakura sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, lalu iapun kembali menutup pintu kamar Itachi.

"Habisnya kau seperti stalker saja"

"Aku cuma mau membuktikan ucapanmu tadi Sasuke-kun, ternyata mereka berdua sudah baikan, bahkan kak Itachi merengkuh tubuh Eonni saat tidur, benar-benar manis sekali" ujar Sakura dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Hn, kau mau aku melakukan apa yang seperti Itachi lakukan juga?" goda Sasuke sambil menjawil hidung mancung Sakura.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, sudah sekarang aku mau kedapur dulu" Sakurapun beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Heh nona agresif, jangan lari kau" Sasukepun lalu menyusul sang kekasih dengan berjalan cepat.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Akai no Sa Apartment, Sasori's Bed room**

.

"Lakukan saja, kalian tahukan jika Jeju adalah tambang emas bagi kita" ujar Sasori melalui telepon dengan salah satu anak buahnya yang ada diKorea Selatan.

("…")

"Hm, Amerika, Thailand dan juga China sudah menyuplai dana besar untuk kerjasama ini, jadi kalian jangan sampai mengecewakan mereka"

("…")

"Tentu saja, kalau bisa paksa dan suap pihak-pihak yang hanya ingin menggagalkan rencana pembangunan Hotel dan Casino mewah kita"

("…")

"Baiklah, bekerjalah dengan giat dan kalahkan Uchiha Corporation, bulan depan kita harus mampu menggeser peringkatnya, kalau bisa kita juga akan mengambil investor-investor asing yang bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Corporation. Atau kita sebarkan isu-isu dan skandal mengenai si Itachi bodoh itu"

("…")

"Kh, kita memang licik"

Klik.

Sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Uchiha… Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan bisa mengalahkanmu hahahaha" seru Sasori dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ohh… ya besok, besok aku bisa bertemu dengan si jalang, sudah seminggu aku tidak mengerjainya lagi, hahaha penderitaannya masih belum berakhir sama sekali, mereka berdua tidak boleh bahagia, disini aku adalah sutradara mereka, dan mereka adalah pemeran-pemerannya yang paling bodoh, baiklah… kali ini pak sutradara akan memberikan adegan yang sangat menarik bagi si jalang dan si Uchiha sialan, hahahaha… aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menunggu besok" ungkapnya sendirian seperti orang gila. Orang yang sudah gila akan dendam, gila akan keambisiusan dan gila akan kekuasaan. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa seorang Akasuna terakhir itu bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang kejam dan jahat seperti ini. Padahal dulu Sasori adalah seorang anak yang baik. Anak yang murah senyum dan ramah. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sebelum Ayah satu-satunya yang ia punyai meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

.

**Hiroo Garden Place, Itachi's House**

.

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini tengah asik menikmati hidangan khas Korea yang tersaji dimeja makan. Ada Bulgogi, Kimchi, Bibimbab dan juga Ramyun, semua makanan itu terasa sangat lezat sekali dilidah mereka, dan mengingat lidah orang Korea dan orang Jepang yang mempunyai selera tak jauh berbeda, menjadikan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat lahap sekali saat menyantap makanan-makanan khas tersebut.

"Eonniku memang multitalented, tak hanya pintar masak, tapi dia juga cantik, pintar berpose, pintar merajut, pintar mendesain baju, pintar berdandan dan pintar menyanyi, benar-benar tipe istri idaman kak Itachi" ujar Sakura sambil menikmati Bibimbab buatan Ino.

"Masakanmu saja kalah" ungkap Sasuke dengan seringaian remeh sambil menikmati Bulgogi favoritnya.

"Enak saja, masakanku dan masakan Eonni tak ada bedanya sama sekali, sama-sama enak" elak Sakura tak terima, bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu membanding-bandingkan masakannya dengan masakan Ino.

"Hn, iya-iya" daripada berdebat, lebih baik Sasuke memilih mengalah saja. Lagi pula tadi ia hanya menggoda Sakura saja, karena baginya masakan Sakura adalah masakan yang paling enak setelah masakan Ibunya. Namun ia tak dapat memungkiri jika masakan Ino juga sama enaknya.

"Kalian!" seru suara bariton yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"E' kak Ita..chi?" Sakura yang akan menyantap makanannya itupun langsung terkaget dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kak" dan Sasukepun hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Itachi yang mulai mendekat kearah meja makan.

"Kami berdua baru saja datang" dusta Sakura pada Itachi.

"Benarkah?" delik Itachi penuh curiga.

"Kami-"

"Kami berdua memang baru saja datang, aku dan Sakura yang merasa lapar tidak sengaja melihat banyak makanan tersaji diatas meja makan, jadi kami memakannya" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya yang kini telah duduk didepannya.

"Hn, tapi kalian tidak menghabiskan semuanya kan?" tanya Itachi kembali, ia tak sadar jika didepannya banyak makanan yang masih utuh.

"Kau tidak melihat apa yang ada didepanmu?" kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya namun dengan nada sebal. Sungguh kakaknya ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Itachi sampai dia bisa terlihat kikuk seperti ini.

"Hn!" hanya itu yang Itachi balaskan. Entah kenapa setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Korea barusan pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi kacau dan perasaannya juga gelisah. Sasuke yang tengah melihat raut muka kakaknya yang terlihat berbedapun langsung dapat menyimpulkan jika ia pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Kau pasti ada masalah lagikan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Sasu.. biarkan kak Itachi makan dulu" Interupsi Sakura pada sang kekasih.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu, dan setelah itu aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian berdua" ungkap Itachi sebelum menyantap nasi dan juga Bibimbabnya.

"Hn!" dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

Setelah beberapa menit dilalui dengan menyantap makanan-makanan lezat buatan Ino, akhirnya Itachi, Sasuke dan juga Sakurapun telah selesai melakukan kegiatannya itu. Sakura lantas segera membereskan piring-piring dan makanan yang masih tersisa diatas meja. Lima menit kemudian, gadis cantik berambut pink itupun segera kembali kemeja makan setelah selesai mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Nah sekarang kakak bisa menjelaskannya pada kami" ucap Sakura setelah duduk dikursi makan.

"Hn, jadi" Itachi menjeda sebentar ucapannya. "lusa aku akan terbang ke Seoul" imbuhnya yang langsung membuat keempat mata didepannya terbelalak dan menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Untuk apa kak Itachi kesana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau bilang waktu itu 2 bulan lagi, berarti sekarang tinggal 1 bulan lagi kan?" tanya lagi Sasuke, Itachi akan menjawabnya tapi Sakura keburu bertanya lagi.

"Lalu apa Eonni akan ikut?"

"Bagaimana jika dia sa-"

"DIAMLAH!" seru Itachi dengan nada kesal, belum sempat ia menjelaskan apapun kepada Sasuke dan Sakura tapi ia sudah diberondong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, baru kalian bertanya satu-satu" imbuhnya yang masih merasa agak kesal. Sudah suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak saat ini, malah Sasuke dan Sakura membuat moodnya semakin jelek.

"Baiklah, jelaskan dulu" ucap Sasuke yang merasa sedikit tak enak pada kakaknya, Sakura yang terdiampun juga merasakan hal demikian.

"Tadi aku mendapatkan telepon dari pihak University of Seoul jika acara bimbingannya dimajukan karena para mahasiswa akan mengadakan perjalanan wisata ke Amsterdam untuk momen akhir tahun, dan acaraku akan dimulai hari Kamis minggu depan disana, jadi aku harus terbang kesana lusa sore" jelas Itachi.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga akan pergi kerumah sahabat Ayah untuk membicarakan tentang masalah perjodohan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan serius, Sakura yang mendengar tentang kata 'perjodohan'pun langsung kaget dan segera bersuara.

"Apa maksudnya? Perjodohan apa? Kakak akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi dengan wajah panic.

"Tenanglah dulu Sakura, nanti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, sekarang dengarkan kak Itachi bicara dulu" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menginterupsi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah!" Sakurapun mengangguk patuh.

"Intinya aku akan berada diSeoul selama 2 minggu, dan selama itu aku mempercayakan Ino pada kalian berdua, selama aku berada disana kalian harus menjaga Ino dengan baik" ucap Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Jujur ia sulit untuk mengatakan itu semua pada Sasuke dan Sakura karena ia merasa belum siap untuk berjauhan dengan Ino, apalagi meninggalkan wanita hamilnya selama 2 minggu, rasanya Itachi benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melakukannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tetap harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Direktur Utama perusahaan besar yang professional.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku kak!" ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Iya kau benar, disana aku tidak hanya akan menjadi Motivator untuk mahasiswa University of Seoul, tapi aku juga akan melakukan kunjungan kerumah sahabat Ayah untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan bersama dengan putri sulungnya, dan Ayah juga akan ikut denganku pastinya" jawab Itachi dengan nada malas. Malas sekali ia menyebutkan kata 'perjodohan'.

"Tapi kau tentu akan menolaknyakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu sudah pasti, akukan sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku akan menolaknya, untuk apa aku menerimanya jika hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh Ino"

"Hn, aku percaya padamu" Sasukepun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Jujur ia hanya ingin Ino saja yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya, bukan wanita lain. Karena bagi Sasuke Ino adalah wanita yang hampir mirip dengan Ibunya setelah Sakura.

"Jadi aku harap selama aku tidak ada diJepang kalian berdua bisa menjaga Ino dan memantau kesehatannya dengan baik, lusa pagi adalah jadwalnya untuk pergi _check up_, makanya aku memilih jadwal penerbangan sore hari supaya paginya aku bisa mengantarkannya kerumah sakit, aku ingin mengetahui langsung perkembangan kandungannya, mengingat selama seminggu ini dia terlihat sangat stress karenaku, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kandungannya" ungkap Itachi, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi terharu mendengarnya. Itachi sudah berubah ternyata, perhatiannya terhadap Ino kini telah kembali seperti semula. Mereka lega sekali melihatnya.

"Kakak tenang saja, aku dan Sasuke-kun pasti akan menjaga Eonni dengan baik, percayakan dia pada kami berdua" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman tulus. Sasuke tak perlu menjelaskannyapun ia sudah tahu mengenai permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh Itachi.

"Hn, Sakura benar, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan hal itu, kami berdua pasti akan menjaga dan melindungi kak Ino dengan baik selama kau berada diSeoul" imbuh Sasuke.

"Syukurlah jika kalian akan menjaga Ino dengan baik, dan aku harap kalian juga bisa menjaga rahasia mengenai perjodohanku dari Ino, jangan sampai dia tahu mengenai hal itu" ujar Itachi.

"Percayakan saja semuanya pada kami berdua" ucap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sasuke-kun benar kak!" imbuh Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hn! Terimakasih" ungkap Itachi mengangguk-angguk percaya.

Si sulung Uchiha itu sedikit merasa lega karena telah menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki adik dan calon adik ipar yang selalu membantu serta mensuportnya. Meskipun jalan yang ia ambil sangatlah beresiko tapi Sasuke selalu mendukung apapun keputusannya. Dan tantangan selanjutnya yang harus ia lalui adalah menghadapi kedua orangtuanya, mengatakan kepada mereka secepatnya jika saat ini ia telah memiliki seorang tambatan hati. Siap tidak siap, Itachi harus segera menyampaikannya kepada Ayah dan Ibunya, meskipun ia tahu jika kedua orangtuanya itu pasti akan menentang keras hubungannya dengan Ino, tapi ia akan terus berusaha untuk memperoleh restu dari mereka berdua, karena restu orangtua adalah segala-galanya bagi Itachi. Jika bukan karena kedua orangtuanya, maka ia tak akan mungkin bisa sampai melambung tinggi diatas langit dengan ketenaran-ketenaran yang ada saat ini, dan oleh karena itu, ia tak akan pernah mau mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya meskipun jalan yang ia ambil bertentangan dengan keinginan dua orang yang amat sangat berarti didalam hidupnya itu.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU

Bulan November adalah bulan dimana musim dingin diJepang akan segera dimulai, prakiraan cuaca menunjukan jika tanggal 12 November salju akan turun untuk pertama kalinya dimusim dingin tahun ini. Itu sebabnya kenapa hari Kamis tanggal 6 November saat ini udara menjadi terasa semakin dingin.

Ino yang masih berada diatas ranjang milik Itachipun masih setia bergumul dengan selimutnya karena udara dingin ini, ia meraba-raba sampingnya untuk mencari sosok Itachi guna memperoleh kehangatan, namun sayangnya sosok yang ia cari-cari saat ini tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Ita-kun!" panggil Ino sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mencari kesadaran. Dan setelah ia membuka lebar kedua matanya, iapun langsung menoleh kesamping. Ino merasa sedikit kaget karena mendapati Itachi tak ada disampingnya, ia panik, apa jangan-jangan Itachi sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi tanpa membangunkannya seperti biasanya? Ino takut jika perubahan sikap Itachi semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka baginya. "menyebalkan!" gumamnya kesal sambil memukul ranjang. Lantas iapun segera turun dari ranjang, ia harus keluar dari kamar Itachi dan menuju dapur untuk mencari pemuda tercintanya itu, siapa tahu Itachi masih disana untuk sarapan, mengingat saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, jadi tidak mungkin jika Itachi berangkat sepagi ini.

.

"Duh…" keluh wanita berambut pirang itu ketika ia sadar ada yang salah dengan kakinya saat berjalan menuruni tangga. Iapun lalu menoleh kebawah untuk melihat kakinya yang terasa agak kram dan berat. "astaga, kakiku bengkak" pekiknya terkejut namun dengan suara yang pelan. Lalu iapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati sambil berpegangan pada _step nosing_. Ino sudah tahu jika kemungkinan ini akan terjadi padanya mengingat saat ini kandungannya telah menginjak usia 5 bulan, ia ingat kata dr. Tsunade jika hal seperti ini sudah wajar terjadi dikalangan Ibu hamil karena 75% Ibu hamil juga mengalami _Edema_ atau orang lain biasa menyebutnya kaki bengkak pada saat kandungannya menginjak usia 5 bulan. "ini karena aku tidak pernah melakukan olahraga makanya jadi begini, harusnya aku melakukan senam hamil dan mengikuti kelas Ibu hamil, tapi rasanya semua itu mustahil" gumamnya sendirian sambil terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai dilantai 1.

Inopun lantas segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah dapur, dan alangkah leganya saat ia melihat bahwa Itachi masih berada disana dan tampaknya tengah menyiapkan makanan.

"Ita-kun!" panggil Ino sambil berjalan tertatih menuju Itachi yang menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ino?"ujar Itachi yang berhenti melakukan aktifitas menggoreng telurnya. Iapun langsung mematikan kompor dan mengangkat telur mata sapi yang masih setengah matang dari _Teflon._

"Aku kira Ita-kun sudah pergi, ternyata kau ada didapur, aku takut kau akan meninggalkan- enghh.." Ino tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia merintih tertahan akibat kaki yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu ngilu saat ia secara sengaja langsung memberhentikan perjalanannya menuju kearah Itachi.

"Hey ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang panic dan langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Ino yang kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa" geleng Ino mendusta, ia tak mau merepotkan Itachi yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya itu meskipun belum mengenakan jas.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong jika denganku Ino, gerak-gerik tubuhmu itu sudah memberitahuku" ucap Itachi yang kini sudah berada disamping Ino dan menopang tubuh wanitanya.

"Ita.."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi sambil menatap wajah Ino khawatir.

"Kakiku Ita.." jawab Ino sambil menoleh kebawah kearah kakinya.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya lagi Itachi sambil menunduk kebawah melihat kaki Ino.

"Ita-kunkan genius, pasti kau tahu tanpa aku jelaskan" ungkap Ino merasa agak kesal.

"Kakimu, kau mengalami _Edema_?" Itachipun menatap Ino kembali setelah melihat kaki Ino yang bengkak.

"Huumb" angguk Ino membenarkan.

"Maaf, ini salahku, harusnya kau banyak bergerak dan melakukan aktifitas, atau kalau perlu kau mengikuti kelas Ibu hamil, tapi kau tahu sendirikan bahwa itu semua sangat berbahaya jika pers sampai mengetahuinya, pergi kerumah sakit saja aku harus membuat perjanjian dulu dengan pihak _Konoha Central Hospital_ agar media tidak sampai tahu mengenai dirimu" jelas Itachi merasa bersalah. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk membatasi ataupun mengekang aktifitas Ino, tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut dunia luar, maka ia harus terpaksa melakukan itu demi keamanan Ino dan juga dirinya. Biarlah hubungannya dengan Ino menjadi rahasia dulu sampai Ino melahirkan dan Itachi bisa menikahi wanita itu.

"Tidak!" geleng Ino pelan. "ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu, kau adalah orang yang sangat penting dan diincar banyak wartawan, jadi wajar saja bila kau melakukan semua itu padaku, lagipula ini tidak bahaya Ita-kun, Ibu hamil yang lain memang biasanya juga mengalami hal ini" imbuhnya sambil menahan sakit, rasanya kedua kakinya seperti berkedut-kedut ngilu.

"Hn, kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa?" delik Ino.

"Sekali-kali kau perlu untuk marah, jangan terlalu baik jadi wanita"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Ita-kun"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, sekarang aku pijat kakimu ya" Itachipun segera mengangkat tubuh Ino ala _bridal style_.

"E' tidak Ita, tidak usah, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, kau harus pergi kekantor pagi-pagikan?" ungkap Ino yang sedikit panic dengan perlakuan Itachi meskipun ia merasa senang karena perhatian pemuda itu kepadanya.

"Hari ini aku akan bolos kerja demi wanita Koreaku yang sedang sakit" tutur Itachi sembari meletakkan tubuh Ino diatas sofa yang ada diruang tengah.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ino, hari ini aku akan merawatmu, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan pekerjaanku" potong Itachi sambil menyentuh pipi Ino lembut.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino menikmati sentuhan lembut Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, aku bisa bolos kapanpun kumau, kau tahukan aku siapa?"

"Iya-iya Tuan Direktur Utama" angguk Ino mengerti.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku ambil baskom dan air hangat dulu, aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, jadi kau harus makan"

"Tapi aku belum sikat gigi Ita-kun"

"Hn, aku akan membawakanmu pasta dan sikat gigi kesini, kau tunggulah sebentar"

"Baiklah!" angguk Ino setuju, lalu Itachipun segera menuju dapur untuk mencari seluruh keperluan yang Ino butuhkan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu sang pujaan hati yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya kini Ino bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya Itachi telah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi baskom, sarapan dan juga sikat gigi untuknya. Itachi masih mengenakan setelan kantornya, namun ia melipatkan kedua lengan panjang kemeja putihnya sampai kesiku, dasinyapun sudah ia lepas agar jadi lebih santai. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, Itachi tampak terlihat begitu menawan dimata Ino, sampai-sampai wanita Korea itu tak berkedip sedikitpun ketika memandang tubuh atletis dan wajah rupawan yang Itachi miliki.

"Ino!" panggil Itachi dengan nada heran kepada Ino. "Ino!" ulangnya sekali lagi dan langsung membuat Ino tersadar dari lamuanannya.

"Iya Ita?" jawab Ino terkesiap sambil mendongak menatap wajah Itachi.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Itachi sambil menaruh nampan diatas meja, lalu iapun mengambil baskom yang berisi air hangat dari atas nampan dan ia taruh diatas lantai, tepat disamping kaki Ino.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa Ita-kun" geleng Ino canggung, tidak mungkin ia menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan jujur, bisa-bisa pemuda itu akan menertawakannya jika tahu bahwa ia tengah melamun karena terpesona oleh penampilan Itachi.

"Hn!" angguk Itachi dengan senyuman geli, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu dengan apa yang sedang Ino lamunkan tadi, tapi ia tak mau memperpanjang pembahasan ini, bisa-bisa ia tak selesai-selesai untuk merawat kaki Ino. "sekarang taruh kakimu disini" titahnya pada sang kekasih.

"Iya!" angguk Ino patuh, lalu iapun mencelupkan kakinya kedalam baskom berisi air hangat.

"Kakimu tidak terlalu bengkak, tapi jika dibiarkan, nanti bengkaknya bisa semakin parah" ungkap Itachi ketika menyentuh betis Ino dan mulai memijatnya perlahan.

"Akh..I-iya" pekik Ino ketika Itachi mulai memijat betisnya yang mengalami _Edema_.

"Tahanlah, ini akan sedikit sakit" ujar Itachi sembari terus mengurut betis Ino dengan air hangat, setelah selesai dengan betis, kini Itachi mengurut bagian tumit, telapak dan jari-jari kaki Ino secara bergantian. "besok adalah jadwal rutinmu untuk melakukan _check up_ kerumah sakit, nanti kita tanya pada dr. Tsunade apa yang harus dilakukan agar kau terbebas dari _Edema_"

"Besok Ita-kun akan menemaniku kan?" tanya Ino berusaha menahan sakit.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Itachi yang masih melakukan kegiatan memijatnya, Ino yang mendengarnyapun langsung tersenyum lebar.

10 menitpun berlalu, akhirnya kegiatan Itachi memijat kedua kaki Ino telah selesai. Dan kini saatnya ia memberikan sarapan untuk wanita tercintanya itu.

"Hn, sikat gigimu dulu" ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan sikat gigi yang sudah diberikan pasta gigi kepada Ino.

"Iya Ita-kun" Inopun menerima sikat giginya dan langsung menggunakannya didepan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Pelan-pelan" ucap Itachi, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Ino dengan gemas.

"Huumb" dan Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti. Iapun kembali menyikat giginya dengan pelan sampai sikatan terakhir.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang berkumurlah" Itachipun menyerahkan gelas berisi air kepada Ino. Dan Ino langsung menerima sembari menyerahkan sikat giginya kepada Itachi.

"Sudah Ita-kun" ujar Ino yang telah selesai berkumur, kini mulutnya terasa segar setelah menyikat gigi. Itachipun langsung mengambil gelas bekas kumuran Ino dari tangan kekasihnya itu lalu meletakkannya diatas nampan beserta sikat giginya.

"Sekarang kau makan ya, aku sudah membuatkanmu nasi campur dan telur setengah matang kesukaanmu" Itachi lantas segera mengambil mangkuk besar berisi makanan khas Korea dari atas nampan. Pria itu kini tengah duduk disamping Ino dan akan menyuapinya.

"Ita-kun memanfaatkan masakanku kemarin malam ya?" tanya Ino sambil melihat nasi campur yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hn, tebakanmu benar, masakanmu kemarin malam masih banyak sekali, meskipun aku, Sasuke dan Sakura telah memakannya kemarin malam, tapi kami tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, jadi Sakura menyimpan sisanya dikulkas" jelas Itachi memberi alasan.

"Hm, kau mencampurkan Bulgogi dan Kimchi kedalam nasinyakan?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Iyaa.. seperti kebiasaanmu, dan sekarang makanlah" Itachipun menyodorkan sesendok nasi campur kemulut Ino.

"Um!" angguk Ino, lalu iapun menerima suapan Itachi.

"Habiskan porsi besar ini ya"

"Pasti!" Ino kembali mengangguk penuh keyakinan, dan Itachi yang melihat itupun jadi tersenyum senang karena wanitanya begitu lahap dan antusias dengan makanannya.

Itachi menyuapi Ino dengan telaten sambil sesekali mengelap mulut wanita itu yang belepotan dengan makanan. Entah kenapa melihat Ino yang seperti ini membuat Itachi menjadi semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya, karena jika ia pergi nanti pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa mengurus dan merawat Ino sampai seperti ini. Namun kembali lagi pada kewajiban, mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap, ia harus tetap melakukannya.

"Kau menelan makananmu terlalu cepat" ujar Itachi ketika melihat mangkuk besar yang ia bawa sudah akan kandas isinya.

"Aku lapar Ita-kun" ungkap Ino sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi pelan-pelan saja supaya tidak tersedak" Itachipun kembali menyuapi Ino hingga suapan terakhir.

"Ini enak sekali" ucap Ino yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Siapa dulu yang masak, Nyonya Uchiha!" Itachi menjawil hidung mancung Ino gemas.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya"

"Hn, sekarang habiskan susumu" Itachi meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang sudah kosong keatas nampan, dan kini ia mengambil segelas susu formula dari atas nampan.

"Iya!" angguk Ino, lalu iapun meminum susu formula yang disodorkan oleh Itachi kemulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan, kau ini aktif sekali ya!" komen Itachi sedikit khawatir Ino akan tersedak karena wanita itu meminum susunya dengan cepat.

"Ahhh..aku benar-benar kenyang sekali" ungkap Ino setelah menghabiskan susunya. Iapun mengelus-ngelus perut buncitnya yang terasa begitu penuh.

"Kau kenyang?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap dan menyentuh perut buncit Ino.

"Iya Ayah Itachi" jawab Ino dengan menirukan suara anak kecil dan membuat Itachi langsung tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu" Itachipun merapatkan tubuhnya kesamping Ino dan disambut dengan pelukan manja oleh wanitanya.

"Bilang apa Ita-kun?" tanya Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Itachi. Wangi pine dan harum maskulin tubuh Itachi segera menyeruak dihidungnya, Ino hirup dalam-dalam wangi yang membuatnya mabuk itu, menenangkan sekali seakan ia tak ingin jauh-jauh lagi dari Itachi.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kaget" Itachi meletakkan tangannya dipipi Ino dan mengelus-elus bagian kenyal itu dengan sayang.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Ino yang mulai khawatir, ia dongakkan kepalanya keatas menghadap wajah tampan Itachi. Kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ino jadi mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey… akukan sudah bilang jika kau tidak boleh kaget, tapi aku belum mengatakan apa-apa kau sudah seperti ini" Itachipun menyisir poni Ino dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi paras cantiknya.

"Ya sudah katakan, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak kaget"

"Hn, sekarang aku akan mengatakannya" Itachipun memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum "besok aku akan pergi keSeoul selama dua minggu"

"A-apa?" tubuh Ino langsung menegang, dan semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada Itachi.

"University of Seoul mengundangku untuk menjadi Motivator disana, jadi selama 2 minggu itu aku akan meninggalkanmu, tapi kau jangan khawatir, setiap hari aku pasti akan menelponmu melalui _video call_, dan aku sudah mempercayakanmu pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura, mereka berdua pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik disini" ujar Itachi dengan berat hati, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Ino menegang didalam rengkuhannya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega mengatakan itu pada wanitanya, namun walau bagaimanapun juga Ino harus mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Ino dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak terima, tentu saja. Baru kemarin hubungannya dengan Itachi membaik, dan besok pemuda itu akan pergi meninggalkannya selama 2 minggu. Apa-apan ini, Ino tidak rela, benar-benar tidak rela.

"Sebenarnya acara ini akan diadakan sebulan lagi, namun pihak dari University of Seoul sengaja memajukan acaranya karena suatu masalah, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berangkat kesana besok sore" jawab Itachi sambil menyeka airmata Ino yang telah turun dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" pinta Ino dengan isakan kecilnya, _mood swing_nya kembali berulah saat ini, ia kesal sekaligus marah pada Itachi, baru sebentar mereka menikmati masa-masa romantis seperti ini, tapi Itachi mau meninggalkannya selama 2 minggu begitu saja.

"Ino… itu tidak mungkin sekali dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, aku mohon mengertilah, lagipula aku hanya pergi selama 2 minggu, 2 minggu bukan waktu yang lama bukan?"

"Bukan waktu yang lama kau bilang? Ingat Ita-kun, kita ini baru saja berbaikan kemarin malam, dan besok kau mau meninggalkanku selama 2 minggu keKorea, aku masih tahan bila kau acuhkan selama 2 minggu, tapi masalahnya sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku, kau pikir aku-"

"Ssstt…" Itachi penyentuh bibir Ino dengan jari telunjuknya. "aku mohon mengertilah… hanya 2 minggu, setelah itu aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kemana-mana lagi, bila ada kunjungan keluar negeri lagi aku akan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, tolong… sekali ini saja" pinta Itachi dengan perasaan aneh. Selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun memohon kepada orang lain kecuali pada Ayah dan Ibunya, ternyata seperti ini rasanya memohon kepada orang lain, dan hanya pada Ino sajalah ia bisa bersikap seperti ini. Maka dari itu kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi-"

"Ino…ya?" potong Itachi.

Inopun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan "Huumb" dengan pasrah walaupun berat hati.

"Hah…Terimakasih sayang" Itachipun langsung mencium pipi Ino dengan lembut.

"Tapi nanti kami berdua pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" keluh Ino dengan wajah yang memerah karena baru saja Itachi mencium pipinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga pasti akan selalu merindukan kalian berdua, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku janji setiap hari akan selalu menghubungimu, memantau keadaan kalian berdua dari jauh" ucap Itachi menenangkan Ino sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa airmata wanitanya.

"Itu harus, dan Ayah Itachi tidak boleh nakal dicana" Inopun mengambil tangan kanan Itachi dan meletakkannya diatas perut buncitnya, Itachi yang melihat kelakuan manja Inopun hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Ayah berjanji tidak akan nakal disana, asalkan kau menjaga Ibumu dengan baik disini" janji Itachi sambil mengusap-usap perut Ino dengan lembut.

"Janji?" Inopun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya keItachi.

"Hn, janji" dan Itachipun menautkan jari kelingkingnya kejari kelingking Ino.

Mereka berduapun saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum bahagia. Untuk Itachi, meskipun ia akan meninggalkan Ino dan 'calon anaknya' selama 2 minggu keSeoul, namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Ino dari jauh, ia sudah mempercayakan Ino pada Sasuke serta Sakura, jadi ia tak perlu merasa cemas lagi memikirkan Ino. Dan untuk Ino, meskipun Itachi akan meninggalkannya dan juga bayinya, namun Ino akan mencoba untuk tetap kuat, ia pasti akan bisa bertahan meskipun jarak memisahkannya dengan Itachi. Lagipula itu hanya Seoul, bukan Eropa ataupun Amerika, jadi Ino tidak boleh terlalu khawatir, ia harus tetap percaya dan yakin pada Itachi. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

Aduhhh… tmn2 gimana nasib Ino kalo Ita-kun pergi?

Penasaran?

Tungguin chapter 12 yach..

Thanks for readingnya, dan jangan lupa ngefav and ngefol.

Maaf bingits kalo beyb baru update, abis ditengah2 cerita aq smpet kehilangan plotnya.

Tapi untung aja g lama kemudian munculah ide2 brilian setelah aku ngelamun, hehehe

OKE, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN

dntfrgttoREVIEW :*


End file.
